The Powers of Destiny
by LiVeUrLiFe011
Summary: Bella moves in w/Charlie after her mother told her about her secret past she didn't even know about.What will happen when she starts dating Sam,the leader of the pack? Will she tell him and the rest of the pack her past? Or keep putting them in danger?
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1- The Beginning**_

"Bella, honey, im sorry! Please don't go! What about Phil?!"

"H-how could you do this mom? How could you keep this from me?!"

"I know, I know. And im sorry Bella. Please baby, don't leave."

"I-I think its better this way. I can't let the anger I have, on you. Now that I know about this…it's going to be too hard to control if I stay here. I think you and I both know it would be better if I stayed with Char-…Dad."

Renee sighed. "This is my fault isn't it? If I just kept all the secrets to myself…if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't be leaving would you? You wouldn't be mad at me or move back with Charlie."

"I-I can't believe you! If you kept all the secrets to yourself?!" I appalled. My voice then turned low and menacing.

"If you kept all the secrets to yourself, it would have made it worse. I would have found out sooner or later. You're just lucky I came to you when I did."

Angry I spoke "What kind of mother are you?! Hiding this thing from me. Did you ever stop to think what was better for me!?! HUH!?! Im not some prized possession. Im your daughter!...well, I thought I was." I scoffed.

"Whatever Renee, Im done. Im going back with Charlie and that's final."

"Bella wait!" my mom shouted as I was making my way up the stairs to my room to hurry up and pack.

"No, mom! You wait! I can't be here. I can't loose control and the more I talk to you, the more I see you, the harder it is to stay in control. I don't want you or Phil to get hurt because I couldn't stay in control!"

My mom sighed. "Fine Bella, but I did my research honey. You are Special, and it come with a journey."

I abruptly stopped packing. "What?!" I said.

"There are people out there, honey. People like you. But these people, they don't choose to fight for the good like you do. They use their powers to hurt people….to use them just because they can."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Okay. I understand. But still, I made up my mind Renee. There is no excuse you can make up that can keep me from leaving."

My moms face turned from sad to angry. "You Brat! Im trying to help you….Im trying to take care of you! You're lucky I found you when I did! You should be grateful not a little bitch!"

My mouth hung open. I was still trying to process what she was saying to me. Then she spoke again.

"Fine. Go. I could care less anymore. Just remember…wherever you go, whoever you come in contact with next…They will be in danger."

"Www-what?" I stuttered.

She laughed evilly. "Don't you get it? Every single person you come in contact with, every friend you make, they will become a target. They will be like a pawn in a game. So helpless and innocent. They are the perfect targets for a person like James."

"James?" I said.

"J-James….he's your….I really don't know. I remember he got adopted the same time you were. He was my best friend, Cheryl's, adoptive son. She didn't tell him he was adopted either."

"Cheryl as in the overly drunk woman who lived a few blocks down!?" I said surprised.

"Ha-ha, oh yes. The poor child would be black and blue by the time she finished with him." She reminisced.

"And why didn't you do anything!? Why didn't you interfere!?" I asked lividly.

"Because it wasn't my place to." She answered simply.

"WHAT?!" I shouted angrily

"Im not going to tell how a mother, let alone my fiend, how to raise her child!" she said in a raised tone.

"I can't believe you! You let the poor kid get hurt just because you didn't FEEL like telling her not to beat her SON!?!?" I shouted.

"See! This is what I get for trying to help you out. You yelling in my face. I knew you would turn out to be a bitch! I tried my best though! I tried to keep you in line. But look at you! Look at the way you dress and walk! A whore. That's what you are! And treating your mother that way! Unbelievable." She said with her voice filled with venom.

Then she walked across the room towards me, both of us standing face to face with each other. Her eyes were filled with hate and disgust. She then suddenly smacked me across the face hard.

_Smack!_ The house was silent except for the echo in my ears and the burning of my cheek where she slapped me. My eyes filled with tears and my hand went up to my right cheek.

She then turned on heel and walked out of the room. I sat down next to my suitcase on my bed, with my hand still on my cheek. I couldn't believe she just hit me.

I suddenly got up and stuffed as much as I could, as fast as I could, into my bag. I was leaving now. Nothing was going to stop me, no matter how important.

I took my wad of money I had been saving up since I was little out of my underwear drawer and stuffed it in my back pocket. I then grabbed my cell phone and threw the charger in the bag. I practically flew down the stair, into the kitchen. I grabbed my car keys and wallet and didn't look back as I walked out the door.

As soon as I drove a little more than half way, I called Charlie.

"_Hello, Swan Residence." He said_

_I chuckled. Of course my dad would answer the phone like that. "H-hey dad, it me, Bella." I said with a thick teary voice. Pull yourself together Bella! I thought to myself._

"_Bella!? Honey, is that you!?" he said surprised._

"_Yea dad" I smiled teary eyed. "It's me."_

"_How are you, are you in trouble, what's going on?!" he said quickly._

"_Slow down dad. Im ok. I just...well….i was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a while?"_

"_W-what? Yea of course you can Bells, you don't have to ask. This is your home to ya know!" he said jokingly._

"_Thanks dad." _

"_Anytime bells. So when should I be expecting you?"_

"_Umm…actually. Im pretty much at the airport now. And I was thinking of catching an immediate flight out, so maybe in 4 or 5 hours?"_

"_W-what? Oh yes! That's fine. But Bells if you don't mind me asking, is everything ok? Is something wrong?" he said with concern evident in his voice._

"_Yea, everything is fine. I just miss all of you guys, and Renee and I…didn't see eye to eye about coming back to see you."_

"_Oh, yea. Your mother can be like that sometimes." He said._

_I raised my hand to my cheek where she slapped me "yea, she can" I said teary eyed._

"_Ok, well I will see you soon. I will call your cell once I get off the plane."_

"_Ok honey. I can't wait. Billy says hi by the way" he chuckled._

_I laugh quietly. "Tell him I said hi and I miss him!"_

_He passed on the message then said "He says he misses you too, along with Jake."_

"_Jake is there!?" I asked._

"_No, but once Jake find out your coming home, he will be jumping for joy." Charlie chuckled._

_I laughed." Well dad, could you do me a favor and not tell Jake or anyone else im coming home? I want to surprise Jake and the rest of the gang." I said happily._

"_Of course Bella. I think that's a great idea!" he said excitedly._

"_Ok dad. Well I gotta go. My flight is boarding now."_

"_Alright. Love you bells."_

"_Love you too dad. See you soon!"_

After I hung up with my dad I boarded the plane. The ride wasn't bad. I couldn't fall asleep so I just ended up listening to my iPod and staring out the window reminiscing what happened today. Everything happened so fast. Suddenly the sign saying to buckle your seatbelts came on. _Almost home._ I thought.

After the plane landed I immediately turned on my phone and called Charlie. I told him I landed and that I was going to grab my luggage. We decided to meet up at the pickup area. After I had everything I went to go meet him.

"Bella!" I heard.

"Bella, over here!!" Charlie shouted. I could see him waving his arms like he needed an S.O.S. I laughed and ran over to him. We embraced in a big bear hug.

"I missed you dad." I said after he let me go.

"Missed you too Bells, so much." He said as he took my bag.  
The ride back home was shorter than I thought. The lights were still on at the house. Everything was the same. It seemed like nothing changed. Nothing except for the fact I wasn't spending a summer here, I was moving in. Charlie grabbed my bag and we headed for warmth inside the house.

"Home sweet home." He said as we walked through the door.

I took a deep breath. "It's good to be back. I missed this place" I said.

Charlie showed me my room and dropped my bag on the floor. Since it was about midnight, he claimed he was going to bed because he had work tomorrow.

"Night Bells." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams."

"Night dad!" I said.

I plopped down on my bed and let out a deep breath. Home. It feels so good, so right, to be back here. My eyes started to droop. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will go surprise Jake that im back for good. _I thought to myself right before I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Suprising Jake,The Pack and Meeting Sam

For the fist time in a long time, I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. It was weird. To feel some sort of joy and happiness curse through my body. After everything that just happened yesterday, that's the last emotion that should be roaming through my body. I ended up going with the flow and got out of bed.

I took my toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

After I took a shower and got dressed it was still kind of early to go over to Jakes.

I decided to practice just a little bit of my magic. I practiced my self control, and my powers. I have about 10 or so but I didn't want to use them all before I started my day. Each were differed in the amount of strength or energy I had to use so I didn't want to exert myself too much so I just stuck to the basics. Moving things around with my mind, listening to the birds in the woods a mile away, conjuring fire, wind, earth and water in my hand or around me. I decided that that was enough before I went to go see Jake.

I headed down the stairs, still feeling happy. I headed into the kitchen to find Charlie in his uniform. He had his newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other. He seemed to not see me so I decided to announce my presence.

"Hey dad!" I said happily.

He jumped, splashing coffee on the table.

"shit." He mumbled.

"Oops. Sorry dad." I said. My cheeks flushed red as I wiped up the coffee on the table before it could spill on Charlie.

"It's ok Bells. I just kind of have to get used to the fact that you are here." He said shyly.

Charlie looked at his watch and set the newspaper down. He pushed his chair back and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Sorry kiddo, but I got to be at the station soon."

"Its ok dad, I think I'm going to grab something quick to eat for breakfast and then head over to surprise Jake." I said with a big grin on my face.

My dad looked at my face and smiled. "Sounds good, just don't stay out too late ok? I will probably be home by dinner time." He said as he kissed my head.

"Ok, I will have dinner ready when you get home!" I said.

"Bells, you don't have to. We can get take out tonight or something. You just got home last night, give yourself a break."

"Dad, really its ok. I don't mind. Plus, I like cooking. Maybe tonight I can try some new recipes out on you?" I said coyly

"Mmm….sounds good to me Bells" he cleared his throat. "I mean, are you sure? I don't mind take out…."

I chuckled. "I'm sure dad. Don't worry."

He smiled. "Ok then, I will be home by dinner! Love you Bells." He said as he was walking out the door.

"Love you too!" I shouted right before the door closed behind him.

I sighed. _What to have for breakfast? _I looked in the cupboard. The only thing practically in there was Cereal. _Ok, Cereal it is. _

After I ate my breakfast I practically ran out the door and hopped into my car. I was on my way to see Jake. I couldn't wait to see the expression on m

y face when I saw him. Right after I passed the border, I got this pounding headache. The thumping wouldn't stop as I was blinded with pain. My hands started to shake uncontrollably. I pulled over to the side of the road. _What the heck? _

Images flashed through my head. Werewolves…vampires….people of my kind….yelling….fighting….

I hissed. Then all the sudden it went blank. My headache went away and my hands stopped shaking. It was so unusual. _Another power? _I thought.

But what did all those images really mean. I had this feeling…like in the back of my head I knew.

I felt like there was a jigsaw puzzle in my head and I was trying to put all the pieces together. I shook myself out of the trance and headed over to Jakes house again. After I got there I jumped out of my car and onto his porch. I knocked on the door, harder than I expected, and waited.

As I waited I couldn't help think about the images I saw. They were so real, so vivid; it was like I was almost living them.

All the sudden, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway is non other than the infamous Jake. He grew so much from the last time I saw him. My eyes roamed over his shirtless body for a second. His hair was still black but short and kind of spiky. His chest….was built. Correction. His whole Body was built. He had about an 8 pack and he was wearing low rise shorts.

If he wasn't like a baby bro to me, I would have drooled over this kid.

"J-Jake?!" I stuttered in shock.

"Bells!?!" he exclaimed as his eyes roamed my body for a quick second.

I immediately jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms made their way around his neck.

"Bells." He whispered into my hair as he hugged me just as tight.

All the sudden he broke out of his trance and pulled me off of him.

"W-what…H-How….." he stuttered

"Nice to see you too Jake." I smiled.

Before we could get any further into the conversation Billy rolled up behind Jake in his wheelchair.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Billy!" I waved. Jake was kind of in both of our ways, still in a trance.

I cleared my throat which broke Jake out of his trance.

"Excuse me Mr. Jacob Black, but I believe you are in both of our ways to hug each other" I pointed out jokingly.

"Huh? Oh right sorry." He said as his cheeks flushed a tint of pink.

After I hugged Billy I turned around to see if Jake was out of his trance but before I could look up to him, big arms wrapped around my body.

"Bells, I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here? How long are you here for? How come you didn't call me to tell me you were here? When did you arrive?!" he said in a rush as he let go of me.

"Whoa Jake, slow down." I chuckled.

He smiled a white toothy grin. Then all of the sudden it clicked. All the puzzle pieces came together. Jake was a…was a….werewolf. I must have looked pale or something because all the sudden Jake came to my side and lifted up my chin to meet his.

"You ok Bells?!" he said in a panicky voice. His eyes were searching mine for some sort of hint if I was ok

"I-I yea, sorry, I…what?" I said.

"You zoned out on us for a second Bella. Are you ok?" Billy said in a nurturing tone.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I just must not have eaten enough for breakfast or something." I said not meeting their eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well I will be in the living room if you two need me." Billy said as he rolled away.

Jake looked at me one more time before asking me if I wanted to talk in his room. When we got into his room, I smiled. Same old Jake. His room was a mess. Clothes everywhere and his bed with the sheets all over.

"Ummm...Sorry for the mess" he said as he tried to clean up.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"It's fine Jake. I'm still same old Bella. Stop being so fidgety, you're making me nervous." I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Right." He took a deep breath and led me to sit on his bed

We talked for hours, mostly about nothing. But when he asked my why I was here…that was hard to answer.

"So Bells. Not that I don't love you being here and stuff, but…why are you here. Did something happen to you or Renee?" he asked concerned.

I huffed. "No. Why does everyone think that? I mean, I did used to come here."

He winced. "You know that's not what I meant Bells. It's just…well…you haven't been here in almost 8 years. Why now?"

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. Had it been that long? I couldn't even remember why I didn't visit for those 8 summers. Oh yea, Renee who was trying to keep her secret a secret. I balled up my hands into fists.

"Bells?" Jake asked with concern.

"Oh sorry, I guess I kind of zoned out." I said while my cheeks flamed red.

"Hahaha. Same old Bella. The only girl I know who can beat the color of a tomato."

"Hardy har-har." I said blushing even deeper, which made Jake laugh even more.

It finally felt like we caught up with everything. From Jake going to school and working in the garage, to me, getting in a fight with my mom. Jake didn't know the whole story…he just knew that she didn't want me to leave and said some stuff.

"JAKE!!!" Billy shouted from the living room.

"YEA DAD?!" Jacob shouted back, not moving an inch from the bed.

"THE PACK IS HERE!" He said.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed.

"Le-le, Embry, Quil, and Sethy are here!?" I screeched in happiness.

Jake chuckled and said "yep."

I practically ran down the stairs. "Le-Le!!!"

"Bella!!?!?!" Leah shouted. "Is that you!?"

"Ahh!" I cried as I ran to hug her. We stood there for a few until we heard whimpering.

"What about me?" Seth said.

"Ahh! Sethy!!" I laughed and ran to hug him.

"Bell-a!" I heard. I pulled back from Seth to see Embry and Quil smirking.

"Aren't you going to give us a hug?" Quil said.

"Yea, we missed you too ya know."

I smiled and ran into both of there arms. A few seconds passed and I pulled out from both of their embrace. "I missed you guys" I said. I then took a full look around the room. "Ummm….I'm sorry, I don't know you 4." I said while pointing to 4 other boys.

"I'm Paul" the one said as he stuck his hand out.

"Bella" I said as I shook his hand.

The two boys who looked no more than 14 or 15 introduced themselves next. "I'm Collin and this is Brady." He said as the both of them waved.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said

And lastly came a tall dark and handsome man. He was kind of like Jake but more built, a tiny bit taller and a lot cuter. He seemed to have this mysterious vibe with him.

"Hi Bella, I'm Sam." He said while holding his hand out for me to shake.

As our eyes and hands touched, I felt like he was my everything. He seemed to be the air I need to breath and the comfort I needed in my life.

At that moment I felt like I was spinning out of control. _What was happening? _I quickly looked away while pulling my hand back. I took a deep breath. So many questions were going through my mind at that point. _Imprinting. _I thought to myself.

_What? How did I….huh? _It was like the answer just appeared. I never knew what imprinting was… so how did I know now? _What the hell is going on?_ I thought. _I'm his imprint. I'm his soul mate, his one true love. _I was beginning to freak myself out.

"Bella?" someone said

"Are you ok?" Leah said.

"W-what? Yea, yea, I'm fine. Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said.

My forehead scrunched up and my eyebrows crunched together. I looked back at my hand to Sam and back again. Sam's face had a mixture of shock and amusement. I could feel the love radiate off of him while I felt this pull that I know he felt too.

"Uhh…umm…Jake. Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam said nervously.

"Yea, sure thing man." Jake said. The 2 boys headed outside while the others, except me, were in the living room. I shook myself out of my daze and headed to where the rest of the gang was. I talked to Le-le and Sethy for a little. After what felt like forever, the boys cam back to join us. Jake had a mixture of anger and sadness written on his face, while Sam had a mixture of happiness, pain, and guilt on his face.

"Everything ok boys?" I said as they walked into the room.

"Huh? Yea fine." Jake said while bringing his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"oookkk." I said with doubt obvious in my voice.

The grandfather clock chimed 6, and my head popped up.

"Shit. Its 6!" I said while scrambling to get up off the floor.

Sam was up before I knew it. "Yea, did u have to go? Did you need a ride? Is everything ok?" he said hurrily.

"Yea, everything…is fine. I just have to get home. I was going to cook Charlie a home cooked meal before he got home fro work." I said rushing to get my stuff.

"Umm…. I guess I will see you all later?" I said in the doorway looking at everyone.

"Yea!" I heard in unison.

"k. Bye!! Sorry I couldn't stay longer. Jake, I will see u soon?"

"Yea, Bells. Of course." He said with a tiny smile.

As I was walking out of the door I heard "Call u later BELLS!"

I chuckled. Of course le-le would call me later.

We had to catch up on everything.

Before I moved, Leah and I became so close. She was my only girl type friend at the time. We would have sleepovers and do all kinds of girly stuff. It was a nice change from the guys, especially when they couldn't understand about some personal things. We were each others crutch.

Whatever we were going though, it was together.


	3. A Fight At Night & Explaining it to Sam

As I drove home, I couldn't help but think about Sam and the reaction I had towards him. What was going on?

I pulled into my spot in the driveway. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I could still hurry up and prepare dinner.

I quickly got out of the car and dropped my stuff down on the counters. I got to work as quickly as I could. I scrubbed the potatoes, poked some holes in them and put them in the oven. I then prepared the meat.

By the time I was almost done, Charlie was walking in the door.

"Sorry im kinda late kiddo. I tried to get home as fast as I could." He said as he walked into the kitchen "mmm. Smells good in here."

"Thanks dad. You arrived at the perfect timing actually." I said. "I just about finished." I took the potatoes out of the over and put everything on the table.

After we ate, I started to clear the table and clean the dishes.

Charlie took off to watch the game. After the dishes I told my dad I was going to 'bed.' He said ok and to have a good sleep.

I quickly shut the door and changed out of my clothes. I put on a red sports bra and a pair of black dance pants. I quietly opened my window and jumped as quietly as I could.

I landed on my toes with a gymnasts' finish.

I checked to make sure no one saw me jump out of a two story window and ran into the woods.

As I was running I felt as if someone was following me. I turned every so often to see if someone was behind me but I saw nobody. I then tried to listen closely, but didn't hear anything. As I got into a clearing I sat down cross legged. I had to practice my powers but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Vampire._ I thought. All of the sudden I heard a twig snap just a few feet away from me.

I quickly opened my eyes and stood up. Someone was definitely here. I decided to use one of my powers. I put up a shield around myself hoping it would be strong enough to protect me from whatever was following me.

I saw a blur pass by me. _Vampire._ I thought again. Shit. A vampire. My instincts started to take over and my body formed a combat stance.

Every sound I could suddenly pinpoint its origin. Every movement looked like it was in slow motion. In that moment, I saw a woman with red hair come out at me. It was in slow motion of course, but her face showed hunger.

Her hands were like claws coming at me with a pounce. Her mouth was wide open showing her toothy white fangs. I quickly dodged he attack. She looked at me with surprise.

"H-how…? But you're a human." She said looking confused. Her voice was sweet yet screechy like nails on a chalkboard. I winced. She quickly gained her composer.

"Oh, well. I like a challenge. "She said with a menacing look on her face. "This shall be fun." She quickly ran up to me and tried to swipe the side of my face with her claw like hands. Luckily for me, it was in slow motion, and I dodged this attack right away.

After about 2 more minutes of her trying to lay a hand on me, she caught on a bit. She started using human speed moves which were harder to interpret.

I took a few blows to the face and the stomach. Nothing I can't fix later. I thought. I hit her with a couple of bad swipes, some to her face but after I gave her one to her stomach, which made her stumble backwards she looked like she had enough playing the little game. S

he walked up to me-I thought she was going to hit me again so I tried to doge it, but she ended up grabbing me and throwing me back about 30 yards.

My back hit a tree, and I fell to the forest floor with a groan. I attempted to get up slowly. I could taste a mixture of rust and salt in my mouth. Blood. I spit beside me as quickly as possible so I wouldn't throw up from the taste.

I instantly regretted that because the vampire quickly came at me but then stopped after smelling the aroma of my blood. "Mmm..." she said as she sniffed the air.

She walked over to me and picked me up by the neck, and pinned me against the tree. Her grip on my neck was firm enough to make me gasp for air yet not tight enough to kill me. She closed her eyes and tilted her head so her nose was close to my mouth. She inhaled the blood that was left on my lips.

"Your blood. It's so sweet. So inviting and appetizing." She claimed.

"I'm going to enjoy this" she smiled wickedly. Adrenaline was pumping through my body and my heart was racing. _Oh no. If I'm going down, she's going down with me._

Just as she was going to bite my neck, I pulled my head back and put as much force as I could muster into banging heads with her. It must have worked because she immediately let go of my neck and stumbled a few feet back.

"You BITCH! I'm going to rip you to pieces" she screeched. _Pieces_. I thought as I was trying to catch my breath from her chokehold a moment ago. It suddenly clicked together. To defeat a vampire you have to rip them up to pieces and burn them!

"Bring it on." I said in a low dangerous tone with an evil smirk on my face.

We fought what seemed like for hours. She ended up pinning me to the ground again. Her foot on my neck and her body towering over mine. She laughed evilly.

"Did you really think you would win this battle bitch?" she smirked.

All of the sudden her body froze and she stood erect.

"Werewolf" she whispered.

I took that distraction to my advantage and grabbed her ankle on my neck and pulled myself off the ground while I pinned her to the ground. I could smell the wolves coming. Shit. I can't have Jake or the rest of the gang see me here. I quickly ripped the vampire to pieces and started a fire to burn them.

Just as I finished burning the pieces I could hear the paws of the wolves walk towards the fire. _I have to leave! They can't see me!_ I thought.

I quickly used my power of levitation to help me jump up onto a nearby tree branch. They looked all around and just as they were about to sniff for any scent except the vampires, I used my shield to cover my scent.

The pack sniffed the air and found nothing. I could feel the fear coming off some of them, who I guessed to be Brady and Collin, the two youngest of the pack. From the rest, I could feel the curiosity and focus they had.

I looked at each individual wolf. I could easily tell them all apart. My eyes fell upon the big black wolf. My Sam. My? Where did that come from? A feeling of love and happiness shivered through me. I saw Sam's head pop up at attention. Crap. What did I do?

I quickly jumped from branch to branch as quietly as possible. I could see below me, Sam just a few yards behind me. My heart was racing and I jumped faster and faster, pushing myself more and more each time.

I landed with another perfect finish just a few yards from my house. I stood there for a second just trying to catch me breath. Not even a minute passed before I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	4. Trying To Keep My Secrets A Secret

I gasped and jumped. I knew it was Sam. I could it was him because the spark I felt when his hand touched me. It would spread throughout my whole body making me feel warm and cozy.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"I-Its ok." I stuttered. "What are you doing here?" he said in a stern yet caring voice.

"I was ummm…going for a jog." I said to him, not looking into his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt for lying to him, go through my body. I guess he could sense it too because his face turned hard and he lifted my chin to look at him. His eyes showed love but his face was masked with anger.

"Please don't lie to me" he said. "It hurts me when you do." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

I didn't know what to say to that. "I-I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes quickly. His face was a mixture of confused and loving. "Y-you're sorry?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing? I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…umm…" I said while trying to think of an excuse without lying. I then realized what I was wearing and the marks I had all over my body.

Panic racked my body and it was like he could feel it to. I quickly turned around before he could get a glimpse of my body.

"I...Umm... I have to go. I will talk to you later!" I said as I was running up to the house. As I thought of the damage the vampire did to my body. I began to felt the pain. _Geezz, I guess mind over matter really is true._ I thought. I didn't stop running to my house in case Sam was following me. I made it all the way to the front door till I realized I told Charlie I was going to bed and snuck out my window.

_Crap. This is not going to be good. _I made my way to the side of the house, where my bedroom window was._ How can I get up there without using my powers? _There was a tree right near the window. I thought about climbing it.

My body protested with pain. I needed to get into my room A.S.A.P. I felt like I was about to pass out and couldn't stand up much longer. A pain ripped through my stomach and I wrapped my arm around myself while standing against the tree.

"Bella?!" I heard.

"Shit, why now." I mumbled.

"Yea?" I whispered while shutting my eyes in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sam said with concern in his eyes.

"Mmmhhmmm" I mumbled while holding my ribs. The pain was so bad it felt like someone was trying to pull out my ribcage. Sam looked at me to the window and back. "Did you climb out your window or something?"

"Yea" I panted in pain.

"Bella, I think we should get you to the doctors. You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks Sam." I said sarcastically

"Come on." He took my arm that was bracing against the tree and wrapped it around his neck.

"Ahh. No Sam! Stop!" I said in a loud voice.

"Bella! Relax. I'm just going to take you to my car so I can drive you to the hospital."

"No." I said while clenching my teeth together. "No hospital. No doctors. I will be fine, I just need to sleep on it, that's all."

His face showed total doubt and he didn't let go (not that I wanted him to.)

"Seriously Sam. I will be fine. Don't worry. I just need to get back up to my room, change and then go to bed." I said while trying to smile to prove that I was fine.

He looked hesitant. "Bells…" he started. I smiled a little.

'Bells.' He called me by my shorter nickname rather than 'Bella'. I took arm away from his neck and walked towards the tree.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just have to gather the energy to climb up this tree." I said. I knew I couldn't do this without using my power, but if I was to do that…well Sam was here, and I didn't want him to find out about me.

He backed up. "Okay then, well I will just wait here till you climb up the tree so I know your ok. And don't even think about refusing because I am staying and if you don't like it then I will take you to the hospital." He said confidently.

I stood there shocked. He seriously just threatened me with going to the hospital.

I huffed. "Finnee. Whatever. I'm going up now anyways." I turned towards the tree and grimaced.

I waited there for a few seconds, contemplating how to get myself up to the first branch. Behind me, I heard a chuckle. I turned to see Sam standing a few feet behind me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I gave him my best death glare, and the smirk was immediately wiped off his face. I turned back around to the tree and sighed. I needed to get up there but I couldn't do it. The more I stood in front of the tree trying to think of ways I could get up there, I felt like I was slowly fading away. I decided to use my power…

"Sam. Will you…"

He was in front of my face in a matter of seconds. His closeness was unbearable. His scent was intoxicating. It took me every ounce of willpower to not lean into his chest. His thumb brushed my cheek

"What did you need" he said sweetly.

"I…Umm… will you turn around?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me confused. "Turn around?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I pleaded.

"Ok." He said as he brushed his thumb over my cheek one more time. His back was now facing me and I rapidly used my powers to help me up the tree. I accidentally scraped my knee against the tree.

"Ouch!" I squealed. Once he heard me he quickly turned around. The smell of my own blood made my stomach turn. I moaned in pain and bowed my head hoping to climb up one more branch to get into my room. Sam quickly looked around.

"Bella!" he loudly whispered.

"Oh, Geez. Are you ok. Relax, I will come up and get you."

"No!" I almost shouted before he could climb up the tree.

"Don't, the tree isn't strong enough to hold the both of our weights. I just need a second. I will be fine" I said. My breathing was starting to come back now and I lifted my head. "Bella, are you sure?" he said worriedly.

"I-I….Y-yea. I'm ok Sam."

I climbed up the last branch and made it into my bedroom. I stuck my head back out.

"Thanks Sam." I whispered.

He smiled that amazing smile. "Anytime Bella. But tomorrow, we need to talk." He said warningly.

I swallowed hard. "Sam…" I started.

He shook his head. "No Bells. We are talking tomorrow and that's final." He said in a stern voice. I could now see why he was the alpha. I could hear It in his voice and feel it when I was around him.

I sighed. "Okay Sam. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." I said before shutting the window. I plopped down on the bed, a little too hard, and grimaced in pain.

I slowly sat up and took a deep breath. I then closed my eyes and clenched my hand into a fist. The green light started to flow down my arm and gather to my fist.

I then un-clenched my hand as wiggled my fingers. I carefully touched my finger to the cuts on my arms, shoulders, stomach and legs. My eyes stared to droop and I felt the room start to spin. The green flowy light disappeared from my hand.

Healing takes a lot out of me especially when I'm already weak. I still had to fix my ribs, which I knew were going to hurt like hell when I healed them. Since the fighting took a lot out of my body and I needed to get some sleep, I decided to fix them tomorrow.

I pulled back the covers and snuggled into my bed. As my mind drifted off, I couldn't help but to think about talking to Sam tomorrow. I felt…excited. I mean, I know everything is at stake- him knowing the real me, knowing that I don't belong here and I shouldn't be here- but when I was with him, it was like all of that didn't matter, like I had a place in life as long I was by his side.


	5. Spending the Day with Sam

The next morning I got up and groaned. I forgot I didn't heal my ribs. I quickly sat back down on my bed and healed them. The pain was excruciating. I had to bit my lip from screaming out in pain.

I took a few deep breaths after they healed.

It was only 9 so I decided to make my way to the bathroom to shower. I felt dirty. After the fight with the vampire and Sam chasing after me last night, I didn't have any energy to shower. I quickly stripped off my clothes and hopped into the nice warm shower. I stood there for a while, just letting the hot water and steam engulf me. I then washed my hair and the rest of my body.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I went down stairs for some breakfast. I grabbed some milk out of the fridge and some cereal out of the pantry. As I sat down to eat I saw a note from Charlie on the table.

_Bells, _

_Sorry I could be here when you woke up. I had to leave early for work and I didn't want to disturb you. I won't be home till real late tonight, so don't worry about dinner. Oh! And Jake called while you were sleeping last night. He told me to tell you to call him when you get up. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

I set the note backed down and practically inhaled my cereal. After I was finished I washed my bowl, put it away and walked over to the phone to call Jake.

Ring Ring…Ring Ring…

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Hey Billy! It's Bella. I was wondering if Jake was up yet."

""Hi Bella. Yes, he's up. One second honey."

"K. thanks Billy!"

I could hear Billy calling Jake and then the phone being taken out of Billy's hands.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said

"Hey Jake! Um...Charlie said you called last night."

"Oh! Yea, I forgot about that. Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a bonfire at Emily's house tonight."

"Emily?"

"Oh! Right, you haven't met her yet. She is Paul's impr-….I mean, Girlfriend."

"Oh...right. . Sure. Who is all coming?"

"the whole pack. You will get to meet the girls too."

"Cool! Sounds like a lot of fun. I will be there!"

"Good. You should be there around 8. Did you want me to pick you up?"

"uhh, no thanks. I got it. Can you just give me the directions?"

"Sure thing."

After Jake told me how to get there, I asked him if I could bring anything. He laughed and said I could bring one of my famous pies. I smiled and told him I would. After we hung up, I started to make a list of what to get from the store.

I probably wanted about triple the ingredients I was writing down considering I was going to feed a bunch of werewolves' dessert.

Just as I got done with the list there was a knock on my door.

_I wonder who that could be. _I quickly ran to answer the door.

There, in all his glory, stood Sam, looking as cute as ever.

"Hey." He said in a deep voice.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "remember…last night I said…"

"Oh! Right...we needed to talk." I said as my cheeks flushed deep red.

He let out a chuckle which just made me blush even deeper.

After he got a hold of himself he took a deep breath and the serious look returned to his face. "So…can I come in?"

"Oh, well…"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Wh-what? No I just…I was about to head to the store to pick up some groceries for tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, ya know the bon fire. I thought…I mean Jake invited me…I-im sorry. I don't mean to just input my self into the pack. That was stupid of me, nev-"

"Bella. Stop. I should be apologizing. I'm glad Jake invited you I just thought that you had…."

"I what?"

"I thought you had…something else….or well…"

"Spit it out Sam." I said growing impatient.

"." He said really fast as pink colored his cheeks.

I laughed. "Nah, im date free. Plus I would take you and the pack over a date anytime." I said with a wink.

His face lit up and he smiled a goofy grin. He took a step closer, just inches away from me.

"Well, im glad to hear that. But you still haven't invited me in" he said smirking.

I laughed and opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you like." I said as I ran up the stairs to get my wad of cash. I grabbed it out of my underwear drawer and ran back down the stairs.

"But I'm bouncing." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Wh-what? Hey! Where r u going" he said rushing towards me as I was on the porch.

"I told you. I'm going to the store. I have to grab some ingredients for tonight!" I laughed.

His facial expression was priceless. It was a mix of confusion and love. It felt like the perfect moment to just kiss him. Of course, didn't. I mean I just met him like a day ago and I'm head over heels for him? And this imprinting thing-was I really Sam's imprint? I shook my head.

"Anyways, I will see you later!" I said over my shoulder. I was just about to get into my truck when he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Im coming with you. Did you really think I would let you go by yourself? Plus we have to talk about yesterday." My face drained of all its color. Yesterday. The cuts and bruises. Of course he noticed them…but what would I say?

"R-right. Yea. Ok. Hop in." I said with a forced smile.

The car ride to the grocery store was silent. I mean, the radio was playing but that was it. I guess we both had a lot on our minds. We arrived at the grocery store faster than I thought. We both hopped out of the car and headed in the store. I grabbed the cart and pulled out my list. Sam didn't say anything; he just watched and followed me from behind.

First on the list was sugar and flour. I grabbed about 3 packages of both and moved on. Sam just looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. After I finished getting through the list we headed to the checkout area. The cart was full of baking ingredients.

"How are you going to pay for all of this?" he said with an incredulous look on his face.

I pulled out my big wad of cash and waved it in front of his face, and then continued loading the stuff onto the checkout stand. He shook his head. I turned to him.

"What? You didn't think I would leave phoenix without money would you?"

His face was unreadable.

"I have been saving up for a while, so what?" I said with a shrug.

"Bella, this is going to cost a lot. Let me pay for it." He said while taking his chard card out.

"Oh no you don't!" I said.

"Belllaa…." He said, starting to whine.

"Sam, as chivalrous as that is, I don't want you to pay for this. I have my own money and im a big girl." I said.

"But Bells, I mean, don't waste your heard earned money for that I mean…."

I laid a hand on his chest and he stopped talking.

"I appreciate that Sam, but its fine. Really." I said while looking at my hand.

A few seconds passed of just us staying in that stance. We both snapped out of it as the cashier cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I said to the man while blushing furiously. I looked over at Sam to see his cheeks a dark pink. I laughed to myself and handed him the cash. Sam and I then headed for the door.

Sam and I put the groceries in the car and headed back to my house. I had about 2 hours to cook all the pies and then get ready.

Sam brought in the groceries from the car, while I preheated the oven. I set all the ingredients out, washed my hands and got to work.

Sam sat at the table just watching me for a while before he started talking.

"So...Bells…about yesterday."

My heart pounded furiously against my chest. Sam must have heard it because he raised his eyebrows.

"what about it?" I asked while focusing my eyes on the pie dough.

"what happened?" he asked gently.

I decided to play stupid.

"What do you mean Sam?" I said innocently

"Bella." He growled. "don't play that game with me. What were you doing out there? And how did you get hurt? There were cuts all over your body?" "I should have smelled you in the woods." He said quietly. Of course I took that as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Smelled me?" I asked.

"I….umm…"

I stopped kneading the pie dough to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"How would you smell me Sam?" I asked dumbly.

Of course I knew how he would. He was a werewolf for heavens sake. But what he didn't know about me, the better.

"Bella, you're changing the topic" he complained.

"Well, so are you." I said accusingly as I went back to work.

He groaned.

"Will you please just answer my questions?"

"If you will answer mine." I replied back.

I didn't want to force him to tell me he was a wolf; I thought maybe that he would in time. But it hurt to know that he trust me enough to tell me already considering I was his imprint. He stood up from his chair and walked towards me. He leaned against the counter, to my right, inches away where I was working. He stared at me, waiting for me to meet his eyes.

"What if I promise to tell you my secret tonight?" he said while turning me towards him. I took a step back and he took one forward. "Will you tell me what you were doing out in the woods last night in the woods?" I gulped and took another step back.

"I-I…don't want you to tell me your secret." I said with a shaky breath.

He took a step back with horror and shock plastered on his face.

"oh." Is all he said while standing frozen.

I quickly tried to explain myself.

"What I mean is, I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me just because your curiosity is getting the best of you. Tell me when you're ready, not because you feel like you have to." I tried explaining while looking down playing with my hands.

He seemed to unfreeze because he walked towards me. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my chin so I looked up at him.

"look at me" he commanded in a gentle voice.

I looked up at his eyes.

"Your amazing you know that?" he said with a slight smile.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled a small smile.

"thanks"

We stood like that for what seems like forever. Then the oven beeped which made us both jump backwards. I quickly put the three pies in the oven and started working on the next. Sam went back to his old position of leaning on the counter near me.

"I-I…I want to tell you my secret Bella. Tonight. Not because I have to, or because my curiosity is wide, but because I want to." He said in a soft voice.

I looked up at him.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Ok?" he said shocked.

"yes. Ok. If your ready to tell me then im ready to listen."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. When his lips touched my cheek it felt like heaven. An electric jolt passed though the both of us. He pulled back slowly, only to whisper in my ear.

"I gotta go do some things and then get ready for the Bon fire tonight, but I will see you there?" he asked.

I tilted my head to look at him and rubbed my thumb across his cheek.

"Yea, I will see you tonight." I said. His eyes looked at mine and I felt as if we were reading into each others souls. I removed my hand from his cheek and let out a small chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You might want to wipe off the flour off your face before you go." I said before I turned back around to finish working on the pies. I heard him chuckle behind me and walk towards the door.

"Bye bells!" he shouted.

"Bye!" I called from the kitchen.

About an hour after Sam left I finished making the pies. All I had to do is put the rest in the oven. I took out the two pies that were ready and put the others in. I looked at the clock to see I was running behind.

_Shit! _I teleported upstairs and got my toiletries bag. I took a quick shower and put on some clothes. I decided to wear some skinny jeans and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. I looked in the mirror. _What to do with my hair?_ I thought. I decided to leave it natural.

I took a brush and brushed it a few times before leaving it be. 7:45. the clock read. I swiftly grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. I took the pies out of the oven. They weren't even close to being ready and I had to go.

Quick at thinking, I used my power of fire to cook them while I telepathically put the pies that were ready in some pie boxes I bought from the store. The clock turned 8 and I was just putting the rest of the pies in their boxes. I stacked all 6 pies in the car, and I was off to Emily's house.

**A/N~ Answering a popular question.**

**Is Bella a witch?**

**I cant really give it away. What I can say is to keep your minds open to all different possibilities. She could just be an average person with some powers or she could be a witch. You will have to read and review to find out!**


	6. The Night Ruined with A Phone Call

When I got to Emily's house almost everyone was there. I hopped out of my car with the pies in my arms. I didn't walk very far till Jake and Sam came and helped me with the pies. I was guessing that they smelt the aroma but I didn't ask.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said enthusiastically.

"Hey Jake. Why are you all excited?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. You will find out later." He said and flashed me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and heard Sam laugh beside me. Since the boys took the pies out of my hands I went up to go introduce myself to Emily. I sensed that she was in the house so I walked inside. There she was, with her back towards me. _Weird…how did I know she was in here? ...instinct I guess_, my mind thought. I cleared my throat and she quickly turned around

"Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, im Bella." I said

"oh, its ok. Im Emily. Its nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." She said to me. Emily was beautiful. He had medium length hair that was a mix of like a light brown and a sandy goldish blond. She had beautiful blue eyes and a nice smile. **(A/N. Sorry, im making up her description.) **

"did you need any help?" I offered.

"uhh, yea. Sure thing. Can you just bring that stuff out to the tables?"

"Sure, no prob. Oh! And I brought some pies for dessert too."

"Really? That's awesome! I needed some desserts besides my cookies for this party." She laughed. I laughed along with her.

I brought out the munchies to the table.

"Hey Bella!" I heard.

I turned around to see pretty much the whole pack sitting on big cut of trunks of trees. I laughed to myself and waved. I headed back inside to see if Emily needed anything else. She said she didn't but we ended up talking a bit in the kitchen.

She seemed like a really nice person. The oven rang, which meant the food was ready. About a minute after that, the whole pack started coming into the kitchen with plate in hand. Emily and I laughed.

"What?" the whole pack said with their mouths full looking at us.

I shook my head smiling. "nothing. Please, Continue."

They all looked at Emily and me oddly but continued eating. As they continued Emily and I couldn't stop laughing. At first It was because of there eating like salvages but then we just laughed at each other. The whole pack looked at us like we were nuts. Then Sam finally spoke up.

"Bells? Relax. You both are going to end up giving yourselves heart attacks." Emily and I took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down. "we're good." I declared for the both of us. Emily and I then grabbed our first helping, while the rest of them grabbed their fourths. It was like the perfect memory. My Family. I would call it. I made sure to commit this to memory so I could draw it out later.

We talked about nothing and laughed our heads off. It was the best time of my life. Then, all of the sudden, my phone started to vibrate and ring. I froze.

I sat there and looked at my phone but didn't dare to pick it up. As the ringing continued, the pack started to quite down and look at me. The song that played to let me know she was calling made me feel empty inside.

Sam gently took my hand. "Bells, honey, are you going to pick that up?" he asked sweetly.

Then the ringing stopped. It went to voicemail. I relaxed a little, and just as Sam was about to say something it rang again and my position went back to its original state. Everybody stood still just looking at me, wondering what I was going to do

Then Jake finally moved towards me and spoke up.

"Bells, who is it?" he asked reaching to grab my phone.

I quickly moved it away from his reach.

"Leave it alone Jake." I said in a desperate yet serious tone.

The ringing stopped yet again and I let out a breath I was holding. I couldn't believe she was calling me. After what she said, how dare she! The peace didn't end for long because it started ringing again.

"Belly?" Leah said. 'Belly' was her nickname for me… She called me that since we became friends.

"Sweetie, who is it?" she asked pleading.

"I-I….." I couldn't seem to form words correctly. I couldn't seem to focus. The ringing wouldn't stop and everyone was talking to me at once.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Please just shut up." I said softly. Everybody was suddenly quite. All you could hear was the ringing of the phone.

I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hi Renee." I said bluntly.

"Oh Honey! ." she said quickly.

Of course, I understood everything she said, but every time I heard her voice I thought about the day she told me the truth of who I really am, of where I really belong. It made me feel so….empty.

Pretty much the whole pack was listening in except for Emily because she was a normal human. Jake made a growling sound and Sam looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. It especially heightened when Jake growled. He looked from me, to him, and back to me. Jake apparently kept his promise-he didn't tell anyone, not even the pack.

I must have forgotten to respond in a timely matter like Renee wanted me to, because she was practically shouting my name over the phone.

"Isabella Swan, You answer me right this instant." She yelled.

Anger suddenly surged through my veins. My hands turned into fists. And I took a deep breath. I couldn't loose control in front of everyone. I worked too hard to keep my secrets a secret.

"What do you want" I almost growled.

"Well, I was going to apologize but by your attitude I guess im not." She said rudely.

"You know, I think you should stop acting like a big brat and get over yourself." She said. "Your lucky I told you who you really are, what I saved you from." I quickly looked up to the pack. They were all standing there, looking at me. I knew they were all listening to me so I motioned to them that I was going to go in the other room. Jake took a step forward and growled once again but Sam held his arm out in his way. Sam then whispered something in Jake's ear. I decided to listen to what he was telling Jake that made him take a step back and calm down a little.

"_Jake, man, calm down. If she has to go in the other room so be it We can still listen. If she says anything to Bella that makes Bella upset we will be there ok? Now take a step back and cool it-and Jake, that's an order." _

I smiled a little I loved how they wanted to protect me, but I didn't need it nor deserve it. By stepping out of the room I could put up a shield around myself and the conversation between me and my mom. It would not only let me cry while she was talking to me but also make it more inconspicuous.

I walked to the opposite end of the house and sat on a guest bed. I then put up a shield around myself and the phone.

"So are you ready to get the fuck home yet?" She asked snottily.

"No. Im not going back to that hell hole of a place I once called home. Im happy here."

Jake must have gotten scared that he couldn't hear the conversation. "Bella?" He called behind the door.

"Is that a boy?...truly embracing who you are, aren't you Bella? Becoming the whore you were truly made to be?"

I couldn't believe the person I once called 'mom' was saying these things to me. Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"No!!! Shut up! That's not true!" I yelled at her in the phone

"Bella! Open this door right now!" Jake yelled.

"You know Bella, I expected more of you. I thought that with these 'gifts' you possessed you would at least try to be a little bit unselfish and save people but I guess not." Renee said. By this time I was practically sobbing my eyes out. _That's not true. _I thought to myself.

"Sam! Do something!" Jake yelled behind the door.

"Bella! Honey, Please…let us in. We need to see you. Please!!" he said begging me.

"Don't you see Bella. I have told you this over and over but you cant seem to get that fucking brain to work correctly. Stop being so selfish and leave. By you making friends with them, you are putting them in danger…or is that what you want? Them to get killed. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised to find out my whore of a daughter would want that."

"Stop, stop…please…stop!" I begged.

"Why Bella dear, cant handle the truth?" she asked evilly.

"Before you know it Bella, they will be dead." Renee laughed.

All of the sudden the door broke down and Jake and Sam came rushing in.

"Bella!!" they cried.

"Nice chatting with you dear! See you soon." She said and then hung up.

I closed the phone and threw it across the room. It ended up hitting a wall and falling to the ground. I put my head to my knees and sobbed.

"Bells, honey, its ok. I got you." Sam repeatedly whispered while rocking me back and forth. Jake sat there taking in the scene played out before him. As my sobs started to calm down and my tears slowly stopped, Jake spoke up in a shaky voice.

"S-Sam. Can I have a moment alone with Bella please?"

"Jake…"

"Sam. Please, I need to talk to Bella." He said in a determined voice.

Sam looked at me, asking for approval and I nodded my head yes. I moved out of Sam's lap and hugged my knees to my chest. I looked up to see Jake stopping Sam.

"Don't listen in ok? The pack either." He said in a stern voice.

"Jake…."Sam said in a alpha voice.

"Please Sam, this is Bella's wishes, and im sticking to them, whether you like it or not." He said.

Sam gave in and nodded his head. He looked at me one more time before walking out to talk to the pack.


	7. A Talk with Jake

"Bella honey?" Jake said in a soothing voice.

He came and sat down next to me. I let out a sob and Jake cradled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He ran his hands down my hair and told me it would be ok. After a minute or two passed I wiped my tears off my face and looked at his shoulder.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I laid my head in his chest.

He chuckled. "Its ok Bells." He lifted my face to his, "now, did you wanna tell me what your mom said that made you so upset."

I buried my head further into his chest. "please bells, I cant stand to see you like this. I want to help you…we all want to." He pleaded with me.

"You are helping me Jake. Just by being here." I said softly.

" Will you tell me what she said Bells? Please?" he asked while searching in my eyes, like the answers would be hidden in there somewhere.

"What's the point Jake? All it will do is make you angry. Plus there is nothing you can do to change what she said. She is who she is. You and I may not like it, but she's happy with herself, and as long as she is happy with herself, she will never change." I stated.

He sighed. " im not going to do anything, I just….want to know…"

"so you can tell the others right…?" I guessed. Jake didn't say anything and lowered his head. In Jake language that means yes.

This time it was my turn to sigh. I lifted my head off his chest and gave up. "fine." I said. "its bound to come out anyways" I mumbled. His head immediately looked up.

"she asked if I was coming home, and I said no. I was happy here. She then when she heard your voice she thought….she thought I was….She just called me some stuff and said I was selfish. That's it" I felt pathetic.

"Im sorry. It was stupid to cry. I shouldn't have, its just she got to me ya know….and I just…" I rambled.

"Its ok bells." He said while stroking my hair.

I put my head back down into his chest.

"Oh and Bells?"

"hmmm?"

"all that stuff she said…"

I stiffened. Jake felt me go stiff and began to rub circles on my back.

"..its not true. Any of it. Its not true at all. She doesn't know the true Bella." He said proudly

_Either do you._ I thought to myself.

"We will love you for eternity Bella. No matter what. And we will **always** be there, so don't you dare think that locked doors will keep us away." He said while smiling.

I smiled and hugged him. "thanks Jake. You made me feel a lot better."

"Anytime Bells, Anytime. So you ready to go back out there?" he asked while pointing to the doorway.

"yea, I think so." I said. I hopped off his lap and grabbed his hand. He took it willingly and pulled himself up. Together, we walked out of the bedroom to face the rest of the pack.

**A/N~ Sorry for the Short Chapter!**


	8. Is My Secret Out?

I walked into the living room where everybody else was. Jake and I stood there for a second just watching everyone. Leah, Embry, Seth, and Paul were sitting on the couch. Each of them in their own little world. Leah was staring out the window while Seth had his head in his hands. Embry was looking up at the ceiling and Paul was looking the other way. Colin and Brady were lying on the floor, the quietist they have ever been. Emily was sitting in a chair looking out the window while Sam was pacing the floor with his head down. Every now and then he would mumble something to himself, but even I couldn't comprehend it. I then decided to let everybody know I entered the room and I was ok. I cleared my throat a little. At that exact moment, everyone's heads popped up and Sam came rushing towards me. He hugged me tight, like he never wanted to let go.

"I'm ok Sam." I said while trying to get him to loosen his grip on me. The only problem was that it was the opposite effect. He hugged me tighter.

"Sam."

He pulled back a little to look at me. His thumb caressed my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said in a reinsuring tone.

I torn my eyes away from Sam's and looked at everyone else.

"I'm Sorry." I put simply. Emily was the first one to speak up.

"Why on earth would you be sorry Bella?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I shouldn't have run out like that. I shouldn't have locked the door, and I defiantly shouldn't have had a melt down like that. It was very selfish of me." I put simply. After I said that last sentence, I heard Jake growl a few feet from behind me.

Leah laughed.

"Selfish Bella, Seriously?" she asked.

I looked down ashamed.

"Bella, that was not selfish at all. And even if it was, then you deserve it. I have known you all my life and you _**always**_do the least selfish things. You _**always**_ put people's happiness before yours no matter what." She stated in a fierce voice.

"You are the least selfish person I know Bella Swan, don't ever think different." She said softly.

I looked up and ran to go hug her.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear. She nodded while hugging me back. After we let go I walked back into Sam's arms and snuggled into his chest. The silence was deafening. No body dared to speak for what seemed to be the longest time. Then Quil finally spoke up.

"Sheesh people. If you won't ask her I will." Quil said.

Sam then growled. I put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes silently telling him that it was ok.

"Bella. What the hell happened?"

That was the thing I liked about Quil. He always got straight to the point, always cutting the bullshit.

This time, instead of Sam growling Jake did. I rolled my eyes. These guys and being overprotective.

"Jake, its ok. Calm down" I said sweetly.

Jake backed down but his eyes looked like they were shooting daggers to Quil. I chuckled a little.

"I flipped out. My mom and I…we had a disagreement before I left here. She just…said some thing that got me upset. And i'm…."

"Don't even say it Bella. I swear if you say you are sorry, I will kick Ur ass." Embry said, still looking up at the ceiling.

I looked at him shocked, actually I think everyone did. Embry was always the sweet kid of the pack and to hear him say that…made me speechless. I looked at Sam and his face seemed to mock mine but with curiosity mixed in.

I decided to lighten up the mood in the room.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really embry. Well let's just see about that." I said smirking. I stood up from Sam's lap and went towards the middle of the room. Embry just looked at me.

"What? Scared or something?" I asked.

"No. but i'm not fighting you Bella." He said tiredly.

"Why!?" I asked a little too loudly

"How bout we all start going outside for the bon fire now. Its dark enough I think, right Sam?" Emily asked.

"Yea….yea it is. Sure thing. Let's go guys." Sam said in an orderly tone after catching on what Emily was thinking.

I kept my grounds in the middle of the room. As embry was about to walk passed me I put a hand on his chest to stop him. He looked at me.

"Bella." He said.

"No. Stay here. I want to talk to you." I said firmly.

Embry sighed and stayed where he was. I didn't take my hand off his chest just in case he would leave.

Sam looked at the both of us curiously.

"Bella, honey, you comin'?" he asked.

"Yea Sam, I will be right there. I just have to talk to Embry real fast." I said, not even turning around to look at him. I kept my eyes to Embry making sure he wouldn't run off or try to escape.

"Okay" Sam said sadly.

After Sam left the room I took my hand off Embrys chest and looked him in the eyes.

"What's going on with you Embry?" I said in a slightly elevated tone.

"Nothing. I just…ugh." He said while rubbing his hands over his face.

"I just hate when you say your sorry when it isn't you fault Bells." He said sadly.

"Embry…."I said sadly.

"No. Bella. I know…I know you. You wouldn't cry without their being a meaning to it. I also I get it. I know who you are and what you are. I know why you suddenly left and why we couldn't hear you." He said while looking at me waiting for my reaction.

"Wh-what?!" I said horrified.

"Don't freak out. It's ok Bella. The pack will understand." He said caringly.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Embry." I said while walking away.

He took a big step and caught my wrist. He pulled me back by him and whispered in my ear.

"You need to tell them Bells. If you truly love us like you say you do, then you would share your secret like we are about to share ours." He said simply before walking out of the room. Before he completely left he stopped.

"But I mean, you pretty much know our secret, so what's the point in sharing?" He said over his shoulder.

I shook my head.

"It's not about knowing Embry."

He turned his head a little and looked at me oddly.

"Then what is it about?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's about the timing. It's about trust. It's about…..its so much more than knowing." I tried to explain to him.

He looked even more confused.

I took a deep breath.

"I could care less about knowing, even if I didn't know now. I don't want you guys to tell me just because you want to know my secret…" I said while diverting my eyes to the window. I remembered trying to explain this to Sam.

"I want you to tell me because you trust me….because you trust me enough to know that I would never tell, and that I would die before I would break your trust. I want you to tell me because you knew the timing was right. I want you tell me because I took the option to know." I put.

"Telling me, just because you want to know something about me doesn't mean squat. It just means that you don't have enough courage to ask me what you want to know yourself, and that you feel like you need to give up a part of yourself just because your curiosity got the best of you."

"I would never want you guys to feel that way. Ever." I said quietly.

He nodded and walked outside.

I sighed. _What was I going to do? Tell them? Put them in more danger than I should? But how did Embry know? Was I being careless about my powers?_

"Bella! You comin'?!" someone shouted.

"Yea! Coming!!" I shouted back. I decided to leave my thought there for the night and enjoy the rest of the bon fire like I was supposed to. I headed for the door and turned around. _Tomorrow…_I thought, before out the door to the people who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.


	9. Share and Tell

I walked over to where everyone was sitting. Sam opened his arms for me to sit with him on the big tree trunk. I eagerly walked over and cuddled up in him. Sam made me feel at ease. When he touched me, I felt as if all my problems disappeared. And at that moment, I couldn't wait for that feeling.

I watched as everyone was laughing, roasting food, and talking by the campfire. It was like one of those times, where you wish you had a camera. It was the perfect moment. The perfect place in time where you thought 'this is why I live life everyday.'

I made sure to commit this scene to memory to draw later. As I watched everyone I noticed how close Leah and Jake were." No way." I said.

"What?" everyone said while looking at me.

I immediately turned beat red. I didn't know I said that out loud.

I could feel Sam laugh.

"Le-le. Why didn't you tell me." I said in a whiney voice. This time it was her turn to blush. She noticed that I noticed her and Jake.

I could see Jake thinking. 'Oh, Leah's in for it now.'

"Oh no Jacob black! Leah isn't the only one who is in for it." I said warningly.

His face looked shocked. 'How did she do that? It was like she could read my mind.'

_Whoa! Rewind here! Did I just read jakes mind_? Somehow I knew the answer_-yes. Another power. Great…what's next? _

Leah stumbled.."Well, I…and Jake…he..Ummm…"

Jake tried to help her out. "Yea Bells…we just um…..well…" I laughed.

"Its fine guys. Relax. I'm ecstatic for you!" I said happily. Finally, my two best friends who have liked each other for gosh knows how long, get together.

"Although, I did like to watch you both stumble over your words." I said snickering.

Jake stuck his tongue out like a little kid which made me laugh even harder and Leah threw a marshmallow at me.

"Yummy." I said as I caught it and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Goob Hob Be-Be" I said with my mouth full of marshmallow. Everyone laughed.

We continued to just sit around and talk before Sam cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Bells…we want to tell you something about us." He said with a serious tone.

I took a quick glance at everyone. Their faces turned from having a good time to very serious. My eyes stopped at Embry who was looking at me. He must have really thought about what I said because he gave me his signature 'Embry' Smile. I smiled back and turned to look at Sam.

"Ok. So talk." I said confidently.

"Well Bella…" Sam began. "We are…umm…." He struggled to say

I looked back at Embry. He gave me a look that said _Help him out! _

I opened my mouth to try and say something, but I couldn't think of what to say.

_Its ok Sam, I know you all are werewolves…No._

_You guys don't have to say anything, I know you are werewolves...no._

I put my head in my hands and Jake looked at me curiously while Sam was still struggling with his words.

"Bells?" he asked. "You ok?"

"Huh? Yea, yea. I'm fine. Sam, seriously. What going on?" I said getting kind of impatient.

"I-We…..umm…" he stumbled again

"We're Werewolves! Geez Sam, it's not that hard!" Seth said anxiously.

"Oh. Ok." I said simply.

"O-Okay?" he asked me disbelieving.

"Yea, so your werewolves. It doesn't change who you are." I put simply.

Sam grinned and kissed me fiercely.

After we parted we were grinning like fools. "Ok, ok. Break it up you two." Jake said while the rest of the guys were pretending to gag.

"So…bells. Don't you want to know about us?" Quil asked.

I looked towards Embry and Quils eyes followed. Quil looked at the both of us curiously and Embry just shrugged.

"Sure" I said while snuggling into Sam's chest.

Our conversation seemed like it went on for hours. They told me about what it was like being a werewolf. (Stuff I already knew, of course.)

"Anything else?" Jake asked.

"Ummm, yea. One last thing. What's imprinting?"

Everybody froze.

"H-How….W-who told you about imprinting Bells?" Everyone asked me.

"Well….I…just…umm….heard it." I said cringing as Sam looked at me with a glare. I knew he knew I was lying but I didn't know what to say.

Everybody looked from me to Sam and back. I tore my eyes from Sam and looked at everyone.

"So….is anyone going to answer my question?" I asked nicely.

"I will." Jake said volunteering. "Imprinting is like finding your soul mate. When you see the right person, it's like the whole world disappears except for you and the mate. After finding your imprint, it's like you can't stay away. It's like, without them, there is no happiness in life…you feel…..empty." He tried to explain while wrapping his arms around Leah.

" I see." I said. "well its getting late. I should head home. Thanks for having me! It was nice meeting you Em!" I said happily.

"wait. I will walk you to the car." Sam said getting up.

I waited for him to say goodbye to everyone and held my hand out for him. We both silently walked to the car. After I got to the car, I turned around and cuddled into Sam's chest.

"are you sure your ok with this?" He asked while pulling me back slightly to look at him.

I looked up and smiled at him. "of course im ok with this."

I put a hand to his chest and looked up at him. I brushed my hand over his cheek and he leaned into it

"Sam. It's a part of who you are. I couldn't care less if you turned out to be an alien. I would still love you. Plus, It shouldn't matter if I approve or not. As long as you are happy, so am I." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed me hard. After a few minutes I pulled back.

"As much as I would love to keep this going, I have to get home soon." I said sadly

"Fine Fine." Sam said while twirling my hair in his fingers. I kissed him one last time and hopped into my truck and drove away.

When I got home the house was silent. Charlie must have been in bed already. I went upstairs and changed into my . I then slipped into bed. The whole day seemed to play in my head. I couldn't believe what my mom said to me. The question was, what was I going to do about my secret? I sighed and finally came down to a decision. _Next Bonfire….I will tell them the real me._


	10. The Next Bonfire and a Nightmare

The weeks seemed to pass by in a flash. They all felt like a blur. My powers seemed to increase and grow, along with my relationship with Sam. Sam and I were going great. He was such a sweet and caring guy.

Of course, the pack was still curious about the vampire I killed in the woods. They had no idea who did it or what happened. Sam was nervous that something was out there, just waiting for the right time to attack.

I tried to convince Sam and the pack that it was nothing- they were all just being paranoid. Vampires seemed to be on high these past weeks, so every night I went out, trying to find them. I used my powers to weaken them. I didn't like killing them, but it seemed that I had to. I started to get worried because I haven't talked to Sam in a few days. The last thing he was telling me was about the vampires

**Thursday night.**

"So the guys and I were thinking of having another bonfire" Sam said.

"Oh yea?" I said while stirring the soup I was cooking for dinner.

"Yea, is tomorrow ok? I know its short notice, but I haven't been able to talk to you for a few days." Sam said apologetically.

"Yea, that sounds like fun!" I said not paying much attention.

"Cool, I can't wait. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages." He said miserably.

I laughed a little. "It hasn't been that long. But I would like to see you again soon." I said smiling into the phone.

We ended up talking for a little while longer, just catching up on some stuff, before Charlie got home. Over dinner Charlie and I talked about our plans. I told him all about the bon fire and that he was welcome to come. He politely refused and said he was going on a fishing trip with Billy. I nodded and told him to have fun if I didn't see him before he left.

After I finished cleaning the dishes, I headed back upstairs to finish some homework. I then decided to head out to the woods and workout. I ran about two miles in the forest and went back to the open meadow, where I fist met the red headed vampire.

I decided it was the perfect area to test my powers. It was a lot easier to test all my powers tonight because the guys didn't patrol tonight because everyone was exhausted. After I was finished, I started walking back.

_I finally get to see Sam tomorrow. I just hope this bon fire will go better than the last one._ I stopped dead in my tracks. Bon Fire. _Crap._ I made a promise to myself that I would tell the whole pack about my secret at the next bon fire. I took a deep breath in order to calm my nerves.

_Maybe it will be ok. Maybe they will just accept me for who I am_. I thought. I made it back home and looked around to make sure no one would see me before I jumped into my room from the window.

I showered and changed. I couldn't stop thinking about how they would react towards me. _What do I say? Do I show them what I can do? _As I was climbing into my bed, I thought about my mothers words. _I will put them in danger_. I shivered. _But doesn't not know put them in more danger? _I shook my head in order to try and gather my thoughts. My head was starting to hurt. I decided to let it go for the night and worry about it in the morning.

It was finally Friday. No school today because of some teacher work day. I couldn't seem to shake this weird feeling I was having when I woke up today. Everything seemed to feel off and like it was about to go wrong.

What I found most strange was that I woke up at about 1:30 in the afternoon. I decided to shake off the feeling, thinking it was just my imagination or my over analyzing last night. I thought maybe a nice warm shower and a little training would shake the feeling.

I worked on my basic powers, making sure they were as strong as I could keep them and decided it was enough for now. I then headed downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich for lunch.

After I ate I called Emily. The bon fire was at her house again so I called to see if she needed anymore help again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em. It's Bella."

"Oh hey Bella!" Emily said.

"Hi Bella!" Paul and Quil yelled together after Emily said my name

"Hey Bells!" Jake shouted right after them

"Yo Bella!" Colin and Brady said.

I laughed. "Hey guys!" I said knowing they could hear me. I heard Jake grab the phone out of Emily's hands.

"Bells, where were you? I called you like 4 hours ago to see if you wanted to come over to Emily's." Jake said worried.

"Huh? You did? I don't see any…" I then looked to the counter to see a note from Charlie saying Jake called.

"Oops. Sorry Jake, I just found the note." I said guiltily

"It's ok. Hey, u wants come over now? I bet Emily wouldn't mind, right Em?" Jake said hopefully.

"No, not at all. Bella is always welcome here." I heard her say in a warm, kind voice in the background.

"Thanks Emily." I said a little louder, so her human ears could hear me.

"So what do ya say Bells? You comin' or what?" Jake said like he had ants in his pants.

"I don't know Jake, but can you put Emily back on the phone please, I wanted to talk to her about the bon fire tonight."

"Oh yea, sorry bells, hold on." Jake said as he handed the phone back to Emily.

Emily and I talked for a while, deciding what we needed and who would get it, etc. She said that she would pick up the groceries this time because I did it last time and she doesn't want me to go poor.

I just laughed and told her not to worry, but she insisted. We did decide that I would come over a few hours early to help her cook some pasta for dinner though. After all the food plans were sorted out, Jake came back on the phone

"so Bells, you still have a few hours before you have to get cooking, wanna come over?" he asked.

"I think i'm gunna pass Jake. I'm not feeling to well so i'm just gunna go lie down, ok? Sorry." I said.

"Oh. Are you ok Bells? Did you want me to come over? Maybe we should get you to the doctors." He said worried.

After the word 'doctor' everyone started talking at once, worried.

"Its ok, i'm ok. I just got a headache and stuff. No doctors, I will be fine. Nothing sleep cant fix." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked one more time.

"I'm fine Jake; I will call you if I get worse." I said. "But Jake, just…don't tell Sam ok? I don't want him to leave work or get worried. Plus, if he was to leave work, he would just end up sitting somewhere while I slept or something."

"Bella." Jake said in a warning tone. "I can't lie to Sam."

"I'm not asking you to…I'm just…asking you to keep quite before the bonfire." I said sweetly. "Pleaseee Jake." I asked.

"Ughh, Bells….I will try ok? But I can't guarantee it."

"Jake. It's only for like 4 hours. Plus, Sam should still be at work for another 2. But thanks Jake. I will talk to you later. Love you!"

"Yea, yea. Love you too Bells."

I was too lazy to go upstairs to my bed so I just grabbed a blanket to lie down on the couch, and then fell asleep.

_We were all laughing around the fire. All the sudden the pack stands up pushing all the girls, including me, behind them. I looked towards Sam and his face was serious while looking towards the woods. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me, and then quickly looked back up. Something was in the woods. I used my power to see if I could hear anything. I could hear the leaves and branches crack on the forest floor. Someone was defiantly walking in the woods. _

_The sound was getting louder-they were getting closer and closer. All of the sudden the noise stopped and the whole pack growled. I looked up to see a man smiling right at me. James, the voice inside my head thought. I began to shake with fear and Sam's grip on my hand tightened. "Bella." James growled. Everyone quickly looked at me with curios eyes. _

"_J-James." I whispered while trying to push my way past Sam to fully see him. Sam glared at me and put an arm around my, holding my back. I looked at him and moved his hand away from me. I then stepped forward to look at him. _

"_What do you want James." I said keeping my voice steady._

"_You." He said simply. _

_I took a deep breath. "Wh-what do you want with me?"_

"_Don't you see Bella?" he said, taking steps forward. The pack then crouched into a low stance and growled. I gave them all a look telling them 'do not change and stay there'. I could see that Sam didn't like this one bit but gave me a small nod._

"…_you're my equal. You're one of the most powerful of our kind." I gulped. All the guys shot me curious looks. James must have caught their looks._

"_Ahh, you didn't tell them about you, did you?" he assumed smirking._

"_Well let me tell you…." James started. I then growled and crouched down, ready for an attack. James tilted his head and smirked. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella." He tisked. "I knew you were strong...And...Feisty. But to hid the truth? Impressive."_

_I growled. "Enough!" "What the F**k do you want?!" I yelled. My patients had run out._

"_You Bella, I want you. Come with me. We can be together forever. We can rule the world, and be one!"_

_Sam growled and I shot him a look. "Never James. I would never in a million years go with you. And unlike you, I try and save the world, not conquer it." I said disgusted._

_James's face turned from a smirk to a firm hard line._

"_I wasn't giving you a choice Bella. You __**will **__come with me."_

"_Didn't you hear me James? Never. N-E-V-E-R."_

_James's hands turned into fists. Watch out! My mind screamed. I looked to his fists and saw he was conjuring up electricity to shoot at me in his hands. Before I could blink the electricity hit me square in the chest, sending me flying backwards. I hit the table that held all the munchies. I then, all the sudden, felt a hand tighten on my throat. I looked up to see James in my face. "You will never get away from me Bella. Never." He said before I took my last gasp for breath and blackened out._

I woke up gasping for breath while putting a hand to my throat. I took my other hand and wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was just a dream-it wasn't real. I took a look at the clock to see that I was asleep for almost 3 hours, meaning, I had about an hour to get ready. I quickly tore the blanket off of myself and ran upstairs to shower.

The shower was nice and warm which loosened up my tense muscles. After I got out I put on some clothes. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It was so real, so vivid, I swore it happened.

I could hear my phone ring in the kitchen so I teleported there and answered my cell. It was Emily wondering where I was. I told her I fell asleep and I just finished getting ready, so I would be right there. She said that was fine and she would just start the pasta without me.

After I hung up with Emily, I quickly grabbed my car keys, wallet, and cell phone and headed out the door.


	11. The Start of the Bonfire

The silence in the car was deafening. I turned on the radio to stop myself from thinking about the dream that kept haunting me. It was so real. I swear James was choking me. It felt so real; it felt like I couldn't breathe. I shook my head and took a deep breath. _It wasn't real, so stop worrying about it._

I parked my car in Emily's drive way. I wasn't too late. Only Embry was here. I sat in my car for a second. Maybe I shouldn't tell them today…No. I should tell them. They trusted me with theirs, now it's my turn…

I kept debating with myself until I heard a tap on my window. I jumped and put a shield around myself. I turned to see it was only Embry looking at me with an unreadable expression. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

"Hey Embry." I said not looking at him in the eyes and trying to get passed him. But every time I tried he just kept moving to block my way.

"Embry, can you please stay still or move out of the way, Im trying to go help Emily." I said.

"Bella…" he said in a low tone. "Your lucky it was me who scared you and saw you use your powers and not one of the guys."

I sighed. "Yea I know Embry, and thank you." I said finally walking past him

"Bella. How long are you going to keep this up? I can't keep this a secret anymore. The guys are starting to get suspicious." He said tiredly.

"Wh-what? Why are they suspicious?" I asked.

"Because I haven't changed since we last talked."

I quickly walked up to him. "WHAT!?" I practically yelled.

"I said I haven't changed since the day we talked."

"I know what you said Embry, but why?" I said through my teeth.

"I'm a wolf remember?" he said quietly

"I know Embry but what…"

He abruptly cut me off. "And if I change into a wolf then they will…"

"See all of your memories in your head." I finished for him.

"Exactly." He put.

I looked down. "Well don't worry. After tonight you can change. I think….I think Im going to tell everyone tonight." I said quietly.

Embry immediately perked up. "Really Bells!? That's great! How are you going to tell them?" he asked excitedly

"I-I don't know yet. Look I have to get inside Embry. Sorry about the whole car/power thing. I guess it was kind of an immediate reaction." I said sheepishly.

"That's ok Bells. I just can't believe your going to tell them."

I nodded.

"Hey Bells? Is everything ok?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Yea, Embry, Im fine."

"Mmkkk..." Embry said knowing there was more.

I kept walking all the way to the porch. Embry stayed in the driveway by my car with a hand behind his head.

"Hey Embry?!" I shouted.

He looked up.

"Thanks for keeping my secret a secret. I know it must have been hard for you to do that to the pack and stuff." I said.

"Yeah, it was. But I will get over it." He said.

I walked into Emily's house and went to the kitchen. There was Emily hard at work making some salad.

"Hey Em!" I said from the doorway of the kitchen.

She jumped. "Geez! Oh hey Bella!" she said. "You scared the crap out of me." she put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." I said smirking. I pushed off the doorway and walked into the kitchen going to the counters where Emily was.

"So what can I help with?" I asked while rolling up my sleeves.

"Ummm, can you stir the pasta in the pot please?" she asked while finishing up the salad

"Sure." I walked over to the stove, grabbed a spoon and started stirring the noodles. We talked for a little while making the rest of the food. Emily then suddenly turned to look at me. "Are you ok Bella?" she asked carefully.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" I said keeping my head down.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You just seem…off...today or something."

"Oh, no. Im fine…" I looked at the time. "The guys should be here soon. We better get some of this food on the table." Emily said.

"I can do that. You finish." I ordered to Emily.

I wiped my hands off with a towel and quickly put the bread in the oven before taking the bowl of chips and dip out to the backyard. I set them on the table and looked around. This is where my dreamed happen. Goosebumps started forming on my arms.

"Bella!? Is everything ok?!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea! Sorry, Im coming!" I yelled back. I quickly walked back inside.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another bowl of food to bring outside. When I went back outside I swore I heard something in the forest. I tried to use my powers to listen in but I couldn't hear anything. When I went back into the kitchen again to make another trip I saw Emily, Sam, Jacob, and Embry all in the kitchen talking.

"Hey!" Sam said while walking towards me. He gave a passionate kiss on the lips. I felt the pull of being his imprint. It felt so much stronger than before. Sam and I groaned.

"Ewww ok Break it up." Jake said while covering his eyes.

Sam and I parted. Sam chuckled while I blushed red.

"Hey Jake!" I said while walking over to give him a hug. He opened his eyes and hugged me.

"Hey bells. How ya feeling?" He asked.

"What? What's wrong with Bella?" Sam asked worried while walking towards me.

I growled at Jake, and Jake looked down.

"Oops. Sorry Bells." He said blushing

"Nothing wrong with Bella." I said while shooting a death glare at Jake. I turned back to look at Sam.

"Bella. Were you feeling ok today? What's going on? Should we find you a doctor?" He asked while placing his hands all over me, checking me to make sure I was ok. I took his hands and put them in mine.

"I'm fine Sam." I said while rubbing circles on the back of his hands. He looked at me skeptically and I knew he wouldn't let this go till I gave him the full story. I groaned. "Ok, so I had a headache this morning. But I mean Im human, so it's normal." I tried to put simply. Of course, the headache wasn't normal at all. My healing powers should have made the headache go away within seconds; actually, it shouldn't have happened at all. Sam looked me in the eyes and put a hand on my cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked, searching my eyes to make sure I was telling the truth.

My throat constricted. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I didn't deserve him, like I should have told him the truth about me a long time ago. I was so selfish. I didn't have the courage to say anything so I just nodded. Jake cleared his throat.

"Not to break up the moment, but when are we eating?" he asked while grinning.

I laughed. "I don't know, ask Emily." I said while taking another bowl outside.

I walked out to the tables and could hear some car doors shut near the front of the house. It sounded like everyone had now arrived. I went back inside. All the guys were now in the small kitchen. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Bella!" They all said at the same time.

I walked over and sat on Sam's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. He then leaned down close to my hair and whispered "I missed you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I missed you too." I snuggled closer into his chest and let out a deep breath. These are the moments I lived for. I tried to take a mental picture in my head to draw. I had so many great memories frozen in my head, waiting to be drawn; I just couldn't find the time. Sam gently shook me. I opened my eyes to see that practically everyone left the kitchen except for Emily, Sam, and I. I looked up to Sam and he just smiled. I then looked at Emily and she smiled at the two of us before walking out of the kitchen with the bowl of pasta in her hands. After Emily walked out of the kitchen I got up from Sam's lap. Sam quickly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He then kissed them and looked at me. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked

"Mmmhhmmm. I'm fine." I said while pulling him out to the backyard to get some food.

After dinner, the pack gathered around the fire while Leah, Emily, and I cleaned up. We were washing dishes-Emily washing, Leah rinsing, and me drying.

"You and Sam looked cute in the kitchen today." Le-le said with a smirk. I hit her with the dish towel. "Shut up." I murmured while my cheeks turned slightly pink. I looked up to see Emily and Leah, laughing amongst each other.


	12. Spilling My Secrets!

It seemed to feel like we were washing dishes for a long time. Of course I didn't mind. Leah and Emily were talking to each other while I thought about how I was going to break the news to everyone. I bit my bottom lip while waiting for the next dish to dry. The dream replayed scene after scene in my mind and my breath started to come out in small quite gasps. My chest started to feel tight and I couldn't stop freaking out.

"Bella? Bella!? Are you ok?" Emily asked beside me with a hand on my arm.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. I just um…I- I'm ok." I said trying to get a grip of myself. The images wouldn't stop and my head started to pound. I let out a small moan, which Leah heard and immediately called for Sam.

"Sam?! Sam! Get over here now! Something's wrong with Bella!"

"No!" I said while keeping a firm grip against the counter. Within two seconds Sam was in the kitchen in front of me.

"Bells? Honey? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" he asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine. I just…headache." I said while closing my eyes. I could hear Emily move to the cupboard and pull out a bottle.

"Here Bella. Take some aspirin." She said while handed to me. I knew it wouldn't help but I couldn't refuse with everyone now in the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said while downing the pills dry. Emily handed me a cup of water which I drank.

"Maybe you should lay down baby." Sam said softly.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. It pretty much passed already." I said while trying to give him a small smile.

The pounding didn't go away though. It hurt like hell. I thought about my dream, is that what's going to happen? I shook my head and looked up at the guys.

"I'm fine. Maybe I will go get some fresh air." I said while trying to walk out the door. Just as I got out of the kitchen I felt a hand grab my wrist, I turned around to see Jacob with a concerned look. I sighed.

"I'm fine Jacob. Nothing to worry about."

"Bella…maybe we should take you to the doctors...What if it's…"

"No." I said. "I'm fine. I'm human remember? So it's normal." I said with I shrugged. I then bit my bottom lip. I can't keep lying like this. It's almost becoming natural which is something I don't want to happen. _Tell them now._

"I…uhhh…so when are we roasting marshmallows?" I said with a smile. Everyone chuckled a little.

"Nice save Bells." Collin said. I smiled.

"So are we going or what? Because I'm hungry for a burnt marshmallow." I said while rubbing my tummy.

We finally made it outside-all sitting around the fire. We were laughing and telling jokes, just having a good time. I felt like it was déjà vu. I was in Sam's arms again, just like I was last time.

Everyone seemed to be in the same position. It was actually kind of funny. I didn't want to ruin the moment but Embry kept giving me glares. I could tell that he really wanted me to tell them but I just didn't have the heart to just yet.

"So Embry..." Paul started.

"Why haven't you phased since like what? The last bon fire?" he asked.

Embry started to get nervous. I could hear his heart rate increase and he put a hand behind his head. "I-I….ummm…." was all he could say.

"It was my fault." I interjected. I put my head down. Sam tightened his grip on me then turned me around in his lap to look at me. He took his hand and lifted up my chin.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" he said slowly and carefully. I bit my bottom lip.

"I mean, it's my fault he hasn't been changing. He...he...kept a promise from me. A promise I didn't want to tell you guys…" Sam's jaw tightened and I put a hand to his face "…until today." I said. I let out a deep breath and turned to look at everyone.

Everyone was looking at me with curiosity and Jake just looked sad.

"What are you keeping from us?" Sam said with great sadness. I stood up from his lap and paced in an oval.

"I'm…I'm different." I started to say.

"No shit!" I could hear Quil say with a smirk on his face. I smiled a little.

"That's not what I meant Quil."

"I have…these gifts. Gifts that I cant explain."

"I can...do things…that most people cant…so many things." I said while looking at my hands as I was pacing the grass. Sam got up and put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"You can tell us Bella its ok." He said while giving me a sign of encouragement. I nodded.

"Where do I start?" I asked myself. "From the beginning." The pack said. I laughed. "Ok. Well…let's see. The reason why I moved here…" I said while situating myself back onto Sam's lap.

"You guys know that my mom, said some things that were not….nice. Well it was more than that. It was more than what I told you Jake." I said guiltily. Jakes head popped up. "What?!" he said furious.

"Sit down Jacob and let her explain." Sam said in a commanding tone. I turned to Sam and gave him a look of thanks. He nodded. Jake backed down but looked at me sternly.

"What the fuck do you mean it was more Bella. You swore to me she didn't lay a hand on you…" he said through his teeth.

"What?!" everyone shouted. Sam tightened his hold on me and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No! No! No! It wasn't like that. I didn't lie to you Jake!" I said quickly. "She didn't hit me…she just, didn't tell me the whole truth about myself." I said pathetically.

Jake calmed down but didn't give up.

"What do you mean Bells?" he said with true interest. "I'm adopted." I admitted. "What?!" everyone shouted again. I wiggled in Sam's lap feeling uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Yea, crazy huh? The best part is that Charlie doesn't even know." I said sadly. "Bells…" Jake and Sam said at the same time. I shook my head and stood up out of Sam's lap.

"No! Renee…she told Charlie so many lies. She wasn't even pregnant! I wouldn't be surprised if she stole me!" I said practically yelling. "And you wanna know why I stopped coming back here for the summers Jake? It's because she wouldn't let me. I practically begged on my hands and knees and sobbed for days but she wouldn't budge all because she didn't want me to find out all her pathetic lies!" I was getting so worked up and teary eyed. Sam tried to come near me but I took a step back.

"Charlie has no idea." I scoffed. "The reason she left Charlie was because he was getting suspicious that I was different…that I wasn't his. Of course she made up some great excuse to leave him and take me with her to prove her case." I said while tears ran down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away.

"Bella…sweetie, its ok." Le-le said trying to get my to calm down. I shook my head furiously.

"Don't you see?! I'm not one of you. I'm a freak that doesn't belong here. I should be putting you all at such great risk- I'm not worth the battle." I said as I hung my head. "No!" Sam roared. He marched up to me and took me in his arms.

"Don't you ever say that? Isabella Swan you are worth more than I could ever imagine. I don't care who you came from or what they did; I love you no matter what. You are never worthless" I smiled while tears ran down my cheeks. Sam always knew what to say and when to say it. "…and I would give my life up for you in a heartbeat." He said quietly. My smile was immediately wiped off my face. I pushed him back.

"No! don't you ever say that Sam Uley." I said in a low tone. "Don't ever say you would give your life up for me. I would never want that to happen."

"Bella." He growled but I just shook my head.

"I'm the one being a stupid foolish person. You're in constant danger just being next to me. Just knowing me could get you hurt or even killed!" I tried to explain.

"We're werewolves' Bella. It would take a lot more than just you to kill us." They all said confidently. I glared at them all doubtfully. "No, it wouldn't." I said.

"I have these…powers. These things that I can do with my mind." I tried to explain. All of the sudden I thought I heard a snap of a twig in the forest.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the pack. They all stood up and looked around. Sam immediately put himself if front of me and looked all around.

"Hear what?" he asked in an alpha tone. I tried to listen again but I could hear anything. "Never mind. I just thought I heard something in the woods." I said shaking my head. I could have sworn I heard a twig snap, but maybe it was just my nerves. He looked at me skeptically. He tried to listen one more time but didn't find anything.

"Paul, go into wolf form and patrol the area." He said in an alpha tone.

"Aww, but I wanted to hear Bella's story." He whined. Sam growled "

I gave you an order Paul."

"No, Sam don't. It's ok. It was probably my imagination. Let Paul stay. Please?" I asked in a sweet voice. Sam looked at me and couldn't help but give in.

"Fine." He huffed. "Thanks Bells." Paul said while going back to sit down. I nodded and looked at the woods one more time. Sam followed my eyes and looked at me "are you sure you don't want me to have one of the guys patrol the woods?" he asked nicely.

"No, its fine." I said while shaking my head. "So where were we?"

"I believe we were at the part where you were going to tell them your powers." James said with a smirk.

My head quickly whip lashed to the sound of the voice. The whole pack crouched into a stance and I stood there shocked. "James." I whispered.

"It's finally nice to see you again Bella. You have grown into a very….beautiful woman." He said. I could hear Sam growl in the background. James looked up from me and arched an eyebrow to Sam and the rest of the pack. "Your friends?" he asked me.

This time, I growled.

"What do you want James?" I asked felling like I already knew the answer

He laughed. "I believe you already know the answer to that Bella."

"Me." I whispered. He smiled. "Mmmhhmmm."

I could feel everyone tense around me. I looked back to see the whole pack (except Sam) with their faces full of rage but saddened eyes. This was my fault. I did this to them. I felt so unbelievably guilty. I tired to look into Sam's eyes but he wouldn't meet mine. He finally looked at me. His face was full of sadness but his eyes gave me a feeling that everything would be alright. I tore my eyes away from his gaze and growled towards James.

"Then I guess you already know my answer" I gritted while balling my hands into fists. James growled.

"Now Bella, you don't have to make this any harder than it has to be. Just come with me, I'm sure you will find that you will become accustomed to me and then fall in love with me."

I scoffed. "Yea in your dreams I will." I said.

He growled again, which made the pack even more tense and ready to rip him to shreds. _They could get hurt. _I thought. _I will not let that happen. _I promised myself.

"Bella. This is your last warning. If you don't come with me, you will regret this." He warned.

"I never asked for a warning James. And I would never regret not going with you." I said truthfully.

I looked down to see James forming a electricity ball in his hands. I quickly put up a shield around the pack and myself before he could throw it. The electricity ball bounced off my shield.

"Get in the house." I commanded the pack while James furiously threw electricity balls at my shield.

"No!" Sam protested.

"We aren't leaving you Bella" Jake and Leah said.

"Get in the house. I can cover you better there." I said. I needed to concentrate on holding my shield up till they got into the house. It was too hard to concentrate on shielding them in an open space because they had some many places they could go without me protecting with the shield. I could feel they were about to say no so I yelled even louder. "Get in the Damn house! All of you! NOW!" "Trust me." I said in a normal tone. "Please" I begged. Most of them huffed.

"Ok. Jake and Leah, take the rest of the pack into the house. Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth huddle in a circle around Emily." They nodded.

"No." Jake shook his head. "I'm commanding you as the alpha Jake. Now get in the house with everyone else."

"What about you Sam?" Leah and Emily said. The whole pack nodded in agreement. "I'm staying out here with Bella." He said.

"No your not." I said. "You're going to get your ass inside that house with the rest of them." I said rudely. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you out here." He said with dignity. James finally gave up on the energy balls, and stopped for a second to think. "All of you get inside the house now. Sam that means you too, I mean it." I said while quickly looking at him in the eyes. Sam stayed in the same spot debating with himself.

"Jake! Take Sam in NOW!" I yelled while forcing my shield to make a path to the house. Jake looked at me and them grabbed Sam's arm. "Let's go man." Jake said to Sam.

"I-I… no. not without..."

"Go Sam! I mean it. Please, just go back to the house. I will be fine. I promise." I said while looking at him. His eyes looked so desperate. I could tell how much this was hurting him to leave me.

I gave a slight smile and nod to encourage him. As he was walking into the house, James suddenly charged at me. He slammed my back into the ground.

"Ahh!" I yelled. Sam immediately turned around and took a step to help me.

"No!" I yelled to Sam.

"Get in the house." His eyes looked pained again but he obeyed my orders. I quickly got up from the ground and threw an electricity ball at him. He quickly moved it away and telepathically threw me into the food table. I groaned about 20 feet away from James and he laughed. I could hear everyone inside saying 'get up Bella come on.'

I could practically feel Sam's panic come off of him. I slowly crawled to get up.

"You're weak Bella. You should have just taken my offer." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Not weak enough to keep saying no to you James."

He growled and waved his hand to do something to me. Luckily I put up a shield right in front of me. I stood up and huffed. Apparently he wanted a fight, so that's what he was going to get. I conjured up the wind and threw a gust of it at him. He went flying backwards into a tree. James teleported in front of me and began to throw punches and kicks. I quickly dodged them but got hit a few times.

_Thank heavens for those martial arts classes I used to take when I was younger. _I thought. I didn't know how long we kept fighting but it was like a stalemate, either one of us would give up but I think we both were getting tired. (At least I was.) I didn't know how much longer I would last. James finally backed away from me and smirked.

"See you later Bells." He said with a wink, and then he was off. I moved out of my martial arts stance and stood there puzzled.

What the hell just happened?

We were both bloody (I think I was a lot more than he was, but I threw in some pretty hard blows.) and then all the sudden he vanished. Why? I tired to come up with all different kinds of scenarios. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I didn't have much time after that to think because I was suddenly eloped into a strong pair of arms. I hissed and he loosened his grip.

"Shit Bella, you practically gave me a heart attack." Sam said. Everyone was standing around me like I was some kind of hero. The truth is, I wasn't even close to being a hero. I was the farthest thing from it. I lied to them, I kept secrets for them, yet they still cared about me and congratulated me for almost beating James?! I was so overwhelmed and confused. James suddenly left and everyone is hugging me like I save the day. WTF?

"Bella?" Sam asked while looking at me.

"Huh? Yea?" I said while not looking at him, trying to replay what just happened in my head.

His eyes tried to meet mine but I wouldn't meet them. "Are you ok?"

"We should get her inside Sam; we need to get her fixed up. She's bleeding pretty badly." Emily said.

"Bells, sweetie come on." He said while trying to guide me inside. The thing was, I wouldn't budge. The feeling of uneasiness wouldn't go away and I just needed to think. _What was James up to?_ I kept thinking.

Sam put a hand on my back and tried to lightly push me. "Bells?...Bella honey, come on." He kept saying. Then Jake finally spoke up.

"Bella. Come on, lets go!" he said almost shouting. That pretty much made me jump and put up a shield. I groaned. Not a good reflex. I was so weak from fighting James it hurt to move.

Someone slapped Jake upside the head. "Nice going Jake."

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking." I said. Sam looked at me with curious eyes and I just bit my lip and looked down.

"Let's get you inside." Sam said while guiding me. I shook my head ok, and we went inside to the kitchen. Emily already had the first aid kit out on the table, ready to clean up my cuts and bruises.

"Come sit down Bella." She said while pointing to the seat next to her. I looked at all of the supplies on the table. _Needles._ I shivered. I think that was one of my worst fears. I looked up at Sam scared. He gave me a small loving smile. I stared to back away.

"That's ok." I said.

"Bella, your covered in blood." Emily stated.

Bella…"Sam said.

"No. I fine." I insisted.

Emily got up. "Bella if you are afraid, it's ok. I won't hurt you." She said sad.

"No, I know that. I just...don't like that stuff, and I am fine. I can take care of myself. I will heal later." I said still trying to back away.

"What do you mean heal later?" Jake asked while bringing me into the living room, away from the needle, he knew would make me faint.

"thanks." I said quietly.

"Jake…" Sam said in a warning tone

Jake cut Sam off in a harsh tone. "She doesn't like needles. They make her faint." He said. Sam looked at me and then put his head down. Jake just stared at me. "What do you mean heal yourself?" he repeated.

"I mean, that I can heal myself." I said tiredly

"Look, I can explain this all to you later, but right now, the needle isn't the only thing that's making me faint." I pointed out.

I tired to push past my way through everyone. "I need to get home." I said while putting my shoes on. Sam grabbed my arm.

"No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight tonight." He said in a stern voice. "Let alone drive in your condition." He said while looking at all the cuts and bruises on me

"Plus, you need to tell us everything Bella." Seth said quietly. I sighed. I did owe them an explanation.

"Let Bella get some rest." Le-le said. "She just put up a hell of a fight and I bet she's exhausted."

Sam's grip lessened. He looked at me with sad eyes. I took my hands off my shoe laces and stood up.

"Come on Bella, I will show you a bed you can sleep in." Emily said. I nodded and followed Emily. She showed me a room.

"Here you are!" she said. It was a different one than I went in last time when my mom called me. She must have read my mind because she said "I figured you didn't want the one you were in last time…to many memories."

"Thanks." I smiled appreciatively.

She handed me some spare clothes. "You probably want these." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks again Emily." I said.

She nodded. She was about to shut the door but then stopped. "And Bella, I'm sorry about the whole first aid thing in the kitchen. I didn't know you were afraid and I just got really scared and nervous, I guess I don't handle stress very well…" Emily said babbling.

"Emily!" I said loudly trying to stop her. "It's ok" I said quieter

She blushed and nodded.

"Aright, well goodnight." She said and shut the door.

I slowly changed out of my clothes and into the shorts and tank top Emily gave me. Luckily the bleeding stopped so I didn't have to ask Emily for some band aids. I was really sore so I had a hard time getting my shirt over my head. I heard the door open and Sam walked in.

"Hey. Need some help?" He asked while helping me put my shirt over my head. "Thanks" I turned towards him. He nodded and laid me down on the bed.

"Stay with me?" I asked looking into his eyes. He looked back at mine and nodded. His hand came up to my cheek and caressed it.

"Of course I will." He whispered. I snuggled into his chest and breathed his scent in deeply.

"You scared the shit out of me today Bella." He said while putting his face in my hair.

I bit my lip. And he continued.

"When you told me to leave you, I thought I was gunna die right then and there. It hurt so much to leave you-…and to watch you…" his voice was cracking but he continued. "And to watch you get hurt." His voice was thick with tears. I looked up from his chest and touched his cheek.

"But I'm ok." I said "and I'm sorry."

I wanted to say so much more, like how I didn't want him to get hurt because of me but I didn't want to spoil the moment. His eyes were teary which made me feel so guilty. _I was making him cry._ I thought to myself. _I'm horrible. _Sam tilted his head downward and kissed me on the lips. The kiss wasn't hard and lustful. It was soft, and passionate. It was full of love and sadness.

We broke and I looked back at him. We stared at each other for a while. His thumb gently traced my cuts on my face. I hissed when he touched a big one. He twitched a little. "Sorry" I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have touched them." He said ashamed. I moved my head to look back at him but he wouldn't look at me. So I took my hand and moved his head to look at me.

"Hey." I said trying to get his eyes to look at mine- and they did.

"It's ok. I'm ok." I said gently. I nuzzled my head back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me carefully. Before I knew it I fell asleep in Sam's arms.


	13. The Explaination

I woke up to an empty bed gasping for breath. I looked over to the other side to see that Sam must have left. The sun shining through the curtains and I squinted.

_Just another dream._ I groaned.

The nightmare was so real. I swear James came back and hurt the pack. I went to get up out of bed and swore. My body felt as stiff as cardboard. I slowly sat up in bed and looked at my arms and legs. They were covered in cuts and bruises.

I groaned a second time and pushed myself out of bed. Where could Sam be? Panic cursed through my veins as I got up. I thought about the other day.

_Is this why James left? To hurt the pack? Was my dream coming true?_ My breath came out in short gasps as I thought of the possibilities of that happening. I quickly got up, not caring about the way my body was begging me to lay back down, and ran into the living room.

I quickly stopped to a halt when I saw most of the guys.

There were Paul, Embry, Jake, Leah and Seth. Jake and Leah were cuddled on the couch while the Paul and Seth were playing video games. Embry was staring at the ceiling. I was breathing heavily and I hissed as the pain caught up to me from running. I put some of my weight on the back of a chair to my left. All the heads popped up and looked towards me.

"Hey." I gritted through my teeth. I then put my head down and closed my eyes. I felt as if I was about to collapse.

Leah immediately got up off of Jakes lap and put my arm around her shoulder. Jake then got up off the couch and helped Leah with the other side.

"Sam!" Jake called. I groaned. Embry, Paul, and Seth got up. The panic on their face was priceless. I could hear chairs scoff the kitchen floor and feet running. I lifted my head to see Sam coming towards the living room.

"Wha-…Bella!" He quickly ran towards me. He watched helplessly as Leah and Jake set me down on the couch. I groaned.

_I knew I shouldn't have pushed myself to get up._

Sam kneeled down and met my face "Bella, honey, are you ok?" he asked.

I lifted my head. "Yea, just… really… weak." I said somewhat coherent.

I felt as if I was starting to loose consciousness. I put my head back down in my hands. I need to stay awake. This isn't going to end up good if I don't stay awake and in control.

"What can we do Bells?" Jake said nervously, just a few feet away from me. Leah put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm down.

"I-…ummm…" I said trying to fight the battle. I kept trying to stay awake and blink. The fight was so hard.

"…food, Jake. I need….to….eat…to…up" I mumbled. I was slowly loosing the battle. I could hear someone run and get some food.

"Bells?" Sam said softly. When I didn't answer he called my name a little louder. "Bella?!" he asked. I lifted my head a little.

"Come on Sweetie, you gotta stay awake." He said gently tapping my cheeks

Someone ran in with food, Jake I think, and gave it to Sam

"Here Bells, come on eat."

Sam started to feed the food into my mouth.

"Swallow Bells, come on sweetie." He kept feeding me food, and I just groaned. I was so weak. A few minutes later and a whole chocolate chip muffin I started to feel better. Sam was sitting with me on the couch trying to keep me awake just like I asked him too. I didn't want to sleep no matter how much someone said it would do me good. I needed to make sure that the pack didn't get hurt I made myself a promise they wouldn't get hurt because of me. No way in hell would that ever happen.

"You ok now?" Sam said looking down towards me.

My head was on his chest and my body curled up in a ball with a blanket beside him. I think he could see I was feeling better because my eyes were fully open, and actually stayed that way.

"Huh? Yea, better" I said.

Jake walked into the room and saw me. "Bella! Thank the heavens! Your ok!"

I smiled a small smile. "Yea, Jake, sorry for the whole ordeal this morning." I said guiltily. Everyone then walked into the living room. _Hmm, everyone must have left to give us some peace and quite. I thought._

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Bells!" they all said still a little nervous I would collapse or something.

I slowly got up. But Sam pushed me back down.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked me.

I bit my lip. " Yea I'm fine. I just…shouldn't have pushed myself like that." I said.

"Yea, about that. What was with the whole panicky look on your face." Leah asked.

"I just…had a bad dream. Sorry." I said while blushing.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok…well I have to go heal myself now, so if you will excuse me." I said while trying to get up but Sam kept his arm around me.

"How do you heal yourself Bella?" Seth asked.

"I- Well….its not really something you can explain." I said.

"Can we see?" Quil asked.

"I- yea. I guess." I shrugged.

I took the blanket off myself to asses the damage.

_Damn how did I even get up this morning?_

I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

I made a fist and felt a flow around my hand I then wiggled my fingers a little. The green bright light surrounded my whole hand. I could hear gasps and 'ooo's all around. I moved my fingers over the little cuts on my legs. Within seconds they started to close up and heal. I then started to heal the big gash on my upped thigh. I bit my lip hard, and hissed. Sam looked up worried.

"Bella?" he asked a little panicked. After the big gash closed up I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Bells?" someone asked. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Healing." I said simply.

I think Seth was starting to get it.

"So when you heal, it hurts?" he asked more as a question than a statement. Everyone looked from Seth to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, the little cuts don't hurt, I can barely feel them, but the bigger ones do."

"So when you heal others it hurts too?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, most of the time." I said.

"Maybe that's enough for today." Sam said while rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"No, I gotta finish. I will be fine in a second. It just takes a lot out of me." I took a deep breath. _How could I explain this better?_ "My power of healing, it comes with pain. It always will. I mean you are practically putting you body back in place." I tried to explain.

Everyone winced.

A little later I finished healing all the cuts. Sam wouldn't leave my side no matter how many times I said he didn't have to be here. After I was done, we went to the kitchen to get some Mac& Cheese Emily was making. I think I ate about 4 bowlfuls. Everyone just looked at me and Sam smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Damn Bells. You eat a lot." Brady said.

Leah went over and smacked him upside the head. Everyone laughed while Brady rubbed his head. Leah shot him a dirty look and Brady just stuck out his tongue. Leah was about to go over there do it again but I stopped her.

"It's ok Leah." I said to her. I then turned to Brady. "Yeah, I usually eat a lot more than a regular human after I exert myself a lot or use my healing powers for big injuries." I said simply. It didn't really bother me. I kept eating and everyone nodded.

After I was done I helped Emily with the dishes. The rest of the pack was in the living room talking and playing video games. While talking to Emily I heard Jakes footprints quietly behind me. I smiled. 3, 2, 1… "Boo!" I yelled turning around to Jake.

Jake screamed like a little girl and I practically fell on the floor laughing. Emily was leaning against the counter crying of laughter.

Everyone then ran into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

There was Emily and I laughing our heads off while Jake stood there shocked, blushing like a red tomato. Everyone just looked at us like we were crazy, which made Emily and I laugh even more.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?" Sam asked, trying to take the whole scene in.

"Jake….tried…ahhahahaha." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Emily?" Leah asked.

"Bella…she….and…Jake….hahahaha"

"Jake?" Seth said.

"I…ummm…well…I tried to…." Jake said flabbergasted.

Emily and I finally calmed down and Sam took me into the living room. I sat on his lap with my head on my chest. Everyone else started to gather in.

"So, what the hell happened in the kitchen that made you guys crack up?" Quil asked.

Emily, Jake, and I all looked to each other. Jake started to blush again and Emily and I stated to laugh. "Guysss." Collin whined.

"Ok, ok" I said gaining self control.

"Well Emily and I were washing dishes, and Jake thought it was funny to try and sneak up on me, I guess. Well….I decided to turn the tables and scare him. So when he came close enough I turned around and shouted boo. That's when you guys heard Jake scream like a girl." I smiled.

"That was you?!" Leah said to Jake. She kept laughing. "I thought that was Emily!" she said while trying to breathe from her giggles. We all stared to crack up except Jake.

"Are you guys done yet?" Jake said, the least bit amused.

I let out a breathe."…Yea, we're good" I smiled towards him

Jake shook his head. "How did you hear me Bells?"

They laughter stared to die down.

"What do you mean Jake, you were right by me." I said oblivious.

"Bella, we're wolves. We can be super quite when we want to. There is no way you should have heard me, even as the human you are." He pointed out. I nodded.

"Right. Well that's one of my powers. Super hearing, I guess you could call it."

"Sweet!" Brady said.

"So how does it work?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. I have gotten so used to it. I just felt like their was someone close by so I listened real close, and felt Jakes presence." I tried to explain.

"What other powers do you have?" Leah asked.

"hmm….I have telekinesis, super hearing, I'm able to conjure up the 4 elements, levitation, teleportation, I can make these electricity ball thingys, I can make a shield, I have a healing power, and probably more, I just cant really think of them."

"Whoa, that's a lot! Cool dude!" Collin and Brady said while giving each other a high five.

I shook my head. _It wasn't that cool, I'm some freak of nature._ I thought.

"Bella, will you tell us your whole story?" Embry said. I arched an eyebrow towards him and he just shrugged.

"Sure." I said.

"Well, back in Phoenix, Renee sat me down and said she wanted to tell me some stuff."

"_Bella, Honey! Can you come here for a second?!" Renee shouted from the bottom of the stairs_

"_Yea! Coming Mom!" I shouted back. I ran down the stairs. "What's up?" I said_

"_Come here and sit" She guided me to the kitchen chair across from her._

"_I wanted to talk to you about…"_

_I stopped her. "Is this the sex talk, because I really don't need it. I know about sex and that you should wait, not like what you did because it messed up your life having a kid early and blah blah blah." I said while rolling my eyes._

"_No." she said._

"_Oh." I said._

_She bit her lip and didn't say anything for what felt like a long time._

"_You're adopted!" she practically yelled._

"_Wh-What?!" I asked astounded._

"_You're adopted." She said quieter._

"_What do you mean 'I'm adopted'" I said with air quotes._

"_Exactly how it sounds." She said_

"_But…I thought you said you had me when you were really young and…" _

"_I know what I said!" she said cutting me off_

"_Ok, then explain it to me!" I said getting mad_

_She sighed. "Your father and I got married right after high school. And a couple of moths after, our marriage got a little rocky. He started to come home later and later, I felt as if I was getting the cold shoulder." She said hurt_

"_But then, one day I felt sick when he was at work. One thing lead to another and I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant. When I told your father, he was so happy. He came home early and gave me gifts and it felt like he loved me." She took a deep breath. "But then one day, I got these cramps in my lower stomach, so I went into the doctors. He said that I wasn't really pregnant- that I was having a false pregnancy. I felt torn and decided to tell your father that night, but when he got home he just kissed me like never before and I decided not to tell him."_

"_Yo-You what?!" I shouted_

_She didn't stop the story._

" _Then one day while he was at work, I calculated on the calendar that I should be having the baby soon. So I decided to go to the hospital…." _

_I looked at her with confusion, but why would she go to the hospital if…?_

"_No." I whispered shaking my head._

"_I saw this young woman in the ER, they told her to wait a few minutes. I watched her till she made it in the trauma room to have her baby. I put on scrubs and a face mask like a doctor and when she delivered it…I took it."_

"_It?!" I asked incredulous._

"_You, I took you."_

"_You-you stole me." I stuttered_

"_I came home that day with a baby in my hands. You father was so happy yet so sad that he missed it, but we can just say I made it up to him." She said with lust in her eyes. I shook my head disgusted._

"_Anyways, everything was going well. And then one day, the young woman came to the house and was so mad. She had these powers, and told me she wanted her daughter back but I fought for you, and she gave up. Apparently she was really weak, so I threw her back on the streets where she belonged." My mom said dignitatly. I looked at her like she was a stranger._

"_I told you this, because, well I think you might have inherited those powers too." She said looking at me_

_She then reached over across the table and took my hand. "But its ok, we will get through it together." She said rubbing the back of my hand. I pulled my hand away._

"_I hate you." I said and then ran up to my room. She sat there for a few seconds before coming into my room._

"She stole you!?" Everyone shouted. Sam gave them all a look.

"Yea, she did." I said quietly while biting my lip. Sam put a hand on my arm and rubbed circles. I continued my story.

"So I called up Charlie and asked him if I could stay with him for a while."

I was interrupted by Collin.

"But Bella… Why did you move away from your mom?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Leah said with disgust.

I understood and cut them both off. "Because I was so mad at Renee, that I didn't want to loose control and hurt her." I said. I heard Sam growl.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"I knew about my powers before my mom told me. I started to experience weird feelings with my body which I knew wasn't puberty. So I started to learn to control my powers without my mom knowing. I learned that if I lost control over my emotions that I could accidentally hurt people." I stated.

"Anyways, I came back here." I ended. "Any questions?" everyone raised their hands.

I picked Leah. "Who's James?" she asked.

"James is Renee's best friends' kid. She did the same thing as Renee, I guess, because she thought it was a good idea. The lady was a wack job." My hands turned into fists as I thought of what Renee said.

"_James?" I said._

"_J-James….he's your….I really don't know. I remember he got adopted the same time you were. He was my best friend, Cheryl's, adoptive son. She didn't tell him he was adopted either." Renee said._

"_Cheryl as in the overly drunk woman who lived a few blocks down!?" I said surprised._

"_Ha-ha, oh yes. The poor child would be black and blue by the time she finished with him." She reminisced._

"_And why didn't you do anything!? Why didn't you interfere!?" I asked lividly._

"_Because it wasn't my place to." She answered simply._

"_WHAT?!" I shouted angrily_

"_I'm not going to tell how a mother, let alone my fiend, how to raise her child!" she said in a raised tone._

"_I can't believe you! You let the poor kid get hurt just because you didn't FEEL like telling her not to beat her SON!?!?" I shouted._

"What?" Leah asked me, catching the look on my face.

"Renee told me James used to get beaten as a kid. I was so mad at her, and when I asked why she didn't do anything she said it was because she wasn't going to tell her best friend how to raise her kid." I said gritting my teeth. Everyone then growled.

I looked at everyone's faces. They seemed to be processing this whole thing.

I laughed to myself and everyone looked at me... "I never thought you guys would be so….calm." I said.

Sam shrugged. "I guess it wasn't that hard to guess. When we couldn't hear your conversation from the other room at the last bonfire we knew something was up, we just weren't exactly sure."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because we had the same reason you did- when you were ready to tell us, you would have, and not because you had to but because you wanted to."

I nodded.

"Alright next question."

I picked Seth. "So why weren't you shocked when we told you about us?"

"Well…I knew your secret before you told me" I admitted. Everyone gapped.

"Ok, ok. So, I don't know, somehow I just knew. I had this strange vision thingy the day I was going over the boarder to surprise Jake. I then, all of the sudden knew stuff about werewolves, vampires, the in-betweens, and imprinting. I kind of felt like I was going nuts or something, but when you all verified it by telling me you're secret. I don't know… it was just…weird." I struggled to explain. "Im sorry that I didn't tell you that I knew, but like I said, I didn't want you to feel like you had to. I stick by everything I said before." I shrugged.

"It's ok." Sam said while hugging me.

"Alright, my turn." Jake said.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom and stuff?" he asked hurt. I bit my lip.

"When I was younger, and Renee made me stop coming here, I always thought one day it would just be you and me Jake, just hanging out everyday. I thought that maybe one day she would suddenly change her mind or you would come and rescue me like in the fairytales. But then as I got older, I stopped hoping. I stopped thinking about the other half of my life all together. I closed off that part of my heart because I hated the feeling of hurt and betrayal I felt towards Renee for not letting me go. Then, my powers happened. I was so scared, and all I wanted was to come back here and forget that it ever happened. And it did. Renee turned out to be the person that I thought I would end up hating for the rest of my life. And when I came to see you, it felt like everything came back to equilibrium. When we just hung out in your room talking, it made me feel like myself again. I was no longer the stranger I felt my self becoming; I was the same old Bella. And when you asked me about my mom, Jake, it hit me like a ton of bricks. A part of me wanted to tell you everything, right then and there, but fear took over. Half of me thought that you would look at me in disgust, thinking I was no longer the Bella you once loved. But the other half knew you would never say that. It was like a never ending battle. And when finally did decide to tell you, the guys showed up, so I felt as if destiny took over and told me it wasn't right to tell you just yet." I sighed.

"I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you, I would never want to do that, I just didn't want to loose you when I just got you back." Tears formed in my eyes. I was so selfish, how could they not see it?

I was suddenly taken out of Sam's arms and twirled in the air.

"Love you Bells." Jake whispered in my ears. I smiled a teary eyed smile.

"Love you too Jake, love you too." I said while burying my head in his neck. I breathed in his scent. I missed him. More than I ever thought I did. After a few seconds of standing there we both heard a throat clear. I looked over to Sam and he just arched his eyebrow. I blushed pink and went back to his lap.

"Who's next?" I asked.

Paul raised his hand. "What are you Bella?" he asked. Jake glared at him and then walked over and slapped him hard over the head.

I looked at my hands. "I-I don't know. I mean, im a human, because I need to eat, sleep, pee, etc. but im not…a wolf or vampire or witch…I don't think."

"Well how don't you know you're not a witch?" he asked while Jake shot him another death glare.

"Because my subconscious would have told me- just like it told me about you guys and the vampires. It kept me out of danger when I met that vampire in the woods, and helped me find tactics to beat her. It's like knowledge I know, I just haven't realized I know it. So I guess you could just say, im a gifted human." I concluded.

"You were attacked by a vampire." Sam growled. I gulped. _Oops, my badd. _

This time Jake shot me the glare.

"Yea, I fought her, she was pretty skilled, but I used my power to light a fire and burn her to pieces in the meadow."

"That was you!?" Quil said.

I nodded. "Yup, and that's also when I ran for it, and Sam found me by my house." I said blushing.

Sam growled. "You got hurt by her."

"It was fine, just a scratch, nothing I couldn't handle." I tried to wave off.

"It was more than a scratch considering I found you leaning against a tree." He said in a low voice. I gulped again. "But im fine Sam, promise."

"So any other questions?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

Everyone shook their head. "Not any I can think of right now, but I bet we will have some later on." Seth said. I nodded, understanding.

"Can I ask you a question Embry?" I said.

"Uhh, sure?" he said confused.

"How did you know about me?" I asked.

Everyone looked shocked. "Embry knew about you all of this time?!" Jake said in an angry tone.

"Whoa, boy. I don't know exactly. Let him explain." I said trying to settle Jake. Embry turned pink and looked down.

"Well…I…when we were younger. The family decided to take a trip to Arizona. And I knew that's where you lived. So I went to go see you, but your mom said you weren't home. So I was going to sneak up to your room till you got home and I could surprise you. And I waited for you in your room. I saw your pictures on your dresser with Jake, I saw us, I saw Leah, I saw one of you and your dad and I saw you holding up a medal from track." I smiled.

"And all of the sudden I heard your mom talking on the phone. It sounded important but like she knew the person real well. I didn't mean to listen in, it just came naturally. I heard someone talk about and James, and how he was experiencing these weird abilities. And if you were experiencing them too. It sounded amazing and I thought it would be really cool if you were to experience those things, and show them to us when you came back, but then I went to listen in closer and ran into something in your room. So I jumped out the window and then ran away before your mom could run up to your room to see what the noise was. I heard enough to know, and I didn't know if you knew. Then when you cam back here, I was just so mad when you thought everything was your fault, what you went through alone and how your mom treated you. I-Im sorry for the way I acted." He said apologetically.

"It's ok." I said shocked. I quickly regained composer and thought about that day.

"My nightstand. You ran into my nightstand that had the rest of the pictures and things that I had from Forks. My diary must have hit the ground because I remember coming back and finding it was on the ground- when I swore I left it on the table. I panicked thinking that Renee read it because she was acting strange that whole week- but she was just seeing if I developed my powers yet." I said replaying the scene in my head.

Collin laughed. "What did you write in there that was so top secret Bella? Your crushes?"

Sam growled at him.

"No. I wrote about how much I was angry at her for not letting me spend time here and with Charlie. I wrote that I wished Jake and the rest of the gang would be waiting for me at the bottom of my window, ready to make our great escape. I said that I wished I lived in a fairytale and had my prince come and save me from the evil mother and sweep me off my feet."

Collin then bit his lip, regretting what he said. So I decided to lighten up the mood.

"But yea, crushes too. I remember writing about this one guy, Chase, I think his name was. He was really sweet, and a popular guy but not too bright. I remember likening him and being so excited to tutor him, but after like 2 sessions I told him I couldn't tutor him. I had to repeat like the whole PEMDAS about a thousand times." I said rolling my eyes. Everyone laughed, which lightened the air a lot.

I sighed in content and leaned back into Sam's chest. I smiled to myself.

_This was home, and there was no place like it._


	14. Hanging with Jake

After a while, we just sat around talking. When it was getting late I decided to head home and Sam walked me to the car.

"Bye Everyone!" I said waving, with Sam's hands around my waist.

"Bye Bells!" Jake said while talking me out of Sam's arms to give me a hug. I could hear Sam whine and growl at Jake. I laughed and let go of Jake. Sam immediately grabbed me back and I snuggled into his arms.

"Hey, Wanna hang out at the beach tomorrow Bells? Just you and me?" Jake asked. I smiled. "Yeah I would like that." I said. I could feel Sam sigh so I turned around to look at him.

"Sorry babe, you get to go to work tomorrow." I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I could take the day off tomorrow?" he asked me hopefully. Jake spoke up before I could answer.

"No way man! She was my friend fist, and she's only been home for like 2 weeks and i've barely spent any quality time with her! Take a different day off." He reminded me of a little kid pouting. I turned back to Sam.

"Jakes got a point Sam." I said. His hands tightened around my waist. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever boys, you can figure it out. Anyways, Jake, call me tomorrow. You too Le-Le!" I shouted before tearing myself out of Sam's house and walking out the door to my car.

I could hear Sam quickly say goodbye and ran to catch up with me. I was barely to my car before he picked me up and spun me around.

"Ahh! Sam!!" I said laughing. "Let me down! Ahh. Hahaha" He put me down and we just stared at each other with goofy grins on our faces. I had my back against the car door with Sam's hands on my waist. He reached his hand up to my cheek and slowly lent in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet.

He teased me by taking a hold of my bottom lip with his teeth. We both giggled slightly, and we continued kissing. My cell phone suddenly rang making us jump. I quickly reached into my bag. It was Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Is everything ok Jake?" I asked starting to worry.

"Yea, its fine, well actually we were just wondering if you guys could stop snogging each others face off so we can get into our cars." He teased.

I could hear the others laughing in the background while Leah hit Jake. I could hear her say to let us be. I smiled. Poor Jake, Leah's got him whipped. Sam looked at me smiling.

"Well, I don't know Jake…" I started to tease back.

"If you didn't interrupt us, we might have finished by now...but now, I just don't know. I think we need to make up for the time you caused us." I looked towards Sam and we both tried to stifle our laugher. I felt Sam laughing into my shoulder.

"…."

All I heard was laughing in the background. I looked towards Sam again and rolled my eyes.

"Oh Jakey..." I said innocently

"Bellaaaa." He whined. I laughed.

"Ok ok, I am going. Geezz you really know how to kick a person out." I said.

"I'm Sorry Bells…I didn't mean…"

"Jake, I was kidding. Geez lighten up. Anyways, if you want me to get in the car then you gotta hang up with me doofus." I laughed lightly

"Oh right, ok. Bye Bells! See you tomorrow"

I hung up my phone and put it back in my bag then turned towards Sam.

"I should get in the car, Charlie should be back soon." I said.

He frowned. "Okay."

He gave me one last kiss that made my knees go weak. He smiled when he saw the reaction I had to his kiss. I rolled my eyes and opened the car door. I hopped in the driver's seat and as I went to go shut the door, Sam stopped me.

He came towards the driver's seat and turned me towards him. He put himself between my legs and put a hand behind my neck. He then kissed me forcefully. The kiss was full of passion and lust. His tongue asked for entrance which I gladly accepted. I groaned and broke away.

"I need to go Sam." I said sadly. He nodded but didn't open his eyes. He the sighed. His hands let go of my neck and he stepped back to shut my door. After he shut it, I started to back away; he stood in the driveway watching me go, till I wasn't visible anymore. I turned the radio higher and sighed. _Damn life was good._

I got home to see Charlie wasn't back yet. I guess he was staying an extra night, must have been good biting. I hung up my stuff and went upstairs. I plopped on my bed feeling exhausted. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the house phone ringing. I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I said panting

"Geez Bella, where were you!?' Jake said worried.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling like ten billion times, your cell and house phone, what were you doing?"

"Sorry I was sleeping; I guess I didn't hear it." I said putting a hand to my forehead.

"You ok?" Jake asked concerned. "You are usually an early bird."

"Yea, im fine. I just needed some sleep I guess." I thought.

"So what's up?"

"Are we hanging today? We could go to the beach if you're up to it!"

"Yea! Let's go! I will change really quick, give me like 20 minutes?"

"Sure sure, I will be over in a few. Bye bells!"

"Bye Jake!"

I quickly ran upstairs to get ready. About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I teleported downstairs and the Jake opened the door to let himself in. Jake stumbled back.

"Whoa, where you there the whole time?" he asked.

"No, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I teleported down here, I was in my room." I said apologetically. He nodded. "No biggy. You ready to go?"

"Umm…yea I think so. Let me just grab something real quick." I teleported upstairs and grabbed some pencils, an eraser, and my sketchbook.

"Let's go!" I said while putting on some flip flops and grabbed the rest of my stuff.

The beach was more beautiful than the last time I came here. The water was crystal clear and the sand was warm and soft. It was like a dream. Jake dropped all of his stuff, took of his shirt and ran into the water. I laughed.

"You comin' Bella?!" he shouted.

"I will later Jake!" I shouted back. I set the towel down for me to lie on and I started to sketch. I tried to remember every detail of the past times with the pack. I bit my lip thinking back to those times.

The time right before my mom called, and the time right before they told me they were wolves.

I thought about the time when we were all in the living room. There were so many things I wanted to draw about the pack; they all were just swarming in my head, waiting to be released.

Water drops started to fall on the sketchpad, and then me. A shadow came over the sunlight I was using to draw so I turned at looked up. Jake was standing sopping wet with a big grin on his face. He reached to grab me.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped in his place. I quickly shut my sketchpad, moved everything aside, took a quick glance around, and looked back at him. His eyebrow was arched towards me.

"okay." I said

He went to grab me and I teleported right behind him. He stood back up bewildered. I leaned in and tapped his shoulder.

"Missed me" I said. He quickly turned around and I made a run for it, screaming and laughing. We both looked like fools, running around the whole beach laughing our heads off. Every time he got too close to me I would teleport. He soon caught on and dove for me. We both fell in the sand, laughing. He then quickly picked me up and dropped me in the water. I screeched.

"Jacob!" I said. He stood there laughing at me. I smiled evilly and used my power to control water. I created a big wave that hit him square in the chest, making him fall back flat on his butt beside me. This time it was me who was laughing their ass off.

He mumbled something about me being a cheater but I continued to laugh. He then splashed me. I swiftly stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Oh, it's on now." I said. I splashed him right back, and we splashed each other for what seemed like hours. We both finally gave up and got out of the water. Our hands were all wrinkly from being in the water so long. We sat on our towels and just laid out in the sun. After a while, Jake turned his body towards me.

"So what were you drawing Bells?" he asked with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Umm…just stuff." I said subtly moving the sketchbook behind my back so it was away from his reach. He noticed this and smiled.

"Whatcha hiding bells?" he asked teasing.

"Nothing." I said while biting my lip. He studied me for a minute and then quickly reached over and tried to grab it from behind my back. I screamed and giggled. We wrestled around in the sand. I then put the book to my chest and wouldn't let go.

Jake moved back a little, I swiftly stood up and started to run away. I was practically running around in circles till he caught me by the waist and grabbed a hold of it. I tried to jump for the book but he held it above my head. He turned his back towards me and opened the book. I tried one last time to jump and grab it over his shoulders, but he would just move away, focused on what I drew. I stood there with my arms cross waiting for him to finish seeing the drawing. At last, he finished looking through the drawings and stared at me.

"So...what do you think?" I asked nervously.

"I-I…" he said speechless

"Yea, they aren't that good." I said trying to take the book back. He moved the book out of my reach once again.

"No, they are really good Bella. I can't believe you drew those things. They were so….real" he said still stunned.

"Thanks." I said shyly. My cheeks felt hot and no doubt were red. Jake chuckled. We started to walk back to where we left our stuff to pack it up and go home, when he had an idea. "I think you should show these to the guys."

"Ha-ha, yeah right Jake." I said.

"I'm serious bells! The one you did with all of us in the kitchen was my favorite."

I smiled. I loved that one too. Drawing that one, always made me smile. It was such a good memory. I would do anything to keep it.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Yea, well thanks for the compliment and all but can I have the book back now?" I asked while gathering all of our stuff back into the bag. Jake looked like he was debating it over. I huffed. He was doing this to bother me and it was working quite well.

I checked the time on my phone to see it was about 5pm. Sam should be done with work by now, and the guys should be at my house. I closed my phone and turned back to Jacob. I held my hand out for the sketchbook but he wouldn't give it back. "Jakkkkeeee." I whined. "Come on….give it back already."

"Only if you promise me that you will show these pictures you drew to the guys." He said confidently. He had the upper hand here. He knows I would never break a promise, but I didn't want to show them. I kinda liked my secret….talent, you could say. Plus, I wasn't really in the mood for rejection.

"no." I said. "Now give!" I said jumping for it.

Jake just shook his head. He then stopped and turned to me with a smile on his face. I tried to read the expression. Just as everything clicked on what he was going to do, he ran for it. I dropped everything and ran to catch him. He was going to show the guys. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear Jakes laughter through the forest.

"Slow poke!" he said. He was swerving through the trees, this way and that way, so it was hard for me to try and teleport by him. I thought of using my powers to stop him, but I thought that would be too mean. We were only teasing each other after all.

I noticed my surroundings. Jake was going to my house. _The guys! _I thought. He was going to show the guys. Crapp!! I started to speed up the pace. Jake barged through the front door of my house. I came in about 2 seconds after him. The whole pack was at my house, including Sam. They all stood up wondering what was going on.

"Jake." I growled. I stood in my battle stance. "Give it back now, before you get hurt."

He chuckled. "Oh, come on Bells, lighten up, they are going to love it!" he said holding the book up high. I growled again. "Give it Jake."

"Make me." He said.

I backed out of my battle stance and arched my eyebrow. "You sure you wanna say that?"

He bit his lip and then sighed. "Please Bella. Come on, they are reallyyy good." He begged. His eyes were pleading with mine and I could feel the defensive part of me start to weaken.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Sam asked, looking from me to Jake. "Jake wont give me my sketchbook back." I complained.

"Sketchbook?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed. Jake chuckled and I glared at him. He held his hands up in a surrender position and backed off.

"Hey, you got yourself into that one."

I sighed and looked at Sam. "Yes, now can you please get it from Jake?" I whined.

"Why can't you get it yourself Bella?" Leah asked, while glaring at Jake for teasing me.

"Because that would mean I'm using my powers for personal gain, and I don't want to do that. Plus, its mean." I stressed the end, looking at Jake.

"Give it back to Bella, Jake." Leah said.

Jake looked defensively at Leah. "But babe, you got to see these. They are amazing. You're in here too!" Jake said waving the book in the air.

"I am?" Leah said shocked.

"Yeah, we all are in here" Jake said to the pack. Everyone looked at me. And Jake just smiled. "ughh." Was all I said.

"Please Belly, can we see it." Leah asked sweetly. " Aww, way to turn on me." I whined.

"Come on babe, it can't be that bad." Sam said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me into his chest. I looked at him and he smiled down at me, with this sweet, sexy smile that made my insides melt. I shook myself out of my thoughts again and looked to the pack, and then Jake. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but its not as good as you think!" I said warning them. Sam turned me around, with his arms still around me waist.

"You're right." He said.

I frowned. I think he just tore out a piece of my heart.

He leaned down to my ear. "I bet it's a million times better." He whispered. He then pulled away and gave me a peck on the lips. His arms let go of my waist and he walked over to where the guys were 'ooo-ing' and 'ahhh-ing' at the pictures I had drawn. They were all sitting in a tight circle around my sketchbook.

I laughed to myself a little.

Here were these 6 foot guys and Leah; all huddled together like little kids. I made sure to remember this moment to draw later.


	15. Sam, Sam, Sam

I stood in the doorway, watching them. I felt so anxious about not knowing what they thought. After about 2 minutes, the living room got pretty quite. I let out a breath slowly. Sam got up from the circle. He slowly walked towards me and put his arms around me. I snuggled my head into hi chest and he rested his head on top of mine.

"They were amazing Bella." He said quietly

I smiled into his chest and looked up.

"Yea?" I asked questionly.

He smiled at me warmly. "Yea."

"Bella, those were amazing!" Leah said.

I turned my head to her. "Thanks Le- Le."

Jake walked over to me and Sam with a smirk on his face. "I told you they would like them!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, yea Jake." I said.

"So Bells, when did you do these?" Seth asked

"Yea, we didn't know you could draw like that." Quil said.

"Umm…well I did them when I had time. Sometimes before I went to bed, or in the morning. I did a few when Jake and I were at the beach today."

"How do you remember all of the details and stuff?" Embry asked.

"Well it's like I take a picture in my head; and then when I want to go back and draw it, I just recollect the memory and draw the picture from my head. It sounds really crazy, but that's the best way I can explain it" I shrugged.

"Sounds cool!" Brady said.

"Yea, it is." I smiled.

After a while we all decided to watch a movie. We turned off the lights and got comfy. Sam and I were snuggled together on one end of the couch, while Le-Le and Jake were on the other side. Seth was on Charlie's recliner chair and the rest of the guys were lying on the floor. The front door opened and someone turned on the lights. I tensed up in Sam's arms. I relaxed when I saw it was just Charlie.

"Hey dad." I said letting out a breath.

"Hi honey!" he said while hanging up his coat. He turned to us. "Oh! Hello everyone, Jake." He nodded.

"Hey Mr. Swan!" Jake said waving.

"So, what are you guys watching?" he asked while standing in the doorway.

"Shhh!" everyone said.

Charlie raised his hands in surrender and backed off. He turned off the lights and went into the kitchen. Sam and I laughed at Charlie's expression. After the movie was over Sam and the guys got up to leave.

"Come on guys, we should get going." Sam said.

The guys got up and stretched. Jake came over and pulled me into a quick hug and then left with Leah. The rest of the guys, except for Embry, waved before heading out the door. Sam and Embry were the only two left in the house. Embry walked over to me and pulled me in a hug. "Thanks Bells." He whispered in my ears. He must have known I was confused. "For everything."

I smiled. "I didn't do anything Embry, but I think I should be thanking you."

"What? Why?" he asked looking at me.

"Because you kept my secret, even though you didn't want to and you kept your promise to me. So thank YOU." I stated.

He smiled at me and hugged me again. "Anytime Bells." We parted and he headed out the door.

"See ya later Sam!" he said over his shoulder.

"Bye Embry!" Sam said while walking towards me. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into a hug. After Embry shut the door, Sam looked over to the kitchen. He must have been looking for Charlie because after he didn't see anyone, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. His lips parted with mine and our tongues battled. His arms tightened around my waist and my hands tightened around his neck. I missed his kisses. They were always so warm and passionate. It felt so good. We broke for a second to catch our breath and then continued to kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip and grazed his teeth over it. We both moaned in pleasure. We could hear Charlie's footsteps come closer so we quickly pulled apart. He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me. "See you upstairs Bella." He said and then headed to the door

Charlie was in the foyer. "Oh you leaving Sam?" he asked

"Yes, sir. I should get home." Sam said politely, while sneaking a wink towards me, when Charlie wasn't watching.

Charlie nodded his head. "Ok, well have a safe drive home!"

"I will sir, thank you. See you soon Bells." He said and gave me another quick wink before closing the door behind him.

After Sam left, Charlie turned towards me.

"Well, im going to bed Bella." He said.

I nodded. "I am going to too in a second."

Charlie gave me a kiss on the head and began to walk up the stairs. He made it about half way before he turned towards me. "Oh, and your mother called. I forgot to tell you. Sorry. She said to call her when you had a chance." He said.

I turned towards the kitchen "ok, thanks."

He nodded and continued up the stairs. Once he shut the door I let out my breath I had been holding. Why was Renee calling again? I shook it off, she was probably calling to me to ruin my life some more. No way in hell I'm calling her back. I shook it off, cleaned up the kitchen a little, before I turned off the lights and headed upstairs for bed.

After I finished my whole nightly routine and put on my P.J's, I slipped into bed. I jumped a little when I felt arms around me. I rolled my eyes, when I heard the muffled laugh. _Stupid Sam. _I rolled over to face him.

There he lay with a grin on his face.

"Not funny." I said pouting a little.

"Oh come on Bells that was a little funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Funny would be using my powers to push you off this bed and then letting you fall flat on your ass" I said slyly. He looked a little panicked then his face went calm.

"But that would be using your powers for personal gain." He said smugly. I leaned closer to his ear.

"Well I think I could make an exception this one time." I said while leaning back. His face looked a little panicked again and he gulped. I chuckled.

"Your lucky you have such a nice girlfriend" I said and rolled over back on my other side. His arm wrapped around me and he scooted my body closer to his. We fit like a puzzle piece. Perfect. I smiled at this thought. He propped his head on his arm and leaned down to my ear.

"Damn right I am, and she's hot too." he said. I could feel his smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile wider. I rolled back towards him a little, and met his eyes. We kissed a little, then went back to our same positions and fell asleep.

Weeks went on, just as boring as the others. The weekends weren't so bad. We had a couple of more bonfires but nothing epic went on. School was school, the same routine: Wake up, go to school, try and pay attention, go home, do homework, sleep, and repeat.

But every spare moment I had, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen with James.

My focus on school or other things were becoming cloudy and I felt as if it was starting to become an obsession. I know James had an ulterior motive but I couldn't figure out what. The talk with Sam helped, not figure out the problem, but at least to regain my focus.

_We were watching a movie at my house, Charlie was still at work. Sam's arms were wrapped around me and I had my head on his shoulder. I couldn't seem to pay attention to the movie. Every few seconds my mind would drift back to the whole scenario about James. I tried to think if he said anything that would mean something, that would tell me what he was planning but I always came up with nothing. James is not the kind of guy that leaves something unfinished. I know that by the way we battled that day. The most reasonable outcome I could think of would be is to find my weakness, which is pretty obvious. The pack. I was not going to let them get hurt for my mistakes. Sam shook me a little. "You Ok?" he asked, looking down at me._

"_Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I wondered._

"_I don't know, you just seem…out of it. You've been like this for the past week, like you can't seem to focus."_

_I forgot how observant Sam was. I bit my bottom lip. He sighed. "Tell me what's going on Bells." He said turning to me as he paused the movie._

"_Nothing Sam, im fine."_

"_Bella." He growled._

_This time, I sighed. "I don't know, I just feel like, something's going to happen, and it's not going to be good. There are so many unanswered questions and I can't seem to find the answers." I said, putting a hand to my forehead. I looked down. Sam moved my hair away from my face and looked at me._

"_Well, whatever does happen we will get through it together. Nothing is going to break us apart. I love you too much to let that happen." He said while tracing my cheek with his thumb._

_I sighed. Getting through it together was something I didn't want to happen. I mean, I loved Sam; I love him and the pack with every fiber in my being. But if something was going to happen, I needed to do whatever needed to be done by myself. They were not ever to get hurt if it was my fault. Ever. I suddenly froze and went over his words in my head again._

"_You-You love me?" I asked shocked._

_He looked slightly embarrassed. "Well yeah, I mean I thought you did too, I just well, I thought…" His cheeks were pink and he was stumbling over his words. I smiled. Another perfect moment to draw. I thought. I kissed his cheek. He looked at me. "What was that for?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know. But, I love you too." I said sweetly. Sam gave me that toothy wide eyed grin. He suddenly gave me this mind blowing kiss. It was like nothing I ever felt before. When we parted we were both gasping for breath and smiling like idiots. _

My fears were lost that night, and everything felt like it was ok.

The weather was starting to change. It was getting colder, and closer to winter. I didn't have many things for winter so Le-le and I spent some "girl time" together at the mall.

_**Earlier that Day.**_

"_Please Bella" Sam begged. He was following me everywhere, waiting for me to become annoyed enough to cave. I turned around towards him._

"_No Sam, I have money, I can spend my own money, I don't need your money, and I don't want you money. So stop begging cause I wont change my mind!" I said with a huff. Leah was going to be here in about an hour and that time seemed like such a long time from now. Sam was over the house a few hours before Leah called. _

_We hung out for a little and decided Sam would leave when I did. He kept bugging me to use his money he has, saying that what was his was mine, and he could provide for both of us. I know that usually when your boyfriend says that your supposed to run over take his credit card, cash, or whatever, give him a big kiss and run out the door shouting thank you, but I didn't. I didn't want to use his money. I had my own and I didn't need anyone to 'handle me' _

"_Please Bella." He said again. I groaned and threw a pillow at him. He quickly caught him and joined me on the couch. _

"_Why wont you?" he asked hurt._

"_Because I don't want your money Sam, and please don't use that whole 'what's mine is yours' phrase, because I will go insane." I said._

"_Why won't you let me take care of you?" he asked with his head in his hands._

"_Because I don't need to be taken care of." I said quietly before getting up to get the door. Le-le was here early (thank the heavens." I opened the door. "Ready?" she asked excitedly. "Yea, lets go." I said before grabbing my purse and shutting the door behind me. Leah looked at me curiously while walking to the door. "But wasn't Sam in there?" she asked confused. "Yup." I said while getting in the passenger side of her Ford escape._

"_The why didn't you say goodbye?"_

"_Because he is being an ass I and I don't feel like saying goodbye." I said grumpily._

"_Ok crabby pants. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She said while driving away._

_I sighed. "Im sorry, it's just; we had a fight about money and crap."_

_She looked at me, telling me to go on._

"_He used the whole 'what's mine is yours' phrase."_

_Leah nodded in uderstandment. I sighed and put my head on the window._

"_I just...he has good intentions, I just don't know if im ready for that. I-I can take care of myself." I justified._

'_Wonder if it's not about your independence, just that he is trying to show you that he will always be there. Maybe he doesn't see that you're not ready. He is pretty pushy sometimes." She said as she was driving. I looked at her, but she wouldn't look at me. "Thanks Le-le" I said._

_She nodded. "Anytime Bells, now let's get our shop on!" she said while parking. We smiled at each other and laughed. 20 stores and 16 bags between the both of us, I got a text. I opened my phone to see it was from Sam._

'_I'm sorry, I was being a jerk.' It read._

_I smiled at texted him back. 'No, it was my fault too, sorry for being so stubborn. Still love me?'_

_2 seconds later my phone rang telling me I had a text. 'I will always love you, nothing could ever change that.' He wrote._

_We texted for a while just talking. I told him we would be back soon we were going to go eat some dinner and then come home. He said he had to run some errands but would be waiting for me in my room later. We ate at an Italian restaurant._

_On the ride home Leah looked over at me. "I'm guessing everything is ok with you and Sam now?" she asked amused._

"_yea." I said grinning._

"_Good, cause I was gunna kick his ass. But I could anyways for putting that permanent grin on your face. You look like an idiot."_

_I laughed a little. "Thanks Le." I said._

'_Anytime Bells. Anytime."_

After all my clothes were hung up, I laid down on my bed. Shopping with Leah was exhausting. She may show off like a tough girl but on the inside, she is the most girly girl I know. Her and shopping are one. I closed my eyes and started to drift away. I woke up slowly by feeling myself being lifted. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Sam.

"Hey, im sorry." He said quietly.

"It's ok, what are you doing here?" I asked while sitting back down on the bed.

He smiled. "I told you I would be back later."

I arched an eyebrow. "What time is it?"

"About 2 in the morning."

"Wh-you were out that late?"

"Yea, patrol. I haven't taken a late shift in a while, so I gave the guys a break." I nodded tiredly.

"Lets get you in bed." He said pulling back the sheet some more. I looked down to see I was still wearing my clothes. I sifted a hand through my hair trying to wake myself up a little more.

"Let me get some P.J's on." I said getting up groggily. My foot must have been caught in the sheets because as I got up, I was about to fall flat on my face till I felt big, strong arms wrap around me. Sam's chest rumbled with laughter and he looked at me.

"Your not awake yet are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope not yet, but thanks."

Sam pulled the sheets back all of the way so I wouldn't trip, and I went to my dresser and pulled out some P.J's. I tiredly walked my way to the bathroom and slowly got changed. When I came back I saw Sam sprawled out on my bed. When he heard me his head popped up and a smile appeared on his face. He scootched over to make room for me.

I groaned and buried my head in his chest, snuggling as close as I could to his body. He smiled in my hair and kissed me on the head.

"Night Bells" he said softly.

"Night." I mumbled before I fell into a deep sleep.

**~A/N: So I haven't gotten as many reviews lately, so I was wondering if you guys don't like it anymore. Should I abandon the story? **


	16. Somethings Wrong

The next morning when I woke up, I found Sam was still in my bed.

"Sam, Sam." I said shaking him. He moaned and put a pillow over his head. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed thinking how to get him to wake up. I smiled evilly.

I straddled his waist and put my hands next to the side of his face. I leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. I could feel Sam tense, and then relax into the kiss. He and I both moaned in pleasure. His hands went down my back and settled on my waist. When we both broke apart for air, Sam looked at me.

"Now that's one hell of a way to wake up." He said grinning. I laughed a little and kissed him again. He rolled me onto my back, both of us still straddling each other. I moaned when his lips found my neck and began kissing butterfly kisses.

"Sam" I moaned. My hand found the back of his head and I pushed down a little harder. The kisses got more forceful, and hotter. The groans kept escaping my lips which made Sam moan even more.

"Bella" he groaned. His lips came off of my neck and he looked in my eyes. We were both trying to catch our breath.

"We should stop" He said with lust in his eyes. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Sam rolled off of me and I got up. I took his hands and tried to pull him off the bed.

"Come on." I said.

"Where are we going?" he said moving off the bed.

"To make some breakfast."

"And what about Charlie?" he asked, stopping me and pushing me up against my door frame. "What are we going to say if he is down there?"

"Well, I bet we could come up with something, but…" I looked over Sam's shoulder to see the clock. The blue lights showed it was 10 am. "He should be at work." I stated.

Sam contemplated this for a second before kissing me on the lips. "Alrighty then, let's go." He said dragging my hand towards the staircase.

Sam sat leaned against the counter while I made pancakes. After I made a batch, I set them on a table for Sam to start eating. I was waiting for the next batch of pancakes to bubble so I could flip them, when two hands wrapped around my waist. I leaned back against Sam's chest and closed my eyes. His head found the crook of my neck and we just stayed there for a few minutes.

I opened my eyes again to see that the batch was done. I flipped the pancakes to the other side and looked up at Sam. We looked at each other for a few, and then he took the pancake turner in my hand.

"Go eat some pancakes." He said nodding his head to the table. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks."

While I was eating I watched Sam cook. _ God, he is sexy _I thought. He caught me staring because he was waggling his eyebrows. I laughed a little.

"What's got you in a daze?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I blushed. "You." I said looking down, smiling.

I could hear him chuckle a little. He put the last batch of pancakes on the plate and turned off the stove. He took the plate and set them on the table next to me. Then, he took my hands and pulled me off my chair. I wrapped them around his neck and he put his hands back around my waist. Our lips were inches apart, both of us teasing each other on who would cave in first. Just as I thought he would cave he asked me "So, what were you thinking about me? You think im sexy?" leaning closer.

I pulled back a little, laughing and blushing.

"maybe." I said, our lips getting close once again. I looked up from his lips to his eyes to see his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so you do think im sexy!" he teased. I rolled my eyes. He backed the both of us to the table and kissed me. We both moaned at the contacts of our lips against each other. Our make out session seemed to get hotter and hotter. His lips went to my neck and I moved a hand to his chest. I raked my hand over his firm abs and stomach. I groaned as his lips sucked on the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Sam." I groaned. His hands started to go under my shirt and my back arched. I could hear him groan my name.

_**Ring Ring!! **_The sound of the phone made us both jump. I quickly gained composer and Sam cleared his throat. I looked over to him to see a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!? Finally! Didn't your father tell you I called?" Renee said.

Sam's arms came around me, and I looked up at him. He nodded at me. I sighed into the phone.

"Yea, he did."

"So, you didn't have the courtesy to call your own mother back?!"

I could tell her tone was fuming but I didn't really care. My pent up anger floated to the top. "Apparently not." I said gritting my teeth.

She snorted. "Well, I thought I taught my daughter manners, I guess not."

"Well, then im glad im not your daughter!" I said livid. I slammed the phone back to the spot on the wall. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead to the phone. Sam gathered me into his arms and put my head in his chest. He put his chin on top of my head and played with my hair. I pulled back, took a few deep breaths and wiped the few tears that fell from my eyes.

"Thanks." I said looking up at him. His thumb grazed over my cheek and he kissed my forehead.

"Anytime babe."

He pulled back. "Did I tell you I loved you today?" he asked

I laughed a little. "Hmmm, why Mr. Uley, I don't think you have."

"Well then, I love you. I love you, I love you." He said-kissing my cheeks, forehead, and tip of my nose. I beamed up at him. "I love you too." I said swiftly kissing his lips.

After we finished eating breakfast, we cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Sam, handing him another plate to dry.

"Hmm, well what did you wanna do?" he said drying the next dish I gave him.

"The beach?" I asked.

He chuckled at the way my face lit up. "Sounds good." He said smoothly.

After we finished washing the dishes, I went upstairs and got all ready. I put all of my stuff in a bag, including my sketchbook. When I came back down, Sam was leaning against the door smiling at me. I laughed at how cute he looked. "Ready to go? Is it ok if we stop by my house?" he asked.

"Yah, no problem. Let's go!" I said walking out the door.

Sam's house was amazing. The outside was woodsy and beautiful.

We pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. I stood there, amazed at the beauty of the house. Sam spun the ring of the keys around his finger.

"So you like it?" he asked smiling.

"Yea, it's…beautiful." I said breath taken.

"Well would you like to come inside? I just have to go grab my stuff, get changed, and then we can go." He said walking to the front door.

I was still standing in my same spot, looking at the perfect house.

"Bells?" Sam called from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, right. Coming! Sorry." I said blushing. I jogged to the porch and walked inside.

The inside was better than the out. It had this comfy, homey vibe to it. The décor wasn't overly done, yet wasn't empty. It had a 'Sam' touch to it. I looked at the pictures on the wall. They were Sam's life in pictures. I smiled at the one with him and Jake. There were others; some with the pack and some when he was younger. Sam stood behind me, watching as I moved along the walls.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to a woman when he was younger.

"That's my mom."

"Wow, she was beautiful." I said flabbergasted.

"Yea, she was."

His smile was sad. I turned to him. "What was she like?" I asked, taking my hand in his.

He looked down at our entwined hands and smiled down at me. His eyes drifted back to the picture before he spoke.

"She was an amazing mother. She was kind, sweet, and patient. After my dad left us, she always made sure I was taken care of and safe. I remember when I was younger, everyday for lunch I would get sugar cookies in my lunch that we made together nights before." He smiled.

"h-how did she die?" I asked softly.

"Breast cancer." He said just as soft.

"Im sorry." I said brushing my thumb with his cheek.

"Nah, its ok." He shrugged. "She never showed weakness. She always stayed strong till the end. I remember just days before she passed away, she got to see me play my first football game as a quarterback."

I smiled. "You were a quarterback?"

He laughed quietly. "yeah, but I wasn't any good. I think our record was 5-10."

I laughed and he nudged me. "Hey being a quarterback was hard." He tried to point out.

"mmmhhmmm." I said doubtfully.

"Alrighty, then, Ms. Swan, Lets see you be a quarterback, let alone football." He said cockily.

I laughed. "I guess you haven't been in the Black and Swan family long enough to know how well I play football." I said just as cocky. Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's what I thought." I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"Go get ready so we can head down to the beach." I said.

"You're not going to explain this whole football thing?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope." I said, popping the 'p' sound.

He looked at me one more time before sighing. "Alright, I will be right back."

Sam came back a few minutes later in swim trunks, t-shirt, and a towel on his shoulder.

I swiftly ran my eyes over his body. "Ready?" he asked smiling, catching my eyes. I blushed.

"Yea, lets go." I said, taking his hand and walking down to the beach.

"So what's in the bag?" he asked when we got the beach.

"Oh, my towel, sun block, some water, and my sketchbook." I tried saying nonchalantly. I placed my towel out on the sand, and then laid on my stomach starting to draw. I got through about 2 minutes before I turned towards Sam, who was standing by me, blocking the sun.

"Sam? You're kind of in the way of the sun." I stated.

"Oh, oops. Sorry babe." He said swiftly moving out of the way.

"Thanks." I said, turning back to my sketchbook. About 5 minutes after that I sighed. Sam was standing on my other side, not in my sun, but bothering me. The feeling him watching me got on my nerves.

"Sam." I exhaled, looking up at him

"Yea?" he asked softly.

"I-Not to be mean, but its kind of…getting on my nerves, you standing here watching." I bit my lip.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "Alright, then im gunna go swim."

"Mmkkk. I will be there in a few, I just wanna finish this." I said not looking up, drawing the rest of the picture.

"Okay, take your time." He said before running to the shore and diving into the beach water.

After about 20 minutes, I finished the pictures. The first picture was of Sam and his mom. It was like the one I saw in Sam's house, but I tried to add my imagination a little. I took his moms look and his as a little kid, and put them in the kitchen of Sam's house, baking cookies. The second picture was the last time Jake and I played football with Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

I smiled at the picture and closed the book. I let my hair down and pulled off my cover-up. I went into the water, but didn't see Sam.

"Sam?!" I called. I looked behind me, and from side to side but didn't see him. I was starting to panic. I thought of using my powers of water, when all of the sudden hands hugged me at my sides. I gasped and Sam came up out of the water.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

I put a hand on my heart. "Geez, you scared the shit out of me." I calmed down.

My hands were wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. Sam was just tall enough to stand in the water without his head under.

"You could have gotten hurt." I said quietly, not daring to look at him.

"Babe, im a werewolf remember? I can hold my breath way longer than a human."

I shook my head and bit my lip. "That's not what I meant."

He looked at me, trying to catch my eyes, but I refused. He finally took his fingers and pulled my chin up to face him. "Sam." I said, trying to jerk my face away from his grasp.

"Bella. Look at me." He said, not letting go of my chin. I continued to bite my bottom lip and sighed. Tears were on the brims of my eyes and I looked up at Sam.

"Baby." He said.

"Please Sam; you have to be careful around me, ok?" I said playing with his ear.

He sighed. "Look at me Bella." He commanded. My eyes met his and I felt as if the wall I built around my self to keep myself from a safe distance from everyone, including Sam, was falling.

"You won't hurt me. The pack either."

I thought he was reading my mind. I didn't even need to say words, being with him, it was like he knew everything I was feeling, or what I was doing. He knew my wants, needs, and everything in between.

"You don't know that Sam. I'm not always in control, im not always as cautious as I should be. I could slip up and end up hurting one of you by accident!"

He put his forehead to mine. "You won't." He said confidently. He took his hands in mine and kissed them. "You won't." He repeated softer. I closed my eyes, trying to believe his words were true.

After a few more minutes of swimming around and holding each other, we got out of the water. We were both drying ourselves off with our towels when Sam came around and hugged me to his chest.

"You ok?" he asked in my hair.

"Yeah, im fine." I said in his chest I closed my eyes, just wanting to disappear.

After everything was packed up, we walked back to Sam's house. When we opened the door we heard voices.

"Hey!!" Seth said from the couch. I quickly put up a shield and then back down when I realized it was just the pack. I looked over at Sam giving him 'I told you so' look.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to slow my breathing back down and my focus back in order.

"Well we went to your house, but you weren't there, so we figured you would be at Sam's." Embry said. "Why didn't you think I would be with Jake?" I asked curiously.

"'Cause Sam's your imprint. Duhh." Le-le said on Jakes lap. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them, but they weren't paying any attention.

"So just because he's my imprint means that I will always be with him?" I asked getting angry. Sam put a hand on my shoulder, and Leah and Jake looked at me. "That's not what she meant Bells…Ok, so it is." He said

I was confused and a headache was coming on. Jake saw my facial expression and tried to explain. "Imprinting, as you know, are your soul mates. Well when you are apart for a while or too long of a time, it feels like you need to be together. It's like an addiction." He said.

I nodded. "oh." Was all I could say.

"You ok, Bells?" Seth asked.

"Yea, im fine. I just...im going to go use your shower okay?" I said turning to Sam. He looked at me. "Ok, did you want me to show you…?"

I cut him off. "No, I can find it. Thanks." I walked up the stairs and looked for the door to the bathroom. Once I found it, I turned on the water and stripped. My tense body relaxed when the hot water hit me, and I let out a deep breath. After about 20 minutes my headache started to return. It felt as if my head was on fire so I put my forehead to the tile wall. I leaned against the wall slightly, feeling a little faint. Before I knew it, I was hearing the boys talking downstairs.

"What's up with Bella? She seems sad yet edgy." Leah said.

"She…we…" Sam tried explaining

"Geez Sam would you spit it out already?" Leah asked.

"She's worried about hurting one of us." He said bluntly.

I sighed. I know the pack would find out sooner or later, but I just wasn't in the mood to hear how foolish I sounded; when I knew I was right. I tried to stop listening but found it harder than usual.

I turned off the water of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and stepped out. Of course, the hearing power kicked on again and my headache came back. I moaned softly and put both my hands on the counter top.

"That's ridiculous; doesn't she know we are werewolves?" Brady says.

"She can still hurt us." Jake stated. _Thank you! _"But sometimes I think she thinks we are as fragile as humans." He finished. My hands balled up into fists. Jake was supposed to be on my side. WTF. I shut my eyes. The headache was getting worse. I cleaned off the mist from the mirror and took a look at myself. My nose began to bleed.

"shit." I cussed. I took a towel and put it up to my nose. I put my head back to try and stop the bleeding this wasn't possible. I shouldn't be bleeding or getting a headache. _What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself.

"Why do I smell blood?" Seth asked.

"Are any of you guys bleeding?" Embry asked.

"Bella." Sam said. I could hear the whole pack rushing up the stairs. The door to the bathroom was locked. So they were all there huddled around the door.

"Bella!" Sam shouted pounding on the door. I groaned. "Please stop pounding the fucking door." I said.

It stopped. "Bella, honey, are you ok?" he asked jiggling the doorknob.

"Im fine." I said. Not opening the door.

"Open the door Bells." Jake said.

"Guys im fine." I insisted.

"So you've said." Quil said.

"If you're fine, then you will open the door Bella." Jake pointed out. I groaned. _Seriously? _

"Bella, we can smell your blood." Sam said. "Now please, open the door." I could tell Sam was getting nervous and him being nervous lead to be impatient, which I didn't have patience for. "Come on Belly, open the door." Leah spoke up.

I bit my lip. _Should I?_

_No, they will worry…even though I should be worried considered this shouldn't be happening._

"Bella!" Sam said impatient.

"Im fine guys. Could you please, just leave me alone for a while?"

I heard Sam and Jake growl. It suddenly became quite.

"Don't you dare think about knocking down this door." I said in a threatening tone.

"How are you going to stop us?" Quil asked. I was so exhausted but I didn't want them to see me. I took the towel off my nose and saw it was full of blood. I put my hand to my nose and blood was still coming out. _Fuck._ I swore to myself. "Bella." Sam growled.

"Everything is fine." I yelled back, but ended up cringing at the sound of my voice- bouncing off the bathroom walls.

I could hear the boys mumbling, so I listened in closer.

"Ok, ready?" Sam asked. "On the count of 3."

"1-2-3!" He shouted. I quickly teleported myself to the living room. I kept the towel to my nose and leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"Bella?" Sam asked from the bathroom. He heard my breathing. "Bella!" he shouted running down the stairs. I cringed at how loud he was. Right when he hit the bottom step and ran towards me I said "leave me alone right now Sam. I mean it. All of you…Please."

I knew they could all hear me, and then I teleported back to my own house. I ended up in the foyer. I leaned on the door and fell to the ground. About 5 minutes later, I gathered enough strength to walk up to the bathroom.

My nose had stop bleeding and the towel was soaked in blood. I started to feel queasy and light headed, so I threw the towel out as fast as I could. I went to my bedroom and changed out of my clothes. I threw my bloody clothes away and pulled out a sports bra and some sweatpants.

After I finished changing, I plopped onto the bed and groaned. _What the fuck is going on here? _I asked myself. I started feel drowsy but didn't have enough strength the get in bed, so I just stayed where I was and fell asleep.


	17. New Power?

When I woke up I was under my cover. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. _What the hell?_

I looked around to see Sam sitting in the rocking chair near my bed and window staring at me. We looked at each other for a minute before I spoke up.

"Hey." I said clearing my throat.

"Hey." He said sadly.

I pushed my covers back and put my feet on the ground. I saw Sam in my peripheral vision get up a little. I sighed and sat back into bed pulling the covers back onto my lap. Then, I turned to Sam.

"What?" I asked softly.

He was silent for a little.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I know he wanted to say something else, or something more, but I let it go.

"Yea, im fine." I said looking at my hands. I looked back up at him but he didn't look at me. I sighed again.

"Fine, whatever." I said frustrated. I got out of bed once again and started walking to the door. Right when I touched the door handle, Sam's hand came over mine. I stood there for a second looking at our hands.

"What Sam?" I murmured.

"I-I…"

I waited for an actual sentence to come out till my patience wore out. I turned the door knob and Sam's hands tightened over mine.

"What happened?" he asked. I didn't look up at him and he continued.

"Why were you bleeding? How could you not let me in? wh-why did you leave like that? We could have helped you Bella! What were you thinking?!" his voice was getting louder and louder and my self preservation was getting weaker and weaker.

Tears started to form my eyes as the images flashed through my head, replaying what happened.

I remember what I promised myself and why I did what I did.

"Ju-just leave me alone Sam." I said fighting the lump of tears in the back of my throat.

I turned the door knob again, and got moved pass Sam. _Safe _I thought. My body felt a little less tense, but my heart was aching to just run back into his arms and beg him for forgiveness.

My feet kept walking and headed down the steps to the kitchen. I went to the pantry and got out some cereal and then got a bowl and spoon from the cabinet. Just before I sat down I heard Sam clear his throat, announcing his presence. I looked at his chest, not daring to look at his eyes, and then returned to my cereal. I sat down and ate my breakfast, staring out the window.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"What!?" I yelled getting up out of my seat. I threw my bowl in the sink and put my arms on the counter.

"What Sam?" I said quietly. After he didn't say anything I pushed off the counter and shoved my way past Sam, who was in the doorway. I was about to head up the stairs when Sam grabbed my wrist. I sighed and turned to him. "Let go Sam." I said, looking at his hand on my wrist.

His thumb went to my cheek and he moved it so I looked at him. My eyes darted from side to side, not daring to meet his soft, sad, eyes.

"Bella." He asked rubbing his thumb on my cheek. "Look at me." He pleaded.

I caved and looked at him. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was slow, and full of desire.

When we broke apart we just stared, lost in each others eyes. There was a knock on the door and I pushed pass Sam to get it. I opened the door to find Jake. He hugged me tight.

"You're ok!" he said. I hugged him back, smiling a little. Only Jake would think I was about to die or something.

"Yea, im good." I mumbled. As we broke apart, I noticed the rest of the pack. I blushed and waved to them.

"Hey guys." I said. "Hey" everyone said. Jake cleared his throat. "Uhh…Bella? What are you wearing?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at my outfit. Shit. I was still in my sports bra and sweatpants.

"Oh, umm…I…" My cheeks flushed red and I heard some of the guys snicker. The pack walked passed me and into the house.

"Sam?" I heard. Jake, who stayed outside with me, looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk etched on his face. I rolled on my eyes and blushed again. "What are you doing here?" they asked.

"Yea, I thought you were supposed to be at work?" Leah said. I straightened up.

"Wait. What is today?" I asked Jake. "It's…umm…" Jake stuttered not looking at me. My eyes became slits.

"Jake." I said dangerously. "It's Monday." He whispered looking down. My hands balled into fists.

"Sam." I growled. The whole pack, including Sam looked at me. I had so many questions boiling in my head. _Did Charlie think I went to school? Why didn't he wake me up? Did he know what happened? Why did Sam miss work?_

"Why the hell are you here Sam? You know how I feel about you missing work for me." I asked. The pack looked up at me confused but I continued to stare at Sam.

"I needed to make sure you were ok. Plus, it's just a day, its not like anyone care if I miss a day Bells. And if anyone had a problem with it, then they will have to take it up with me." He said. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. "I told you I was fine."

"Yea! After you went teleporting around my house and back here while practically bleeding to death!" he yelled.

"I was fine! How many times can I tell you, im fine! So stop worrying about me!" I yelled back.

"Well then, im sorry if I care for my girlfriend, even when blood is gushing out somewhere. I will try to remind myself not to care and let you die."

He said sarcastically. I took a step back shocked at his words.

"Sam." Jake said stepping forward. I stopped Jake.

"No, its ok. He's right." I said softly.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella?!" Leah yelled at me. I flinched at her words and tone. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I shouldn't…I didn't…I" I tried. I shook my head and looked at them.

"I don't know what to say, or how to explain anything. I know you guys want answers but I can't give them to you, because I don't know what's going on either!" I yelled in frustration.

I pushed pass everyone and headed up to my room. Once I got there, I slammed my door shut and paced the floor. I tried to think of explanations to explain the headaches and bleeding. I ran my hands through my hair as I paced the floor. The frustration was getting to me. The tears were coming fast and faster and the sobs started to leave my mouth. I put a hand over my mouth to stop muffle the sound but I couldn't pull myself together. My door slowly opened and Sam came in.

"Go away." I said sobbing. He walked towards me, but I took a step back. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, but they just poured down even more. Before I knew it, Sam wrapped his arms around me tightly and I was sobbing into his chest. He kept whispering 'everything will be ok.' and 'im sorry, im so sorry.' Over and over again in my ear. I cried and cried till no tears would come out anymore. Sam wouldn't let me go, he held me the whole I sobbed into his chest, getting his shirt all wet. I calmed myself down a little and looked up at Sam.

"I-I-Im sorry. Im so…so…so…sorry." I said into his chest. Sam rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"It's ok. It's my fault too. I should be apologizing." He said, kissing my head. I looked up at him; eyes brimmed with tears and a sob in my throat. I bit my lip and then snuggled back into him even more. I put my hands around him and listened to his heart

"Love you." I mumbled. I could feel him smile.

"Love you too." He said.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other till Sam spoke up.

"Ready to get up?" he asked. I took a deep breath in.

"yea, lets go." I said confidently.

Sam and I got up at the same time, but the way we were holding each other- we were…tangled. So we ended up falling flat on our asses. Sam and I laughed at each other and ourselves.

"You guys ok?!" Seth yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea!" Sam shouted back.

"Be down in a sec!" I yelled. Sam got up first, dusted off his pants and lent a hand out to help me up. I graciously took it and dusted myself off as well. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs to the rest of the pack.

"Hey guys." I said, biting my lip.

"Im sorry for the temper tantrum I had earlier." I said.

"Its ok Bella, we all get like that sometimes." Embry said with a wave of a hand. I smiled and nodded towards Embry.

"Thanks." He nodded back to me.

"Not that we are mad at you Bells, but what's going on? First you're bleeding and then you go all PMS-y on us." Quil said. Leah threw a pillow at him. Sam dragged me to sit with him on the end of the couch.

"Yea, sorry about that. I had a nose bleed."

"A nose bleed? That's why you wouldn't let us in?!" Paul said incredulously. Sam gave him a death glare and Paul backed off. I looked between the two guys, blushing and feeling like a fool. I didn't know how to respond and before I could, Sam spoke up.

"It was more than a nose bleed. The towel she used from my bathroom was drenched with blood." He stated. Everyone looked at me, and all I could think was_ he looked through my stuff? _He must have read my expression.

"No, I didn't look through your things, I went to the bathroom to find you some aspirin, and that's when I saw the towel in the trash."

I nodded. "It really was a nose bleed." I said to Sam.

He rolled his eyes. "Yea and im related to a monkey." He said sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you were related to dogs?" I said amused. He smiled slightly and gave me a squeeze to the stomach which caused me to giggle a little. His face returned seriously and all I could do was sigh.

"It's true!" I tried to reason.

"Bella, if you lost that much blood, it wouldn't come out of your nose." Brady said. "Unless your nose was huge or something, which by the looks of it, you don't have a big nose." Collin said snickering. I rolled my eyes.

"I produce more blood than a regular human. I don't know why I was bleeding, I just did. And I guess my body was trying to heal myself by producing more blood, but it wouldn't clot or something. I don't know." I said exhausted. A question suddenly occurred to me. "Does Charlie know im home and you're not at work?"

"Umm…" was all Sam could say.

"Sam." I said in a menacing tone.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks you're in school. But he does know I took the day off." He said.

"But you work with my dad Sam! What does he think you're doing if he thinks im at school!?"

"He thinks im running errands. I have been working a lot lately and haven't had a lot of time to spend for myself. So I took the day off." He said with a small grin. I nodded in understandment.

"What you asked me earlier Sam. Like why I didn't let you in, and why I teleported and what I was thinking." I bit my lip and continued.

"When I saw all of the blood, I knew something was wrong. Actually I knew it before then. When I was in the shower, I-I could hear your guys' conversation without even trying. Then my headache got worse, and when I got out of the shower, my nose was bleeding. It wouldn't go away, and I knew that you guys would blow it out of proportion. You all don't understand me. No, let me rephrase that." I said, putting a finger up before everyone protested.

"You guys understand me- my personality, my love, my trust, my issues and drama I carry along. But you don't understand my powers. The dangers that I bring along-the risk I have to take and the fear and wonder I live through everyday. The over-protectiveness has to lower a bit. I will get hurt from time to time, but I will survive through it. Im strong, and I've learned not to doubt it, and you shouldn't either." I said out of breath.

They all were silent, thinking over everything I said, was my guess.

"Ok." Jake said. Everyone, including me, looked up at him.

"We will try to….understand better I guess." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks Jakey." I said. I looked at all of them, one by one.

"Anyways," Paul started. "We have a new member to the pack soon!" he announced.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?" I wondered. _Jared and Kim. _My thoughts told me. I put a hand to my head.

"You ok?" Sam asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, good." I told him with a smile. "So who's joining us?" I asked Paul.

"Jared. He's older than Collin and Brady but he will be a newbie werewolf." Paul said happily.

"Was he your friend or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

Paul's faced dropped.

"Yea, he was. When I changed, I couldn't be near him anymore. I tired to make him understand, but he wouldn't listen. Now that he's going through what we went through, we can finally catch up like old times." He said with a smile on his face again. I was truly happy for Paul.

Jake and Sam were exchanging looks, and I looked back and forth between the two. "What?" I asked.

"Jared, well, we don't know why he is changing so late." Jake said.

"He should have changed earlier. He showed signs of changing- his voice, muscles, and strength- but he didn't change for over a year." Sam said. I thought it over for a moment before images played in my head. It was like I was watching clips of his life. A girl. Kim. _He pushed the change away because of Kim! _I thought.

"It was because of Kim!" I said aloud.

They all looked at me. "Huh?" Jake said.

"Kim!" I said at all of them. Everyone still looked confused so I began to explain. "Kim was Jared's…crush. Right?"

"Yea…They went out a few times and hit it off" Sam said confused.

"He loved her. And if Paul told him about the whole 'werewolf' thing, or even parts about it, then he knew what was going on with him. He was fighting off the change to stay with Kim!" I exclaimed.

"So because Paul told him, then he tried to fight it? Nice going Paul." Leah asked.

I rolled my eyes at first. But then when she started blaming Paul I sent her a glare." I bet Jared was smarter than you think. Even though Paul didn't tell him details he still connected the two. I mean it's pretty obvious. And I can bet you he noticed you were going though more than puberty by the rate you were changing and not being able to see him anymore." I said.

I felt as if Leah was still angry at Paul. "Its not Paul's fault Leah." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella! He could have totally exposed us. Just because he didn't have a 'friend'" she said in air quotes. Anger surged through me. I could see Paul recoil at her words. I shook my head at Leah in disappointment. "Well once you know what its like to feel alone, then you can start judging people. But until then don't." I said in a short, irritated tone.

She looked at me angry. I saw Jake held her tighter and she started to shake. "I know what it's like Bella. When YOU left, I was alone. So don't lecture ME!" she yelled at me. I stood up off of Sam's lap.

"You think I wanted to go with Renee?!" I asked incredulous.

She backed off a little. "You didn't have to leave! You could have taken a fit or protested or something! But you didn't Bella! You just went with her without looking back." She said sadly. I backed off and sighed.

"Your right, I didn't. But answer me this. Do you think it really would have worked if I took a fit…or screamed, kicking and crying!? I was 4 Leah. 4! Charlie was already beaten up after my mom's whole spiel about how he wasn't good enough and how she hated being here. So I didn't fight I didn't scream or kick or cry because that would make it worse. It would kill Charlie to know that he couldn't do anything to be with me. So im sorry. I'm sorry if I left you alone when Renee took me away. I didn't mean to, and I didn't ask to go, but I thought I did what was best." I said, ending with tears in my eyes.

Leah bit her lip and stepped towards me.

"Im sorry." She said hugging me.

"Me too." I said. When we pulled away I could see Paul standing by me. "Thanks bells." He murmured. I nodded towards him. I wiped away my tears that started to come down my cheeks. "Ok, so about Jared." I said.

"Yea, will you explain how you knew that?" Seth said.

I thought about it for a second before responding. "I-I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know how I know. I just…know."

Leah looked at me "New power?" she suggested. I bobbed my head up and down a little.

"That would explain the headache I guess." I thought out loud.

"Headache?" Leah looked at me accusatory.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yea, I had a headache all day, and the nose bleed later, which you knew about." I said.

I thought harder. "I think your right Le-le!"

"The last time I had a headache was at the bonfire when I told you guys my secret. That's when James came!" I said, stumbling on his name a little. Sam gave me that 'look'.

I could feel it but I didn't dare look at him. Leah stopped me.

"But James came. You didn't grow a power."

"Yes I did, you guys just didn't know it. All of the sudden when we were fighting, I could throw these energy ball things."

I tried to think about my past to see if I had any symptoms like this when I got some of my other powers. I snapped my finger. "Of course!"

"What?" Embry asked.

"When I was younger-when I started to discover my powers, I used to skip school and come home because I would get migraines. I ended up going to a free clinic one day to get some pills but they just went away a couple weeks later."

Everyone nodded as I put the pieces together.

"So you're saying your new power is to know about Jared's life?" Collin snickered. Everyone glared at Collin. "No, well…kinda." Everyone looked at me shocked.

"When you guys said Jared's name, images played in my head, it was like his life flashed before my eyes."

"Sweet!" Brady exclaimed.

"So no more bloody noses?" Sam asked hopefully. I bit my lip. "Well, I don't know why that happened actually." I sat back on his lap and snuggled into him. "sorry." I said in his chest.

"Don't worry. We will figure it out." Sam said, stroking my arm.


	18. Birthday Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the replace of the chapter. Someone pointed out to me some of my mistakes. To help with the confusion, Paul and Emily are together, and Embry and Catie are together. Thanks for pointing it out to me. If I make any other mistakes, please tell me!!!**

The drama was finally over and everything was ok. Of course, it took about a week for it to end but I was fine with it. Sam and I were unbelievably happy. Every night he would come sleep with me in my bed, just cuddled with me till early morning. The pack was great; they were all my best friends. Leah and I finally settled our problems and hung out everyday, along with Jake. I felt as if I was living a fairytale. The love between us was amazing. It was something I would never forget or experience again. I loved Sam with all my heart, nothing could change that.

I woke up this morning to someone playing with my hair. I opened one eye to see Sam looking down at me with a smirk on his face. "Hi!" he announced happily. I groaned and shut my eye again.

"Too early." Was all I said before pulling the covers over my face.

I heard him chuckle and pull them back. He slid me up closer to his face and whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday." He said grinning like a little girl. I rolled my eyes and slid back down. I mumbled for him to leave me alone so I could sleep but I don't think he got it.

"Come on, get up!" he said excitedly.

"Sammmmm." I lifted my head and whined

"Come on Bells! The guys should be here soon!" he tried to push me out of bed, but I refused to budge.

"What do you mean, 'the guys should be here soon'"? I asked with a glare.

"Well, it is your birthday, and it's about noon, and I asked the pack to come over around one. So you got to get up, come on!" He explained and tried to push me out of the bed again.

I groaned and put my head back down, not moving an inch.

"Hey. You're lucky they came at this time. Jake wanted to come over at 8am to surprise you and spend the day with you." He declared.

"Ughh, ok. Fine. Im getting up. Geez." I said crabby. Sam chuckled at my attitude.

Before I could walk out of my room, Sam grabbed me by my waist and gave me a kiss. He smiled up at me, more joyful than usual.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Cant I be happy that it's my girlfriends birthday?" he asked.

I looked at him suspiciously for a second before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Sure sure."

I walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. After I was done, I walked back into my room to see Sam was gone. Hmm…_where is he?_

"Sam!" I called.

"Down here babe!" he yelled from the kitchen. I listened close and I could hear other people in the kitchen snickering and breathing. _The pack. _I smiled and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Guys." I yelled while coming down the stairs

When I walked into the kitchen they all looked at me in shock.

"Uhh, happy birthday?" Quil said confused.

"How did you know we were here Bells?" Jake asked with a party hat on his head. I laughed at him before getting a hold of myself.

"Super hearing remember?" I asked while pouring some juice.

Everyone nodded.

"So what do you wanna do today Bells?" Le-Le asked. "Girl time?" she said with a smile.

Before I could answer the guys grabbed me.

"No! She is ours too!" Seth cried

"Don't take her!" Sam said.

"No going to the mall!" Jake said with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're staying with us!" Quil stated

"Don't even think of saying yes." Embry said with a serious tone

I laughed at all of them, and looked at Leah. Leah and I laughed hysterically. Then, the door opened. Collin and Brady came in and stopped dead in their tracks looking at all of the guys hugging me. I looked at their faces and laughed even harder. Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jake were all blushing.

"Ok ok, no going to the mall." I said calming down. All of the guys sighed in content and stepped back, all of them except Sam. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and hugged me tight. I smiled up at him.

"So then what's the plan today?" I asked.

They all shrugged.

"How bout we…" I thought.

Everyone waited for an answer. "I got nothin." I said giving up.

"Exactly. So girl time?" Leah said again. All the guys gave her a glare. We snickered a little. Leah put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright then, how bout a party?" she asked. All of the guys put a grin on their faces and looked at me. I looked at all of them confused.

"Huh?" was all I said.

"You didn't think we wouldn't do something for your 19th birthday, now would you?" Sam asked mischievously.

I smiled at all of them. "What party?"

"It's going to be an awesome party!" Leah exclaimed. I smiled at her. "But first…Makeover for Bella!" she announced.

She grabbed me and dragged me along before I had a chance to run away. I could hear the guys snicker from the kitchen, so I quickly ran down the stairs before Leah could catch me.

"Traitors!" I yelled at them. They laughed and waved to me. Leah was right behind me and took me by the shoulders.

"Let's go Bella. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I prefer the easy way, but I am open to the hard way if I have to." She threatened. I sighed and walked gloomily upstairs.

She did my hair and makeup. She put my hair in a messy, curly bun with little glittery stone gem thing-y's. I made sure she didn't over due my makeup. She made me put on some mascara and eyeliner, and a little bit of eye shadow. After everything was done, it turned out to look a little darker than natural but that's how it ended after we compromised about it. She picked out my clothes too. We fought about what I was to wear. She said a dress and I said jeans. She said a tube top and I said short sleeves. We ended up on making a deal. I would wear a jean skirt because it was like a dress and blue jeans. For the shirt, I was to wear this open short sleeve top. _**(See profile)**_ It wasn't as 'boring', as Leah called it, as a short sleeve shirt but it wasn't as revealing as a tube top. I had a lacy 'low' (I classified it as) purple tank top. _**(See profile)**_ For my shoes, I got to wear my black low top converse. She said she didn't really care about the shoes, since I cooperated nicely, for the most part she said. After we were finally done, she let me go downstairs. I practically ran down the stairs to find the kitchen empty.

"They are getting ready themselves." Le-le said.

I sighed and she chuckled. "alright, well I am going to use your bathroom and room real quick to get myself ready, ok?" she asked.

"Sure sure." I said and stared out the window, waiting for her to come back down.

My thoughts drifted off to James. My mind was still curious to what he was up to. It's been a while and he hasn't acted. Now that's weird. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Leah call my name.

"You ok?" she asked concerned, sitting across from me.

"Yea. Why?" I asked.

"Cause I have been calling your name for the past two minutes and you just sat there like a lump on a log." She stated.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Ready to go?" I said not wanting to stay on the subject. She eyed me carefully before standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Yup! Let's go!"

We drove to Emily's house. I smiled. "You guys planned this at Emily's?"

"Yea, she wanted to be apart of it. She was happy to host it, actually."

I laughed. _Of course Emily was excited to plan a party. I think she should have been a party hostess or something._ I thought to myself.

After we got out of the car, Leah started to pull me to the backyard. When we got there, nobody noticed we were here. Sam and Seth were blowing up balloons. Embry was hanging them. Jake and Emily were walking out to the snack table to put some stuff down. Collin and Brady were hanging the lights on trees, Quil and Paul were talking and eating some snacks from the table, and the new couple, which im guessing was Jared and Kim, were standing around talking to each other. They all had party hats on which made me smile like a little kid. Leah and I took the scene in, smiling at our big family. Leah then cleared her throat and everyone looked at us.

"Happy birthday!" Embry said.

"Dude, this is the second time she snuck up on us!" Seth whined. I laughed a little and walked towards him.

"That's ok Sethy. It looks amazing!"

Sam stopped blowing up a balloon and came and kissed me. We smiled at each other for a second before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Emily. We hugged each other tightly.

"Ahh! Emily! Thank you!" I said happily and pulled back.

She laughed. "It's no problem Bella! Happy birthday!"

After that, everyone ended up coming up to me to give me a hug and say happy birthday- everyone except the newbie's. I decided to act upon my impulses and say hi to them myself. I walked up to them and stuck out my hand.

"Hi. Im Bella." I said politely. I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye looking at us carefully.

"Jared." He said taking my hand. "And this is my girlfriend and imprint Kim." He said with a proud loving smile.

"Nice to meet you both." I said shaking Kim's hand.

"So you guys are the newest of the family huh?" I asked

"Yup." He said.

Kim excused herself to go to the bathroom and I could see Jared's face fall a little when he let her go.

Jared and I talked a little while Kim was gone. He was actually a really nice and caring guy.

When Kim returned, so did his smile. They both were really sweet. I knew they would fit well into the pack. The three of us talked for a while- about school, life, the pack, etc.

Then I heard my name get called. "Bella!" Embry said.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I excused myself from Jared and Kim and ran over to Embry.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Who's Caitlyn?" he asked nervously.

"What?" I asked shocked. I haven't seen Caitlyn since I moved away from my mom.

"Who's Caitlyn?" he asked again.

"How did you know that name?" I asked him.

"Bella!" I heard.

I turned my head to see Caitlyn by the entrance to the backyard. A huge smile appeared on my face and I ran towards her.

"Catie!" I yelled and hugged her!

"Bellsey!!!" She yelled back, hugging me tight. After we broke we started to catch up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

'Did you honestly think I would miss your 19th birthday?" she asked.

I smiled. "But how did you know where to come?"

"Your dad." She said simply.

"My dad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yea, I called your house phone, after looking it up in the phonebook. He answered and I explained I was your best friend back in phoenix blah blah blah."

"And he told me about this party a bunch of guys were putting on?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. I laughed.

"Yup! The pack!" I said proudly. I went around and introduced her to everyone. When we got to Embry I could see this twinkle in both of their eyes. I looked between the two before shouting "Hell No!"

Everyone looked at me and Embry looked embarrassed. "Seriously?" I asked turning towards Embry. Sam put his cup down from where he was at the snack table talking to Emily and came over to me. "What's up?" he asked. He looked between Caitlyn and Embry and it clicked. "Oh." Was all he said. I let out a deep breath. "Yup."

"What's wrong Bells?" Catie Said.

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

Emily tried to make a diversion by announcing I should open up my presents.

I opened up Jakes first. He got me this bracelet with a wolf carved charm. "Thanks Jakey." I murmured.

Seth and Leah got me the newest version of an iPod. "Wow, Thank you!" I said shocked. Quil, Paul, Collin, and Brady got me a laptop.

"Ahh! This is amazing! No more slow internet!" I squealed. Everyone laughed at my enthusiasm. Lastly was Sam's. He got me a diamond necklace.

"Sam, this is…wow. I can't believe you got me…wow." Was all I could stutter. He laughed at me. "Here, let me put it on." He said. He took the diamond necklace out of its box and put it on me. I touched it and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Was all I said before I kissed him.

"Ok. Break it up." Catie said. "I got you something too!"

I looked at her. "You did?"

"Yup, go in the driveway."

I hopped out of Sam's lap and ran to the driveway. I shrieked and everyone ran to where I was.

"You brought Storm?!" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and gave her a hug.

I ran my hand over my bike.

"You have a motorcycle?" Jake asked me incredulous.

"Yup! She is my baby. I had her in phoenix."

"Your mom let you have a motorcycle?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well...not really. She didn't say no, but she didn't approve either. I think it was the best invention to annoy her." I smirked.

"Hahaha, it was. Remember that one time where you did that cool flip over your mom's car and then went on the highway to run away." Catie laughed. I chuckled at first until I saw all of the glares. I cleared my throat and looked at the pack.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Plus I can heal myself remember?"

They still glared at me.

"Stop glaring at me. This is my baby." I said getting on her.

"Where are you going?" Jake and Sam asked at the same time. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Hey Catie. Did you bring Sunny too?" I asked her

"Sunny?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, it's Catie's bike."

"Yea, I did, but I need to fix her up a little. I only got her up to 190. I can't get it any faster, so I need your help Bellsey." She complained.

"190?" Jake stuttered.

"mmhhmmm." Was all I said while looking at her bike.

"How fast do your bikes go?" Seth asked in curiosity.

I put my head down and blushed.

"Well mine goes 190 but Bella's goes…"

I quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Hehe lets not…reveal what doesn't really matter. Who cares about the speed?" I asked metaphorically.

"Oh come on Bella. I won't be embarrassed. It's ok." Catie said.

"How fast?" Sam growled to me.

I sighed. "It goes about 280." I said.

All of the guys choked on their own spit.

"What was their normal speed?" Jake asked stunned.

"Mine was about 150 and Bella's was about 120. Right Bells?" she asked me.

"Yea, around there." I mumbled.

"Bella. What was the real regular speed?" Jake growled towards me. I got up and looked at him. "I fixed mine from 110 to 280 and Catie fixed hers to 120 to 190."

Jakes eyes popped out of his head.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could fix up bikes?" Embry wondered

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I would never see my bike again. Plus it wasn't something I usually I brag about."

"Don't…usually brag about?" Jake said stunned.

He walked over to my bike and I put a shield around it before he could lay his hand on it.

"Bella." He whined.

"Jake." I whined back.

Everyone laughed a little.

He gave me a puppy dog looked and I gave up. I let him run his hands over the bike, checking all of the parts out "Alright! Im gunna take storm on a ride. You coming Catie?"

"Yea, sure." She said getting on her bike. "Anyone want a ride?" I looked at Embry who seemed to have an inner battle. I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded for him to go with catie. He smiled at me.

"Oh Hell no!" Sam protested. I sighed and got on my bike. "Sammm" I whined.

"Bella, its way too dangerous. You could get hurt, or even die! I mean 280! Geez Bella!" he said panicky. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to calm down.

"I'll go with her!" Paul said, stepping out of the cluster. I put my helmet on and started up my bike. Paul climbed on the back and I handed him a helmet. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup!" he said holding my waist. We were off, just like that.

I could hear Sam yell my name, but I just kept going. I didn't go too fast, just about 200, so Sam wouldn't freak so much. We drove around forks- I used it as my time to clear my head. I thought about Embry imprinting on Catie and about the dangers of James that still haunted me. We made it back to Emily's in about 20 minutes.

Once we were back Embry and I took off our helmets. "That was awesome Bella!" Paul exclaimed getting off his bike and handing me the helmet.

I put the helmets back onto the bike and got off. "Thanks Paul!"

"Bella!" Sam said. He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Hi Sam." I said bluntly. "Im ok. I didn't go too fast, don't worry." I said.

"Are Embry and Catie back yet" I asked Leah.

"Yeah they are in the back…wait!" Leah said as I headed to the backyard.

I walked in to see Embry and Catie full on making out. "Ahh!" I yelled shielding my eyes. They quickly pulled apart. "Bella!" they shouted. I peeked out of my hands to make sure it was safe, and looked the two over. Their lips were red from sucking each others faces off. "I think im scarred for life." I told Sam. He and the pack laughed while Catie and Embry blushed like tomatoes. "Come on, its time to sing happy birthday." He said, guiding me to the table.

Emily brought out the cake and they all sang to me.

"Make a wish!" Emily exclaimed.

I thought about it for a second before blowing out the candles.

_I wish everything would turn out alright._


	19. Oh NO!

Catie ended up going back to Phoenix, that night, taking her bike with her. Embry seemed hurt, but the two love birds exchanged numbers and promised to call each other everyday. Sam insisted on driving me home, but I politely declined every time. I told him that I wanted to ride Storm home, which made him ask even more.

"_I can take you home!" Sam persisted._

"_Sam." I growled. "Thank you but no thank you. I told you, I want to ride storm home…"_

"_But..."_

"_No." I said holding my hand up to stop him. "I know you don't like storm, but it's been part of my life for a long time now. I will be fine, I promise not too go to fast. But im riding it, whether you like it or not Sam." I declared._

_He sighed and was about to say something till Emily stepped in. "Sam, let the poor girl ride her own bike. She is 19 ya know." She said passing me with a wink. I chuckled and mouthed 'thanks' before turning my attention back to Sam._

_Sam kissed me on the forehead. "Fine." He mumbled. "But call me when you get home ok? Or you know what; I will be in your room when you get home." He decided. _

_I rolled my eyes but smiled sweetly at him. "Ok. See you then!" I patted his arm and gave him a quick peck on the mouth._

_I waved everyone goodbye and ran to my bike. I kicked the kickstand up and started up the engine. Ahh, how I love that sound. I thought._

"_Helmet!" Sam yelled over the noise. I looked up and rolled my eyes. "Im going! Im going!" I yelled back._

_I put on my helmet, sat on the seat, revved the engine, and backed out of the driveway heading home._

When I got home the kitchen lights were on. I walked into the house and saw Charlie in the kitchen sipping on a beer.

"Hey dad!" I said enthusiastically.

"Bells!" he said getting up from the chair to give me a hug. "Happy Birthday honey. Im sorry I wasn't at the party; I couldn't leave this big case going on at work."

A pang of hurt went through me but I sucked it up.

"Its ok dad, no biggy." I said. "So what were you doing?" I asked him, looking at where he was sitting for some kind of hint.

"Oh, I was just thinking." He said. "This big case…it's just stressful" he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you go to bed? I can finish cleaning up the kitchen and then head to bed myself."

"Bells, it's your birthday, you shouldn't have to do that…" he said.

I waved him off. "My birthday is pretty much over. Plus, you look tired Ch-Dad. I can handle it, its no big deal."

I looked at him. "Go to bed Dad." I said. "I got it."

He looked at me and then nodded. "Thanks Bells." He said as he was heading up the stairs.

"No prob dad."

After I finished cleaning up the kitchen I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Sam was already there, leaning up against the headboard.

"Hey." I said gathering my stuff to get ready for bed.

"Be right back." I said with my stuff in my hands.

After I got ready for bed I headed back into my room to snuggle with Sam. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest.

"Night." I mumbled.

"Night Bella." He whispered.

I woke up screaming.

"Bella!" I could hear Sam whisper loudly. I gasped and put a hand to my heart. Sam took my head in his hands and looked at me. "Bella." He whispered. I wiped the sweat and hair off my forehead and looked at Sam.

"S-Sorry. Bad dream." I said still trying to get my breathing under control. He brushed the rest of the hair off my sweaty face and kissed my forehead.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. thanks though." I said. I plopped my head back down onto the pillow and took in some more deep breaths. Something was coming. I know it. I can feel it. Sam scooped me up in his arms and snuggled in with me. I replayed the dream over and over in my head. It was haunting me. Sam noticed that I wasn't falling back asleep so he starting rubbing my hair. My eyes started to flutter shut and my nightmare started to float away.

The next morning when I woke up, I knew my nightmare had more of a meaning than just a reason to scare me. I sat up in bed and took a deep breath. Everything felt off. My body felt tense, and on red alert but I couldn't put my finger on it. I quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water. When I looked up I saw James in the mirror. I gasped and quickly turned around. There was nothing there. I put a hand to my forehead and ran a hand though my hair.

"Bella?" Sam asked groggy.

"Sam." I breathed.

"You ok?" he asked a little more alert now.

"Yea, im sorry if I woke you. I just thought I saw something."

He nodded in understandment. "Did you wanna talk about what happened last night?" he asked walking in the doorway of the bathroom. I bit my lip and shook my head 'no.' I turned back to the mirror and put my hands on the sink. I closed my eyes. Images of my dream flashed through my head. I shook my head. "This cant be happening." I mumbled.

"Bella?" Sam asked coming closer. I opened my eyes, looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale and a little sweaty again. I took a breath.

"Bells?" He asked again, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little.

"Yea, im ok. Sorry." I said. I brushed pass by him and went into my room to get a change of clothes.

"Bella." He growled. I winced- just picturing the look on his face. I kept my eyes on the clothes of my closet not daring to look at him.

"What's going on?" he asked. I looked through all of my clothes in my closet, not finding one thing to wear. So I bit my lip and grabbed some clothes out of my dresser drawer. I looked at my clothes I gathered, to him and then to the door. He got the hint but shook his head. "Nope. Im not leaving. Not until you tell me what's going on." He said.

I sighed and shrugged. I started to shimmy out of my pants. As I was taking off my pants, I could see he wasn't moving towards the door, so once the pants dropped to my ankles I straightened up, put hand on my hip and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave me a quick look over and cleared his throat. I could see him blush a little before he turned around. I took off my pajama shirt, put a bra on, and put a new t-shirt on. I put some pants on and cleared my throat. "ok." I said.

Sam turned around and looked at me. "So you gunna tell me what went on last night?"

"Ughh, Sam, cant you just drop this? It was no big deal. I had a nightmare. So what?" I brushed past him again and started to walk downstairs to go to the kitchen. Sam grabbed my wrist as my foot touched the last step.

"So what?! You woke up screaming bloody murder and gasping for breath. And this morning. This morning I find you in the bathroom looking scared to death mumbling 'this cant be happening' and your telling me So what?!" he asked with a hard expression on his face.

_Crap he heard that._ I thought. I bit my lip and looked down at his hand on my wrist.

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered quietly.

Sam let go of my wrist quickly. It was like my skin burned him. I looked up to see his face. The expression that he displayed was heartbreaking. "Sam, I-I didn't mean…"

He shook his head and walked past me.

I walked into the kitchen after him and found him looking in the fridge. "Sam…"

He cut me off sharply. "Don't Bella." The fridge shut with a loud bang.

I felt a pain in my heart and jumped a little at the sound.

"I have a bad feeling." I blurted out.

He turned and looked at me. "A bad feeling. That's what this is about?"

I shook my head and sat down at the table. "See my point?" I showed him. He nodded. "Alright, im sorry. What's this 'feeling' about?" he asked with air quotes. His face was full of doubt and sarcasm.

I shook my head disgusted. "Are you actually going to listen or just give me some more shit with your lovely sarcastic comments?" I asked cruelly.

He looked taken back.

"Im sorry. Im tired, and this is why I don't tell you guys! You don't take this seriously. You don't understand how bad this can be, how bad it can get!" I said with exhaustion.

"Alright. Im sorry. What's going on?" he asked seriously.

"I have this feeling, like something is going to happen."

He looked at me trying to understand.

"My body feels tense, like im on red alert. I can't seem to relax, my powers are putting me on edge, like something bad is going to happen and I have to be ready." I explained getting antsy.

"Hmm..." Before he could say anything else, Sam's cell phone rang. He looked at me before taking it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yo! Dude! Where are you? You're supposed to be here to take the last morning shift." Jake said.

"Shit, Jake…im at Bella's…and we are talking. It's kind of important and…"

"Go." I said, interrupting Sam.

"Hold on Jake." He put a hand over the mouthpiece and looked at me.

"Bella, you wanted to tell me what's going on, so im going to listen. Im your boyfriend, I want to be with you, I want to help you out. You need me right now. So I am going to stay here. I can tell Jake to have one of the other guys take a shift for me."

"You haven't taken a shift in over 2 weeks Sam!" Jake shouted.

I gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Shut up Jake." Sam growled. I could hear Jake abruptly shut up.

"Sam, just go. It's fine. We can talk later or something. I think im going to go out for a run anyways." I told him.

"Bella…" He started.

"It's fine Sam. Go, the pack needs you." I told him with reassurance. He still looked at me doubtful.

"Sorry Jake! Sam is on his way!" I yelled leaning over the table to Sam's cell phone.

"It's ok Bells!" He yelled back. We chuckled a little. "See you soon Sam." Jake said and then hung up the phone.

Sam shut his phone and looked at me. "Bells are you sure? If your feeling guilty that someone else in the pack would have to cover me, don't. I know they wouldn't mind."

"Sam, its fine. Seriously, now go before Jake comes over here to kick your ass." I said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked getting up off the chair to the door.

"Im going to go for a run." I said happily.

He looked at me funny. "What? I haven't taken a run in a while, plus I think it will help me clear my head." I said.

"Alright, well I will be back in a few hours. It's only a 1 hour shift but I have to stop by Jakes. Be careful ok?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Ok, tell Jake I said hi!" He nodded.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then shut the door.

I quickly ran upstairs to change into some running clothes and then grabbed my shoes. I made sure to grab my cell phone before I ran out the door. I ran for about an hour and a half. The running helped me clear my head, I mean, the feeling of uneasiness was there, but wasn't as bad. It was almost like the weight on my shoulders lifted a little. My cell phone was ringing so I took out my earphones and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells! Where are you? We called the house but no one picked up." Embry said

"Oh, sorry Embry. Im out running. Didn't Sam tell you?"

"Yea, but he thought you would be home by now."

"Oh. Sorry. Wait. Where is Sam?"

"In the shower."

"And you are at his house because…?"

"We were thinking of having a little get together. So everyone is at Sam's. You coming?" Embry asked.

"Oh, well im not home yet, I will be in about 10 minutes. So I will shower and head over. So give me about an hour?" I asked.

"Sure sure. See you then! Oh and Bella?" Embry asked

"Yea Embry?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sam was playing the images of last night and…umm…this morning, and we are all concerned."

I sighed. The weight that had been lifted off my shoulders came back. "Yea, im better. Running helped. Look, im gunna finish up so I can try and meet you guys before the food disappears. See you soon!" I said and then hung up.

I ran for another mile, taking the long way back to my house. Once I got inside I put my iPod and phone on the counter and went upstairs to take a shower.

After the shower I got dressed, but had to sit down on my bed. The panicky feeling was coming back, making me want to be sick. _What was my body telling me?_

I took a breath and sucked it up. I went downstairs, grabbed my stuff and headed for Storm to bring to Sam's.

I pulled up to his driveway to see Embry and Jake cooking some food on the grill.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said. He had an apron on that said 'kiss the cook' I smiled.

"Hey Jake." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I gave Embry a hug and said hello before entering the backyard.

The rest of the pack saw me and waved.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Emily.

"Oh, he's inside I think." Emily said putting some snacks on the table. I nodded and told her thanks.

"Sam?" I called from the kitchen.

"Hey." He said walking down the stairs.

"How ya feeling? Did the run help?" he asked giving me a hug.

I hesitated with my answer. "Yea, kinda."

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Still freaked out?"

I let out a breath. "Yea."

He nodded. "Well let's get your mind off, shall we?" he asked while guiding me to the driveway.

"How's the cooking coming guys?" Sam asked.

"Well, Jake is having some trouble keeping the flame on the grill lit. I think he put the whole bottle of propellant in." Embry said.

We all snickered and laughed while Jake growled.

"Here, let me help" I said. I put my hand over the grill and made the fire rise. The guys watched in awe. The fire was tall enough to cook hot dogs and hamburgers pretty fast.

"Sweet." Jake said.

"Thanks Bells." Embry said.

I nodded. Sam just gave me a smile, not saying anything. I stood in Sam's arms, watching Jake and Embry cook. They were talking, but I wasn't really paying attention. After the food was done, we all took it to eat in the backyard. I made sure the humans went before the pack because they were all super hungry, which meant mass destruction of food. Within minutes all of the food Sam, Jake, and Emily made was gone. After a while, we just sat there laughing and talking. Emily put on the radio and Leah and I sang our lungs out. We laughed at our bad voices. "Wow, you guys have good voices." Paul said. Leah and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. It was like he read our mind, but trying to make it a compliment. "Thanks." Leah said. We kept singing song after song, and got up and danced. Soon after, everyone got up to dang and sing. We all laughed at each other.

All of the sudden, my super hearing kicked in, and I could hear cracking in the woods. My body tensed and I quickly stopped dancing. Jake saw me and nudged Sam. Sam immediately walked over to me, looking at my worried face. He must have known something was wrong because he put himself in a stance to protect me. I tried to concentrate on the footsteps I heard.

"Bella?" he asked nervous.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Embry said. I shushed him.

"In the woods." I whispered to Sam. He listened closely and nodded. "Jake, Paul, and Jared. Go check it out." He said quietly.

"Wait!" I whispered loudly. The noise stopped. All I could hear was silence. Suddenly a knife came flying towards me. I used my powers to push Sam out of the way and stop the knife. It stopped right in front of my face, just in time. Everyone looked shocked and scared. I couldn't hear anything.

"Bella! Behind you!" Leah shouted. I quickly turned around and there stood a man. He threw me into Sam's house before I could do anything. I collided with the wood of Sam's house, and groaned. I slowly got up.

I could see Jake protecting Bella and everyone else backing off. The guys were holding Sam, knowing this was a person coming for me. Guilt washed over me. I felt a hand come in contact with my neck.

My feet were off the ground and I was dangling in this mans hand. I tried to pry his hand away but he wouldn't budge. My body was protesting, starting to shut down because of the lack of oxygen.

"Bella!" I could hear Sam.

I looked at him and his eyes were torn with helplessness. I thought of way to get out of his grip. Duh! I thought. I quickly teleported out of the mans grip, towards the pack. I gasped for breath, holding my hand to where the man had my neck. He turned around and growled.

"Who are you?" I shouted. He smirked. I looked him over. A soldier of James. I quickly teleported behind him and grabbed his head.

"Don't even think of teleporting, because you and I both know, I will go with you." I sneered.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Fuck off." He said before elbowing me in the stomach. I loosened my grip and he teleported by the pack. We fought without using our powers. We kicked, punched, and everything else in between.

Surprisingly, he used his powers on me when I least expected it and through me into Sam's house again. I could hear the wood snap and break into pieces. I didn't get up for a few seconds. I could hear growling. I quickly looked up. Jake was in wolf form. No! I whispered. The man looked at me.

"Oh, Wait till James hears this." He smirked. I threw an energy ball at him and Jake jumped on him.

Jake and the man wrestled. I didn't want to use my powers incase Jake was to get hurt.

"Call him off Sam!" I yelled panicking.

"Jake, Stop!" He yelled.

Jake jumped off the man and backed down. The man quickly threw a massive electricity ball at him.

"NOOO!" I yelled. Jake flew backwards and whimpered bleeding. I could see Leah tending to him. I growled. I started to levitate. It wasn't one of my normal powers, but I embraced it. My anger was seething, and the mans face showed a hint of worry. I smirked and came down with a flip kick. He went face down on the grass. I sat on top of him. "What is your name?" I said slowly with my voice full of anger. I could hear the pack panicking about Jake. My heart was racing for him.

"Digit." He grunted. Once he said that, I could feel my mind absorb a bunch of information. His name was Digit. He was rank 21 out of 30. He was well respected and liked with James. He was good at martial arts but not with powers. It clicked. The more he was to tell me things, the more I would figure out about him

"Good we are getting somewhere." I smiled. It suddenly wiped off my face as I heard the pack call Jakes name, asking him to wake up.

I could hear Leah crying and Seth's heartbeat going a mile a minute. The man noticed my distraction and kicked me to the ground.

"oof." I said getting the wind knocked out of me

"Bella!" Embry and Sam yelled.

I snarled loudly and charged at the man. We fought, but this time I was on red alert I dodged most of his punches and kicks. He ended up falling to the ground, barely being able to get up. I stood there taking deep breaths, waiting for him to get up.

He didn't get up, so I went to check him, but he pulled a knife on me and stabbed me into the stomach. I yelled. Sam and Embry and some of the other guys were about to race over to me but I put up a shield.

"Aww, come on. I could have some fun with these dogs." Digit sneered.

He got up and shoved me to the ground. The knife was in deep. I could feel the blood slowly leave my body.

Digit stood up and kicked the knife in deeper. I screamed out in pain. I could hear Jake mumble my name and then nothing. "Jake!" I could hear Leah scream. She was pounding on his chest. "I can't get a pulse on him!" Quil yelled.

Sam looked torn where to go, so I nodded towards Jake. I looked up towards Digit.

"Well as much as I would like to continue, James wants you alive. Maybe you should reconsider his offer." He said mostly to himself. He shook himself out of his little dream and faced me.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go tell James about your new found pets you have been hiding." He said happily.

I growled and he snickered.

"Tah tah for now!" he waved his hand and vanished. I groaned and turned towards my side to look at Jake. He was in his human form, looking pale as ever. Some of the pack came rushing towards me after they noticed the shield was gone.

"Bella!" Sam said coming towards me.

"Sam." I said groaning. My hands were by the knife in my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh God." He said looking at all the blood pouring out of me.

"Emily!" he called over.

She came rushing over. "Bella!" She screeched.

I let out a small sob and pulled out the knife. Sam and Emily looked like goldfish-Wide eyes and gaping mouths. Emily quickly put a hand over the wound as I cried out in pain. Sam tried to comfort me. I could still hear Leah crying and yelling 'no, this cant be happening!' and 'heal damn it!'

"Sam…I need…to get up." I stuttered

"Bella…" he started. I cut him off.

"I need to save…Jake…please…" I said. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. He looked at me and scooped me up in his arms. He then sat me down next to Jakes body. Jake wasn't moving. His chest wasn't moving up and down to show he was breathing, and he didn't feel warm. He was just limp and pale. I crawled closer to his body, right to where Leah was over his chest crying.

I touched her arm, and she looked at me, broken hearted. I silently told her to move away, and surprisingly she did. I put my hand that wasn't covering my wound over Jakes chest and closed my eyes. The familiar bright green light surrounded my hand and I placed it on Jakes chest. After a few seconds, Jake gasped.

I removed my hand, almost going limp, and Leah came back towards Jake. She called his name but he didn't respond. "He needs to rest." I said slowly. She looked at me and nodded. I closed my eyes. "Bella?!" Sam said shaking me.

"What?" I said tiredly.

"Come on Baby, you need to heal yourself. Your going to bleed to death." He said.

I nodded off a little. "Bella!" Seth shouted.

"What?" I said groggy

"You need to do that thingy with the light and your hand…What you just did to Jake. Do it to yourself. Come on Jake needs you." He said.

I used the hand on my wound and conjured the green light. Within minutes the wound had healed, but left a scar. After that, the darkness took over me, and the last thing I heard was Sam calling my name.


	20. Time To Run

When I woke up I was in Sam's bed. My stomach was sore, and I saw the scar. All of the memories started to flow back to me. I got out of bed and made my way to the hallway. Sam's place was pretty quite. I looked around before going down the stairs.

"Bella." Leah said. I turned around and there she was red and puffy eyed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving Jake. You were practically dying yourself…and…well…just thank you." She said quietly. I nodded my head.

"It was my fault anyways." I said.

She was about to say no but I cut her off.

"You know it was." I claimed.

She shut up and put her head down. "Jake wants to see you." She said quietly.

"He is in the guest room down the hall." She pointed and walked down the stairs. I took a breath and made my way down the hallway into Jake's room. The guilt I felt was so immense it was almost unbearable. I turned the doorknob, taking a second to prepare myself to what I was going to see. When I walked in, Jake was laying on his back in bed. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he didn't look like the carefree funny Jake I knew. "Jake." I whispered.

"Bella." He said raspy. I could hear him clear his throat

"Hey." I said, pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed. I ran my fingers over his arms and chest, making circles here and there. We didn't talk; we just enjoyed each others presents for a while.

"It's not your fault." He said after a while.

"Jake…" I started.

"No, I was the one who tried to interfere. You were right. You warned us all of those times that those people are powerful, but my ego and protective side got the best of me. This was not your fault Bella Swan. It's far from it."

I shook my head in the dark and tears escaped my eyes. "It is my fault. How can you not see it? If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have so much drama in your life. You wouldn't have been laying there on the grass dying. You wouldn't even gotten hurt! I shouldn't have moved back here. It was selfish of me." I said practically sobbing.

"Hey. I like drama." He said smiling. He wiped my tears off my cheeks. "Plus, you gave me a chance to see my mom."

"What?" I asked.

"I saw her Bells. I swear when I was dying, I saw her. She was beautiful."

I smiled a sad smile towards him. "Im glad Jake." I said. I could tell Jake was loosing consciousness.

"Go to sleep Jake."

He moved a little. I could hear a whimper escape his mouth. "It hurts Bella." He cried.

I stood up and ran my hand through his hair. "Ok Jake, Its ok. Im so sorry. Let me try something." I said. I put a hand over his stomach and tried to heal it. "Better Jake?" I asked.

He was out cold. I wiped a few more of my tears and slowly walked out of the room. I shut the door as quite as possible and slid down the back of it. I sat there, leaning against the door in the hallway, crying.

_This was my entire fault. I got Jake hurt. _I thought about what Jake said-feeling how much it hurt. For him to admit that it hurt made me feel worse. Jake was always the guy to suck it up and not complain. I took a few deep breaths. He was strong, and the way he was healing was a lot faster than I expected. _He will be fine_ I kept telling myself. I walked downstairs to find the others. It seemed like no one was in the house. The kitchen and living room were empty.

Then, I heard a banging coming from the back of the house, leading to the backyard. I carefully walked back there to find wood and pieces of house everywhere. _What the…? _I thought.

"Bella!" Sam shouted. He quickly stopped hammering and gave me a hug and a kiss. It seemed like he was shielding his body in a way so I couldn't see what he was doing

"Hey." I said, trying to look at what he was doing to the house.

"Feelin' Better?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks. Sam, what happened?" I asked, leaving his arms and looking at the house that I once called perfect. The house was broke. Literally. There were huge gaps. You could see straight into the house.

"Oh…umm…well…when the fight happened, the guy threw you here…and…umm…" he said not wanting to continue.

"I-I-I did this?" I stuttered in shock. Hatred cursed though my body. The hatred was not for Digit, but for me.

"Bella." He said coming towards me. I shook my head and backed away from him a little. I turned around-my back facing him. I inspected the damages to the house.

"I did this." I said, mostly to myself. I felt like my body went on auto pilot. My eyes filled with tears. I felt as if I was drowning in my own thoughts. I did this to Sam's house. How cruel am I? He lived in this house forever, and had so many memories, and here I come to ruin it all. I practically ruined his whole house. _What did I do?_ I kept thinking. By me coming here, was all a mistake.

Renee was right. I wiped my tears away, but they kept falling. I could see a blurry Sam out of my peripheral vision, just standing back, letting me take it all in for myself.

He and I both knew nothing he could say or do would convince me that this was ok. I need to leave, I shouldn't have come. I should have left a long time ago.

What about Sam? He would be fine. My thoughts were going back and forth. It was so frustrating. I decided that leaving was the best thing to do. I wiped my tears once again and turned towards Sam. I looked at him, making sure to remember every single detail I could before I left. I walked over to him, and kissed him with everything I had. His lips parted with mine, and we both moaned. It was the most amazing thing. He was the most amazing thing. We ended the kiss and looked at each other.

"I should go." I said, walking past him towards the door.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yea?" I said turning around and biting my bottom lip.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea…yea. Im fine." I said. I was about to shut the door behind me when I turned back to Sam.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yea?" he asked not moving from where he stood just a few minutes ago,

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too Bells." I heard him with question in his voice, before I shut the door and headed for my bike. I was going to leave tonight. More like in about 20 minutes, before anyone would figure out I was leaving. As I thought about my plan, I walked right into the rest of the pack, who had wood and other supplies to fix up the house. My eyes started to water a little, just thinking about what I did to the house.

"Hey Bells! Feelin' Better?" Seth asked with wooden panels over his shoulder. I looked at the wood, and tried to focus on Seth.

"Yea, thanks Seth." I said quietly before getting the keys out to my bike.

"Hey Bells!" Paul and Quil yelled from their pickup truck.

I waved to them and gave them a small smile that anyone could tell was fake.

"What's the rush?" Embry asked.

I came to a halt and my heart rate increased. The pack must have heard it dramatically increase because they all looked at each other, then all eyes came on me.

"Nothing, umm…I got to go home…and…see Charlie!" I said a little too enthusiastic. I was wishing…more like praying that they didn't know he was out of town on a business trip for a week

"So…yea. Bye, Love you guys!" I said before rushing towards my bike.

_Shit._ I thought. I didn't have much time before they would put together the pieces.

Sam knew that Charlie was on a business trip for another week and saying I love you to Sam and the guys meant something big. Sam and I usually don't say we love each other unless something is going on. We don't say it because we know it. We feel it between each other. Words are just words. Showing it has a different meaning. We don't need a reminder…usually.

I felt dirty, running away like this, but I thought this would be for the best. There would be less danger with me around. I hopped up on storm and took off for home. Once I got to Charlie's house, I ran upstairs.

I went straight to my room and pulled out a duffle bag. I threw all the clothes I could possibly fit into the first duffle bag, and then took another one out of my closet and filled it with some more clothes, toiletries, some food, and accessories like my cell phone charger, etc. I was teleporting all around the house.

Right before I teleported back upstairs to stick the food in my bag, I took the picture of Jake and I when we were young off the mantle and into my pocket. When I was back into my room, I put the stuff in my bag and printed off some pictures of everyone from my computer as I was finishing up.

I stuffed them into my back pocket and then grabbed the wad of cash I stored for emergencies into my front pocket. I took all of m bags and teleported into the kitchen. I conjured some paper and a pen and sat at the table to write a note to everyone. I wrote one to Sam and Jake. Then I wrote one to the pack and Charlie. I could hear rustling in the woods. The pack was almost here. I put up my shield and finished my notes to everyone.

_Dear Sam,_

_You have no idea how hard this is for me. I need to leave. Please don't look for me, because it's just going to hurt even more. I don't want to run away from you guys, but it feels like the right thing to do right now. I am so sorry for the damage I did to your house. I put you and your pack into so much danger, and I got Jake hurt. I don't know how you can forgive me, or love me. You're a great pack leader. I know how you doubt yourself, wondering if Jake is better fit for the job, but I believe in you. I trust you, just like you did me. Your trust in me was something I was so lucky to have. You believed in me when I least believed in myself. What we had was…unspeakable. I can't put into words how much I love you and care for you. I love you so much, that it hurts. I wanted a future with you, so bad, but I need to accept my destiny, and by accepting it, I can't stay here and let you get hurt. I know the whole tale about imprinting, but I can't come back Sam. You will recover, you will learn to ignore the pull of me, and find love again. I will NEVER forget you. You are the biggest, most best thing of my life. I love you forever and always._

_All of my love,_

_Bella Swan_

_Xoxo_

As I wrote the letters, tears cascaded down my cheeks and onto the paper. You could see the tear stained words.

I took a new sheet of paper and began Jakes.

_Dear Jake,_

_Im so sorry about getting you hurt. I shouldn't have stayed the last time, but I was so selfish. Please forgive me? Im going away for a while. I know it feels like I just got back and everything was ok, but staying here…I can't. I don't belong here anymore. I need to face what I am, and im not letting you get hurt again. I love you so much. You are such a great friend, and I will miss you so much. Believe in yourself and take care of Leah for me. Don't try to be a hero and look for me or try and recover faster than your body will let you. Be strong and believe in yourself, just like you believed in me. Don't be sad Jake, I don't want that. Live your life just like before I came here. Oh, and fix up that bike and car already! Lazy ass. =) Love you Jakey._

_Miss you already,_

_Bella_

_Xoxoxo_

_Dear Pack,_

_I am truly sorry for leaving like this. When I woke up this morning, I realized how much danger me being here put you in. You all made me feel so welcome and accepted which is why this is so hard for me. You were my bestest friends, and the people I knew always had my back. You loved me like your own and treated me like I was the most important person in your life. You work as a team, so stick together. _

_Don't give up on each other. Take care of Sam for me. _

_Jared, you are a great guy, Kim is lucky to have you. I am so glad I met you both._

_Seth, keep fighting, you are a wonderful person. Embry, thank you for everything you have done for me. And please take care of Catie. She is a great girl. Just remember, if anything happens to her I will kick your ass. _

_Paul, Work on your jokes. They suck. And watch over everyone for me. I know how this is tearing you all apart, but you all need to stick together. I love you and thanks for being such a great friend and brother. _

_Quil, stay cool man. You are just one of the guys I have fallen in love with since I was little. Don't ever change. I love you bro. _

_Leah, I love you sis! Im sorry for everything that happened. You are amazing. Make sure Jake gets back on track. _

_Collin and Brady, stay funny guys. Your sense of humor makes the pack. Maybe you should teach Paul a thing or two? _

_Emily, you are the best. All of your parties were the most amazing thing. My birthday was so special thanks to you. Please, take care of Sam. Love you All._

_Bella Swan_

_Xoxo_

_Dear Charlie, _

_Thank you for opening up your house to me. I know I haven't been the best daughter, but you have been the greatest dad to me. I have to leave. Some things have come up. Remember that I will always love you, and to be strong. Don't look for me, please. Hope to talk to you soon, I love you._

_Bella_

_Xoxo_

I put the letters in envelopes and wrote their names on the front. I then grabbed my stuff and headed for my motorcycle. I strapped the bags to the back of my bike. I could hear the guys get closer. I started up my bike and backed out of the driveway not daring to look back.

Goodbye Forks and Hello….somewhere.


	21. Harder than I Thought

As I was driving, I could almost feel the panic, worry and sadness of Sam. It was like my soul was connected to him. I know the imprinting says something like that, but its more than words, it's the way I experience it. I feel like I can feel everything he feels, and to be truthful, it hurts like hell. I didn't stop driving though. I kept going on with my plan. I was doing the right thing…right?

I was almost out of Forks when I thought I saw a wolf in the woods. No way would it be one of them…or could it. I snapped out of my thoughts and sped away. I can't afford to have them convince me to come back…I just cant. I passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and I knew I lost whoever was following me.

Seth's POV: (from Sam's house till now)

We were coming back to Sam's house from the hardware store when I saw Bella going to her bike.

"Hey Bells! Feelin' Better?" I asked while carrying some wooden panels over my shoulder. She seemed distracted, like she had a hard time focusing on our conversation.

"Yea, thanks Seth." she said quietly. She didn't say much more after that before getting the keys out to her bike. Quil, Paul and Embry talked to her too. We all thought she was kind of jittery and hiding something, but when she said she loved us, we knew something was up.

After she sped away we immediately rushed into the house to talk to Sam.

"Yo Sam!" I called.

"Yea?" he asked hammering the house

"What's up with Bella?"

"What do you mean?" he stopped hammering and looked at all of us.

"She's acting really weird. When we asked what was up, her heartbeat increased. She looked like she was in a rush." Paul cut in.

"How did she explain it?" he said getting nervous.

"She said she had to go home to Charlie…and that she loved us." Embry mumbled.

Sam immediately got off the ladder he was on and put the hammer on the table. He looked pretty frantic.

"No…Are you sure she said she was going home to Charlie?" He shook with fear.

"Yea." Paul said confidently.

He shook his head in denial. "Maybe Bella forgot he was on a business trip…" he muttered to himself. I listened to what he was mumbling to himself and put the pieces together.

"She's running." I said.

"Lets go." Sam barked.

We transformed into wolves in the woods behind Sam's house and ran like hell. We could smell Bella. _Just a few more miles. _I thought.

By the time we changed and got to the house, the bike was gone and the scent of Bella was fading. Sam's face looked crushed. He went inside and saw the envelopes. The note Bella wrote to us were sad. I didn't want to think of her as gone. Sam looked heartbroken. He sat on the kitchen chair and reread the note over and over. I suddenly thought of something. She was leaving forks. So maybe I could catch up to her. I quietly left the house. I didn't want Sam to hear me, just incase I didn't catch up to Bella. I transformed into a wolf and ran as fast as I could go. I saw her; she looked just as heartbroken as Sam. It was like she didn't want to leave just as much we didn't want to see her leave. She must have seen or heard me because she looked over to where I was catching up to her, and sped up. She passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and I knew I couldn't go after her. So long Bella.

Bella's POV:

I drove all night. I didn't stop unless I needed Gas. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I needed to get out of Washington. I ended up staying in a small city in Montana named Black Eagle. I rented a small apartment that had cheap rent. I went out and bought some groceries, but didn't unpack my stuff. I didn't want this place to be my home. Every night I practiced my powers. If I ever wanted to return to forks, I would need to learn how to control my powers better. I needed to learn more self defense and how to protect the people I love better. During the days, I either slept or went to the public library. I tried to keep up on my studies. I didn't apply to any colleges after I graduated, so I thought this would be the best way to use my time efficiently. I always wanted to own my own bakery or bookstore. I loved to cook and too read, so I studied business.

It's been almost a month since I left forks. I still think about my decision-whether it was really the right choice or not. I miss everyone so much. I feel like there is a big whole in my heart. I keep thinking about calling Charlie or someone else from the pack, but I don't want them to try and convince me to come home-because it might work. Its not that I don't enjoy the life I built here, because I do, it's just that I miss everyone so much.

I sat on the couch, with the phone in my hands. I dialed Charlie's number and waited for the ringing to stop. It was around 10pm, so I doubt the pack will be home. The ringing felt like it was going on for a while now. I was just about to hang up when Charlie answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered. He sounded so tired and sad.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Bella?!" he answered happily.

"Bella?! She's on the phone?!" I heard what sounded like Jake in the background.

I panicked and hung up the phone. My breath was coming out in gasps. The tears were coming down fast and I couldn't help but sob. Hearing my dad and Jakes enthusiasm…hearing their voice, made me feel worse. I mean, I felt relief at fist, but it hurt. A lot.

I didn't attempt to call Charlie after what happened for a while. It was about 2 weeks before I tried again. This time, I made sure to call his work.

The ringing was long once again. I felt as if my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"Forks Police Station." Someone said.

"Hi, can I speak to Charlie Swan please?" I asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" the man said

"His daughter." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"One second please." The man said.

I could hear the man shout across the room. I was praying that Sam wasn't at work or at least in the station with my dad.

"Bella?" he asked shocked.

"Dad" I sighed in relief. My throat was getting thick with tears.

"Bella Honey. Please come home. We all miss you so much." He cried.

"Dad. Dad! Please, I-I can't. Not right now at least." I begged.

"H-How is everyone?" I asked.

"Truthfully? Not so well. Jake is…depressed. He and Leah are together, but it's like they lost a little bit of their spark. The boys…don't have much of a sense of humor anymore." He said sadly.

"W-Wh-what about Sam?" I asked.

"He is…not himself. It took him about a month just to pull himself together. He is still pretty torn up. He is actually walking in the door right now…here-"

"Dad. NO!" I shouted. My heart rate sped up.

"Why not Bella? He would perk up if he heard your voice." He said quietly.

"Because I'm not coming back Dad. If I was to talk to him, he would try to convince me to come back. He wouldn't even have to say the words…I would just feel it. I cant-I'm not strong enough to say no. I know he is hurting, and it hurts me too, but I'm doing this for the best." I said.

"Bella. What's going on? Did he do something to hurt you? Are you….are you…?" his voice rising each word.

I quickly got what he was trying to say and quickly cut him off before he could say the word out loud.

"No! No! I'm not pregnant dad. We haven't even…" I let my sentence float. _Embarrassing much? Ugh_.

"Oh. Oh! Good, I'm glad you two are waiting..." He said.

"I just…need to get away for a while. It's not because of Sam, or you, or the pack. It's for me." I said biting my lip.

"Please Bella. We all need you back here." He pleaded. I could hear shuffling.

"Dad?" I asked…my heart rate increasing again.

I could hear my dad talking to Sam in the background; it was almost as if they were fighting. I heard the phone get taken away and my heart almost bursted out of my chest. Sam must have taken the phone. A rush of excitement and love ran through me and the doubt covered my mind like a blanket. Before he could say a word I said I love you and hung up.

The phone was sitting on my lap while I tried to steady my breathing. I was so close to hearing Sam. I was so close to shattering. I thought about what my dad said about the guys. Was everyone doing that bad without me?

Before I had time to think, I teleported myself to Emily's house. She was the one person I could go to, and know that she would keep a secret. Of course I could go to Jakes or Leah's but with the whole sharing a memory thing, I couldn't risk it.

I knocked on the front door, hoping she would be home. The door opened and Emily stood there shocked.

"Hey Em." I said.

"B-Be-Bella?" she asked stunned.

"Yea, can I come in?" I asked politely. I didn't want my scent to flow throughout the wind.

"Yea. Yea. Of course…sure. Come in." She was still in shock. It was like she couldn't process the information.

I sat down on the couch where Sam and I once sat a while back.

"Are you…How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm….good." I said finally. It was like I had to force the word out of my mouth.

"Bella. What are you doing here? Are you back for good? Actually, why did you leave? Bella, Sam is torn. Don't you remember the imprinting? What were you thinking?..." I stopped her.

"Emily. I know. I'm sorry. I had to." I admitted. She waited for me to go on, so I did.

"I left because I was putting you all in so much danger. I got Jake hurt- I almost let him die! I ruined Sam's house, and my presence keeps you in danger. Its better that I'm not here."

"Then why are you here now?" she asked politely.

"Because I….I just need a friend." I said sadly.

Emily moved next to me on the couch. "Bella. Why aren't you telling Jake or Leah this? Why me?" she asked.

"Because I know I can trust you. I know you can keep a secret. Plus they are werewolves, and they are known to spill the beans." I said with a smile. We both chuckled a little.

I took a breath. "I know what I did to Sam. I called Charlie a few times." I said.

Emily nodded her head. "Yea, Jake said something about you calling Charlie while he was there. You should have seen all of their eyes light up."

I frowned and put my head in my hands. "I'm trying to do the right thing. You're not making this any easier."

She winced. "Sorry."

I nodded. "I figured Sam would eventually get over the imprinting thing If I can try to ignore it, I bet he could too. He just has to try. Don't get me wrong. I love Sam…I love all of you guys. It's hard for me too; I mean all I want to do is come back here. But I can't. I need to face what I am. I need to make sure I am as strong as possible and ready whenever the time comes."

Emily cut me off. "Did you ever think that you would be the strongest if your family was right beside you? Maybe love is the strongest of all. You, yourself are changing too Bella. I can see what being apart from us does to you, like it does to us. You feel haggard and like you have to push yourself out of bed everyday." I was about to say something when she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying come back here now, but think about it." She paused for a second before continuing. "Maybe if you were to come back, you could teach us some things. Maybe you could prepare us, and help us understand how to fight. I know that the guys are fast learners." She said brightly. I smiled a little at her. "I will think about it." I said.

"Well then, how is…."

"Emily." I warned.

"Alright, alright. I tried." She surrendered.

"So how is wherever you are?"

"It's ok. I got an apartment and a job. I am also studying in business for a little."

"You're going to school?" she asked

"No, not really. It's more like self teaching. I go to the library for a while." I admitted.

"Bella that's great! I'm proud of you. Now what's this job?"

"Oh, it's just part time at a library, dance studio, and martial arts center." I said. She raised her eyebrows at me and I blushed. "I pick up a few shifts at the library, working at the front desk. I don't do much, so I usually get my studies done then. The dance studio…its actually fun. I am a teacher there. It helps with staying active and on top of my gain. The martial arts, I'm just an assistant. But sometimes when I pick up a night shift, after the classes are done, he teaches me some stuff."

"Wow Bells." She said.

"Yea."

We talked a little more after that. She informed me about the guys and how she was. She kept looking at the clock a couple of times, and every time I asked she said it was nothing.

I finally looked at my clock to see it was already 5pm.

"I should get going Emily."

"Bella, wait. Please stay for a little longer."

I looked at her mysteriously. I listened closely to hear someone get out of car.

"Emily!" I yelled at her.

"I know! I'm sorry Bella. Please just stay. Sam is coming over soon, and please, I know he would love to see you. Please Bella!" she begged.

I shook my head as the tears started to form. "I Can't Em. I can't see him. I'm sorry." I said before the person walked through the door. I teleported back to my apartment and leaned against the front door. I put my head on my knees and just sat there crying.

What was I doing?

**A/N: So, I was wondering if anyone wanted to co- write this with me. I don't much time to finish writing this, and I am having a hard time thinking of some ideas. So please hit me up if you do! Thanks!!!**


	22. Following my Heart

**Sorry! Short Chapter!!**

After I pulled myself together, I decided to get up off the floor and train. I took my bike to the martial arts center and began to stretch. The building was empty, it wasn't supposed to be open, but Chad, the instructor, gave me the keys if I ever wanted to practice. After I stretched I began to work on my moves. I kicked, punches, used my powers, etc. While I was training, I couldn't help but think of what Emily was saying. Was love truly the way to go? Did I make a huge mistake? I then thought about what my dad said. Was Sam really that torn? I stopped kicking the dummy and teleported to Emily's house. I teleported right into her living room.

"Emily!" I shouted.

I heard her talking to someone. I thought about teleporting back, but then she came called my name back. "Bella?!" she shouted. She sounded like she was in the kitchen. I walked out of the living room into the foyer. Just as I was about to walk into the kitchen she came out. Once she saw me, her eyes shined bright.

"Bella!" she said. She ran over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"So I thought about what you were saying, about the whole love thing." I said anxiously.

"How do you know that that is the key?"

"Bella?" I heard softly.

I looked over Emily's shoulder to see Sam standing there with a kitchen towel in his hand.

"S-Sam?" I asked shocked. I didn't dare meet his eyes. When I looked him over, I was stunned. He looked so…beat. He looked tired and worn out. His eyes seemed lost and sad. It was heartbreaking. Once I looked into his eyes, it was like he was my Sam again. His eyes came back to life and his face seemed to lift.

He took two big steps, putting him right in front of me and kissed me. The kiss was powerful. It told me how much he missed me, how much he loved me, and how much he never wanted to let go. Once we broke, we looked at each other. His hands were still cupping my cheeks, and I moved my hands over his arms.

"That's how I know." Emily said.

I turned and looked at her quizzedly. She nodded to Sam and I got what she meant.

"The way you two are with each other is like love in a fairy tale, pure and everlasting. Your happiness is with him and his is with you. It's like you two depend on each other. I bet he reassures you, just like you do him. That's why you are his imprint. You are each others soul mate. That's what they are. They help find each other true and everlasting happiness. It wasn't just because. It was meant to be. That's how I know." She finished.

I bit my lip, replaying in my head what she said. I felt Sam's arms wrap around me, and I leaned into his body. It was like a natural instinct. I could feel Sam smile in my hair as he kissed my head.

_Was really true love? It felt like it, but how would do I know for sure?_

Emily saw the look on my face. "Don't over think it Bella. Trust it. Go with it. It's a feeling, not a thought"

I sighed, thinking about it hard. I wanted it so badly, but my logic took over. I slowly pulled out of Sam's arms, making the three of us in a position of a triangle. I shook my head and looked at both of them.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, it matter that as long as you are with me, you will always be in danger. You will always be risking your life for me." I stressed.

"Fine." Sam declared. "As long as I am with you, then I don't care about the risk. I never have, and I never will. All I want is to be with you. And if that means risking my life everyday then so be it."

I stood there speechless. _He would give up his life for me? Just like that?_

"Look, let's not jump the gun here. I'm just trying to tell you Bella, that maybe if you were to stay here, you would find the answers you're looking for. Being with family, helps clear the stress. I know it does-Paul helps me all the time. So let Sam do the same. If you keep denying yourself happiness, you won't find any solution. I know that part of you tells you to flee. But listen to your heart. Listen to what you want, not what you should do." She said gently.

"But…How can you ask me to stay here? How can you ask me to stay here and let you all be the next target for James? Did you guys not see what happened with Jake!?" I freaked out. The pressure was building, and I thought I was going to burst.

Sam tried to come close to me, gently trying to calm myself down.

"Yes, we saw Jake. We all did. But we also saw how you saved him. Bella, we love you too much to just let you go. It doesn't matter the risk, we will fight it together."

Tears slipped from my eyes.

"What is your heart telling you Bella?" Emily asked.

I bit my lip. "To stay. I want to stay so bad I miss everyone so bad, but I-I can't let you guys get hurt. Jake…he…and I just cant. I can't watch everyone around me suffer because of me." I admitted.

"Then you will show us. You will teach us what to do and how to act. We will be ready when the time comes. We will be ready as a Family." Sam declared while hugging me. I bit my lip and thought of the pros and cons. I finally nodded my head. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. I never wanted to let go. After a few minutes, I looked back at Emily to see her smiling.

"Thanks Em." I said. All of the sudden my phone rang. I took it out of my back pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella. Why is the studio open?" Chad asked.

"Oops. Sorry Chad. I was just practicing in there. I must have forgotten to lock up and shut off the lights." I heard Sam growl and glared at him. He quickly shut up but pulled me to his chest. "I will go back right now. Sorry!" I said.

"Yea, no prob. That's fine. One of the kids were just passing by and saw the lights were on, so he called me to see if we had practice or anything. I thought it might be you." He flirted a little.

I cleared my throat and felt a little awkward with Sam here. "Ok. Ummm…see ya Chad!" I said quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who's Chad?" Sam asked with disgust. "He is…was…is a...my boss…and…friend." I said

"Your Boss?" Sam growled. I rolled my eyes. "Well…he was my boss. Now he's just a friend from…a place." I said.

Emily must have picked up Sam's tension because she turned to me.

"So where is your stuff?" she asked me.

"Oh…umm…" I looked up to Sam, who raised his eyebrows.

"I will go get it. Be right back." I said. Before I could teleport, Sam grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him with curiosity. He pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet, soft kiss. When we broke, we smiled and I teleported back to Montana to get my stuff. _Maybe I will get my happily ever after, after all…_


	23. Not Leaving

Once I was inside my apartment, I hurried up to my room and pulled out a duffle bag. I quickly stuffed a bunch of my clothes and other things inside. My mind was racing. I was going home…..for real. I took a deep breath and put a hand to my forehead. _This is the right thing, right? _I thought about what Emily and Sam said: _We will fight it together_. _Together as a family_. I smiled and closed my eyes thinking about Sam. _Gosh how I missed him. _I opened my eyes and continued to pack. I ran to the bathroom to grab my stuff and zipped up my duffle bag. I threw the duffle bag over my shoulder and walked out of my bedroom, shutting the door on my way out. I walked into the kitchen for the last time and grabbed the keys off the counter. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I put the bag on my bike and headed for the studio. Once I got there, I opened the door and did a quick scan with my eyes. I was going to miss this place. The martial arts studio/ dance studio was like my second home. (**A/N: The martial arts studio is also the dance studio, they share the place**) I went to the front des and grabbed some pieces of paper. I wrote a letter to Chad saying I was leaving and sorry for it being such noticed. I also said that he was a great teacher and I learned a lot. I quickly sealed the envelope and took the other sheet of paper. I began writing a letter to my dance students. I put how sorry I was for leaving but I will come visit. I said something nice and true about each of them and wrote down my cell number. I signed my name and put a 'P.S.' at the bottom. I said if they needed anything, to call right away and I would be right there. I put down the pen and sealed the envelope. I wrote their names on the front of each envelope and looked around one last time. _So Long Montana._ I thought. I shut of the lights and backed out of the studio. As I was walking back to my bike, my phone began to vibrate and ring. I took it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. Sam. It read. I smiled and quickly answered.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey babe. I just wanted to make sure...umm…well…" he said nervously.

"Yea, im coming." I said. I hopped onto my bike and started the engine.

"You're taking your bike?" he asked.

"Yea, I will be there in a few hours."

"Bella, why cant you just poof over here?" he whined.

"Poof?" I asked smiling.

"Well, yea...that thing where you just kind of appear."

I laughed. "Look Sam, I will be there soon. I want to bring back my bike and I would 'Poof' myself over there, as you call it, but I want to clear my head a little. Plus I think I need to go see Charlie."

He groaned. "Ok ok. See you soon. Love you."

I smiled once again. "Love you too."

I hung up and started my bike.

I drove for a bout two hours before I got home. I parked my bike in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was already here. I took my bag and put it over my shoulder. I took a breath and walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited. "Coming!" I could hear Charlie say. He opened the door and stood there shocked.

"Hey Dad." I said softly.

"Be-Bella?" he asked shocked.

"Yea, Dad, can I…can I come back home. I know I don't deserve to but…"

Charlie suddenly pulled me into a hug. I let out the breath I was holding and melted into his hug.

"I missed you Bells." He whispered in my ear.

After he let go of me, he opened the door wider for me to come in. We stood there, in the foyer, for a while just looking at each other. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't peaceful either. I took my bag off my shoulders and looked at my dad. "Dad...im so sorry for leaving. I just...i couldn't stay…" I began. Tears started to well up into my eyes.

"It's ok Bells." He said softly.

"Why don't you go up to bed, you look exhausted." He took my bag and began heading up stairs. I smiled. I then took off my shoes and followed. He opened the door to my room and sat the bag on the floor next to my bed.

"Thanks." I murmured softly. He was about to walk out of the door before I stopped him. "Dad." I called.

"Yea Bells?" he asked popping back into my room. I walked up to him and gave him a hug like he gave me when he first saw me outside.

"I missed you too." I whispered. I felt his turn his head and kiss me on the cheek.

"Sweet Dreams Bells." He said, and then shut the door. I sat on my bed and took a breath. I was really back. I stood up and walked around my room. I brushed my hands over the surface of my desk. I thought about all of the times I was here, before I left, either writing or drawing. I felt a sudden urge to write in my journal, so I did. I walked over to my duffle bag, and opened it, searching for my journal. Once I found it, I put it on my bed, just staring at it. I took a deep breath and quickly changed out of my clothes and into my P.J's. After I was finished, I turned on my lamp, set my bag on the floor by the window, and looked through my journal. I read and looked at all the previous articles I had written and drawn. They were mostly dated back from before I left or when I had left. The hole in my chest started to resurface. I closed the journal and tilted my head back onto the headboard of the bed. I thought about everything that had happened, and my reasons for returning. Part of me was so excited to see the pack again. Another part of me was scared to see them. _What if they were mad at me? I couldn't blame them for that. Wonder if they all moved on? _I began to panic. The part of me that knew I should have come back was growing. I then thought of Sam and Emily. The look on their faces when I came back. When they saw me, it was…peaceful. I shook myself out of the panic and opened the journal to a new fresh page.

_I came back for a reason._ I started writing.

_That reason was not only for me, but for my family…for the pack. I learned something while I was away. I learned that family was the most important thing. I learned that I am, and will be the strongest as long as my family is with me. They are my life. Without them, I am nothing. I would not be who I am today without them. They are my everything. I will not run, and I will not cower. I am strong, but they…they are my strongest. My self doubt will not tear me down, because they deserve someone who will always be there for them, like they are for me. Their will be no running. And if I do, they will be running with me_.

Just as I was about to write more, saw Sam come through my window with a panic expression written on his face.

"Sam!?" I asked, closing my journal and walking towards him.

"Bells." He breathed, relieved.

I put a hand to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest for a moment, savoring the moment with him.

"Is everything ok?" I looked up at him. He lifted his head from hair and looked at me.

"Yea, you just didn't call and I thought…" he trailed off. It clicked. He thought I wasn't actually coming back. I forgot to call. _Oh crap._

"Oh gosh Sam, I am so sorry. I forgot to call you. I was just so busy with my dad and then I was here and I felt like I needed to…" He cut me off with a kiss.

After we broke I looked at him.

"It's ok Bells. I just jumped to conclusions that's all. I'm glad your back." He said rubbing a thumb over my cheek. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Sam?" I whispered, desperately trying to have him look me in the eyes.

"What is it?" I asked a little panicked.

"Nothing Bells. I missed you baby." He said softly. He kissed me once again. We stood at my window, making out for a few minutes. When we finally broke I put my head back on his chest.

"You must be tired. Come on." He said guiding me towards the bed. We both missed the bag I put by the window, and we went flying towards the ground together. We landed on the floor with a thud. Sam was hovering only an inch away from me. We were laughing so hard I was practically crying. Sam rolled off of me and onto his back beside me, still laughing. After we calmed down a little, I rolled on top of him. Hovering just inches away from his face. I kissed him softly and then got up. I held a hand out for him and he took it. We laid down together on my bed, his arms wrapped around my waist. Just as I was about to drift off he whispered in my ear.

"Hey Bells?" he asked softly.

I rolled over to face him. "Yea?" I whispered back, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

He took my hand from his face and looked at me.

"Promise me something."

"What?" I asked curious.

"Promise me…that you won't leave again."

"Sam..." I started.

"No. Bella, please. You need to promise me. Promise me that if you ever feel like you did before you ran away that you will tell someone…that you will tell me. Promise me that you won't run away like that…telling me you love me but you have to leave. Promise me that you won't leave me broken again, cause I don't know if I will be able to handle it." He said. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I...I-I promise Sam." I said. I gave his hand a squeeze and lifted my head to kiss him. "I promise."

I put my head under his chin, snuggling closer to my chest. After a few minutes, something occurred to me.

"Hey Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Is this what you were nervous about when you first came into my room? You know, when I kept asking you if you were ok. You wouldn't look me in the eyes…"

"yeah." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said pulling his head down to look at mine. "I promise ok?" He looked me in the eyes for a minute. I felt as if he was looking into my soul. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep come over me.

The next morning when I woke up, Sam was still beside me. I smiled and ran a hand over his face, over his arms, and to his stomach. I traced his abs, one by one. Suddenly a hand grasped mine. I gasped, and then looked up to see Sam. He was smiling. He brought my and up to his mouth and kissed the top of it. "Good morning." He said chuckling.

"morning." I said happily.

He rolled over so he was hovering over me. He kissed me. It was one of those passionate kisses that Sam is known to give me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. He moaned as my tongue traced his bottom lip. After we were done with our little make out session I pulled him out of my bed.

"Come on." I said. He wrapped his arms around me as we walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Sit." I commanded him. He walked over to the chair and sat down like I commanded him, but he wouldn't let go of our entwined hands. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. My body fit between his legs. I kissed him on the forehead, and he laid his head on my chest. I then rubbed my hands over his head, down to his neck and kissed the top of his head. I swiftly walked out of his reach to get breakfast started. He growled a little, but I gave him a playful smile. I decided to make us some pancakes and toast. I got out the griddle, toaster and all of the ingredients. I tried to patiently wait for the griddle to heat up, but I couldn't wait. I used my powers to get the griddle hot a little faster. I heard Sam chuckle in the background. As the pancakes were cooking, Sam and I talked.

"So….how's Jake doing?" I asked quietly. This is one of the questions that has been bothering me since I decided to leave Montana.

"Jakes…Jake. He blames himself for you leaving. He and Leah are still together, but Leah is having a hard time with Jakes emotional state. I think she is running out of patience, or is tired of feeling helpless for Jake."

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Hey." He said. He stood up and walked over to me. "It's not your fault."

I sighed and looked up at him. "No matter how many times you say that, I know it's a lie." He was about to say something, but I put a finger to his lips.

"It is my fault. I left, I made the decision to leave, whether it was good or bad, I don't know. But it was my fault Sam."

He kissed my forehead. "Well you are back, that's all that matters."

I nodded. "I think im going to go see Jake today." I said while flipping the pancakes.

This time, he nodded. "Mmkkk. But I would wait after breakfast; he was on patrol last night." Sam said, going back to sit down at the table. I nodded but then a thought hit me. I turned towards Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Why weren't you on patrol?"

"Well cause this beautiful woman, also known as my imprint and the love of my life came back home." He said with a cheeky grin. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So they know im back?" I asked.

"Nope. I just told them I had some stuff to do."

"And they listened?!" I said shocked. The guys would never listen without an explanation, let alone complain.

"No, but alphas orders." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed out loud and put the pancakes on a plate. We talked some more, and then after we were finished he helped me clean up.

"Alright, im going to get ready to go see Jake." I kissed Sam and started to walk upstairs. I took a quick shower and put on some clothes. I was brushing my hair in the mirror when Sam came behind me. "Stop worrying. He will be happy your back." He said. He kissed my head and let me go. "Alright, im gunna take off. Call me when your done with Jake." He said. I nodded. He looked at me one more time before walking out of my room. "Seriously Bells. It will be fine, and if not. I'll kick his ass."

I chuckled a little and looked at him. "Thanks." I said

"Anytime babe. Be careful." He said and then walked downstairs to leave.

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that!" he yelled. I laughed. "Bye! Love you!" I shouted. I didn't hear anything and then suddenly Sam came bursting through my room again and picked me up, swinging me around. I laughed and squealed. He put me down and looked me in the eyes. "Love you too." We kissed quickly and he was back going out the door. After he left, I put the brush back down on the dresser and walked downstairs to leave. I got into my truck and drove off to LaPush to see Jake.

I arrived at Jakes house faster than I predicted. I took a breath and stepped out of my truck. I walked up to the front door and knocked a few times.

"Bella?!" Billy answered shocked.

"Billy." I breathed.

"Jake said you left…"

"yea, about that. I…decided to come back." I tried to put simply. He nodded and looked at me.

"Umm…well…is Jake here?" I asked politely. I stuck my hands in my back pocket to try and stop fidgeting.

"He is still sleeping. He covered for Sam last night…because Sam went to see you im guessing."

I smiled. "You're correct."

"I still got it." Billy said proudly. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Come on in Bella, you can do the honors of waking up."

"Oh geez Billy, how kind of you." I said sarcastically. Jake was about one of the hardest people to wake up. You could be shouting in his ear and he would still be sleeping.

Billy snickered. "Good to have you back kiddo." He said before turning his wheels on his wheelchair to go back to the living room.

"Good to be back." I whispered.

I headed down the hallway to Jakes room. Once I got there, I opened the door to find Jake sleeping on his stomach. His head was at the edge of the mattress and one of his arms was practically brushing the floor. _The poor mattress!_ I thought. I bent down towards him and pulled on his arm. "Eerrgmmm" was all he said. I chuckled to myself.

"Jake." I whispered while brushing my knuckles over the side of his head.

"Jake wake up." I said again.

"Bella." He whimpered in his sleep.

"I'm right here Jake. Come on, wake up. I'm back." I said a little more loudly.

His eyes slowly opened and shock hit his face. He slowly got up, watching me with his every move. "Hey Jake." I said nervously.

I noticed he wasn't blinking, just staring at me. "Jake, you can blink ya know." I said.

"I-Is this a dream?" he asked softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You think about me in your dreams?" I asked teasingly.

"Bells?" he asked.

I nodded. "Seriously Jake, blink, your eyes are going to get all watery and hurt."

His eyes roamed over my body and back to my face. He blinked fast a few times. "Bella!" he yelled. He ran towards me and swept me off his feet. I giggled. "Hey Jake!" I said. He put me back down but wouldn't let go of me.

"Bella…Bella…Bella." He kept saying.

"Jake, that's my name, don't wear it out." I said happily. He let go of me and I winked at him. His big hands brushed my hair back from my face and ran down my cheek.

"I-I…."

I knew he was speechless, and surprisingly, so was I. I think that was the most intense moment we've had in our friendship.

"I-I….I missed you." I put. I couldn't rack my brain for any other words or explanations at that moment.

He pulled me into another hug. "I missed you too Bells." He murmured.

When he let go again we put our foreheads together. It was like a classic love story, but the love we shared was more as friends, not lovers. We were standing there, in his small bedroom, our hands entwined- side by side and just looking at each other like we haven't seen each other in decades. After a few minutes we heard Billy calling us.

"You kids ok in there?!" he shouted.

"Yea, we will be right out!" I said. "Come on." I lead him out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Billy, Did you eat lunch yet?" I asked.

"No. Not yet." He said.

"Well, is it ok if I make you two lunch?" I asked smiling at Jake.

He rolled into the kitchen. "Bella, honey, do you really have to ask?" he said.

The three of us laughed. I moved around their kitchen, grabbing ingredients for sandwiches. I could feel Jakes eyes watching me everywhere I went.

"I'm not leaving Jake." I said as I was cutting the sandwiches. He smiled his goofy grin and I saw a faint blush.

After I put the sandwiches on the table they began to dig in. Jake noticed I wasn't eating and looked towards me.

"Arbt yob gobing to eat Bells?" He asked with his mouth full. I laughed. "Jeez Billy, I thought this kid had manners." I said with a laugh while pointing to Jake.

"So did I Bella, but he seems to have misplaced them." Billy said and continued to eat his sandwich. I laughed even more and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you eating Bells?" Jake asked. He reached over to take a sip of his pop.

"Oh, I ate breakfast with Sam right before I came here."

Jake spit out his pop, and it sprayed all over Billy.

"Jake!" Billy growled. I laughed hysterically and rushed to get Billy a towel.

"Sorry Dad!" Jake said.

"Sam knew you were back and didn't tell me?! That's why he wanted me to cover for him last night?!" he said offended.

I handed Billy a wet and dry towel for Jakes pop mess.

"Yea, well…Emily and Sam were actually the ones to convince me to come back last night."

"Emily knew too?!" Jake said incredulous.

"Chill Jake." I said calmly.

"Well….technically Emily knew first. I came earlier to see her. I needed someone to talk to, someone that might understand." I looked at Jake and his face looked hike his dog just died.

"Jake, I know I could have come to you. You actually would have been the first person I would have come to."

"Then why didn't you?"

I chuckled a little. "Emily asked me the same question. I didn't want everyone else to know. I needed her to keep the secret, and not spill the beans." Jake was about to say something when I stopped him. "I know you would have tried to not think about it, but the way Emily was describing everyone to me, I knew it would slip out little by little. I didn't want to give Sam that false hope of me coming back…I didn't want to give anyone that hope."

"Then why did you come back?" he asked confused.

"I-I…I don't quite know that one yet. I mean, I do, but it's confusing. When I asked her earlier yesterday she gave me this whole speech about love…" I was getting myself and Jake confused. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"I missed you guys. I missed all of you soo much. I felt like it was killing me. But I thought to myself that no matter how much I wanted to come back, it was the wrong thing to do. What happened to you was all my fault. People can say it wasn't my fault all they want, but deep down inside, we all know it was. I know that you guys get hurt, but Jake, you should have seen the damage. I promised myself that that would never happen again. I was being selfish by staying with you guys. I know I was Sams imprint, but I thought that if I ignored it long enough, then he would eventually ignore it too and get on with his life."

"But then how…" Jake started. I could see where he was getting at, so I cut him off and continued.

"When I was talking to Emily. She was saying that maybe I was at my strongest when I was with you guys. I think it was her kind way of telling me I looked like hell." Jake chuckled. "She kept looking at the clock, and talk about long and random topics. When I finally decided that I should leave she got all fidgety and nervous begging me to stay. I couldn't understand why until I heard a car door shut outside. Then I figured out that it was one of you guys. I said I was sorry and quickly teleported away. I stayed at my apartment for a while, but her advice kept bugging me. I couldn't figure out how she could believe in this love we all shared. She honestly believed love was the key to everything. So without thinking, I teleported to her house. I yelled for her name and asked her to explain how she knew, and then…well…Sam was there. I guess we were both wrapped up in the passion of the moment and kissed. Then Emily explained. She said the looks we had on our faces and everything…and I couldn't…I just couldn't bring myself to leave." I let out finally finishing.

"Thank God for Emily." Jake said after a few seconds of silence.

I laughed. "Yea, I double that."

I looked over to Billy to find that he was no longer at the table.

"Billy?" I asked.

"In here Bella. I wanted to let you guys have your moment…and not have anymore pop incidents." I laughed and looked at Jake with a faint blush on his cheeks. I stood up and started to clear off the table. Jake was right behind me with his plate in hand. We started washing the dishes when the phone began to ring. Jake answered it since he was the one drying the dishes.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake, is Bella still there?" I could head Sam ask.

"Yea! Im here!" I yelled in the background. I could hear Sam laugh.

"What's up Man?" Jake asked.

"So I was thinking, we should have a bon fire tonight." Sam declared. I groaned. Jake turned to look at me with an arched eyebrow. "Those things are cursed. Too much drama happens at those things." I whined. Jake and Sam laughed. This time I raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh come on!" I put a hand on my hip.

"Sure sure bells." Jake said. Just as he was going to talk to Sam I used my powers to put the phone on speaker and hang the phone back up.

"Bella." Jake whined.

"Don't believe me? Come on, the first Bonfire- my mom calls, the second- you guys tell me your deep dark secret, the third-I tell you mine and that didn't go too well after James showed up and we beat the crap out of each other and then disappears, and then…"

"Ok ok, we get it." Sam groaned. "Come on…please Bella? It will be like a welcome home party with a bon fire…"

I groaned once more. "Fine." I said.

"Sweet!" Jake said.

"Alright well I will call the guys." Sam said. "See you both around 6? My house?"

"Sure sure." I grumbled.

"Alright, bye love you!" Sam said sweetly.

"Bye love you too!" I replied.

"Yea! By honey, love you too!" Jake said in a girly voice. I bursted out laughing and so did Jake. I heard Sam growl at Jake.

"Hey man, that was for not telling me about Bella and making me cover your damn shift." Jake said recovering from our laughing fit.

"Yea yea." Sam said and then hung up. Jake and I finished cleaning up and decided to hang out at the beach for a while. We walked around there and talked for a while. We messed around and started splashing water at each other. When we came back to Jakes house, we were sopping.

"Nuh uh." Billy said, rolling into the foyer. "Go wait outside till you both are dried off. I don't want wet puddles around my house."

"But dad…" Jake started.

"Nope. You better listen son, especially after your pop ordeal." I snickered in the background. "Sorry." I said trying to hold my laughs. Billy turned to me and winked. Jake groaned. "Your never going to let that go are you?" he asked.

"Nope." Billy said and then rolled off.

"Come on Jake, I have an idea." I said and led him back outside.

I looked at Jake and smiled. "What?" he asked, giving himself a look over.

"Stay still" I said. I conjured up the wind and sent it to go all around him like a tornado. After he was done, his hair looked like an afro, but he was dry. I bursted out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"hahahahah, your…..hahahaha…hair……fo…." I tried to get out. I tried to take deep breaths but every time I looked at Jake I cracked up again. He quickly ran inside and found a mirror.

"Bella!" he shouted and groaned. I was still outside laughing hysterically, I was practically crying. He came back outside looking smug.

"What?" I finally asked after recovering.

"You know you are going to have to do the same thing to yourself right?" he said smirking. I stood there for a second thinking of something else I could do to get me dry. I could use fire…but then that could still take a while. I finally thought of one. I looked back at Jake with an equally cocky face. I used my powers to get me a towel. I smiled at him.

"Now what were you saying Jake?" I said happily. He groaned and headed back inside. I decided that since we were going to Sams we should bring something so Jake and I headed into the kitchen to make some cookies. Just as we were putting the cookies in the oven, I looked at the time.

"Crap!" I said and turned off the light from the oven to look at the cookies.

"Hey! Watch the cookies. They were hard work." He said almost in a literal meaning.

I rolled my eyes. "I got to go; I have to go get ready and change."

The look on Jakes face was heartbreaking. I couldn't understand why he was giving me that look….oh. I was leaving. _Man, I have to watch my wording_, I thought. I walked over to Jake.

"Jake, im just going home. I have to change and then we are going to the party. WE are going Jake. I promise." I said. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and was out the door. Just as I was getting in my truck I heard my name being called.

"Hey Bells?!" Jake shouted from the doorway of his house.

"Yea?" I said, sticking my head out of the car.

"I will pick you up at your house and we will go to Sams together." He said.

I smiled. "Ok Jake! See you soon!"

"And Bells?" he shouted.

"Yea?!"

"You will be there right?" he asked.

I felt my heart break a little more. "Of course I will Jake. Im not leaving. And if I do, you will be the second person to know."

"Second?!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake can we talk about this later; I have to go get ready."

"Yea, ok. Sorry."

"No prob Jake." Just as he was turning inside his house I shouted to him.

"Hey Jake!"

"Yea Bells?"

"Don't forget about the cookies!"

Jake nodded. "Oh shit!" he yelled and shut the door.

I chuckled and then drove off.


	24. Reuniting the Pack with a Bonfire

I quickly ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. I only had about 20 minutes before Jake would be here. I washed my hair and shaved, yada ya. After I was done, I went into my room and got changed. I wore a black 3 quarter length sleeved shirt. It was cut on a diagonal on the bottom. I then picked some torn skinny jeans and a pair of purple converse. I let my hair dry on its own, keeping it down and over my shoulders. I heard a knock at the front door. I checked the time on my cell phone to see Jake was right on time.

"Come on in Jake!" I yelled.

"Hey Bells!" Jake yelled.

"Hey I will be right down and we can head out!" I said. I finished putting on a little bit of makeup and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Jake. Ready?" I asked.

"Yup. Lets go." He said and opened the door for me. After fighting over whose motorized vehicle (I wanted to take a car, but Jake wanted to take my bike) we finally decided to take Jake's car. We pulled up into Sam's driveway. I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"You ok Bells?" Jake asked beside me.

"Yea, im fine. Let's go." I said walking up to the front door. I knocked on the door and Sam answered. He held the door open wide and we walked in. Jake said hi to Sam and went to go find Leah.

"Hey baby." He said with a kiss.

"Hey."

"We are all out back, come on." He said. He took my hand and led me outside. As we were going towards the back of the house, I had a flashback from the day I left.

_The kitchen and living room were empty. Then, I heard a banging coming from the back of the house, leading to the backyard. I carefully walked back there to find wood and pieces of house everywhere. What the…? I thought._

"_Bella!" Sam shouted. He quickly stopped hammering and gave me a hug and a kiss. It seemed like he was shielding his body in a way so I couldn't see what he was doing_

"_Hey." I said, trying to look at what he was doing to the house._

"_Feelin' Better?" He asked._

"_Yea, thanks. Sam, what happened?" I asked, leaving his arms and looking at the house that I once called perfect. The house was broke. Literally. There were huge gaps. You could see straight into the house._

"_Oh…umm…well…when the fight happened, the guy threw you here…and…umm…" he said not wanting to continue._

"_I-I-I did this?" I stuttered in shock. Hatred cursed though my body. The hatred was not for Digit, but for me._

"_Bella." He said coming towards me. I shook my head and backed away from him a little. I turned around-my back facing him. I inspected the damages to the house._

"_I did this." I said_

"Baby? Bella?" Sam asked walking closer to me.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just…I remember when you were rebuilding this, that's all." I said quietly. The guilt I started to feel was almost unbearable.

"Bells..." Sam started.

"I just…what I did to your house…." I shook my head, disgusted with myself.

"Bella, Look at me." He commanded. Somehow I felt compelled to look at him.

"I don't care what happens to the house, or to the furniture, or to the backyard. All I care about is what happens to you." He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Anytime Babe. Now come on, I want to see the guys faces when they see you." He chuckled. I smiled and laughed along with him. Sam and I walked out into the backyard and Emily looked up from her moment with Paul and smiled. Paul then looked up to see what Emily was smiling about and saw me.

"Bella?!" he shouted.

That caught everyone's attention. They pretty much came all running with their arms open wide. Sam quickly shielded me from everyone and I gave him a kiss, gladly thanking him from the stampede.

"Relax!" Sam shouted to everyone. "Jeez, you guys are acting like a whole pack of wolves."

I laughed at his joke and he looked at me and winked. I walked out from behind Sam. "Hey guys!" I said. Of course, they went right ahead and run towards me. This time Sam couldn't stop them. There was a chorus of "Bells! Bella! Belly! Bella?" All in different tones and different voices. I laughed, smiled, and hugged everyone. "Hey guys! I missed you all so much!" I said. Then I got a round of questions: "When did you come back?" "Why did you come back, not that we are complaining.", "What happened?", "Why did you change your mind?" and they kept going on and on.

"Whoa!" I said. "Ok, can I just tell you all at once so you all aren't freaking out and I don't have to repeat myself like a million times?" I asked politely.

"Yea, sorry Bella." Seth said blushing a little.

I smiled at him. "Hey Seth, I missed you!" I said. I ran over and gave him a hug. I missed you too Bella."

"Alright. So where should I start?" I asked mostly to myself.

"You can start off with what you told me." Jake said. I nodded.

"Alright. So I guess you guys should all thank Emily and Sam for making me stay…or well mostly Emily." I said.

"Hey!" Sam said. I smiled at him. "Sorry babe. But it's true."

I heard a bunch of 'oooo's and 'ouch Sam's. I laughed. "Alright alright, enough. So, a couple days ago, I teleported to Emily's house. We talked a little, and then she asked me why I was here.

(Flashback)

"_Bella. What are you doing here? Are you back for good? Actually, why did you leave? Bella, Sam is torn. Don't you remember the imprinting? What were you thinking?..." I stopped her._

"_Emily. I know. I'm sorry. I had to." I admitted. She waited for me to go on, so I did._

"_I left because I was putting you all in so much danger. I got Jake hurt- I almost let him die! I ruined Sam's house, and my presence keeps you in danger. Its better that I'm not here."_

"_Then why are you here now?" she asked politely._

"_Because I….I just need a friend." I said sadly._

_Emily moved next to me on the couch. "Bella. Why aren't you telling Jake or Leah this? Why me?" she asked._

"_Because I know I can trust you. I know you can keep a secret. Plus they are werewolves, and they are known to spill the beans." I said with a smile. We both chuckled a little._

_I took a breath. "I know what I did to Sam. I called Charlie a few times." I said._

_Emily nodded her head. "Yea, Jake said something about you calling Charlie while he was there. You should have seen all of their eyes light up."_

_I frowned and put my head in my hands. "I'm trying to do the right thing. You're not making this any easier."_

_She winced. "Sorry."_

_I nodded. "I figured Sam would eventually get over the imprinting thing If I can try to ignore it, I bet he could too. He just has to try. Don't get me wrong. I love Sam…I love all of you guys. It's hard for me too; I mean all I want to do is come back here. But I can't. I need to face what I am. I need to make sure I am as strong as possible and ready whenever the time comes."_

_Emily cut me off. "Did you ever think that you would be the strongest if your family was right beside you? Maybe love is the strongest of all. You, yourself are changing too Bella. I can see what being apart from us does to you, like it does to us. You feel haggard and like you have to push yourself out of bed everyday." I was about to say something when she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying come back here now, but think about it." She paused for a second before continuing. "Maybe if you were to come back, you could teach us some things. Maybe you could prepare us, and help us understand how to fight. I know that the guys are fast learners." She said brightly. I smiled a little at her. "I will think about it." I said._

"When I heard the car door shut, I had to teleport back. I couldn't find enough courage to face any of you really. When I got back to my apartment, I tried to distract myself. I tried going to the studio and working out. I tried listening to music, but Emily's words kept haunting me. I could seem to wrap my head around her beliefs. She truly believed that love was the key to everything. So without thinking it through, I teleported into her living room calling her name like a mad lady. I found her, but then I also found Sam. When I saw him…when he saw me, it was like I couldn't take it. The walls I put up to keep me separated from all of you suddenly crumbled when I saw him. And then Sam kissed me. Being in his arms again, I just…I didn't have the heart to leave again. And then Emily explained it more. She told me about the expressions on our faces when we saw each other. She showed us that it wasn't just imprinting that was pulling us together; it was…everything we have gone through together. I may be strong, but with you, I guess I can be the most powerful." I ended. Everyone nodded and welcomed me back some more.

After a while, everyone started to venture off (which I was thankful for). I was talking to Leah, Emily, and Kim when I heard Seth talking to Sam.

"Im…Im sorry I didn't get there soon enough." Seth said.

"What are you talking about Seth?" Sam asked. I listened even closer.

"The day she left, we saw her leaving your house. She was acting funny but I didn't think of any reason to stop her. I-I should have known she was going to leave. I had an opportunity and I didn't see it. I knew something was going on…I just thought….I don't know. Im sorry Sam. She would have never left in the first place if I would have just stopped her. I should have yelled for her when she crossed the border, or alerted you when I saw her on her bike…I should have done something!" His voice thick with tears.

I quickly excused myself from the girls and ran over to Seth. Before Sam had a chance to reply I cut in.

"Seth, don't you dare."

"Bella?" Sam said shocked.

I ignored him and looked at Seth.

"Seth, don't you dare blame yourself for me leaving." I said in a powerful tone. I could feel Leah, Jake, Sam and Emily's stare bore a hole into my back, but I ignored it, putting my full focus on Seth.

"I should have done something Bella." He whimpered.

I wrapped him in a hug. "Seth, even if you were to do something, if you were to stop me, you wouldn't have changed my mind."

"You don't know that Bella!" he argued, pulling out of my grip.

"Yes I do." I argued back. "Whether you stopped me that minute or even as I was leaving Forks, I still would have left one way or another. I was determined to get away from all of you. I was so narrow minded about not getting you guys hurt. I needed to leave, and no one was going to stop me. When you saw me leaving Forks, it wouldn't matter if you shouted my name thousands of times. I was breaking, yes, but I NEEDED to go. I didn't want to, but I knew it was the best thing. I still sometimes think it is."

I heard Sam and Jake growl. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, im not going to, but I need you to know that nothing would have stopped me. I also need you to know that just because I say I love you, doesn't mean you have to run and go tell Sam." I said with an eye roll. Everyone chuckled, including Seth. He wrapped me into a hug. "Thanks Bells." He said.

"Anytime Seth."

_*I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's somethin' true  
That we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it…_*

My phone rang. I took it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"I told you these bon fires are cursed." I said to Sam.


	25. The Fight

"Hello?" I answered. I watched Sam, just waiting for him to stomp over and crush the phone I held in my hands.

"Bella?" Chad said. "Honey…why did you leave?! You were getting so good! What happened to the internship? All that hard work and you ran away?"

I heard Sam growl and saw that the guys were holding him back. 'Thank you' I mouthed.

I turned my attention back to Chad. "Yea, well I had to leave…umm… I don't think I was going to accept the internship anyways." I looked back at Sam trying to meet his eyes and tell him to chill. Of course, he was still trying to fight off the guys and growling.

"But Bella, honey, your admission slip came in today. You got in!" he congratulated.

"Wait…what? Huh? I got in?!" I said excitedly. I then looked at everyone and saw the panic on their faces.

I cleared my throat. "I mean…that's good to know. Look Chad, thank you for everything. I learned so much and had a great time. That place was like my second home. But im now back at my real home. The place that I haven't gotten to call home in a long time."

"But what should I do with your acceptance letter?" he asked hopefully. I took in a deep breath.

"I…umm…" I looked at everyone and let it out with a sigh. "Throw it away; I won't be needing it anyways."

"Oh, ok." Chad said with disappointment. I felt a wave of guilt wash through me. It was like I was letting him down.

"I-I…Im sorry Chad." I said biting my lip.

"It's fine. But Bella…why did you leave? Was it something I did? Did I work you too hard? I knew something was going on the other day when I called you, but I didn't think anything of it…."

I looked over at Sam to see him a little less tense, watching me, waiting for an answer. I was about to say something, but I got cut off by Chad again.

"Maybe I crossed the line…" he mumbled. I winced at his choice of words and looked at Sam. He was furious. He was growling and it took practically all of the guys to restrain him. I saw Jake giving me a look like 'reply, and it better not be what it sounds like'. I shook my head at Jake telling him it just sounded bad. I turned my attention back to Chad, ready to set him in line.

"Look Chad." I put. "I left because I missed my boyfriend" I stressed.

"And I missed my friends. They are practically like my family. I weighed my outcomes and decided that they were more important. I missed them too much to let them go. When you called about the studio that day, I just…was trying to think, sort out all of the drama and thoughts going through my head. It had nothing to do with the studio. I-…it's hard. I mean, leaving the studio. I miss it a lot. It was like one place I could get away. But my family and friends mean more to me. My Boy friend means more to me." I stressed again at the end.

I looked up at Sam to see him relaxed and a small smile on his face.

"So I didn't cross the line?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam. I could tell he was becoming tense again. I shot him a look like 'calm down.'

"No. you didn't cross the line. Im glad you care about me, but if you really want to help me…" I was about to continue when I heard Sam growl. I rolled my eyes at him and shot him another look. He backed down a little but with Jake's help.

"…then…" I continued. "Be a good mentor. Be the kind of teacher you are with me. When I was shadowing you, I noticed how you got tense with the kids. Relax, and maybe even put on some music like you did with me. The CD mix is still there. Just grab it and put it on."

I could hear him let out a breath. "That's it?" he asked. He almost sounded hurt. Like he was expecting me to fall for him. (Yea, like I would dump Sam.)

I thought about it for a second. "No. Actually, its not." I said surprisingly.

"Could you explain it to the students…that I left to go back home to my family and friends. I don't want them to think I just abandoned them. Oh! And could you have Sarah call me so I can tell to do the same with my kids?" I asked.

"I want to know if they found another replacement. I know it's probably hard to find one in Mon-…" I quickly stopped myself and looked around. Everyone looked very interested in my conversation. "Hard to find one in a place like that" I concluded. I could hear the guys grumble and sigh about me not telling them where I went. I smirked a little and went back talking to Chad.

"Yea, sure Bella." He grumbled.

"Thanks Chad. Hey, I got to go, my boyfriend is…"

"Yea, fine. See you Bella. Come and visit ok?"

"That I will do! See you Chad and thanks again!"

I quickly hung up the phone and breathed a breath of relief. The guys backed away from Sam and I ran up to him. He opened his arms and I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed me hard and sweet. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "You seriously need to take a chill pill and relax." I said jokingly,

"Right." He said rolling his eyes. "Last time I heard you talking to the guy, he was practically drooling on the phone over you. I would seriously like to go kick that kid's ass right now."

I stifled a giggle. "Sam, I think he might just beat you up."

Sam raised an eyebrow at me and everyone turned to look at me with the same expression. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Uhh Bells, he is a werewolf, I seriously think he beats all odds of 'Chad' winning." Paul said, with air quotations around Chad's name.

I laughed a little. "Oh come on. The guy is a martial arts specialist."

"And Sam is a werewolf." Leah said, looking at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes at her. She stuck out her tongue and I stuck mine out back. We looked like little 5 years olds.

Sam rolled his eyes at us, and looked at me. "Im hurt you think this guy could beat your boyfriend." He was faking hurt.

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Ok, This Chad guy is my friend."

"Who hits on you." Seth pointed out.

"whatever." I said brushing off the comment. I turned back to Sam.

"I just think, with all of his martial arts experiences, that it would be harder for you to catch him or pack a punch. I learned not only knowledge about martial arts but flexibility and agility." I pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes.

I huffed. "Fine. I will prove it to you. Try and hit me." I said getting in my stance and quickly stretching.

"Bella. Im not going to fight you, and im defiantly not going to hit you." He said not moving an inch.

"Oh come on Sam! I will be fine. I am a big girl you know. Plus there are no hard feelings."

"No Bella."

"Please Sam. I really want to prove my point, and finally get to use my martial art skills. I don't want them to rust you know." I begged and pointed out. I heard some of the guys laugh in the background and I smiled. I batted my eyes and he groaned and put a hand to his face.

"Fine, I will have Jake face me….Jake?" I asked.

"…Sorry Bells but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh Come on Jake!" I said getting fed up.

"Will someone please just let me put my skills to use and prove a point?!" I yelled.

"You proved your point Bella!" Sam said.

"No I haven't! You guys don't understand! I learned things. I actually learned a lot of things while I was gone. I have changed. Im…strong and in control. Those two things didn't click together when I was here before. I finally found skills that im not afraid to use! Im not little Bella. Im not broken and I sure as hell don't need saving. I need you all to treat me like part of the pack, like a wolf. Im not going to die with a tap on the shoulder or a big hug!" I yelled. I needed to calm down but I just couldn't. I hated feeling useless and like a delicate little girl.

"Bella…" Jake started but I cut him off.

"Im tired of you all treating me like im going to break. I see the glances you give me when you think im not looking. Im not going to run and im not going to break. So stop treating me like im helpless."

"Bella. Stop. We get it, now calm down."

I glared at Sam. "Do you? Or are you just saying that for me to stop?" I waited. I could tell Sam didn't want to answer that question. He knew if he lied I would be overly pissed.

"That's what I thought. You guys don't get it. You don't get what it feels like to not be in control and to know you can practically kill everyone you love with a wave of your hand…or an emotion out of line. When I was gone, I got to learn. I learned how to be strong. I learned how to control my emotions and powers. I LEARNED THINGS and I loved it! I didn't just run for me, I ran to get away from you. I ran away to save your lives!" I finished. I looked at Sam and saw him shaking.

"Well then if you learned so much and love it like it sounds like you do, then go back to wherever you were! Go back to Chad! I could care less anymore!" Sam yelled. I stood there shocked. I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I could tell as soon as he said that, he regretted it. "Wait, Bella, I didn't mean that…I was just so mad…" he started walking towards me but I quickly stepped back out of his reach. Tears filled my eyes and I saw Emily and Leah coming towards me. Everyone was staring at me, and I felt as if everything was coming in on me. My breath was coming out in short small gasps and I couldn't contain the hurt that ran though me, no matter how many lessons I took to control my emotions. His words echoed through my mind. _What did he just say?_

"I-I….excuse me." Was all I could think of what to say and then I ran from the backyard.

I didn't know where to go or what to do. It was like my mind shut down and only Sam's words were playing.

I ran out of his house and out the front door. I looked for my keys only to realize we took Jakes car. I groaned. I could hear everyone start to call my name. I decided to run home. I cut into the forest just across the road and climbed up a tree. I jumped and swung from branch to branch, not over thinking, but not letting myself think at all. It was like I put myself on auto pilot. When I got close to my home, I jumped down the tree and ran inside. I quickly shut the front door and slid down it. I sat there, tears running down my cheeks in silence. I suddenly heard a loud bang from upstairs. I quickly stood up. I thought of what I learned back in Montana. I closed my eyes and used my senses. I immediately recognized the scent. Sam. My mind raced and I heard his footsteps come closer to the stairs. I quickly teleported to the side of the house. His smell seemed to be all over me. I started to sob and put an arm out on the side of the house to brace myself. I took my hand that was at my waist and put it over my mouth to muffle the sobs that were overcoming me.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and I saw Jake, Seth and Leah coming towards me.

"Bella." He said more calmly. I shook my head and started to back away. "Don't Jake." I said, holding a hand out to stop him from coming closer. I didn't necessarily use my powers. I didn't want to risk using them when I was emotionally unstable. I saw Jake turn his head. I turned to see what he was looking at and I found Sam.

"Bella." He said pleading. He started to come closer and I found myself backing away even more. My back hit the side of the house and I looked at all of them. I slowly maneuvered my way towards the end side of the house. It was a big wide empty space.

"Bella, please, just wait. Let me explain." Sam said putting an arm out to me like I was supposed to grab on to it. (Yea right.)

I shook my head and backed away from Sam, Jake, and the rest of them. Sam kept coming closer. His eyes were searching mine. I couldn't take the guilt and look in his eyes, so I looked down at the grass. I could feel him take big steps forwards, and I kept going back. I knew I was going to run out of space sooner or later.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Bella." He said painfully. I could hear the shame, but at that moment, I didn't care. I felt so broken and empty inside, I couldn't deal with it.

"J-Jus…Just go." I said shakily. I saw him shake his head no. so I said it sterner.

"I mean it Sam. I mean it to the rest of you too. Please, just go." I looked at each of them. They had hesitance written all over their faces. Then, it clicked. They were here because they thought I was going to leave again. I bit my lip angrily.

"Im not going to leave if that's what you're worried about. I made promises, and I tend to keep them. So you all can leave!" I shouted.

"Bella, please…talk to us." Jake pleaded. I shook my head. The tears started to cascade down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Go away. Please. I don't want you guys here right now. I want to be alone…I need to be alone, so just…leave me alone." I said pitifully. They just stood there looking at me. A few seconds later, I heard a car pull up and someone get out. I looked around outside and guessed it was late. I knew it had to have been Charlie, so I wiped my tears, the best I could; took a deep breath, and started to walk. Sam immediately blocked my path and I could see Jake, Seth, and Leah run up closer to me, almost circling me.

"Move" I growled to Sam. I could tell he was about to say my name, so I cut him off before he could say anything. "Move before I make you move." I said in the most menacing tone I could bring up at that time. He stood there stunned for a second and then stepped aside. I swiftly walked past him, accidentally bumping my shoulder into his, which caused him to wake up out of shock and chase after me. "Bella!" Sam called after me.

"Bells?" Charlie said surprised. He was walking up to the front porch, with a bunch of files and things from work in hand.

"Hey dad!" I said with fake cheeriness.

"Hey Boys!" my dad shouted and waved happily. "You all coming in?" he asked. Before anyone could answer I spoke up." No dad, they aren't. Night." I said to them in a short tone. With that, I walked inside, not daring to look over my shoulder before Charlie closed the door.


	26. Looking for Forgiveness

After Charlie shut the door he turned and looked at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I took a breath getting ready to tell him, but I stopped myself before I could. "Nothing. Long night. Im going to bed. Night dad." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading up the stairs. Once I got into my room I closed the door and walked over to shut the window. I didn't want or need company tonight. I changed into my P.J's. and finished getting ready for bed. After I was done, I plopped myself down on the bed. I lied there for a minute just thinking about the day. _I told them Bon Fires were a curse._ I finally gathered the energy to pull myself off the bed and into it. I snuggled up with the covers, wishing I could just sleep forever.

The next morning I walked downstairs. Surprisingly, Charlie was there. He must have seen the shocked look on my face because he looked at me, smiled and chuckled a little. "Don't worry, im not here for the day, I just decided to take a late morning and spend it with my daughter, but I guess she decided not to get up till…oh 12 noon." he joked.

"Im sorry dad. Why didn't you just wake me?"

He waved me off. "Nah, you looked peaceful and I thought you should sleep. Maybe next time kiddo." He said. He gave me a kiss and went to grab is stuff.

"Well then how bout I make it up to you?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"How about dinner…say around 7? I will make fish fry and backed potatoes. Sound good?"

"Yea, that sounds amazing. Are you sure Bells?" he asked while getting ready.

I waved him off like he did me, and then smiled. "Yea dad. I feel like I haven't cooked in a while. It will be like a 'I missed you' with my cooking." I stated. We both laughed at how corny that sounded.

"Ok Bella. Thank you. I will be home around 7 then. Be careful." He said and then walked out the door. After he shut the door and walked to the table, sitting down with my head on my arms, on the table. The door opened and I looked up. "I forgot to tell you Bells, Sam called. He said to please call him. He sounded upset and kinda urgent. Is everything ok?" he asked with a hand on the door.

"Yea, its fine. I will call him later." I waved off. Charlie nodded and said goodbye one more time before walking out the door and leaving for the station. After I was done eating and washing out my bowl, I decided to go for a run. I went upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a red sports bra. I grabbed my iPod and cell phone and walked back into the kitchen. I put a bottle of water in the fridge for after I come back, and then I walked out the door. I started on my usual path. About an hour and 45 minutes later, I started to walk back home. It took me about 2 hours to walk back, but I didn't mind. The running helped me clear my head a little. I was mad and disappointed at what Sam said, but I figured out that I couldn't really blame him for feeling that way. I hurt him, by talking about my time away and for leaving. Of course, my anger was still at a boiling point. I was angry about how much trust and confidence he had in me. I was also so angry at the pack. I hated being treated like I was weak and breakable. That was something I surely was not. I opened the front door and grabbed my water bottle from the kitchen. I chugged pretty much all the water in the bottle within five minutes. Once I finished, I threw the bottle in the recycling. I then went over to the phone and checked the messages. '6 new messages.' The woman said. I was shocked at how many messages there were. I wasn't even gone that long and I missed 6 messages?

'First new message:' The lady said. "Bella, please we really need to talk, call me." Sam pleaded. I bit my bottom lip, but pressed delete.

'Next new message:' "Bella, I know you are mad but please call me. I….really want to explain." Sam said again.

I sighed and pressed delete again. I was guessing the next message was from Sam, but I was wrong. It was from Emily.

"Hey Bella, its Emily. Look, about the whole bonfire thing. Sam is really upset and wants to talk, just hear him out. I know what he said was wrong, but….just call him Bella. And I am also really sorry for treating you like you were…fragile. Call me." I shook my head. Emily was one of the few people I wasn't angry at. She is the one that helped me out when I needed the most. I made a mental note to call her as soon I was done listening to these messages. The next one was from Jake.

"Hey Bells, it's me. Look, we didn't mean to hurt you. I know what Sam said, and to be truthful I was angry at him. But I…I know that I was treating you wrong. I know that now. I'm also sorry for the way I acted by your house. I was a jerk. Call me when you get a chance. Love you bells, and just remember, no matter what, I am here for you." I smiled at his message. I guess I should call him too. After that were Leah and Seth (together) saying pretty much the same thing as Jake and Emily. They said they were sorry and to call them. Last but not least was Charlie. _Crap. _I thought. "Bella, honey it's me. Are you there?...I guess not. Well Sam said he has been trying to call a few times but you haven't picked up. Is everything ok? Give me a call at the station when you get this message." I sighed and began to dial the stations number.

"Forks Police Station" a man said.

"Hi, can I please talk to Charlie Swan?" I asked politely.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Bella Swan." I said. I could hear someone in the background. I listened closer and heard Sam. _Oh come on!_ I thought.

"I can take the phone for Charlie, Jeff. He is talking with someone."

"Are you sure?" I could hear the man names Jeff ask.

"Yea, don't worry. I know Bella…she is my umm…I got it thanks." He said trying to skip over what he was going to say. I thought about hanging up, but I thought that would be really rude. I guess my option at the moment was to demand for Charlie. I didn't really have the upper hand here, so I didn't know how this was going to work out.

"Bella?" Sam asked. I could hear the hopefulness in his voice and it made all the emotions I was trying to suppress come back. I took a deep breath in and answered.

"Sam." I said as curtly as possible. "Put Charlie on the phone…please." I said as nicely as I could get out at the moment.

"He is talking with someone right now."

"Ok, well then tell him I called please." I said almost hanging up.

"Bella please wait!" I heard him practically yell. I could only imagine the scene he was making at the station. I held the phone back to my ear.

"What?" I growled.

"I…we….I wanna talk to you…about what I said. I didn't mean…." Sam said.

"Look, I get what you said and I understand why you said it. It's fine. I…don't care. So once Charlie is done talking with whoever, please have him call me. See you around Sam." I said and then hung up. I looked at the phone and wondered to myself if I just did the right thing. I shook myself out of my thoughts and started to call up Emily. After about 2 rings she picked up.

"Hey Emily." I said

"Bella! Hey. You got my message?" she said.

"Yea I did, and look, im not mad at you. You are actually one of the few im not mad at."

"Really? Why?" she asked surprised.

"Because you're human. I mean, you are a normal human. You know what it feels like to be treated like you are breakable and you didn't treat me like I was fragile. You treated me how anyone else should have treated me. You didn't think I was weak and you helped me when I could barely help myself. I don't blame you for anything, so you shouldn't be sorry."

"What about the rest of the guys?" she asked.

"I…I don't know yet." I said honestly. "A part of me is furious with them. No matter how many times they say sorry or they will try to understand, they don't. They don't try and they are to pig headed to try and understand. Im furious because they think they need to shield me from the world when I already know how to shield myself. I don't like being treated like im weak. I don't want nor need to be protected…just loved."

"And the other part?" She asked.

"The other part of me just wants to go up to all of them and hug them. I guess I can understand how anxious they were when they cornered me by my house but…"

Emily cut me off, which was really unlike her. "They cornered you by your house?!"

"Yea, they all came from the woods and pretty much circled me. You didn't know?"

"No. I had no idea. They left the party, but I thought it was cause they had patrol or something."

So after that, I told her the whole story from when I was going home to now.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Yea. I guess im just disappointed in them mostly." I concluded. I could hear Emily stay silent, telling me to keep going. "I mean, the look on their faces was so…distrusting. I mean, I flat out promised Sam and Jake that I wouldn't leave again. And I ever was to leave, I would tell them before I left. I promised I would give them a heads up. And it's not like I would leave again anyways!" I said venting to Emily.

"Look Bells. What they did is wrong, but forgive and forget right? I know it's hard, but you lost some of their trust when you left. They all love you, we all do and when you left, we all lost something…and someone. We lost this spark among us. It was like our spark of life. Their was no longer true happiness…just…being happy. It wasn't fun and we didn't have any life in us, it seemed. To have you back, it was like a dream I guess. Within seconds, life was brought back to us. It was like living in color again. I guess the boys, especially Sam are afraid of leaving again. A part of them still believes you will leave no matter how many promises you make. The way you talked about when you were gone, just worried them. But like I said. That doesn't excuse them from what they did by your house."

I nodded. "Thanks Em. I will talk to you later."

"Anytime Bells." She said and then hung up. I thought about calling Jake but decided that I would go over there instead. I was about to walk out the door until I noticed what I was wearing. I quickly ran upstairs and put a shirt over my sports bra. I figured I would shower when I got home and then make dinner for Charlie. I walked outside and hopped onto my bike heading to Jakes.


	27. Talking to Billy and Jake

I drove up Jake's driveway and parked my bike. I took a deep breath before going to find him. I didn't know if I should go in the garage or knock on the door to their house. I decided to go for the house. I knocked on the front door, and Billy answered.

"Bella!" He said surprised and delighted.

'hey Billy." I said.

"Please come in." he said opening the door wider. "How are you?" he asked. I felt moved. The concern in his voice seemed like he truly cared.

"I-I…im doing better thanks. How bout you?" I said, trying to match the concern in my voice.

"Im doing well. Jake has been kind of moody lately, but other than that it's all good." I bit my lip and nodded. His moodiness was because of me, and it's making Billy stressed and tired. _Man, how I can ruin peoples lives._ I thought.

"Bella?" he asked me.

"Yea?" I replied shaking my self out of my thoughts. "Come on. Come sit. Jake is out with the boys. He should be back soon though. I haven't gotten to talk to you for a while." He said waving me over to the table. I felt a wave of nervousness come over me, but I ignored it. _This is Billy. He is practically my second dad._ I thought to myself. I sat down across from him and we stared at each other for a minute before Billy began. "I heard you have quite some powers." I looked at him shocked. "Yea. Yea I do."

He nodded. "Then, you know that you will need all the help you can get. That you don't have to run away. The boys are made to protect." I was about to protest when he put up his hand to stop me. "You can't just let go this easily Bella. They are tied to you. In more ways than one. They love you like a sister, and their natural defense is to protect you. Now, Sam may overstep the boundaries, but they all know the risk. The more you ignore the problem, the less you will be ready when the time comes to fight him." I nodded. Of course, I understood but it was so hard to accept. To let my family participate in my fight, a fight that they could die in. How was I supposed to deal with this?

"I….im not trying to run away or ignore the problem. I just…I can't wrap my head around the fact that im letting the ones I love risk their lives for _**me**_. They shouldn't have to fight because im the one who started it, and I will be the one to finish it." This time, he nodded. "Which is why you ran away." He concluded. I nodded, confirming his statement.

"Im so tired of their distrust in me. I mean, it used to be so simple, like I was living in a fairytale. I know what I did was wrong. Running away wasn't a good choice, but they just can't understand my intentions. I know I hurt them, and I know I lost some of their trust by sneaking away, but what else was I supposed to do? I am…I was so tired of trying to explain it to them when I could barely explain it myself. They expect too much of me. They think im some kind of person im not. I feel so lost and fed up with all of this crap. I can't go anywhere without them freaking out on me. I can't walk out of my own house, without being called a thousand times making sure I am ok. I hate being treated like I need to be saved because I don't" I said while pounding my fist on the table. I felt exhausted and relieved to tell someone how I felt. Billy put a hand on my fist. "Look Bella. I know it's hard, but I know you can do it. I believe in you. They believe in you. It's not about living up to the standard they created for you; it's about living up to the standard you want to live. You can't change the past Bella; you can only change the future. And if you ever need somewhere to run away, you are always welcome to run here. The spare key is above the front door on the little ledge." I nodded, and started to get teary eyed. Billy looked at me and smiled. "One last thing. We all know you are capable of protecting yourself. I think you proved that more so by running away and coming back looking better than ever, Jakes phrase of words, not mine." He said. We both laughed a little and he continued. "By coming back looking refreshed and more in control, I think it made them realize that you didn't need them. So I think they are trying to…cling onto you, so to speak. They feel like they are loosing you Bella. You are such a wonderful, beautiful, and courageous girl. I think they are starting to realize they can't lose you. It seems that you are the 'spark of life'. Once again, Emily and jakes words, not mine." I chuckled.

"Thank you Billy."

"Anytime Bella. Remember, you are always welcome here." He said before heading to the living room. I sat there for a minute thinking about everything Billy and I talked about. I let out a breath and stood up. Jake was probably still with the guys, so I decided to head home. I said goodbye to Billy and walked out the front door.

"Bella?!" I head Jake call.

I looked up to see all of the guys standing there. "Jake." I ran to him. We both hugged each other tightly. I melted into his chest. I didn't realize how much I missed him.

"Im so sorry, I just…I was a jerk. What are you doing here?" he asked quickly. I wiped my tears and looked at him.

"Well you called, and I wanted to talk to you. I was going to call but I decided to come over instead and you weren't here, but Billy and I talked…and I just…yea." I said out of breath. He smiled that 'Jake smile' and wiped away my tears.

"Im sorry for spazing out about everything." I said to Jake. "I was just so overwhelmed, and the confidence level you had in me….the confidence level you all had in me was almost non existent that I was so mad and so hurt…that I just…blew." I said to all of them. I noticed Sam looking at me with sad loving eyes. I didn't know if I truly forgave him. He hurt me so much more than the boys. I still can't get the words out of my head. Of course im his imprint and we are supposed to end up together for ever, yada ya, but having a reason to be mad, made the whole pull of imprints to be a lot easier to ignore.

"It's ok Bella. We should be the ones begging for forgiveness." Before he could say anything else I stopped him. "It's ok. Truce?" I called and held out my hand. "Truce." He said and then took my hand and wrapped me into a hug. I smiled and looked at everyone. "Good to have you back Bells!" all of the guys and Leah said. I laughed and joked around with them. Sam was quite the whole time. We all hung out in Jake's garage for a while, but then everyone started to leave. I noticed it would soon end up being Sam, Jake and I, and I did not want that to happen. I was nowhere near knowing to forgive Sam or not.

"Hey Jake? Can we walk for a little? I wanna talk to you." I said. I could feel Sam's stare on me the whole time. It was like his eyes were burning a hole into me.

"Sure." He said getting up from the couch. He quickly gave Leah a kiss goodbye and then followed me to the beach to talk.

"So what's up bells?" Jake asked with his hand in mine while we walked on the beach.

"I don't know." I said taking a breath of fresh air. "I just miss this. I miss us hanging out like old times. I miss the old times." I said with pure honesty.

"Me too." I heard Jake murmur. We walked in comfortable silence for a little till Jake spoke up. "So what did you and my dad talk about?" he said with a smile.

I shook my head. "Nope. You don't get to know. He just gave me some advice, and I got everything off my chest. It felt really good to talk to him. I haven't talked to him like that since I was a kid." Jake looked at me funny.

"When did you talk to my dad like that when you were a kid?"

I blushed. "Right before Renee took me to move away from here." I confessed.

Jakes mouth was gaping. I nodded to him and continued. "That day, Renee told me to pack up so we could get out of here. I asked if I could go see you, to say goodbye. But she refused. So when she left me to pack I snuck out my window, and went to go see you."

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Bella, honey, come on. You got to go pack. We should leave before your father gets home." Renee said._

"_But mommy. Why are we leaving without daddy?" little Bella asked._

"_Look sweetie, mommy and daddy…don't love each other anymore. And when people don't love each other anymore, they move away. So I am taking you and me, and leaving." She said scooting me towards the stairs. I stayed where I was and looked at Renee with tear glistened eyes._

"_But mommy. I want to stay here. I want to stay with daddy. I don't want to leave. What about Jakey and Le-le? And everyone else?! I want my friends" I wailed._

"_Bella!" Renee said with a firm grip on my upper arm. I tried to twist and turn out of her grip to relieve the pressure, but that only caused her to tighten her grip. "Go up ad pack Bella. We are leaving and that's final. We don't have time to say goodbye to Jake and Leah. You will make new friends by our new home." She said a little kinder. The tears started to pour out of my eyes. "Go Bella." She said with a harsh tone. I quickly ran upstairs while tears were pouring down my cheeks. When I got into my room, I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I tried to come up with a plan but all I thought about was running to Jakes house, so that's what I did. I opened my window as quietly as I could and climbed out of my window. I used the trees branches to help me down, and then I took off running towards Jake's house. When I got there, I pounded hard on the front door as the tears came down more quick._

"_Bella?" Billy asked_

"_Uncle Billy" I wailed._

"_Come in honey. Where are your parents? Its ok Bella, calm down." he said wheeling himself from the door to inside the house. He tried to comfort me so I could talk more clearly._

"_Where's Jakey?" I cried out._

"_He's not here. He's out with Embry and Quil." He said rubbing my back while I sat on his lap._

"_No, I need him." I cried._

"_Ok Bella, its ok honey. What's wrong?" he asked me._

"_Mommy. She is taking me away. She…said…mommy and daddy…don't love each other anymore." I sobbed._

"_Shhh Bella baby. It's ok." He said over and over._

"_I don't wanna gooo." I cried over and over._

"_Bella sweetie. You won't leave forever. When you grow older, I can bet you the world you will be back here. Right here, in Jakes arms." He said quietly in my ear._

"_You bet the world?!" I said teary eyed and shocked. He chuckled a little and nodded. "Yup. I bet the whole wide world." He said sweetly. I put my head on his chest and just sat there letting the tears fall. _

"_Im going to miss you guys."_

"_I know Bellsey. We will miss you too. But no matter how far you go, we will always love you." He said._

"_How?" I asked curious._

"_How will you know?" he asked. I nodded. He sat me up straighter in his lap. "Because we will always be right here." He said putting a hand over my heart. "Even if you can't see us, you will always know we are there, because we love you and we would never EVER give up on you." I nodded and started to calm down._

"_But I need to tell Jakey." I said wiping my tears._

"_Don't worry about it Bells, I will tell im for you. He will understand." I let out a small sob and nodded. Billy looked at the time. "You should get going Bells; your dad should be home soon." He said taking me off his lap. I nodded and started to cry again. _

"_Hey." He said softly._

"_We are with you. Always." He said, putting a hand over my heart again. I gave him a big hug and kiss and then left Jake's. I climbed back up to my room, when I heard mommy and daddy yelling. "Bella!" I could hear her yell._

"_We are leaving! Let's go!" She yelled from downstairs. I looked around to see I haven't packed anything. I quickly took out a bag and stuffed a bunch of my belongings in there. I could still hear mommy and daddy fighting so I wrote daddy a note. I took out a piece of paper from my desk and grabbed a crayon. I drew me and daddy holding hands. 'Love you' I put in my neatest handwriting. I didn't have time to do anything else because mommy barged through my room and swooped me up into her arms, and took my bag from the bed and ran downstairs. "Bella!" my dad shouted. I looked at him and started to cry._

"_Daddy!" I whimpered and cried._

"_Love you Bells!" He yelled as my mom through me into the car._

_Renee was about to open the door to her side, when I decided to quickly unbuckle myself, open the door, and run into my dads arms. "Love you too." I wailed. "Forever." I said, thinking of Billy. Renee quickly took me out of Charlie's arms and stuck me into the car once again. This time I just sat there. I thought I did enough damage. I just made sure that my daddy knew I loved him. Before I knew it, we were out of Forks and somewhere else._

Jake sat there shocked. We were sitting on the beach together watching the sunset. I was laying in-between his legs with his body against mine while his head rested on my shoulder. "So are you sure everything is ok? I mean, I know you talked to my dad but im here you know." He said looking down to me. I looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. "Yea, Im good. Your dad really helped. And im sorry I didn't tell you about talking to him earlier." He kissed the top of my head.

"No, it's my fault. Im sorry I wasn't there, both of the times, to help you when you needed me." I laughed a little. "Ok. So we are both sorry. Forgive and forger?" I asked him hopefully. He looked at me and smiled. "Yea. Forgive and forget." He said hugging me tighter. We stayed like that on the beach for a while. That's the thing with my relationship with Jake- and Embry, and Quil. I could kiss them on the lips and it still wouldn't be awkward. We would both be cool about it and still be friends. We would know that we were best friends. Jake hugging me and kissing me like that was normal. I think we've both kissed each other on the lips quite a few times. Actually I was Quil, Embry, and Jake's first kiss, and Jake was mine. The four of us all made a pact to stay together forever. It still stands today. Forever means forever. Billy taught me that. I thought about all those great times with the three of them. When the sun finally set and I finally checked the time, I saw it was almost 6:30. I told Jake I had to head home for Charlie, so we started to walk back.


	28. Turning up the Heat with Sam

We walked back to Jakes house hand in hand. I felt a little better after talking with him. I was finally getting all of this drama off my chest. I looked towards Jakes house and saw Sam sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. I let out a small quite gasp of surprise. I didn't think he would hang around here.

Sam's head quickly shot up after I gasped. His eyes flickered between Jake and me. He quickly pushed himself off the porch and walked towards us.  
"Bella." He said. I bit my lip and turned to Jake. Jake could see the concern and nervousness in my eyes as I gave him a hug.  
"See ya Jake." I said and turned to walk to my bike. My plan was to keep ignoring Sam and to have enough self control to go home on my bike without acknowledging him. Jake grabbed my wrist before I could step out of his reach.  
"Maybe you should give him a chance" Jake said nodding to Sam, who was walking over to us with a sorrowed expression on his face. I bit my lip again and looked at Jake. Jake gave me a hard stare and I rolled my eyes.  
"Ok ok." I said giving up. "But I cant right now. Got to go home to Charlie." I said practically skipping towards my bike. Relief spread through me as I skipped past Sam and saw my bike. I didn't dare look back to see where he was.  
"Bella." Sam whimpered behind me as I touched my bike.  
I jumped and turned around. "Sam." Was all I could say.

His name felt so foreign to my tongue. I looked up to his sad eyes. He was so close to me. I felt like I could barely breathe. I took a small step back and hit my bike. I noticed Sam looked even more depressed as I stepped back. I tried to find some functionality in my brain to form words to say to him.  
"Look Sam, I have to get home to Charlie right now. I'm gunna cook dinner for the two of us." I took a big breath.

"But maybe we can talk later." I said trying to sound as hopeful as possible. I saw Sam's face brighten. "Really?! Oh god, thank you Bells, I swear I didn't mean…."  
I put my finger over his lip. "Later Sam." I said. I then hopped on my bike and took off.  
When I got home I parked the bike and shut the door to the house behind me. I let out the breath I had been holding. Sam seemed to stay on my mind the whole ride home. This was ridiculous! I thought. Why couldn't I just get back with the kid and live my happily ever after? Oh yea, that's right, he pretty much yelled in my face and doesn't trust me. I stood there having an inner battle with myself till I realized Charlie was going to be home and I didn't even start dinner! I ran into the kitchen and started cooking. Just as I was almost done, thanks to my skills of cooking, (and my powers) Charlie walked in.  
"Right on time Dad!" I said happily.  
"Wow Bells, this smells really good." He said sniffing the air and hanging up his stuff.  
"Thanks" I said while setting the table.  
We ate and talked a bit. After we were done I cleaned up the dishes and Charlie went to watch the game. I told Charlie I was going to go upstairs and go to bed.

* * *

As I was walking up to my room I couldn't help but to think about Sam. Was I really ready to give him another chance? I then thought about the look on his face when I brought up the possibility of talking later. I thought of when my finger was on his lips, the spark I felt. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went into my room.  
I turned on the lights and noticed someone sitting on my bed.  
"Fuck Sam!" I said while putting a hand on my chest. I glared at him and shut my door.  
"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked as calmly as possible.  
"You said we could talk." he said looking at me, watching my every move as I stood by the door.  
I nodded and regained some composure.  
"I know what I said, but it didn't mean you should break into my room and sit on my bed waiting. I mean do you have a death wish or something? I could have killed you with a flick of my finger, or a snap of my mind!" I yelled at him, feeling myself lose it. I took a breath and closed my eyes. "I don't even know where we even start Sam. I mean we are so lost already we mine as well call it quits while we can." I said quietly  
"No!" Sam roared. He got off the bed and stood in front of me.

"Don't you ever say that Isabella Swan. Just because it's rough and feels like we are lost doesn't mean what we have isn't special. I will never quit on you Bella. You are my everything; I'm not just going to let you go because of what I said."  
I shook my head and looked up at him.

"It's not just what you said Sam. I'm being so selfish and stupid! I'm reacting to the littlest things! I can barely hold myself together, and my confidence is wearing. I feel like im trapped and have no where to go. And the worst part is, you and the whole pack have to go through all of my mood swings! It's not fair to all of you. I went away to become a better person but look at what happened." I sighed leaning into his chest.

I felt Sam sigh and wrap his arms around me. His face was buried into my hair, smelling my scent as I buried my face into his hard muscular chest. I never really knew how much I missed his embrace until then.  
"look." he started to say. "We both have our faults and we both have our problems, but when it comes down to it all, just know I love you. We love you. I don't care about your mood swings, I just care about you."  
I looked up at him teary eyed and smiled, "thanks."  
He gave me a smirk and kissed me. After a few minutes I pulled back and led him to my bed. I sat down and patted to the empty spot next to me. Sam wiggled his eyebrows taking my actions in a different meaning.

I laughed a little and shook my head. Sam walked over to the bed and plopped in his spot. I giggled like a little girl and Sam looked over at me and smiled. I looked at him, mesmerized by his face. I took in his smile.

It was genuine and full of love but also.... Mischief?? My eyes widened and I started to back away, but I wasn't quick enough. Sam caught me by the waist and rolled me over on my back and started to tickle me. I laughed and giggled pleading him to stop. My breath was coming out in short gasps. "Ok ok!" I panted with my hands on his rock hard chest. "I give."  
He finally let me go and rolled off me, back onto his side of the bed. I rolled over on my side to face him and smiled.

God how I missed this man. I thought to myself. Sam caught me staring at him and turned towards me. He rested a hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. I snuggled into his touch, feeling the warmth radiate off his body. He brought his lips closer to mine, and we met halfway.

We kissed with so much passion and fury it was mind boggling. Our lips parted and our tongues battled. I moaned as Sam traced my bottom lip with his tongue. His hand from my cheek traveled down to my waist, gripping it hard and bringing my body closer to his. His lips started trailing down to my jaw and to my neck. I moaned when he found my most sensitive spot.

"Sam" I panted. I held his head there and raked my hands through his hair.

"Mmm baby" was all I could say. He brought his mouth back up to mine and quickly scraped his teeth over my lip. His hands traveled under my shirt, rubbing up and down my sides.

"Sam" I whispered in his ear. He growled and kissed me hard on the lips again. I gasped when I felt his hardness between his legs, and Sam took that as a chance to attack my mouth with his amazingly skilled tongue.

One of his hands was now tangled in my hair while the other had resumed its firm grip on my hip. I raised my hips, practically grinding them with his. He growled squeezed my hip.

My hands raked from his back to his neck repeating the motion over and over. I didn't know how much I could take. His tongue was the most amazing thing.

"Sam!" I cried out as he sucked on my neck again and rubbed his erection against my core. He repeated his motions over and over again which came with more and more pleasurable reactions.

"Oh fuck Sam." I panted. Logic hit me. What we were doing, where we were doing it, it wasn't right. At least not right now.

"Sam" I said carefully. He looked up at me and I could tell he wanted to go further. I felt like giving in but I wanted our first time to be somewhere special and not when Charlie was around. Oh shit! Charlie! I sat up the best I could considering Sam was on top of me. I listened closely and heard the TV going and a faint sound of snoring.

I relaxed and fell back down on the bed. I looked up at Sam. His hair was in many which ways and his lips were red and plump. He definitely looked like a man who just got some, or was in an intense make out session. I giggled at my analysis and he looked at me with curiosity.

I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. I brought my hand up to his cheek and grazed my thumb over his face like he did with mine earlier.

"Come on babe. I gotta get up." Sam just looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I have to go change out of my clothes, I will be right back." I smiled at him. He gave me one last peck on the lips before he rolled off of me and I got up to go change into my pjs. After I was done getting ready for bed I walked in my room to find Sam in the same exact position I left him. His hands were under his head and he was lying on his back. I could see all his fine muscles and abs through his black shirt.

I pulled some composure and walked into my room, plopping down next to him on my bed.  
"I was wondering when you would come join me and stop staring in the doorway." Sam said turning to me. I chucked and snuggled closer.  
"I was just taking in all of your hotness" I said teasingly, trying to boost his ego. He chuckled a bit and smiled at me.

"Love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Sam". I said and then fell asleep in his arms.


	29. Breakfast with the Boys

***~A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for making Bella so hot and cold all of the time. I kinda just wanted to stress how she doesn't know where to turn and is stressed with her destiny. I hope with this chapter it she will be a little less bitchy to Sam and the rest of the pack and she isn't so on and off. Tell me if you like it! Thx.**

The next morning I woke up to find Sam gone, a note on my bed and the sun shining through my curtains.

_Bells,_

_Had to go on patrol, call me when you wake up, I will have my cell on me._

_Love you,_

_Sam_

I smiled and stretched. _Another long day, full of fun and drama. Yippy._ I thought to myself sarcastically. I got out of bed and headed for the shower. The shower was nice and warm. The steam surrounded me and relaxed my muscles. I let the water pour over my body and run down my hair. I stayed in there a little longer before stepping out and drying myself off. I changed into some sweat pants and a sports bra. I let my hair dry on its own, knowing it would turn out naturally curly. I then went downstairs to get some breakfast. I put a pop tart in the toaster and waited for it to pop. I listened to the outside and heard leaves and twigs being walked on and snapped in the forest. My heart beat sped up, and I listened closer. I could hear guys talking. I relaxed and shook my head. Just the guys. I put my pop tart in a napkin and started to take some food out to make breakfast for the guys. I started the griddle and melted some butter in the pan.

"Hey Bella!" Embry said walking in.

"Smells Good" Paul said.

"Yo Bells!" Collin and Brady said.

"Hey guys." I said turning towards them. "Breakfast will be ready in 10!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Need help?" Seth said. I jumped. "Jeez Seth, I didn't hear you." I said turning back to the food.

"Sorry." He murmured. "It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention anyways. Actually you can set the table." I said flipping some of the pancakes. Seth nodded and got out the plates and silverware to set the table. The griddle was taking way to long, so I sped up the process. I put my hands over the pancakes and started to heat them up. I heard chuckling beside me. I looked over and saw Seth.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Is this how you always cook?" he asked laughing a little.

I laughed along with him. "Well it was taking too long. Plus you're hungry aren't you?" I asked. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey. I'm not complaining." He said. We talked a little while I finished up everything. When the pancakes were finally cooked and the bacon was finished I called in the rest of the boys.

"Breakfast is ready!" I said. They all came running in and grabbed a plate. Thankfully I let Seth grab a plate before all of the guys came in because there wasn't much left after they came in the room.

We all ate and talked, mostly joking around. Since Seth and I cooked, we made the rest of them all help clean up the dishes which were a pretty funny site. Seth and I stood back, laughing our asses off. We teased them while the guys grumbled. Seth and I were on the floor crying because we were laughing so hard, when Sam, Jake, Leah, Jared and Quil came in. "Bella?" Sam and Jake said. "Seth?" Leah, Jared and Quil asked. Seth and I looked at them, and back at each other and started to laugh all over again. We pointed at the guys doing the dishes. I heard Sam smirk while Jake and Quil stood by each other smirking and coughing trying to cover up laughter. Jared just snickered and Leah laughed along with Seth and me.

"Bella" Embry whined. I tried to catch a breath but seeing Paul in an apron made me laugh all over again. I saw Collin and Brady roll their eyes and get back to work. I took a deep breath and looked at Embry. "Sorry Embry. I just…couldn't help it" I said trying to stop myself from laughing again. "You guys…can umm…stop now. I can get them from here." I said getting off the floor. I dusted myself off and helped Leah and Seth up. Everyone looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and stood there smiling. I turned around and focused my attention on the dishes. I made sure water splashed everywhere and it hit all of the guys by the sink. I levitated the bubbles and splashed them against the cups and silverware. I tried to be cleaver about how the bubbles hit, so they wouldn't notice I was controlling the bubbles to hit them every spot possible. When I was done, I quickly used a towel to dry off all the dished and put them away. We all looked at the guys by the sink and laughed our heads off. They were covered in bubbles and the water was dripping down their chests and faces.

"Ooops." I said as innocently as possible.

"Bella" Paul growled.

"Sorry Paul." I cried while holding my stomach. It hurt so much from laughing I couldn't even stand straight. "How bout I dry you guys off? What do ya say about that Jake?"

Jake looked at me for a second before getting what I was about to do.

"Oh yea Bella. Great idea!" he said cheeky. Sam looked at me curiously and I just gave him a mysterious smile.

I threw a huge gust of wind at the boys, letting it elope them. When the wind faded, we all stood there, looking at the boys. Jake and I looked at everyone's facial expression before they all started cracking up. Leah and Seth were on the floor again; Sam was trying with all of his might not to laugh; Jared was cracking up; and Quil was bracing himself against Jake saying that he couldn't breathe. Jake and I just looked at each other and snickered. Embry, Paul, Collin, and Brady all looked at each other with wide eyes and then at us. They then ran from the kitchen, knocking some of us down, and went to go find a mirror. Of course, the guys that were knocked down stayed there laughing. We could hear the guys scream, yelling at each other about their hair. They sounded like little girls which made us all laugh harder. They then all came running towards me. "Bella!" Collin and Brady shouted pointing to their hair. I took a breath and looked at them and then their hair and bursted out laughing. I ended up falling to the ground with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, but I couldn't resist." I said wiping my tears and holding on to Leah who was on the floor next to me. Sam stuck his hand out to help me up, which I gladly accepted. "Thanks" I breathed. He smiled at me and took my by the waist to his chest. He murmured some comments about the scenes, from when he walked in the door and until now in my ear. I smiled and laughed into his shoulder. We both snickered and looked at each other.

"Guys" Paul whined. "What am I supposed to do about this?!" he asked pointing to his hair. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Sam. He was looking down at me smiling. He gave me a peck on my lips and I left his grasp. "Alright, alright boys. Relax. I can fix this."

"No!" the four of them shouted. We all snickered and laughed at their reactions.

"Its ok, this time I will help you. Don't worry." I said. They all looked at me suspicious and I smirked. I teleported 4 buckets of water into the kitchen, where they couldn't be spotted. I then shielded them away from being seen and made them levitate above Paul, Embry, Collin, and Brady's heads. I made them visible so they could appear above the rest of the guys' heads. I could hear small gasps and stiffened laughs. I closed my eyes and entered Sam, Quil, Jared, Leah, Jake and Seth's mind.

"Don't make it obvious. Try and act like you see nothing." I said in their heads.

"Bella?!" Leah, Quil, Jake, Jared and Seth said.

"Baby?!" Sam said.

I laughed quietly, letting it echo through their head. "Yeah it's me. Don't worry I will explain later. Just follow along." I said. I opened my eyes to find the guys staring at me. I gave them a wink and turned back to the 4 guys.

"Relax" I said. I then stole a quick glance to everyone else and with the bow of my fingers I let the water fall from the buckets and onto the boys' heads.

"Bella!" They all shouted. The rest of us laughed our heads off. I looked at the 4 and they had steam practically coming out of their ears. I quickly teleported 4 of the most comfiest towels I could conjure up and handed them to them. They each gave me a glare, which I responded with a smile. They wiped off their faces and chest. They glared at me again and I just laughed. "Hey at least I gave you guys' comfy towels." I pointed out and went over to Sam to lean against his chest.

"Yea yea." They grumbled. "Just you wait your going to get it." Embry and Paul said.

"It wasn't my fault you didn't help me make breakfast or object to me helping you guys dry off. At least now you can style your hair any way you want." I said smirking as Sam began to kiss my neck. They whined and grumbled, so I pulled Sam and the rest of the guys to the living room. Sam and I sat in the chair while the rest of the guys and Leah piled in.

"So Bells, what was that cool mind thingy?" Leah asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I discovered it when I left. It was hard to control, but after a while I got the hang of it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jake asked.

I shrugged again. I felt Sam's arms wrap around my waist and I looked back at him. He looked like a little puppy. I smiled and kissed his lips. I turned back to Jake and tried to answer his question as truthfully as possible. "My powers have been developing a lot lately. They have been becoming increasingly strong and have increased in number. I am finding that I can do things without my knowing. I mean, its not like I can fly or anything, but its just weird." I said playing with Sam's hands.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Well I mean, when I was gone. I could learn things. Learn things a lot faster than normal. Chad would just show me a move, and then all of the sudden I could do it. I didn't need practice or to watch him do it again. I could hit the move perfectly and exact."

"Whoa." Collin said. I nodded my head in agreement. Leah and I talked a little about when I was gone- what I did, what I learned and discovered, while the guys talked about some random things. I was telling leah about the combined studio when I felt Sam stiffen as I talked about Chad. I rubbed my hands over his and looked at him.

"Relax would you?" I said politely and with a cute smile. He shook his head and buried his face in my neck.

"So what was the 'application' you applied for?" Leah asked with air quotes around application. I bit my lip.

"It was for a scholarship to a college. They had some specialties in marital arts and chorography. Chad helped me fill it out and get some recommendations. He said it was a pretty hard school to get into. I actually wasn't going to apply but Sarah and Chad teamed up on me with my students, so we filled it out. It was like a team effort." I said smiling.

"And you got in." Seth said quietly. I nodded. "Yeah I did." I whispered. Sam was tense and ridged behind me.

"Were you going to go?" Paul spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked shaking myself out of my thoughts.

"Were you going to go, if you did get accepted? If you weren't here…" Paul said open endedly.

"I-…I-I don't know." I said truthfully. "I mean, if I haven't come back here yet, and I was still living my life back there, I guess I could have."

All of the guys looked depressed so I admitted what I thought was my weak side. "But I-I don't know." I said running a hand through my hair. "My self preservation was crumbling and I couldn't help but feel the need to come back. College would have been great, Hell, a start over would have been great, but I think I would have missed you all too much. I need you guys more than I know. More than you probably know. I know I don't show it, and I know it comes out wrong, but you guys are my life. I don't know if I could have gone anywhere, or stayed away from you that long."

"Bells…" Jake said but I cut him off. "I know you guys were sad that I left, but it was something I had to do. I experienced an adventure that was crucial to my life. It was a huge life lesson I needed to take. I know you guys still have doubts and it seems mysterious, but I need you to trust me. I didn't move on and I didn't forget about you guys. I learned what it was like to be without you. I learned how hard it was to survive without my soul mate." I looked back at Sam and gave him a small smile. His chin was rested on his shoulders with a sad expression played on his face. "I learned what it was like to be alone and to hate it. Chad was…Chad. He was a sweet guy who cared about my well being. I didn't like him and I don't give a fuck if he liked me. I will admit though, I miss my kids."

"Your kids?" Seth sputtered. I rolled my eyes.

"My students." I rephrased. "I taught both Martial arts and Dance. They were great kids, and I wish I didn't just leave like I did. They deserve better out of me."

I looked at everyone to see they were all hard in thought. "Well now that we are done with out intense conversation, can we do something?" I asked sweetly and jumped off Sam.

"Bella, do you honestly expect us to just get over this? Get over how much it hurt that you left us?" Quil said.

I took a breath and looked at Quil. "No. I don't. But I do expect you guys to learn to accept it. We can't go back and change the past, and if we did who knows where we all would have ended up or what would have changed. I understand you're hurt, and I take full responsibility for that, but wallowing in self pity and hurt won't get you anywhere. So I'm going to continue with life. I'm not going to dwell on what happened because it's not going to get me anywhere."

I looked at Sam and I couldn't read him. It seemed like he was thinking but I knew It was a painful subject to talk about. I don't think we really got anywhere in talking when I first came back. I waited a minute, letting my words sink in. I roamed everyone's faces before I huffed.

"Alright, well im going to the beach." I stated and then walked upstairs to get my stuff. I quickly changed into my bikini and put a pair of shorts and a tank top over it. I grabbed my sketchbook, cell phone and iPod and went downstairs. I walked down to find that everyone was in the same position as I left them. I slipped on some flip-flops and began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Leah called. I backed up and looked at her. She got up off the couch and grabbed her purse. "Im coming with. Can we just go to my house and get my suit?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yup! Lets go!" I said. I turned and looked at my bike and then the car. I smirked and looked at Leah. "What?" she asked carefully studying me.

"How about we make the trip to your house fast, like faster than what a car or motorcycle can take us?"

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Yeaa." She said cautiously. I walked over to her and held out my hand. "Then lets go." I said. I looked up to see some of the guys in the window and Sam at the doorway looking at me. I bit my lip and turned back to Leah. She looked at my hand to back at me. She grasped it and I teleported us to her house.

"Whoa! Head rush" she put a hand to her head. "Yea, sorry about that. You will get used to it." I said apologetically.

"Alright well let's go get my stuff and head to the beach" She smiled at me. We walked into her house. She told me to wait in the hall while she got her stuff. There were pictures of everyone on the walls in the hallway. I laughed at Seth and Leah when they were younger. They were always the cutest. I then noticed one of Leah, Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil, and I. It was taken just days before I left.

"That's the best one in the house." Leah said behind me.

I jumped at her voice and turned around. "yea, I think that ones my favorite."

She nodded to the door and we began to walk to the beach.

"Hey Belly?" Leah asked.

"Hmmm?" I answered.

"I get what you said earlier today and im sorry about asking you about when you left."

I looked at her shocked. "Leah, you have every right to ask me about when I left. And it's not like I didn't mind sharing. I know it's a tense subject but I love talking about it. It was an adventure I would never experience again. It was a change."

We got to the beach and started to put our stuff down.

"But look how many fights and problems this caused. I mean you and Sam just got back on good terms and now…"

I waved her off as I slid off my flip flops. "Sam is Sam. He is having a hard time dealing with the whole situation of when I left. But it's kind of my fault too. We didn't exactly talk about it; we just pushed it off to the side hoping we wouldn't have to really talk about it. Sam and I will get through our problems. I know him and everyone else is still afraid of me leaving, but im not going to. If I ever was, it would be because you guys wouldn't want me here."

"Which is never going to happen so I guess you're stuck with us!' Leah smiled and put her arm over my shoulder. I laughed and looked at her.

"Good, im glad."

We talked a little bit more about what happened when I left. I told her all about the kids I taught and the dances I made up and some things I learned. We laughed and we got sad at points but it was like we both needed this. She told me about everything. About her and Jake, to about her and the rest of the guys.

Leah and I was about to talk about Sam and Jake when we heard footsteps behind us. We both turned to look and found the rest of the pack. Leah and I looked at each other and then smiled.

"Hey guys." We both said waving. Sam and Jake smirked and the rest of the guys relaxed a little. They all started to walk towards us and Leah and I continued our conversation.

I felt Sam beside me, so I turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face and kissed me on the lips. "hi." I said.

"hey." Was all he said, and continued to look at me. I turned back to Leah and we talked and laughed our asses off at some stories we shared with each other. After a few minutes Sam whispered in my ear he was going in the water with the guys. I looked at him and nodded. He gave me a wink and ran off.

"Finally!" Leah said after he left.

I laughed and then we started talking about our two guys.


	30. The Beach, Who's Hot and Not!

Once Leah and I were done discussing out guys we looked over to find them. We both laughed when we saw them all splashing each other. And when we mean all, we mean all the boys in the pack having a splash war. I took a mental picture in my head and took out my sketchbook. Leah looked at me and smiled. I began to turn the pages to find a blank one when Leah scared the shit out of me.

"Wait!" She shouted.

I jumped and then glared at her. She blushed a little and then looked back at my sketchbook. "You added more? I haven't seen these!" she said excitedly.

"Leah." I groaned. She gave me a puppy dog look and then I handed her my sketchbook. I couldn't say no when she gave me that look. I closed my eyes as she flipped through the book. She stopped at one page and gasped. I opened my eye to see her gasping at herself. I drew her in my sketchbook, a full page of her only. She traced over the pencil lightly with her finger.

"Bella" She whispered while touching the markings again. She looked up to me with watery eyes.

"This is beautiful." She said and then threw my sketchbook to the side and tackled me into a big hug. I laughed and she half laughed half cried. When she let go she went to turn back to the sketchbook to find that it was gone.

We looked at each other and then scanned the area with our eyes. We saw the boys in a huddle just a few feet away pointing at something. I smiled and Leah and I got up.

The boys must have heard us coming because they loudly whispered to each other and then turned around to us with something behind their backs.

Leah and I raised an eyebrow at them. I looked at Sam and I saw that he was staring at me full of love and amazement. I felt so loved in that moment it took my breath away. Then I figured he say the sketch I drew of him.

"Cough it up boys." Leah said.

"What are you talking about?" Brady said. I looked at him and gave him a raised eyebrow. _**Brave move**_. I said in his head. He gasped and looked at me. I smiled and laughed.

"Give it backkk. I had it first!" Leah whined. She then stomped her foot and I had to laugh. She gave me a small glare.

"Hey, you just stomped your foot like you were 3. Come on, that was funny." I defended. She glared at me again so I held up my hands in surrender and backed away. Leah began to glare at the guys again. After about two minutes it looked like the guys were going to crack under the pressure of Leah's stare. Leah looked like she was about to pop a vessel in her forehead. She really wanted the book back so I decided to help her out. _**Give it back.**_ I told all of the guys mentally. They all looked at me shocked.

I heard Leah whine so I did it again. _**Come on guys, Does it look like im kidding?**_ They all looked at each other and I rolled my eyes and sighed. _**Give it back before I make you give it back. **_I said finally.

They all looked at each other again and then Paul, who was behind Jake, reached over and handed it to Leah. Leah smiled triumphantly and then skipped back to our spots on the beach. I laughed at her cheerfulness and turned back to the guys.

"Thank you." I said and then gave Sam a peck on the lips. I walked back up to where Leah and I were sitting. She was smiling and flipping the pictures over carefully.

"I just can't believe you drew these Bella!" she said amazed "You are really talented."

I blushed at her compliment. "Thanks, but they aren't that good."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me funny. "Seriously? You don't think they are 'that good'" she said using air quotes. I laughed at her.

"I'm serious! They are just amateur. You should see real artist's drawings. Now they are amazing" I pointed out. Leah shook her head.

"Yo Sam!" she called. Sam turned his head and looked at us. Leah waved her hand for him to come over here. He jogged up to us, yelling at the guys to keep playing Frisbee without him.

"What do you think of Bella's drawing here?" She asked him, handing over the sketchbook. He stood perfectly in front of us so we could both look up at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said looking at us.

"This is ridiculous." I stated. I got up and tried to take the sketchbook away. Of course, He just moved it away, out of my reach.

"See! I told you! They are amazing!" Leah said getting up too.

"Oh come on! Seriously Leah? It's not like im going to go pro or anything. It's just a hobby. Let it go." I tried to reach and take it out of Sam's hands, but he wouldn't let it go. I looked up to face him and he smirked.

"Samm." I whined.

"Come on Bells, She's right. The drawings are really good." He said with a sideways smirk.

"Ok, fine. They are good. Yippidy do. Can I have it back now?" I asked politely.

"Well…." Sam said. He tapped his foot, teasing me. I looked at him waiting. Then I thought of a plan. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How about now?" I asked in a sexy tone.

I heard him groan. I smiled and brought it up a notch. I moved one of my hands from his neck and raked down his chest and abs. He moaned again and I couldn't help but kiss him. He leaned in closer, making the kiss more heated and passionate. I could feel him about to I've in when Leah took the book.

"Leah." I whined.

"Nice try Bells. But I wanna see what the guys say about all of this." She said and then walked off.

I sighed and leaned my head against Sam. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile.

"Should I feel hurt you were using me to get to your sketchbook?" he teased.

"You'll get over it babe." I said patting his chest and then walked away.

He chuckled and then ran up to me. "And what if I don't?"

I stopped walking and put my hands on his shoulders. "Then I will have to make it up to you some how, now wont I?" I said huskily.

He groaned and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I groaned, pressing my body into his. Our make out session was just getting hot when the pack intervened.

"Yo Sam! Stop snogging Bells face off." Paul yelled.

"Bells! The pictures are awesome!" Jake yelled.

Sam and I broke apart, both of us panting. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of love and lust.

"I look Hot!" Brady shouted. Sam and I both laughed and I smiled at him. I looked back towards the guys.

"Seth is so not that cute looking!" Quil argued.

"I do too!" Seth yelled.

We were all laughing. Sam took my hand and pulled me towards the group.

"Bella!" Brady, Seth, Paul, and Quil walked towards me.

"He does not look that cute" Quil shouted and pointed to Seth

"Thanks Bells! I look Hot!" Brady complimented to me.

"You guys seriously need to learn some self control." Paul said pointing to the two of us. "But Bells, those pictures are awesome" he complimented.

"Thank you Bells. Maybe QUIL can finally realize im hot" Seth spat and looked at me kindly.

"Ok, it was cute, not hot." Quil argued.

Sam and I laughed at their banter.

"Oh your just upset that im HOTTER than you!" Seth yelled.

"Yea right. Did you see that picture of me? Talk about Stud!" Quil argued back.

"Boys. Boys!" I yelled before it could get worse. "You both look very hot…and sexy I might add." I winked, trying to boost their ego. I could tell it was working because they both smiled.

"Thanks Bells." They said and walked off. I laughed and Sam wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"And what about me?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Ehh…you're getting there." I patted his cheek lightly and walked off, swaying my hips for him. I listened and heard him groan. I smiled and chuckled to myself. He ran up to me and took my by the waist, swinging me in the air.

"Getting there huh?" he said coming close to kiss me. I looked at his lips and back at him.

"Getting better." I said. His lips inched a little closer.

"better." I stretched out as his lips came even closer to touching mine.

"Better" I whispered, taking one last look at his lips before closing my eyes, waiting for our lips to touch. When they finally did, I smiled into the kiss.

"Perfect" I said and kissed him with more force.

"Alright Alright. Break it up you two." I heard Leah say to us. Sam and I both groaned at our interruption. I glared at her and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I was just telling you because we are leaving, but if you guys really want to keep snogging each others faces off be my guest." She said and started to walk away.

Sam and I stood there watching her walk up the beach to catch up with the guys.

"See you at your house Bells!" She yelled waving.

Sam and I stayed on the beach a little longer. We walked around, hand in hand just enjoying each others company. After about 20 minutes, Sam said we should start heading back. He helped me up as I watched the sun come down, seeing it cast a reflection over the water. I smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Race you back to the house!" I yelled while I ran to get a head start. He smirked and started to run after me. I laughed and giggled as I raced through the wood.

I could see him run faster and faster. He was so close he could almost grab me.

So I pushed myself to go faster and faster, no longer daring to look back. I got all the way up to the front of the house when Sam grabbed me from the behind.

I squealed and giggled as he spun me around in a circle. I felt like I was flying in the air. I heard Sam laugh behind me, holding me tight. _So this is what it feels like to be truly happy._ I thought and smiled to myself. _I like it…_


	31. What the Future Holds

Sam finally let me go and we walked into the house together.

"Glad you two could join us!" Seth teased. As mature as I was, I stuck my tongue out at him. All of the guys laughed. I let go of Sam's hand and plopped down on the couch beside Jake.

Brady, Collin, Paul, Quil and Embry were all playing video games on the floor. I cuddled into Jake's side, watching the boys play their game.

I heard Sam give a small growl. I looked over at him and glared. He backed down a little but I could still see how tense he was.

I continued to lay by Jake, ignoring Sam's stares. Jake put his arm around my side. I looked at him. Jakes eyes went from me to Sam and back. I sighed, giving up my moment of snuggling with Jake.

"Dinner anyone?" I asked to all of them.

"OoO!"

"Yum!"

"Yes please!"

"What are we eating?"

"Yess!"

Were all sounds I heard coming from the guys. I laughed and got up from Jake, making my way to the kitchen.

I started two big pots of boiling water to make Mac and cheese. I then took out a whole loaf of bread and a bunch ingredients for sandwiches.

"Hey" I heard from behind me. I turned a little to see Jake.

"Need help?" he asked looking at the food.

"Yea, sure." I said. I had him put the meat and everything else on the bread and then stack them on the plate while I made two big pots of Mac and cheese. "So how's everything going with you and Sam?" he asked casually as I stirred the noodles.

I looked at him carefully. Jake isn't the kind of guy who prods into my romantic life unless he needs something out of it, especially when im with Sam. That's just an awkward moment all in itself.

So I shrugged. "Everything is fine. Why?"

"I don't know, just wondering." He said not looking at me.

"Jake what's going on?" I asked now fully looking at him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Jake." I said warningly. He stopped making sandwiches and looked at me.

"Its just I saw the way you looked at each other when I was holding you. You know he can't help it right?" he said trying to defend him. I sighed and went back to working on the Mac and cheese.

"Yea I know." I huffed. He chuckled at my actions and went back to work himself. After we were both done we called in the rest of the pack to eat.

"So Bells….You're 19" Embry said slowly, like he was measuring my reaction.

"yea." I said confused. I looked at everyone and suddenly felt the tension in the room. So I dropped my fork on the plate and looked at everyone.

"What going on guys?"

"Well you've been 19 for a while now…" Quil said open endedly.

"Yes…" I said trying to get to the bottom of this.

"And you're done with high school…." Seth said.

I nodded my head, still not catching on.

"So what are you going to do?" Jake finished softly.

"You cant leave us Bella." Le-Le said just as quite.

I sat there shocked. I didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Wh-why are you asking this?"

"because the last time we all brought it up, You and Sam had a massive blow out, and we want to know what's going to happen because summer is almost over and…." Jared babbled.

"And we care about you." Kim finished for Jared laughing slightly. I smiled at the couples actions and tried to piece in my head what I was going to do.

"I don't know." I said. I looked at Sam and he looked sad and anxious.

"Why not go into drawing or something?!" Leah said trying to lighten the mood that was quickly going downhill.

I shrugged. "I don't know…why do we even have to think about this now?"

"Because Bella, you have to face it sometime." Jake stated.

I rolled my eyes, secretly knowing he was right. Thankfully before anyone could continue with this conversation, the phone rang.

I hopped out of my seat and practically ran over to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. I could hear muffling and giggling.

"Shut up!" I heard a girl voice say.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Ms. Bella!!!" everyone shouted. I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear and smiled. It was my kids from my classes I taught in Montana.

"Guys?!" I shouted back. My heart was soaring with Joy. I missed them so much.

I could hear lots of giggling and shouting.

"Bella?!" I heard Sarah say.

"Sar?" I asked trying to listen to her voice over the loud background. She shouted to the kids to be quite so she could hear, and it suddenly all stopped.

"How are you Izzy?!" she said excitedly.

I laughed at the nickname she gave me. "Im great, how are you guys?!"

"We miss you!!" Everyone shouted.

"Awww, I miss you guys too. How's everything coming together? Are you ready for the recital? And what about the competition? Did u win?!"

"Im trying my best." Sarah announced as everyone tried to talk to me at once again. I laughed and turned to look at the guys. They were all leaning to the phone, surely listening. I glared at them and they all sheepishly smiled at me. Sam looked kind of sad but I gave him a small smile. I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Ms. Bella, Ms. Bella! It's Jeff! Guess what?!" he shouted excitedly. I closed my eyes and imagined him jumping up and down. He was one of my martial arts students. He was a cute kid; Very bright and a fast learner.

"What?" I answered trying to match his excitement. I laughed at myself, and I heard the guys laugh too.

"I got second place for the individual part! I was up against this really big kid! He was like a giant dinosaur! And I beat him!" he said happily.

I gasped in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I wish I was there to see you. I bet you were the star of the show!"

"Yes ma'am! I kicked his butt!" he shouted and laughed.

I laughed again and congratulated him some more. I talked with some of my other students, smiling as they told me about their lives. I missed them more than I thought I did.

My chest began to hurt with separation anxiety. I could tell Sam could feel what I was feeling because he snuck up behind me, and kissed me on the shoulder, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I looked up at him with teary eyes and hid my head in his chest, still listening to everyone on the phone talking all at once.

"We miss you Ms. Bella" Jeff whispered quietly. I could tell everyone became quite as he said that.

"I miss you too Jeff." I whispered equally sad. Sam grabbed the phone out of my hands and put it to his ear.

"But you know what kiddo; you don't need to be sad because Ms. Bella is going to be visiting lots of times."

"Really?!" he shouted excitedly. I looked up at Sam with bright eyes. The background noise began to stir with noise again.

"Yes sir! I bet she will come a lot. She loves you guys." Sam said. I looked at him and smiled. I can't believe he was letting me go! He is the most amazing guy ever. He looked down at me, cuddled in his chest, with one of his arms wrapped around my arms and smiled back at me.

I heard the phone drop and Jeff, what I guessed jumping, and screaming 'hooray!' Sam and I looked at each other and laughed.

'Thank u' I mouthed.

He nodded and kissed me on the head. Sam handed me back the phone with a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back and give him a quick kiss.

"Guys Guys Guys!" I said in the receiver of the phone, trying to get everyone's attention.

"When are you coming Ms. Bella?" Piper asked.

"I don't know yet, but as soon as I know I will call you ok?" I said happily.

"I got to go but keep practicing your moves; I can't wait to see what you guys have learned!"

We said out goodbyes and then I hung up the phone. I turned towards Sam and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I sang. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"mmhhmmm." Was all he said, still laughing at my happiness. I smiled and laughed too, and then gave him mind blowing kiss.

We both groaned. "Ewww, guys, we are still here!" Paul shouted and covered his eyes.

Sam and I broke apart and looked at everyone sitting at the table. We laughed and I got down from Sam.

"So you're leaving?" Leah said sadly.

I looked at her confused. "well..yea?" I said thinking that it was obvious.

"oh, ok…well I should go." Was all she could say before standing up. I saw the tears start to flow down her cheeks. It then clicked to me about what she was saying.

"Oh No no!" I said standing up just as quick. "im not leaving leaving!" I said looking at everyone. I saw they all had panicked and worried expressions.

"I meant that I would be like leaving for the day. I'm not leaving you guys." I said as fast as I could get out.

Leah just looked at me through her teary eyes. She wiped her eyes with her arm. "what?" she said just as confused as everyone else. I looked towards Sam, who was looking down, and trying to hide a chuckle at their stupidity. I smiled at him, laughing a bit too. Sam looked up and we met eyes. He winked at me before looking at all the boys at the table.

"Bells?" Jake asked trying to get my attention to finish my explanation.

"Right...sorry." I said focusing on what I had to say.

" What am i?" I asked them.

"Well…." Brady started…

"You're a strange type of human with these really freaking but cool power things." Quil said.

I shot him an evil look but accepted his answer.

"oookk, and what do my powers consist of?" I asked trying to lead them to put the puzzle together.

I waited a minute before getting impacient. "im just going to teleport there. Geezzz." I said huffing at their stupidity.

"ooohhh." Was all I heard.

I rolled my eyes and sat on Sams lap. Sam bent down and kissed me on the cheek while still chuckling at the packs confusion.

"And you guys call yourself smart." I mumbled.

"Hey!" was what everyone said. This caused Sam to laugh even more. I could feel the rumble of laughter through his chest which caused me to lean my body more into him and enjoy the moment. Sam put his chin on my shoulder and rested it there.

"So everyone ok with that?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Yep."

"Whatever."

"Uh huh."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"As long as you don't leave for good." Seth said.

I looked up at him shocked. "Of course I wouldn't leave for good."

"Look, I know you guys are having a hard time trusting me, and I know that it looks like the love I have for them is huge, and to be truthful it is. But I would never, ever leave you guys for them. I love you guys so much more than them. You guys are the ones I need. You guys are the ones I can't survive without. So don't ever doubt that." I said looking at each and every one of them. "Got it?" I asked Seth.

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"So who's ready for dessert?" I asked smiling.

"Me!" everyone shouted and laughed.

I got up from Sam's lap and started to take out the pies and ice-cream.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. We all talked and laughed. It was a perfect night to remember.


	32. Tensions in the Air, Oh look, the Kids!

"So I was thinking…" Sam said behind me, as I dragged him up the stairs with our hands entwined.

Since my dad was sleeping over Sue's, yes I did say Sue. As in the mother of Seth and Leah. Weird right? But im happy for them. My dad finally found someone that truly makes him happy.

Anyways, since my dad was sleeping over Sue's he allowed Sam to sleep over. Apparently he really trusts Sam and knows that he wouldn't do anything he doesn't approve of. So after we cleaned up the kitchen and everyone left, we decided to hit the sack.

"Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Huh?" I said shaking myself out of my thoughts. I stood on the top stair, with Sam just a few below me.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" he said giving me a small smile.

"Ummm…"

"Im guessing that's a no." he concluded looking up at me trying to read my face.

"Im sorry Sam, I was just thinking and I totally wasn't trying to block you out or anything…"

"Its ok." he said cutting my babbling short. "Everything ok?" he asked getting concerned. He stepped up a stair and brought both of his hands to cup my face.

"Yea yea. I was just thinking that's all." I said covering my hands with his and bringing them back down to my side.

"Nothing to worry about." I dragged him through the hall and into my room. I pushed him to sit on the bed while I walked around my room getting ready for bed. I took out my P.J's and took my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom.

I shut the door and put my P.J's on.

"So as I was saying…" Sam said loudly. I could hear his weight shift on the bed of him getting off it.

"I can still hear you don't worry!" I said loudly through the bathroom. I heard him plop back down onto the bed, continuing whatever he was saying. After I was changed, I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"Maybe next time…." He said slowly. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room, putting my hair up into a messy bun on the way.

"…I could go with you when you go see your people." He concluded. I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked around my room.

"Huh?" I asked turning around swiftly.

"You weren't paying attention again?!" he said incredulously before plopping his body on my bed with his hands covering his face.

"No, I was listening." I said walking over, and straddling his waist. I removed his hands from his face and hovered over him.

"You want to go with me." I stated. I then narrowed my eyes at him. "…why?" I asked carefully. His arms went to my waist and laid there lazily.

"I don't know. Its just you talk so much about them, and they made you so happy…"

"I know I know, not as happy as you are here." He quickly added before I could cut in.

"But I would just like to see the studio, and your teaching skills." He said smiling.

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Sure sure."

He smiled brightly, his face showing genuine happiness. He quickly flipped us so I was lying on my back and he was now the one hovering on top.

"Good." He said and then started giving quick kisses to my face and making his way down to my neck. I laughed and giggled as his kisses tickled.

I could feel him smiling against my skin. I moaned when he hit my sensitive spot on my neck. I racked my hands through his hair and held a hand against his neck. He gave a deep growl but didn't stop there.

He then went and gave light butterfly kisses to my collar bone, then to my shoulder and all the way down to my hand. After he reached the tips of my fingers, he came back up and repeated the actions to the other side.

"Baby." I said softly waiting for him to face me.

"Hmm?" he asked just as soft, looking into my eyes. He put his one hand on my cheek, letting his thumb caress my cheek bone.

"Love you."

He smiled brightly. "Love u too baby, love you too." He gave me a real kiss and moved his other hand that wasn't on my cheek, to my side and ran his hand up and down softly. We laid there just holding each other for a while before finally moving into our sleeping positions. I laid on my side with Sam's arm draped over mine. His rock hard chest and abs were pressed up against my back, while his body heat kept me warm for the rest of the night.

I groaned and rolled over patting the side of the bed where Sam was, only to find him gone. I opened my eyes slowly, and quickly shut them again. I was blinded by then sun, which meant it was pretty late in the afternoon.

I groaned as I slowly got up, laying against the headboard. I felt so weak and a headache coming on. I peeled the sheets off of my sticky body and moved to get up off the bed. I placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor, just sitting there for a minute with my head in-between my legs.

I listened closely to hear all of the pack in the kitchen. I huffed. I couldn't go downstairs like this, they would then defiantly know something was up then, and this was a secret I wasn't willing to unveil.

I slowly raised my head from my legs and pushed myself off the bed. I stood up and bit my lip to hide my groan of pain. I let out a breath and carefully walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water to the shower and began to strip off all my clothes to get it.

I slowly got into the shower. I put a hand on the tile to help hold me up as I let the hot water cascade down my hair and to the rest of my body.

I just stood there for a while letting the water ease the tension in my muscles and hopefully help me look like I wasn't in so much pain.

My head began to pound even more, so I rested my head on the cold wet tile. After a few more minutes of standing there, I started to wash my hair and body. The water soon became cold; so I turned it off and stepped out of the shower.

The bathroom was full of misty hot steam which made the bathroom like a nice sauna. After I finished getting ready and dressed, I slowly turned the doorknob to go downstairs. I was still sore, and my headache was increasing enormously fast. I walked into the kitchen and felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Hey Bells!" Jake and Jared said.

"Yo Bella" Quil, Collin, Brady, and Seth said.

"What up Bells?" Embry said looking at me a little concerned.

I winced at their loud voices and responded back with a groan to their hellos. I felt like I got ran over by a truck. I dragged my feet all the way over to the cabinet that held the medicine.

"Bella?" The girls said softly.

I grunted, getting frustrated not being able to find the aspirin.

"Bella? Baby." Sam said quietly in my ear. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist and the warmth of his body encase me. He held me close as I let myself close my eyes and try to relax.

"You ok?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and stared at the mess I made in the cabinet. I turned around to face Sam and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yea, I just have a headache. Sorry." I mumbled.

I could feel the tension in the room spike after I said that. Sam tried to calm me down by rubbing up and down my arms.

My head started to pound even more, and I whimpered in pain. I could feel Sam's panic and worry spread to everyone in the kitchen. He took one of his hands off my arms and ransacked through the cabinet I was once looking through. I shut my eyes again, leaning against Sam with most of my weight.

"Got it." Sam said.

I cried out at his loud voice.

"Sorry Baby." He said while pouring the pills into his hand while his arms were still wrapped around my upper body. I heard the chair scrape against the hardwood floor, and winced again at the loud noise. I then heard someone's footsteps go to the sink and the faucet turn on. The faucet turned back off and the footsteps came closer.

"Here baby." Sam said while holding me up. I took the pills from his hand and popped them in my mouth.

"Here Bells." Jake said quietly, handing me a cup of water. I tried to smile a little, but I think it ended up looking like a wince.

I swallowed the pills and the water and leaned back on Sam.

"Come on, I'm gunna put you back to bed." He said leading me up stairs.

"No." I groaned.

"Just give me a few minutes. I will be fine." I said.

"Bella, I thought aspirin doesn't usually work?" Leah asked.

I bit my lip. "It usually doesn't, but it helps curve the edge of the migraine."

Sam stood there rubbing my back as everyone else talked quietly. I started to feel just a little bit of relief, and took my head off Sam's shoulder. I took a deep breath through my nose and straightened up.

Sam looked at me with those concerned eyes and I tried to give a small smile.

"I'm ok now. The aspirins working." I lied. I tried to slide past him but he held me by the waist.

"Not so fast." He said. Everyone turned towards me and Sam and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Sam, im fine now." I winced at my lie. I wasn't even close to feeling fine, but I needed to go see Sarah ASAP.

"Bella…" Sam warned.

"So when are we going to see the kids?" I cut him off swiftly with the question.

"Wha-….huh?" He said a little bewildered.

All the guys snickered and tried to hide their laugh. Sam turned around and gave them a sharp glare.

"Remember? You said you wanted to go with me to go see the kids and the marital arts and dance studio. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I was going to go today and you said you wanted to come and…"

"Yea yea yea. I want to go." Sam cut me off. "But I think we should go tomorrow. You weren't feeling well just now Bella and…"

"Which is exactly why I should go." I stated matter of factly.

Sam gave me a weird look, and I realized what I said made no sense (at least to them.)

"I mean…we should go because it will help me. I need to get out of the house, and the fresh air will probably help." I smiled, praying to myself that he would believe that.

"Uh huh…" Leah said analyzing my face. Sam looked between her and I and then continued the conversation.

"Well I guess we can go..."

"Awesome! Lets go." I said walking over to him with a hand out.

"Bells are you sure?" he asked while looking at my hand.

"Yup. Lets go or im leaving without you." After I said that, he quickly grasped my hand.

"We will be back in a few hours' guys. Call my cell if you need me." I announced.

I took a breath. This was gunna make my head kill for sure. I closed my eyes and took a breath. _Please don't get a bloody nose; please don't get a bloody nose, please!_

I kept thinking and teleported right outside the front door of the studio. I put my free hand up to my nose as inconspicuously as I could, and thankfully there was no blood.

"Come on." I told Sam, tugging on our hands and walking in the place.

The studio hasn't changed at all. It's still the same old small place, with dark purple walls in the waiting/office area. The studio was also still the same. The ballet bars against the wall and a wall full of mirrors across from that. The music player was still to the left, against the wall when walking in; I looked up at the round black boring analog clock and saw it was just about time for a small break and shift change. Right on time to talk to Sarah and both classes of kids.

I walked up to the glass window and watched them finishing up practice. I saw through the windows they were working hard. I smiled at Sarah's teaching. She was great, and really sweet. I let go of Sam's hand and walked to the doorframe.

"Alright guys. That's about all for today." Sarah said catching her breath. She hadn't noticed me, all of her attention focused on the kids. After she dismissed the kids, she turned back to the music player (which meant her back was faced towards me)

All of the kids got up and turned around to find me at the doorway.

"Ms. Bella?!" they all asked shocked. Their eyes were wide and had their mouths gaping open.

"Hey guys!" I said as cheery as I could.

They all came running towards me. Luckily they only came up to about my waist. I tried to hug most of them as they attached themselves onto my legs. I was crowded with words of "we missed you" and "its you!" and "Hooray Ms. Bella!" I had to laugh at some of their comments. They were all just too cute to explain.


	33. Spending time with Sarah

"Bella!" Sarah said with her hands on her hips, across the room. She had a big smile on her face. I would have walked over to her, but I still had all of the kids pretty much attached to me.

"Hey!" I said smiling and waving. I winced a little at my headache that was coming back faster than I thought. I looked up to see Sarah looking at me a little concerned.

"Bella…" she began. I knew what she was going to say, and I didn't want Sam to hear anything about this, so I quickly cut her off.

"Hey Sar. Did you meet Sam, my boyfriend?!" I asked quickly.

I looked over to the window expecting to see him, but he was nowhere to be found. I then looked at the door way and found him leaning against it, smiling at me and all of the kids at my legs and waist. I gave him a small smile and saw a twinkle in his eyes. Something was different in them. Something I couldn't quite place.

"Hi Sam." Sarah waved.

"Hey." Sam said, pushing himself off the door frame and walking to shake her hand. They met half way, shook hands and then looked back at me. I rolled my eyes at both of them and laughed as the kids held on harder and giggled.

"Ahh guys! I'm gunna end up falling on all of you! Ha-ha." I tried telling all of them. We all giggled and laughed. I could even hear Sam chuckle at the scene. After a few minutes, Sarah finally told them they needed to get off my legs so they could leave and I could walk. All of the kids whined and whimpered at Sarah telling her that they didn't want her to go.

"Cant Ms. Bella helps us with that one part?!" Michelle said nicely.

"Yea! That part where you're stuck!" Jamie announced.

"Yea that way we can show her our dance!" J.J. said excitedly.

"Yea!" the rest of the kids yelled.

At that moment, I felt bad for Sarah. She being one of the nicest girls I have ever met was really put in a tough situation. (Plus, I had to practically teach her how to say no)

She groaned, biting her lip from giving in. I smiled and put an arm around her.

"It's fine. I don't mind." I whispered to her. She sighed in relief. I looked at Sam to see him trying to hide his laugh.

"Show me what'cha got!" I yelled to get the kids pumped. Of course, they pretty much were already bouncing off the walls but it was just funny to see them so wound up. I stood by the mirrors with my back against them. Sarah popped in the CD and they began to dance. Sarah picked a really cool hip hop routine, so it was pretty easy to come up with a dance move that they needed for the gap she was missing.

"Ok. I'm gunna try this out. You guys watch and then tell me if you like it. Then if you do like it, I can teach it to you, sound good?!" I asked all of them.

They all nodded. I got into position and cued Sarah for the music. Right when the part came on, I danced out the part. I tried to keep it as simple as possible so they could watch and try to follow. After it was done I looked at them and took a vote.

I smiled as I saw all of the kids practically gleaming with joy.

"Yea! Teach us that!" Summer said.

"Ok, let's start from the top. Get into your last position…now do this…good!" I said looking at everyone through the mirror.

As I was teaching them the new part and rhythm, Sam and Sarah were talking. I tried to listen and teach but it wasn't working out so well, and so I decided to ask Sam about it later, so I wouldn't get the kids confused.

After they learned the part, I told Sarah to start the music and see how they did. The first time, I did it with them. The second, I stood back and watched. Kelly, who was towards the back, was having some trouble. I didn't want to announce it, because I always used to hate when teachers did that, so I dismissed everyone first.

"Good Job guys." I said. "Well ya'll are free to go!" I announced.

"Hey Kelly! Come here." I said before she walked out. She skipped over.

"Can I show you this one part?" I asked. She nodded. I walked over to the music and played their song.

"Now watch me." I said. I did their whole dance. I knew the steps the first time I watched the kids.

"Now look at this part." I announced at the part of her troubles.

"Got it?" I said after I finished their dance.

"Wow." She said. "You learned all of that just a few minutes ago?!" she said shocked. I smiled and blushed a little. "Kind of. Anyways, did you want to review that one part?" I asked.

"Yea, if you don't mind." She said shyly.

"Nope. Not at all." I said.

We practiced that part, taking it one step at a time. At one point I went over to help her with her popping. (Dance move) I looked at my surroundings to see Sam towards the back of the room. His arms crossed, showing off his lean muscles and him watching me. I smiled to him and then went back to work with Sarah.

"I think I got it now. Thanks Ms. B!" she hugged me and then ran off.

"Anytime Kelly!" I said happily. I skipped over to Sam.

He opened his arms for me and I gladly walked into them.

I laid my head on his chest. "You're a pretty good teacher, and a damn good dancer." He said kissing the top of my head. I blushed at his compliment and buried my head further in his chest. He smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. I felt my cheeks were still hot and I couldn't help but laugh along with Sam.

"Hey Iz?" Sarah said. (She called me that sometimes)

"Yeah?!" I said popping my head back up from Sam's chest.

"Can we walk and talk…and maybe grab something to eat?" she hinted.

I laughed to ease my tension. "Sure." I said skipping over towards her. Before we walked out I turned to Sam.

"Want anything?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I will just eat something of yours." I smiled and rolled my eyes at him before leaving the studio to get some food across the street with Sarah.

"So how are you fee-…?"

I quickly put a hand over her mouth. I put my index finger up to my mouth telling her to keep quite. We ran across the street into our favorite little deli. We ordered some food, (I ordered Sam his own) and then sat down at the tables to wait. I put up a force field over the two of us, just to be safe. I didn't need or want him to hear any of this conversation.

"Ok." I sighed.

Sarah just gave me a strange look.

"What's up with you? Is there a reason you suddenly cut me off? It was like I was about to spill your most precious secret."

I bit my lip, not daring to respond to that.

"Oh my heavens. You didn't tell Sam about this?!" she said waving her hand up and down towards me.

"Ummm….." I said still biting my lip.

"Izzy!" she shrieked.

"This is big, I mean-…"

"Ok ok. I get that. It's just… I don't know. Everything is going well. And it's not like im going to die or anything"

"Yea, that we know of." She mumbled.

I glared at her and she put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, sorry. Sheesh. It's just…it's not like we know what's truly going on. You haven't seen a doctor."

"Well what do you want me to say? 'Oh hi Mr. doctor person. Well I have been experiencing some headaches/migraines, dizziness, aches and pains, nosebleeds, and I have passed out a few times. Oh! I also have these awesome powers, so if you cant fix me, well then im screwed because if I can't control them, then we might have a ticking time bomb on our hands.'" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, I get it now. Geez." Sarah said "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I truly didn't know.

"Well have you had any more recently?" she asked. I bit my lip and nodded

"Yea. This morning- I woke up with a migraine and my whole body ached."

She looked at me closely, noticing I was hiding something. "How bad was it?"

"I could barely get out of bed. All the guys, including Leah and Kim, were there so I tried taking a shower…"

"Did it help?" She asked really concerned.

"No not really. The headache got worse, but my muscles weren't as bad I guess."

"You guess?" she said confused.

"Well I had to turn the water really hot with my powers. I also created some more steam in the bathroom, which I am guessing it helped. So yea." I elaborated. Our carry out was being called, so Sarah stood up and grabbed it. I made sure to try and keep a conscious effort to keep the shield around us when we would walk back.

I must have stood up to quick because I got really dizzy and fell back towards the table.

"Bella!" Sarah called. She rushed towards me and set the bag of food down on the table.

"I'm ok." I said weakly. I felt something running down my nose.

"Oh god Bella. Your nose." She ran away and quickly grabbed some napkins.

I put my fingers up to my nose. When I took them off my nose to grab the napkins Sarah was handing me, I found blood…lots of blood.

"Great. Just great." I said while holding the napkins to my nose.

"Are you ok? Did you just need to eat now? Maybe you should tell Sam. How are you going to get home Bella?" She kept rambling on with questions. I couldn't take it anymore so I cut her off.

"I will be fine Sarah. I don't know if or when I am going to tell Sam. Im going to go home the same way I came. This-" I said pointing to my nose. "-should stop soon. Then I will head to the bathroom, clean up, and act like nothing happened. Ok?"

She looked hesitant.

"Please? Just can we keep this between you and me still?" I begged.

She sighed. "Fine, but you need to take it easy. If im going to be covering for you, you aren't going to be passing out of bleeding on my watch. No way in hell am I going to be explaining everything when you are knocked out cold. No way." She kept saying.

I laughed and checked the napkin. It was stopping which I felt relieved for.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Im going to go clean up and then we can head back."

I walked to the bathroom. I looked around and found the bathroom all to myself. _Good._ I thought.

I turned on the water and plugged sink. I levitated the bloody napkins in the air and set them on fire. The bits and pieces of napkin were falling in the sink like meteors entering the atmosphere. After they were all burnt and destroyed I levitated all of the pieces out of the sink and dumped them in the trash.

I wasn't stupid. Leaving bloody napkins weren't the smartest thing to do. Especially for me. Being an abnormal human and all. If anyone was to find them, they could see it as a crime scene, or just track me down. Either one of those options were bad, which is why I burn them.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed back towards Sarah.

"Ok. Ready?" I asked

"Mmmhhmm. Lets go." She said.

We walked back to the studio with some food. Sarah was telling me stories about everything I missed. We were laughing and talking. Before we walked into the studio Sarah grabbed me by the hand. She motioned for me to put the shield around us. Once I did, I nodded to her.

"Ok, I will talk fast so we don't have to worry about another nose bleed."

"Sar-"

"Eh!" She said cutting me off.

"Now, like I was saying. Are you sure you are ok? And you're Positive you're not going to tell Sam about this? I mean really think about this one Iz." She warned me. I sighed.

"Im fine. And no. I'm not going to tell him right now. I barely know what's going on, and I really don't feel like spreading anymore panic."

She looked at me like a mother looking at her daughter with disappointment. "Alright, but call me if anything gets worse or whatever." She said.

"Okay. It's a deal" I nodded. I let down the shield and walked inside.

**~A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Question though, and please review- Should I start adding the Cullens into the story? Or do you like it better without them?**


	34. Returning to the Pack

"hey." I said to Sam, smiling when I saw him.

"Hey. What took you guys so long?" he asked giving me a peck on the lips.

I hesitated, biting the bottom of my lower lip. I looked at Sarah. I telepathically sent her a message._ Say something! He knows when im lying! _I told her. She nodded and answered Sam.

"The line was super long and the cooks, I swear, were going super slow."

I had to hand it to her, she seemed very convincing.

"Yup. So I was thinking, Sarah's shift starts again in a few minutes, and it's the martial arts kids. And they are here till like 7. So is it ok if we stay?" I smiled sweetly.

Sam looked at me. I knew he wouldn't mind, but I wanted to make sure he was ok with it. I mean, he is the alpha of the La Push pack.

"Yea, that's fine I guess."

"Yes!" Sarah and I squealed and laughed.

We all ate our food and then next class came in. Boy did they seem happy to see me. They couldn't stop jumping and laughing. It was defiantly a good way to get problems off my mind.

The rest of the time passed by quick. Before I knew it, it was almost 7. Sarah was wrapping up class and Sam and I were getting ready to go back home.

All of the kids said their goodbyes to me and made me promise to come back again soon. Of course, that was a promise I was eager to keep. After they left, I hugged Sarah and thanked her for everything.

"Stay in touch, ok?" she gave me a meaningful look and let me go. She gave Sam a quick hug and told us both to come again soon.

I took Sam's hand and looked at him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we vanished back home.

I decided to teleport into the kitchen. Hopefully no one was in the center of the kitchen or they were going to get hit. And luckily, they weren't.

I started to walk away towards the guys in the family room until I felt a warm hand on my wrist.

"Hey. Come back here." Sam said pulling me towards his chest. I couldn't help but to smile as his warm arms embraced me.

"Hey." I said in a bubbly tone. I couldn't help but feel so girlish and carefree around him.

"Hey." He said almost mocking me. I couldn't help but to stick out my tongue and he just couldn't help laughing at me.

He took my hands from his chest and held them in his soft warm hands. He then bent his head down towards my ear.

"I love you." He said softly and sweet. His breath on my ear was warm and comforting. I couldn't help but lean into his touch more and more.

I looked up to him and found his eyes searching for mine. I gave him a sweet passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." I said looking at him and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So did you have fun?" he asked me holding me tight.

"Mmhmm. Thank you for going with me."

"Thank you for letting me. I enjoyed watching you." He took a deep breath. "I can see why you missed them so much. The kids and everyone. You were so good to them." I could feel my cheeks heating up, and looked away. He wrapped his hand to cup my cheek and tilted my head towards him. He pushed my hair back out of my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I mean it. You will be a great mom some day."

I looked at him kind of shocked. "Mo-Mom?" I stumbled on the word.

"I…well…yea. I mean I thought that…" Sam stumbled on his words just as bad as me. We were suddenly cut off by an intruder walking into the kitchen. I couldn't find the strength to tear my eyes away from him to look at the person.

"Aww, how adorable!" Leah teased.

It was then I had the courage to look away from Sam's intense gaze and rolled my eyes at her.

"So how was it?" Leah asked the two of us.

I then took it as my chance to back away from Sam.

"It was good. It was good to see everyone again…" I said sitting on the counter. Leah and I talked while we waited for the popcorn to heat up.

I took a quick glace over at Sam to see him standing right where I left him, just looking at me. I quickly turned away.

The microwave beeped and I hoped off the counter. Leah put the popcorn in the bowl and we decided to walk back to the family room.

"I'm going to go change really quick" I said and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed some clean sweatpants and a light t shirt. After I changed I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to find the one and only, Sam.

"hey." He said softly.

I cleared my throat and tried to calm my nerves. The only way I could do that was turning back to the mirror to finish brushing my hair without looking at him.

"hey." I said just as soft but biting my lip in the process.

"So…umm…" he said clearing his throat.

I sighed. My hair was brushed. If I was going to brush it any more, I would no longer have any natural curls or hair.

"Bella! Come on!" I hear Kim shout.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I put the brush back down on the dresser and walked towards the door, still not making eye contact with Sam.

I almost made it towards the stairs till he grabbed me by the waist.

"Wait!" Sam said.

I swallowed, not daring to look at him. I couldn't think of what to say, so I placed my hand on top of the one he had around my waist. I lightly pushed it away, keeping my eyes focused on his hand and then walked down stairs.

"Hey." I said plopping down next to Leah at the end of the couch.

"Hey Bells!" the pack said.

"So how was it Bells?" Jake asked me, sitting at my feet.

"It was good. I was glad to see everyone again." I said feeling slightly exhausted.

"You ok?" Jake asked looking at me concerned. I must have swallowed a little too loudly, because he started to get up and feel my head.

I quickly pushed it away and sat up straighter in my seat.

"I'm fine." I said more alert.

Everyone started to look at me, and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I-I'm fine. So…umm…what did you guys do while Sam and I were gone?" I asked with pleading eyes towards Jacob to change the subject.

"Nothing much. Hung around. At some food, watched some tv, played some video games." Seth said lying down with his arms crossed over his head.

"Sounds…boring." I said truthfully.

"It was" Paul said in a flat voice.

"hmm." I said holding my fingers to my temples. I closed my eyes.

This headache was coming back…and quick. I bit my lip to hold back a groan. Suddenly I felt my butt leave the couch and placed on a lap. I quickly opened my eyes and turned back to see Sam looking at me.

His eyes showed true concern. It was an expression that signaled a talk or a long lecture of some sort, that I really wasn't in the mood for.

"Don't." I said groaning even before he could get a word out. I turned back around and put my head in-between my legs.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to me. I snapped my head up and glared at Jake.

He looked at me, and then gulped. I gave him a deadly glare.

"What?" Quil asked looking back and forth between Jake and me.

"You told him didn't you?" I directed to Jake.

"I…well…you just…and he…." Jake stumbled.

I gave him another glare. "Jake I said I was fine! Why can't you just let it go! Going to tell Sam Jake! Come on! I mean-…" I couldn't help but yell and stand up.

"I'm right here you know." Sam said in a normal pitch.

"Wh-what?" I stopped shouting and asked. I looked back and stared at him, a little bit confused.

"I'm right here. You don't have to keep yelling. It wasn't Jake's fault. He was walking into the kitchen to get a soda and saw me in the kitchen. He was asking me what was wrong, and I could see he was worried. So when I ask him, and I asked him for the truth, he told me." He said.

I sighed and put my hand to my head. "Oh" My head started to pound again, this headache would just not give up.

"Sorry Jake" I said. He nodded.

"It fine Bells, don't sweat it." He brushed off.

"Ok, well I'm going up to bed. So, night everyone." I exclaimed. Before I walked upstairs to go to bed, I headed into the kitchen and grabbed some aspirin. I popped the two white pills in my mouth and drank some water. I leaned over the sink with my hands on the counter.

_Geez, I'm such a fool. Of course I'm the one to make the big deal out of everything. Way to keep my secret a lasting secret._ I thought while rolling my eyes at myself.

I pushed myself off the sink counter and headed up to my room.

I did my whole night routine and then changed into my pjs. The headache I was experiencing wasn't getting any better. I thought that maybe some fresh air would help, so I walked over to my window near my bed and opened it up. I leaned against the wall beside the window and just stared outside, inhaling the fresh air.

I closed my eyes, just listening to the outside sounds. It was so calming and free. It was somewhere I wanted to be.

I saw the refection of a person leaning against my doorframe in the window so I quickly turned around to see Sam again.

"Hey." I whispered quietly and walked over to get into bed. I left the window open, just wanting to let the fresh air in my small stuffy room. (Or at least that's how it felt)

I snuggled up to my covers, my back facing Sam who was still at the doorway. I stared out the window, just looking at the pretty night. I didn't really care if Sam answered me or not. As a matter of fact, I have no idea if he did or didn't. But at that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to sleep. I felt my bed shift in balance and then felt Sam cuddle up towards me. He put his arm around my waist and brought my body closer to his.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me.

"Sam." I huffed.

"Ok, I'm sorry, it's just…I-…"

I turned back to stare at him. He only stumbled on his words when he didn't know how to ask me things. Serious things.

"Why don't you want to have kids?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused. "When did I say that?" I turned towards him.

"Well…you didn't, but when I brought up you being a great mom, you just were…I don't know, you just got funny." He exclaimed, huffing at his loss of words.

"It's just…I-I don't know Sam."

"Yes, yes you do. Please tell me." He said brushing my hair out of his face.

"I don't really think about it. Well, I mean I do, but I don't. I mean, I don't really think about it. It's in the way future."

"Wa-Way?" Sam choked out.

"Well, no. Well…I don't know." I sighed.

"Why don't you wanna have kids soon?" he asked

"Because…it's just…" Sam waited. His eyes were searching mine, like if he looked in them long enough he would find the words to understand.

"Because it's not supposed to happen this way." I accidentally exclaimed which was louder than it was meant to be. I quickly put a hand over my mouth after saying that. The expression on Sam's face was a quick flash of hurt and then confusion.

"Huh?" he asked totally clueless. I swallowed.

"It's just…this whole thing. The whole mommy thing, the whole school thing, just everything. I thought I could do all of this. I thought I would have a plan, a system of my future. But now everything's different. Everything is so different and it's happening way to fast. I can't slow it down, and I cant…I just cant." I admitted.

Sam looked at me sympathetically. He put his forehead to mine and stared at me.

"So what is your plan…or system, I should say."

"I-I don't know. I mean it was so simple. So traditional, but now, now I haven't even had a chance to stop and think about it. Its like one thing happens after another, and I just can't seem to stay on top of everything."

"What was your original plan?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Sam…"

"Come on Bells. We are in this together, our future is together. Let me hear what you thought you were going to do, what you wanted to do."

"I-… After high school graduation, I wanted to go to college. Maybe study teaching or art. Then I wanted to move back with my dad. After that I wanted to maybe get a job in my field of education and meet someone. Maybe go on a few dates here or there, and then maybe one day get married. After that, when I start to settle down, have some kids and be a stay at home mom." I said sighing. "But as you can see, that's just a thought. A thought that cant really be fulfilled."

I turned to Sam. "Bella…" he began to say, but I needed to say one more thing.

"I don't regret meeting you, or how my powers changed a lot for me. I don't regret moving in with my dad earlier than I planned. I'm glad I got to experience all of those things. I wouldn't change that for a second. I just, I just feel that everything is coming way too quick. And when you brought up the whole mom thing, it was just a big shocker to me."

"I will admit, all of this future talk scares me. But just being with you, just knowing you will one day be the mother of my children and my wife, it makes everything ok. I know you are panicked about your future, but I promise we will get through this together." He said looking at me with sincerity and passion in his eyes.

I nodded. His support made me feel comfort, but I couldn't shake the feeling of panic and the sense of no knowing what I was going to do in life. I kept thinking about this till my head started to hurt again, so I gave up for the night.

"Thanks Sam." I yawned and turned back to face the window to let sleep succumb me.


	35. Hot & Heavy which ends w a Girls Night!

When I woke, I looked out the window to see the sun rising. I smiled and looked back to Sam. His arm was still around my waist, and his body was still cuddled up to mine. I lightly put my hand over his and closed my eyes.

When I woke up a second time I felt butterfly like kisses on my shoulder. I turned my head back to see Sam kissing me and smiling.

"Hey sleepy head." He said continuing to kiss me.

I giggled. "Hey."

After a few more minutes of cuddling and kissing, Sam and I got up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Today, I felt sort of relieved and A lot better than yesterday. I was…happy? I felt as if today a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Sam must have noticed my happy mood because he was smiling and watching me as I bounced happily down the steps to the kitchen.

We got into the kitchen, and I turned on the radio. The song "everybody in love" by JLS was playing. It had a great beat. I looked up to see it was almost lunch time, which meant everyone would be here soon. It was like a tradition. So I started pulling out all of the ingredients for sandwiches while dancing and spinning around the kitchen. Sam was standing by the table just staring and smiling. I started singing along and dancing crazily and Sam just laughed.

After the song came to an end a slow song came on. I think it was called "First Dance" by Justin Bieber.

Sam came up behind me while I was cutting the sandwiches and put his hand over the hand holding the knife. I looked up at him to see him smiling. He had me drop the knife. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when he suddenly spun me around. I laughed and smiled at him. We danced around the kitchen, swaying to the music.

I laid my head down in Sam's chest, just enjoying his body heat and comfort. I took in a deep breath, just inhaling his woodsy smell. I loved cuddling up to Sam. He was broad and firm, yet warm and soft, all at the same time.

When the song was over, I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. He lowered his head and kissed me. The soft sweet taste of his lips was something I missed.

The kiss was slow, yet felt so inviting. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and deepened the kiss. We moaned as our tongues hit. It was like electric shocks shot through our body. Sam's hands tightened at my waist. I ground my body against his harder and rougher.

I could feel his erection pressed against my center and I couldn't help but moan again. I grinded my front against him again which elicited a moan from him.

"Sam" I moaned.

He backed me up against the counter and started kissing me down my neck. I cupped the back of his head, and let out a gasp as he continued to suck the most sensitive spot on my neck. My breath was becoming labored and I felt as if I couldn't get enough of Sam.

"Bella" he groaned.

We kissed harder and more lustful. I ground my hips against his once more. The friction between us was great. His hands that held my hips stopped the motions I was doing against him.

"Bella." He moaned again and thrusted up against me. I gasped. The need for him was unbearable.

"Sam" I gasped when he did it again. He kissed my chest and started down the valley to my breasts. I couldn't help but to gasp his name again and again. I snuck my hands under his shirt and racked my hands over his rock hard abs. They contracted against my touch and his hands went up my shirt. His thumbs raked under my breast and I broke from his lips to gasp. He set me on the counter. His head then buried back into my neck to kiss me further. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop me from swearing at how good it felt.

I heard someone cough from the doorway and looked up to see the pack.

"Oh god" I said and alerted Sam by pushing his shoulders.

Sam just stopped and bowed his head in between my breasts. His hands slid down out of my shirt and settled back to my hips.

"Seriously?" he said most likely to the pack

"Umm…Well…we…" Embry stuttered.

"Sorry to break up what seems like a very intense make out session, but we were here for…" Leah started

"Food." Quil cut off.

"Company." Jake said while glaring at Quil.

"Uh huh." I said rolling my eyes at the pack.

I patted Sam and the shoulders and jumped down from the counter.

Everyone began to sit down as I put the sandwiches on the plate.

"So, it got hot and heavy in here huh?" Leah joked.

"Damn straight. And it would have gotten heavier if someone didn't interrupt" Sam grumbled stressing the 'someone' part.

I rolled my eyes at Sam and stuck my tongue out at Leah. Everyone laughed and then we all sat down and ate.

After we cleaned up everything from lunch we decided to just lay around. Embry, Quil, Seth, and Paul were all playing video games, while everyone else sat around to watch or talk.

Sam's head was on my lap, while I racked my hands through his hair.

"Alright. Well I'm going to go take a shower." I said after a while.

Sam looked up at me and groaned a little. I chuckled and bent down to kiss him.

"Sorry babe." I said and then got up.

I walked up stairs and hopped in the shower. After I finished taking a shower, I headed into my room to get dressed. When I walked in, I saw Leah and Kim sitting on my bed, smiling at me.

"Hey guys." I said a little confused. I walked over to my closet and began to look through my clothes to find something to wear.

"Hey Bells…" Kim said cheerfully.

"So we were thinking…" Leah said looking from Kim to me.

"Let's have a girl's night!" Kim said excitedly.

"Shh!" Leah told Kim, hitting her arm.

"Oww." Kim said rubbing the spot where she hit her.

I looked between the two girls. "Umm, sure? What did you guys have in mind?"

Leah and Kim looked at each other with a glimmer in their eyes.

They both stood up and walked up towards me, whispering loudly in my ear. "Clubbing!"

They backed away and I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" I asked

They shook their heads. "So why are you whisp-"

They clamped a hand over my mouth.

"No boys. Girls night." Leah instructed.

"Hence the whispering" Kim said in a strained whisper like tone.

I nodded. "Ok."

The girls squealed and dragged me to sit on the bed. "Oh no." I said and tried to get up. Unfortunately Leah shoved me back down and Kim walked over to my closet and began to look through everything.

I sighed and let Leah do my hair and make up while Kim picked out my outfit and accessories.

The girls had turned on my music and talked and giggled. I couldn't do much, so I decided to listen to the pack. I couldn't hear anything. A wave of panic hit me.

"Where are the guys?!" I asked Leah panicked.

"Don't worry. They went on patrol and to run" Leah said sitting my back down.

"And by that time, we shall be gone!" Kim said excitedly.

After they were finally finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was…hot.

I was wearing a low black, droop neck spaghetti strap shirt a blue jean mini skirt. It showed off my long tan legs, and the black strappy heels with my toe nails painted hot pink made me look fierce. My hair was naturally curly and down, while my make up was a bit heavier but not too bad. It made me look tough yet sexy. I smiled at them.

"Nice work." I said quite impressed. Kim and Leah gave each other a high five, and began to look through my closet for themselves.

By the time we were done, we all looked hot and ready to party. We grabbed our purses and headed out the door.

We got into Leah's car and drove off.

"So where do the guys think we are?" I asked Leah driving

"At home." She said

"And they aren't going to be worried?" I said shocked.

"Well when you were in the shower, we told them we were gunna go upstairs and wait for you cause we were thinking of seeing a movie. And the guys said that was fine. Seth wanted to go out running and the boys haven't done patrol in a while…So it worked out well." Kim said proud.

I sat back in my seat, feeling a bit worried of what Sam may think when he wouldn't find any of the girls home.

"Would you stop worrying Bella?" Leah asked looking over at me.

"It will be fine. We are going to stick together." She said in command.

I let out a deep breath. "Ok." I said.

_Here's to the night. Let's live it up and drink it down._ I thought to myself.


	36. And It All Goes Down Hill From There

Here we go. I thought as we parked in the lot of the club. It looked really busy. There was a line wrapped around the side of the building with people.

"Whoa" Kim and I exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Leah said and got out of the car. "I got us covered."

Leah walked up to the bouncer. I could see her sway her hips a little more than usual.

"Hey." Leah said coming a little to close to the bouncer than Kim and I liked. The bouncer didn't say anything. He just stared ahead.

"So I was thinking, since this line is so long…" Leah said flirting. She leaned closer to the guy's ear. "That you could just let us in."

Now, mind, this guy is like 290 pounds, and has muscles like you wouldn't believe. He wasn't cute at all. He was bald, like so bald you could see the lights to the club's sign, shining off his head.

This time, he actually laughed and looked at Leah. "Nice try babe, but end of the line." He pointed to the back.

Leah huffed and stomped her foot. She walked back to Kim and I, who were laughing to each other.

"Shut up." Leah barked.

"So how are we going to get in?" Kim asked.

I took in a deep breath. _Live a little right?_ "Come on." I commanded.

Leah and Kim followed me curiously. "Excuse me." I told the bouncer. He looked at me and rolled his eyes not even daring to ask what I wanted. He turned back to looking tough and ignored me. I felt the anger curse through my body. "Excuse me." I said one more time a little more forcefully.

He then looked me in the eyes. _Finally!_ I thought. "We are on that list." I stated while narrowing my eyes at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, so I put more energy into it. "We. Are. On. That. List." I stated more forceful. I felt a small headache come on as I was using my powers. "Look." I said pointing to the list.

He immediately looked down.

"Yes, yes you are ma'am. I'm very sorry about that." He said automatically.

I nodded and waved my hand for Kim and Leah to follow me. The man bowed his head as they passed.

"Woah! How did you do that Bells?!" Kim said in my ear.

I clenched my teeth to try and wave the headache away. "I, it's…"

"Bells?" Leah asked holding my shoulder back to come face to face with me.

"I'm fine. It's just a thing I developed." I told Kim watching to make sure people weren't watching.

Kim nodded at me. I knew they both were going to ask for the whole story later, but for now, we were just going to enjoy the night out.

We found a table to sit down at and ordered some drinks.

"Oh my gosh. That waiter was so looking at you" Leah and I laughed at Kim. We could even see her blushing a deep red in the dark club.

We all laughed and talked a little more before getting up and dancing.

The three of us walked onto the dance floor just letting our bodies flow to the beat. After a few songs, a few guys came up to us. We didn't do anything promiscuous with them. I would never with Sam in mind. They just danced by us, doing some cool tricks to make us laugh and shout. A circle began around us as we all showed off our talents.

The song was coming to an end and then guys began coming around us. They grabbed our hips behind us, and showed us a better way to sway to the beat. All three of these guys were pretty hot. Kim's was an Asian guy who was wearing a nice dress shirt and some black pants. He was clean shaven and muscular.

Leah's guy was taller than her, which was nice for her because she was pretty tall, being a wolf and all. He had brown hair that was short and choppy. He was muscular like Kim's guy but his dress shirt was a little more tight and fitting to show them off.

Now, my guy. He was a blond. He was like a mix between Kim and Leah's. He had short choppy dirty blond hair, a great pearly white smile, and nice muscles. He was dressed very nicely. He had a silky dress shirt that showed off all of the right muscles. If I didn't have Sam in my life, he would defiantly be a good catch.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I started to get clammy and get light headed. "Excuse me." I told my dancing partner, and headed to the bathroom. Once I got into the small, tiny, some what lit room, I turned on the cold water to the sink and splashed it over my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. _What was going on?_

I looked back to the sink, and started to see drops of blood hit the sink. Panic rushed through me and I put a hand over my nose. I dashed towards the paper towels and began to cover my nose.

"Bella?" I heard Leah and Kim shout. _Shit! _I thought

"Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I checked my nose and saw it wasn't stopping. The towel was drenched with blood and I felt myself becoming weak.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Leah shouted and knocked harder on the door.

"Huh?" I asked weakly.

"Bella?!" Kim shouted.

I backed up against the stall wall and slid down slightly.

Unexpectedly, the bathroom door opened. "Bella!" Leah and Kim shouted. I winced slightly at their loud tone. "Oh my god." They said. I was confused, until I noticed they were looking at my nose. _Shit! The blood!_ I thought.

"I'm fine." I insisted waving their hands away from my face.

"Bull shit! This is far from fine." Leah snapped. "Come on." She said and had Kim help me up and dragged me out of the bathroom.

We made it out of the club and into Leah's car in no time. It was pouring like crazy. They set me in the back with Kim while Leah rushed back home.

"Stop." I told Kim who kept trying to help me.

"Stop the car Leah." I said as calmly as I could.

Leah just ignored me and kept speeding back to my house. The windshield wipers where going a mile a minute.

"Stop the damn car!" I shouted to her and used my powers to put the car to a halt. We all flew forward and I hurrily got out of the car.

"What the fuck Bella!" Leah shouted after me. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

I ran over to a tree and leaned against it. I was panting and visions started to cloud my eyes.

"Bella!" Leah shouted against the rain.

I could see James suddenly. He was smirking at me. Then I saw Sam, and the pack. We were in a field? Soldiers, lots of soldiers. A war maybe? Suddenly I was gasping for air. James had me by the throat. My body was frozen. I felt myself grasping at my throat. It was like invisible hands had a grip on me. I was choking. I was choking at there was nothing I could do. There was a sharp pain in my right wrist. Like someone was carving something. I looked up at James to see him smirking. The pain was unbearable, so I closed my eyes tightly. Suddenly it stopped. I collapsed on the ground gasping for air. There no longer was any hand on my throat, and the visions were gone.

"Bella!" Leah ran up to me.

I coughed and touched my throat. It felt so real. It was nothing like I ever felt before.

"Bella!" Leah shouted again over the winds. "We need to get you out of here!"

I looked up her with sad teary eyes. "Come on sweetie." She told me in a kind voice towards my ear, and helped me up.

Kim was standing outside of the car, in the pouring rain, looking panicked. She opened the door for Leah to put me in. I was still really weak. I couldn't seem to focus on much. Kim hurrily sat in the back with me again and shut the door.

"Bella? Bella? Can you make the rain stop? We cant see anything and we need to get you home." Leah said panicked

I heard Leah, but I couldn't find enough focus to do what she wanted me to do.

"Bella!" Kim shouted. "Come on, stay awake here." She said shaking me.

I nodded. "can you clear the weather?" Kim asked slowly.

"yes." I said weakly.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I could heard Leah sigh of relief.

"Great Bella. Bella?" Kim asked.

I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes. I felt as if my body was about to go limp. And it did. I ended up passing out.

When I woke up, I was being pulled out of the car by Leah and Kim. They dragged me up to the doorstep when the door suddenly swung open.

"What the fuck!?" Sam roared.

All three of us gasped. Sam's face was angry. No, it was beyond angry. All of the guys stood behind him with fear in their eyes. Not only because of him, but in fear for us.

When I saw his face it was full of panic.

"Bella." He said grabbing me from Kim and Leah. I collapsed against his chest. I was still so weak.

"I'm ok." I told Sam against his chest.

"No Bella. No you aren't." he said carrying me upstairs. I could hear all of the guys question Kim and Leah. I could feel them get angry yet panicked.

"Stop" I told Sam. 'What?" he asked halfway up the steps.

"It wasn't their fault." I told everyone. All of the guys looked up at me, including Sam.

"I…just…"

"Ok ok. We will talk about it later. Right now we need to get you better." He said walking up the stairs once again.

We got up to my room and he sat me on my bed and took off my heels.

"Can you stand?" he asked. I nodded and pushed myself up, only to fall back into Sam's chest.

"Ok. Hold on." Sam said bracing me on my bed. He went into my drawers and quickly took out some pajamas for me to put on.

Sam helped me change into my pjs and tucked me into bed. He laid next to me. I could see his face from the light of the moon.

I touched the side of his face and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm ok." I said weakly.

His eyes became teary and he just stared at me for what seemed like the longest time.

"No, no you aren't." he said and kissed me on the forehead. "Get some rest." He commanded.

The next morning, I woke up to feeling sore. My body ached like I couldn't imagine. I turned over to see Sam still sleeping.

All of the sudden, flashes hit me. I could see people. We were in the forest again. I was looking at James army. They were…pale. I gasped and shook myself out of the fog.

I could see again, everything was back to normal, and Sam was still sleeping. I slowly and carefully got up and walked over to my desk. I walked slowly and carefully so I wouldn't make any loud sounds to wake up Sam. I took out my sketchpad from my desk drawer, and sat at my desk drawing what I saw.

After about an hour or two, I saw the sun was rising and I heard Sam groan behind me. I wheeled my chair to face the bed.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." Sam said rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

Sam shook his head and looked at me skeptically. "Uh huh. Come here." He said patting the bed.

I got up off of the chair and bounced on the bed. I sat across from Sam, so my feet were by him.

"What's up?" I asked smiling.

"So what were you doing?" he asked peering by my desk.

"I was…ummm…" I said looking back at my desk. "Just…bored" I said nonchalant

He nodded accepting the answer even though he knew something else was going on.

"You know you can tell me things right?" he asked me. He put his hand on my leg and rubbed it up and down. I noticed he wouldn't look at me.

I swallowed. He was making hiding the truth from him a lot harder than I thought.

I nodded. "Thanks"

"Bella, what's going on?" Sam asked softly, looking at up at me.

"I…well…nothing." I concluded. Sam squeezed my leg.

"Please, Bella. What's going on?" he asked softly.

"I-…I…Sam" I said cracking under the pressure. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I was so afraid. Afraid of the truth, afraid of what might happen, just afraid of everything. I thought that maybe if I ignored all of this, it would go away, but I was realizing, it won't. Tears started to blur my eye sight and I bit my lip, trying to hold them back.

"Knock Knock!" Embry said.

I hurrily wiped my tears and answered. "Come in!"

"Hey. There she is!" Leah said jumping on the bed. I chuckled lightly when Kim came bursting from behind the guys to join us.

"How ya feeling?" Kim asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I told Sam for the billionth time, I'm fine."

"Yea, we've heard that before." Leah said to everyone in a skeptical tone. Kim looked at Leah and nodded in agreement.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration, and threw myself back on the bed.

"Hey, at least we are being truthful." Seth pointed out.

"I'm being truthful!" I tried to justify.

"Truthful my ass." Paul commented. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same back at me.

"Bella. You would tell us if something was going on right?" Jake asked looking at me.

I rubbed my hands over my face and took in some breaths. "Look guys, I have some errands to run, but how bout I make some dinner tonight ok?"

I quickly did a backbend off of the bed and went to my closet to get some clothes. I then walked to the door, being careful not to step on someone. Once I got there I was about to go to the bathroom, when I felt someone's hand stop me. I looked at the hand, and followed my eyes up to see Jake.

"Jake." I said.

"Bella. Why can't you just let us all in? We love you and care about you. Please."

I turned away from him when the tears started to form on the rims of my eyes.

"Dinner. Tonight." I stated, making a decision in my head. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before pulling away to go change. After I finished in the bathroom, I went directly to the stairs, not daring to look back in my room. I went down the stairs swiftly, grabbed the keys and my cell phone, and walked out the door. I was about to get into the car, but then stopped. I headed back up to the porch, opened the door and yelled to everyone. "See you later guys!" and then walked back outside, not waiting for a response. I hopped in the car, started up the engine, and took off towards the hospital.

_**** A/N: So I usually don't ask this, but please review!!! I feel like I'm writing this and no one really likes it or pays attention to it. So can u please just tell me if I should keep going?**_

_**~Thanks!!**_


	37. A Vampire at the Hospital

I sat in my car, which was sitting in the high school parking lot, for about 15 minutes now.

Finally I took a breath, turned off the engine of the car, and got out. I walked from the parking lot and into the hospital. Immediately the smell of cleanser hit me. I felt sick to my stomach. The while walls, and lack of color make me feel empty inside. The hospital was busy, the rush of people was making me some what claustrophobic. I swallowed the lump in my throat and headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me." I said to the little old lady

"Oh, yes dear." She said looking up from her computer. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if there was any doctor available? I…umm…wasn't feeling too well."

"Hmm…let me check." She said looking at her computer. "Doctor Cullen is available. Well he is on his lunch break, but I am sure he would be happy to look at you. Let me call a nurse to put you into a room and I will call him for you.." she smiled at me.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." I told her as the nurse came to show me to a room.

"No problem dear. Hope you get better!"

The nurse showed me to a room and told me the doctor would be in soon. The room was white and empty. There were doctor supplies everywhere which didn't help my fears. I felt like I was being trapped in a little room.

I quickly sat down on that crunchy white parchment paper and put my head in my hands. I needed to make sure I wouldn't loose control of my powers. I couldn't.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see a pale white man. He had blond hair, gold eyes, and was overall beautiful. No he was breath taking. When he held his hand out to shake mine, they were ice cold, and then warm. It was weird. People's body temperature doesn't change that quick. He must have noticed it too, because he looked stunned.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen" he said introducing himself

"Bella Swan." I said shaking his hand.

"You're…"

"The Chief of Police's daughter, yes." I confirmed. His facial expression then changed from friendly to serious doctor mode.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked me, while taking a seat on one of those spinny stools, doctors sit on.

"I…." I didn't know how to start or where to begin. Then it hit me. He was different; he looked and had an odd feeling about him. I stared at him closely, not answering his question yet. The answer that came to mind was an answer that took my breath away. _Vampire_. My head said.

I quickly stood up and went to the door. "I have to go" I said quickly. Right before I could open the door, Dr. Cullen's hand went over mine. The cold feeling hit me, and then went back to a normal warmth. I swiftly pulled my hand away and looked up at him.

"What are you?" I asked, daring myself to hear the answer I already knew.

"Bella." Dr. Cullen said.

"What are you?" I repeated.

He looked at me closely. "You know don't you?"

I swallowed and was about to object when he cut me off. "You know what we are."

"We?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen was at a loss of words and then changed the subject.

"Bella, its ok. I won't hurt you. You came here for help remember?" he said calmly.

I swallowed again and backed away from him once more. Sam was going to kill me.

He tried a different tactic. "Yes, yes, I am a vampire." He said quietly.

I took in a deep breath. "But Bella, I promise you, I will not hurt you. It's not like what you see in the movies, I…we… I want to help you. Please Bella, sit down" he said pointing to the table.

I looked at the table, and then back at him. I backed away, still facing him, but sat on the table.

I sat down and thought about something. I should be afraid. I mean I'm sitting with a vampire for heavens sakes! Why am I not afraid? I kept thinking. Everything the pack has told me about vampires, or bloodsuckers as they liked to call them, were horrible tales. It didn't make any sense. The man in front of me seemed anything but that.

"Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked, rolling his chair up to me. He must have seen that I didn't back away or cower, so he continued. He just stared at me, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle

When I didn't answer or look at him he put a hand on my knee. Suddenly, flashes clouded my mind. I saw vampires that looked like Dr. Cullen and maybe his family? I then saw Jake and Quil's great grandfather? It was strange. They were shaking hands, like they were agreeing on something.

Then it was gone. Just like that, poof! I was back in the exam room with Dr. Cullen looking at me oddly.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked him.

"Please, call me Carlisle" he told me. I nodded, "Carlisle" I began,

"What happened with your family and the wolves?"

When I looked up at him, he looked taken back. "You knew that from when I touched you?" he guessed.

I bit my lip and nodded. I thought_, heck, I knew him I guess I should even the playing field. And that way, maybe he and I could figure out what's going on with me. It was the best decision I could think of._

"We made an agreement, more like a treaty." He said truthfully. I remember hearing something about that. I think Sam told me once that they couldn't come over a certain part or they would start a war?

"What did it consist of exactly?" I asked more curious than usual.

"Well, a long time ago, Ephraim Black senior and Quil Senior made a treaty with my family. We made an agreement that if we didn't cross the border and drink human blood than they wouldn't attack us. It's quite simple."

"Simple?" I asked.

"Yes, simple. You see, we don't drink human blood Bella. I could tell you noticed something different about me, right Bella?" he asked

I nodded.

"Well it's because we drink animal blood. We like to call ourselves vegetarians." He said proudly. "You can tell that because of our eye color. Ours are gold while the others are-…"

"Red." I finished.

He looked up at me surprised. "Yes."

"Bella, I can't help but to notice something different about you…" Carlisle began. My heart began to race and my palms began to sweat.

"No Dr. Cul-…" I tried to cut him off.

"Bella, its ok." He said calming me down.

"Bella can I ask you something?" he said to me.

"Sure." I said as brave as I could.

"Why weren't you afraid of me?"

I looked at him confused and he continued his question. "I know you wanted to race out of here when you figured it out, but I don't think that was because you were afraid of me exactly. It seemed like you were more afraid of what you were going to do after you got out of the room."

I swallowed. What he was saying was true. For some reason, I wasn't afraid of him, I was just afraid of the thought what the guys might say when I told them I ran into a vampire.

"I don't know. I mean, I just didn't feel afraid of you. For some odd reason, I just wasn't afraid."

"So what were you afraid of?" he asked.

"I-…umm…well I am with the La Push pack. The werewolves." I corrected myself.

He nodded. "I see. And you were afraid of what they were going to say when you would come home smelling like a vampire."

I nodded. "Well Bella, here's the thing." He said, setting his chart on the counter.

"I think you're different. Actually, you and I both know you are different."

I went to go talk, but he raised a hand and I stopped.

"I think you are the one Bella." He said simply.

"The one?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Relax Bella." He said. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, the one. You are like the peace keeper between the two creatures. You're the one that can bring us all together."

My heart began to race. "Dr. Cullen. Carlisle" I corrected before he could say anything.

"I can't be this person. I mean, I can barely handle what I'm doing now. I don't know how I'm supposed to do all of this, I mean…"

"Relax Bella." He said putting a hand on my knee. "I will help you with this. Actually, I would be honored if you would let me."

I looked up at him. "Honored. You? I think I'm the one that's honored here." I argued.

He chuckled. "Bella Swan. You are one of a kind. The chosen one, its more than just a peacekeeper. You're the most important, the most vital key to everything. You're the one Bella. I don't know how I can put it. So yes, I am honored. It's just a great honor to be in your presence."

I felt myself getting pale. "Please don't treat me like I'm some hero." I said bluntly to him.

"Because I'm not. I am just a girl who is trying to get through one day at a time." I finished.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, you have to believe in yourself. Once you find you are stronger than you think, you will see you can do much more than you have ever imagined."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok, so how do you help me?"

"Well, how about we figure out, what's gotten you in here" he said grabbing his clipboard.

I nodded. For some reason I felt comfort in Carlisle helping me.

"Bella?" he asked me, catching my attention.

"Oh! Right." I said, blushing furiously.

"Well, I haven't been feeling good. I mean, I have been getting bad headaches, muscles aches, bloody noses, and I have passed out a few times." I said concerned.

The look on his face was just as concerned as me. "Have you taken aspirin for the headaches?"

I shook my head. "My body can burn off the aspirin before it even has a chance to work. It sometimes takes the edge off of it a little, but it never really helps it go away."

He nodded. "Bella, you seem very tense about this. Can I ask why?" he asked.

"Well, you see. I can-…I can heal myself." I stated.

He looked at me shocked.

"Here let me show you." I said hopping down off of the table. I took out a scalpel I found in one of the drawers. I was about to cut my forearm when something occurred to me.

"Why are you a doctor?" I asked. I could see he was confused about my question.

"Its just, doctor's deal with a lot of blood and since you're a vampire…"

He nodded. "Yes, I understand. Well I seem to have a very high tolerance for blood. And I make sure to keep a high amount of animal blood in my system just incase."

"So it wouldn't bother you if I…" I said pointing to the scalpel and my arm.

"Oh no, please, go right ahead." He said.

So I dragged the scalpel across my arm, making a long line down.

I then put my hand over my cut and closed my eyes. I focused on healing my arm. I opened my eyes to see the familiar green light, and held it over the fresh cut. When I took my hand away, my arm was healed.

"See." I said giving him a look at my arm. "So I can't understand why I am having these symptoms. My body should be healing itself so that I wouldn't get a bloody nose, or a migraine."

"I see." He said still looking at my arm. "May i?" he asked waiting to touch it. I nodded.

He ran his hand over the place where I cut my arm. "Amazing." He whispered.

"Can you heal…"

"Others?" I said guessing at what he was asking. He nodded.

"Yea, I can. We ran into an…accident, when I first came here, and I had to heal Jake." I said swallowing at the morbid memory.

"And he's…"

"Fine. Up and running. He's still the same old Jake." I smiled thinking about him and the pack.

"Well Bella…" he said.

"How about I think about this for a little? I will call you as soon as I think about what our next step will be." He said getting up.

I nodded and got up too.

"Ok. Thank you." I said.

"My pleasure Bella." He said shaking my hand.

I walked to the door and he started talking to me again. "Bella." He called. I turned around to face him. "Try and lower your stress levels."

My eyebrows creased.

"I'm not quite sure if they tie into anything, but I want you to try and lower them anyways."

"Ok." I said still a little confused.

I opened the door and was about to step out, when he said something else.

"Oh, and Bella. One more thing." Carlisle said.

"My family would love to meet you one day. If that is okay with you and your family of course."

I paled at the mention of my family. I now had to go home and tell them everything.

"Bella?" He asked me once again, coming closer to me.

"Oh right. Sorry, I zoned out there."

He and I chuckled for a second.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I bet your family is amazing." I said coming back to our conversation.

"Good good." He said and I walked out the door.

"Thanks for everything." I said to the lady at the front desk walking backwards. She was helping a tall, bronze headed, pale boy.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Anytime dear!" she said waving goodbye to me.

The boy looked up at me and looked at me strangely. I smiled and went on my way. As I was walking out, I looked back to see Carlisle talking to the boy. They must have been talking about me or something, because they turned and looked at me.

Carlisle saw me looking and smiled and waved. The other guy stared at me and then him. I waved back and got my keys out from my pocket to head home.


	38. Meeting Everyone w Danger ahead

_**A/N: Hey everyone, so I have a deal for you. I have about 5 chapters that are about ready for posting. If I can get about 25 reviews for each chapter, I will update a new chapter as soon as possible. If I feel a chapter is too short, I will post two. But, if I don't get 25 reviews then I guess I will be posting whenever I feel I am too ahead of the game or whenever I have lots of time. Think about it.**_

_**~Thanks!**_

When I got home, I parked my car in the driveway. I took in a deep breath before I got out of the car. I walked up the steps onto the porch and put my hand on the doorknob. _Here goes nothing._ I told myself. I opened the door and looked around. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen laughing and eating.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed while shutting the door.

"Hey Bells!" everyone said.

I took off my jacket and hung it up. They all continued to talk and eat. My heart began to race at the thought of telling them that I ran into a vampire.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam looking at me, smiling.

I went and sat on his lap, taking some chips from his plate.

"You ok?" he asked with his head on my shoulder.

"Ye-Yea…of course. Why?" I said fidgeting in his lap.

He put a hand over my heart and I looked down at his hand. He then looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." Was all I could think of at the moment. "I-….I….well I ran into some vampires." I said as soft as possible.

Silence. All of the chattering stopped and everyone looked at me. Sam's hand that was resting on my lap was now in a tight fist. I winced.

"Sam." I whispered slowly looking at him. I could tell he was clenching his teeth, and trying to hold in the bubbling anger. I heard a growl escape his lips and he started to tremble. The guys swiftly took me off of Sam's lap and held me back.

"Sam, come on dude." Jared said moving him outside.

"Wait. No, it's not like that." I exclaimed.

I moved Jake and Seth away from me and went over to Sam.

"I met with a vampire. Umm…Dr. Cullen?" I said.

Sam relaxed a bit, but only a tiny bit.

"Where….How….What…?" Sam tried questioning.

I took in a deep breath.

"Well, we got to talking. And well we figured out that I'm…I'm the one?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at me. "I know it sounds stupid, but I guess I have a bigger destiny than I thought. Apparently I am the peace keeper or whatever."

"Peace keeper?" Embry asked.

"Yea, a peace keeper between the vampires and the werewolves."

I thought about something…Peacekeeper. The flashes…Oh my god.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed. It all made sense.

I pushed my way through the kitchen and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Bella!" Everyone yelled.

I ran into my room and thought about where I put my sketchbook.

"Come on, come on!" I yelled at myself, searching throughout my room. I checked under my bed, in the closet, and in my nightstand.

I stood in the middle of the room, trying to think of where I put it.

"Bella!" Sam said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I gasped in surprise and pushed his hands away. I could see the hurt cross his face.

"I-…Where..." I kept asking myself.

_Desk._ I thought.

I quickly ran to my desk and began to look for the book.

Found it!

I quickly skipped though all of the pages of the guys and everything else, till I found what I was looking for. The people from the visions.

I looked at them and tried to think of the color of their eyes. I closed my eyes and thought about what Carlisle said.

"_You see, we don't drink human blood Bella. I could tell you noticed something different about me, right Bella?" he asked_

_I nodded._

"_Well it's because we drink animal blood. We like to call ourselves vegetarians." He said proudly. "You can tell that because of our eye color. Ours are gold while the others are-…"_

"_Red." I finished. _

I tried to remember what they were. I remember James being in the forest. All of us were in the forest. _Damn it! Why didn't I draw in color!_

"Red. They were red!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" half of them exclaimed.

"What was red?" Jake and Sam asked carefully.

I took my sketchbook and ran down the stairs. I have to call Carlisle! I thought to myself. I took out the phonebook and ran to the phone.

"Damn it." I cursed not finding his name in the phonebook.

I then searched for the hospital's number to call them.

I was about to go to the phone when a hard chest stood in my way. I tried to move to the left, and then to the right, but each time that person would move with me.

I looked up to see Jake.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked.

"Jake I need you to move." I said frantically.

"Bella, we just want to help you." Sam said carefully.

"And I'm glad you do, but I really need to make a call." I said impaciently.

"Bella." Leah started to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Jake move or I will make you move" I said.

"No you wouldn't Bella." Jake said.

Oh but I would.

"Sorry Jake," I said and moved him slightly out of the way.

I dialed the hospitals number and waited for someone to pick up. I looked at the guys.

Jakes face was stunned and hurt. I felt bad, but I really needed to talk to Carlisle.

Sam's face had worry written all over it, along with everyone else.

"Forks Hospital" A lady said.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, is Dr. Cullen there?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry dear, but his shift ended a few minutes after you left."

I swallowed and looked at everyone. This time, they looked shocked. "Do you have a number or an address where I can reach him? Its kind of an emergency." I said.

"Yes, I have an address."

After she gave me all of the information we hung up and I grabbed my stuff that was hanging up. I stuffed the sketchbook in my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"No!" Sam roared, shutting the door I was trying to open to leave.

"Sam, you need to move."

"No. Tell me what's going on Bella. I'm not letting you go to some bloodsucker's house. I can't protect you there. Please." He said, moving himself between me and the door.

"Sam." I pleaded.

"I need to go. Please don't make me use my powers." I said to him. I could see he was slowly cracking.

"They're not going to hurt me. I'm the peacekeeper remember? I'm vital to both sides." I tried to convince him, but he shook his head.

"Sam, trust me." I said finally.

He looked at me. I could tell he was trying not to give in.

"I need to go. I promise I will call…or text…or whatever! Please, I need to go." I pleaded.

I could tell Sam was about to let me go, when Jake spoke up. "No Bella."

With that said, Sam stood up tall and fierce again, not letting me go. I growled at Jake.

"Fine." I said, and then teleported to my bike.

I took out my keys and hopped on my bike. I drove away before they could stop me. I looked back to see Sam giving orders, and the guys changing into wolves. I sped up faster, and passed the border.

I sighed, thinking that this was all déjà vu, so I connected all of their minds together.

'Don't you dare cross the border. I mean it. I will be fine. I trust them, and you should trust me.' I exclaimed. 'I will call you and text you. Just don't do anything stupid guys.'

They all started to protest, and I pulled up into the Cullen's driveway.

'Sorry guys, I will see you soon. Remember what I said!' I told them in a motherly tone, and then let go of the connection.

I walked up to the Cullen's door and knocked.

The door opened, and I found myself looking at the guy who was talking to Carlisle when I left.

"Hi." I said bluntly and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"Hello." He said not taking my hand.

I put my hand back to my side.

"I'm Bella." I said awkwardly.

"Edward." He said.

"Nice to meet you Edward. Is Dr. Cul-.. Carlisle here?" I asked stumbling on his name.

Edward looked at me. "Yes, yes he is." He stated, but still wouldn't let me come in.

"…Can I see him?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, right. Sorry, yes. Follow me." He said, shaking himself out of a daze.

Edward opened the door wider to let me in and then shut the door behind me. He pointed his hand to walk up the stairs. Their house was amazing. It was so decorative, it was…perfect.

I walked upstairs and into their living room. The place was spacious and open. There were windows everywhere instead of walls. The floor was hardwood and shiny. There was a kitchen to the right, that looked very unused, and a piano to the right of the room. In the middle of the room, there was a couch and a TV, along with two guys sitting on the couch playing a video game. I saw a few stairs and another hallway. When I looked I saw a tree in the hallway, there was a thick branch sticking out from… somewhere.

"Hold on, I will go get him for you." He said touching my back.

"Thanks." I said watching him go through that small hallway.

The two guys looked back and smiled. They paused their games and walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett and this is Jasper" The dark haired boy said.

I looked at him and then the blond boy.

Emmett seemed strong yet nice? He was ripped with muscle yet had this vibe of being a really nice guy, kind of like a teddy bear.

The other one Jasper, I think his name was, wasn't that easy to read. He looked very cautious but friendly.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

The man Emmett shook my hand, it was pretty hard, hard enough to break a normal human's hand, but even when he shook it, it just healed back into place.

Emmett smiled and looked at Jasper. I noticed that Jasper didn't dare touch me.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle say. He was walking down the small hallway towards me, with Edward behind him.

"Hi Carlisle. Sorry to interrupt you."

"It's no problem Bella. Is everything ok?" he asked concerned. He walked over closer to me and put his hands on my face. He checked my cheek bones and my throat.

"I'm fine Dr. Cullen. I just…" I said pulling away.

"I need your help." I said nervously. I looked around at his family and saw they were all staring at me.

"Umm…" I said. Carlisle looked to where I was looking and calmed me down.

"It's ok. They know. We don't keep secrets from each other." He said patting my shoulder.

I gulped. Secrets. That's what I have been doing for a while. That's what I have been doing to the people I call MY family.

Carlisle brought me to sit on the couch, and all of the guys followed. Right when I was about to tell what I discovered two women came down.

"I thought I heard someone" The kind red haired woman said.

"I'm Esme" She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"Wow, Bella, it is an honor to meet you." She said and surprisingly hugged me.

"Oh, well wow. Ha-ha. It's really nice to meet you too. So I guess you know about this peace person thing huh?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Right, cause no secrets." I said pointedly to Carlisle and he nodded.

"And you are?" I asked the person behind Esme.

"Oh sorry dear." Esme told the girl and me.

"It's ok Esme!" The girl said cheerfully. All of these peoples voices they were so high pitched and melodic but it wasn't harsh like the pack told me.

"Hi, I'm Alice! We are going to be so close!" she said hugging me and jumping up and down. Alice was very pixie like. She had lots of energy and short spiky hair.

"Bella, but you already know that."

Alice looked at Carlisle. "She knows our powers?"

"Huh?" I said.

"Oops." She said covering her mouth.

"Nice one Alice." Some person said. I looked towards the hallway and saw a very beautiful woman. She was blond, and breathtaking.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said shocked at her beauty.

"Rosalie." She said before walking to Emmett and sitting on his lap. She seemed different from the others. She wasn't as nice, she was actually kind of cold.

"So Bella, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked. I was just about to start again when my cell phone rang.

"Damn it." I mumbled. I looked down at the screen to see it was Sam.

I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" he said relieved.

"I'm fine Sam. I need to go. I will be home soon."

"Bella!" Someone else shouted.

I groaned. "Look guys, I'm fine ok? I need to figure some stuff out. I will fill you guys in later, I just need to…"

Suddenly images flashed through my mind. I groaned and bent down in pain. My head started to throb and I started to get dizzy.

'_We told you we coming Bella. But all you did was ignore us. Tisk tisk. I would have expected better from you. Especially since you're so dedicated to your pets'. He kicked my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. He grabbed my hair and whispered in my ear. 'Oh Bella, your scent.' He told my while sticking his nose in my hair. 'I can't wait till you're mine. All mine.' He kept saying and the he threw me down on the forest floor. I quickly put my hand over my wrist trying to stop the burning pain. It was like something on my wrist was on fire. It felt as if I was being branded. _

I gasped for breath and the visions cleared.

"BELLA!" I heard on the phone. My hand was still on my wrist. I didn't get a chance to look at what it was because Carlisle quickly bent down next to me with a hand on my shoulder asking me if I was ok.

I brought the phone back up to my ear. "I'm ok guys, I just got a bad…headache. Don't worry I will be home soon, I just need to talk to Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, maybe I should…"

"No, I'm fine. I will explain everything later. Right now though guys, I need to go. I will text you before I leave." I said and then hung up.

"Bella, are you ok?" Dr. Cullen asked when I stood up straight again, rubbing my wrist a little.

"Yea, yea. This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I said sitting on the couch.

"These past few days…weeks…or whatever, I have been having these visions, these flashbacks. And every time I see this guy, he's my enemy well, he's like me, but he is not…not…"

"He's bad. The opposite of you." Edward supplied.

"Yea, he is. Anyways," I said looking at Edward then Dr. Cullen. There was something about him, something I didn't understand. He wasn't cold like Rosalie first was, but he wasn't as nice as when I first met Emmett.

"I keep seeing him. I was there. In the forest, with James and a bunch of people…vampires." I corrected. "I drew them one day, after I had my visions about them. They didn't seem to go away; they wouldn't get out of my head. So I kept drawing, and then when I met you, Dr. Cullen, and when we talked about how you guys call yourselves vegetarian vampires I noticed that in my dreams…in my visions, they were red eyes."

As I took out my sketchbook from my bag Dr. Cullen asked me a good question.

"Do you know where in the forest this happens Bella?"

I looked up from turning the pages of my sketchbook and answered him.

"Actually no." I said frustrated

"That's ok. Can you describe it to me? Do you remember it at all?" he asked me sympathetically.

I ignored the look he gave me and tried to remember the visions.

"Well it's somewhere open. Like this big open space."

"The meadow." Edward cut in.

I looked at him curious while everyone else got it.

"It's this really wide open area. Very beautiful. Its right up by the mountains, higher than the plain old forest." He said

I nodded and finished turning the pages to the vampires. I then handed them over to the Cullen's.

"I know I didn't use color, but I remember seeing them." I told all of them as they analyzed my drawings.

"Bella, these are amazing." Dr. Cullen said passing it to the rest of his family. I blushed and ducked my head.

"Thank you."

"Look." I said taking a deep breath, "I was hoping that maybe since I'm like a peace keeper and all, that maybe you and I could explain it to my family. It doesn't have to be today or anything, it's just that I can't really explain it to them. I mean I barely know what's going on myself, and I know they are all worried…"

"I would love to Bella." Dr. Cullen cut me off.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Can you excuse us for a minute" Edward said politely, pointing to the door. I didn't get it at first, but then it clicked. He wanted me out of the room to talk to his family.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." I said getting off the couch and away from them.

I walked away, taking out my phone to text Sam and the pack. I know they were probably all huddled by the phone.

_**I'm ok, I'm coming home soon.**_

I typed and then sent. I stayed there a little longer and listened to their conversation. They were talking pretty fast, but I could pick up most of it.

"You can't go there alone Carlisle" Edward said.

"Edward, I will be fine." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yea, Bella seems pretty cool." Emmett chipped in. I heard a smack on the head.

"Oww!" Emmett said.

I smiled and tried to hide my chuckle.

"Can you see what's going to happen Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"No, sorry. It must be cause of the wolves." Alice said apologetically.

"Well then I agree with Edward. If we don't know what's going to happen then you shouldn't go. Or at least you shouldn't go alone. I mean for all we know, it could be a trap." Rosalie pointed out.

I sighed. This was not going well.

So I walked away from the corner of the room to where I was beckoned to.

"It's not a trap. And I'm going to talk to the pack about you all coming over." I stated. I felt a little bit of hurt wash through me.

They all looked at me stunned.

"I could hear you. I'm not normal remember?" I pointed out.

I could see Edward look a little embarrassed and ashamed. I also noticed Jasper looking at me with a sympathetic face. I forgot he could read emotions.

"It's fine Edward. I understand where you are coming from. As for Jasper, stop that." I laughed a little, and he laughed along with me.

The rest of them looked up between us, trying to interpret our inside joke.

"And how are you going to do that?" Rosalie asked snobby.

"I'm going to ask Sam." I said a little more forceful than usual.

"Oh, and their just going to listen?" she said with the same tone and an eye roll.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping he will hear me out, considering he is the leader of the pack and my boyfriend." I said getting angry. I felt Jasper send me calming waves but I reflected them with my shield.

I heard him suck in a deep breath and quickly turned my head.

"Oopps, I'm sorry Japer." I said walking over to him.

He put up a hand. "It's fine."

Everyone looked between us. "I accidentally pushed his calming waves a little to hard." I blushed.

"Its ok Bella, I'm fine. But how did you do that?" he asked very curious.

"Well I-…" I started to explain but then my phone rang with a text. I opened it up to find it was Embry telling me to come home.

_**Bella, we need you to come home now! Caitlyn….**_

I didn't even finish reading it before I told the Cullen's I had to leave.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Something happened." I said rushing to gather my things.

I grabbed my bag and took my sketchbook that Edward gave back to me. I nodded to him as a thanks and quickly gave them all hugs.

"Thank you." I said and then stepped away. I was about to teleport when Emmett spoke up.

"Uh Bella? How are you going to get there? Did you want one of us to super speed you over…but I mean, well to the border…"

"Oh no, thanks." I said smiling at their confusion.

"I'm just going to go the way I came."

"Huh? But…"

"Just watch." I stated. "Oh and by the way. Thank you for having me over, and sorry if I was interrupting."

"No you weren't at all Bella. You are always welcome." Carlisle said with honesty. I smiled at him and blushed a little. I could hear the chuckles go around the room.

"You have an extraordinary home Mrs. Cullen. It's just amazing." I said to her.

"Esme dear. Please call me Esme. And thank you so much Bella." She smiled at me. I felt as if she was more of a motherly figure than my own mother.

"Right. Esme. Well I need to go. Thanks again." I said waving and then teleported to the front porch. I quickly walked through the door.

"What Happened?" I asked looking around.

Everyone was in the family room. Embry was kneeling down beside the couch talking to someone, but I didn't really pay much attention to as of whom it was.

Sam quickly walked over to me, along with Jake. The rest of the pack just looked at me with sad eyes, almost as if they didn't know what to do.

"Bells." Jake said putting a hand on my upper arm.

I looked from Sam to Jake and read both of their expressions. They were full of sadness and pity. Like they just killed my favorite stuffed animal.

I jerked my arm away from his hand. "What happened?" I said almost desperate. I suddenly felt a flash of anger for feeling so helpless. but it faded away as I scanned the living room and found the back of a familiar girls head I knew, sitting on the couch.

"Caitlyn?" I asked almost whispering her name. She turned around towards me with tears in her eyes and some rolling down her cheeks.

"Wh-what? But I thought…?" I said whispering to myself.

"Did you get my text message?" Embry said trying to pull himself together. His voice was quivering and he looked so helpless too.

"All I read was I needed to come home cause of Catie." I said looking at everyone for some type of clue to what was going on.

"Bella." Sam tried. He walked towards me slowly and carefully. He turned me around to face him and put a hand on my cheek. As much as I loved it there I pushed it away and took a step back from him.

"Will someone just tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I asked getting aggravated and fairly panicked.

"It's Nate." Catie whispered quietly.

I snapped my head around to her, and swallowed the clump in my throat. My heart started to race and my fists started to get sweaty. My mind was going a mile a second. I couldn't help but to think the worst.

"What do you mean?" my tone shaking with fear.

"He-….he got hurt really bad Bellsey." She said with tears falling like a waterfall down her cheeks.

I swallowed hard. My eyes couldn't move off of Caitlyn. There was a dead silence that no one dared to break. My mind whirled over all of the possibilities that could have happened to him; of what could have happened.

"Who's Nate?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other. Her eyes were all red and puffy with tears brimming her eyes, ready to fall any second.

The thought of him made me sick. I wanted to rush to the bathroom and throw up. I wanted to run outside and take a deep breath, but my legs wouldn't move and the watery tears started to cloud my vision.

"He's….he's…" I started but couldn't find words to explain anything. My heart started to ache. It was like my chest was caving in itself and it was suffocating me.


	39. Staying Strong

_**A/N: So I realized I was reaching kind of high, when I said 25 reviews. So here is a thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot!**_

I couldn't answer Jakes question. Actually I could barely look at him, so I turned my full attention back to Caitlyn.

"Is he ok?" I asked, my voice cracking in the process.

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. I let out a small sob and put my hand up to cover my mouth so I wouldn't let another one escape. I backed away from Sam's comforting arms. I knew he was hurt, but I couldn't fall apart just yet. I knew if I was to let him comfort me I would burst out crying.

"How is he?" I asked again, hoping for this to be all a joke. I just couldn't believe Nate injured.

"It's bad Bella. He got hurt pretty bad. I-….I don't have enough strength nor power to heal him fully. I mean, I tried with some of the cuts and stuff, but there is just too much damage." She said breaking down. She sucked in a deep breath. "Truthfully, I don't even know if healing him will help."

I took in a sharp breath. The tears started to spill and roll down my cheeks. I couldn't even imagine not saving Nate. I quickly brushed them away and took in a deep breath, trying to get myself together.

"What happened? Where is he? How long has it been since he got hurt…" I kept rambling to Caitlyn. I looked over to see her crying in Embry's arms

"Catie!" I shouted to her.

"Bella…" Leah said, while looking at Catie with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't." I growled to her, looking over my shoulder.

"Catie, you need to pull yourself together and tell me everything you know. Nate needs us, and I'm not about to let him down. Are you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She shook her head and moved off of Embry's lap.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said pulling it some what together.

I nodded; ran my hands through my hair and paced the floor.

"He walked though the house a few days ago, maybe like 2 days ago? He was so beat up, I don't know what happened. He was out with Elizabeth earlier and told me he would be coming home later. He didn't teleport in; he-…he walked in holding his side. He was leaning against the door. Oh god Bellsey. There was so much blood. And I hurried up and laid him on the couch. All he said was…" she said cracking a little at the memory.

"He said he's back. And when I asked who, he said…." She swallowed and looked up at me. I stopped pacing and turned towards her with my full attention.

"James." She whispered.

Tears filled my eyes again and my hands balled to fists.

"Are you sure?" I asked clenching my teeth.

She nodded her head.

"Fine then. If he wants a war, then bring it." I said to myself and brushed past everyone towards the front door.

I swung it open and walked out, not caring if I shut the door behind me or not.

"Bella. Bella!" I heard everyone shouting and trying to catch up with me. I didn't care though. He messed with my family, with my friends, and this time he will pay.

I took my keys out of my pocket and walked towards Storm. I kicked my leg over to the other side and sat down. My rage was escalating and I started the engine with force. I was about to kick the kickstand up and ride off when two large warm hands came over the handlebars.

"Don't do this Bella." Sam said coming face to face with me.

"Sam, let me go. This is my fight, and I'm going to win it." I said with a determined voice.

"Where are you going to go Bella? Huh? What about us? Are we supposed to sit back and watch you go on a suicide mission?" Sam yelled over the engine.

I looked away from his hard stare. "I don't care what you guys do Sam. All I know is that I'm done. He wants me to fight, well he's got one." I said trying to act like I didn't care.

The grip Sam had on my hands lessened and I could tell he was hurt. I swallowed hard, trying not to think how bad I just hurt him.

"Don't Bella." Catie said with a raspy voice.

She stared at me from the porch. She didn't yell and she didn't whisper. Her tone was flat. It showed no emotion whatsoever.

I let out a ragged sigh and ducked my head. So many emotions were going through me at one time. I just wanted to kill James and save Nate. I needed Nate to be ok. He was…everything to everyone. I ignored Catie's comment and kicked up the kick stand and started to back away. I was almost to the street when I suddenly came to a stop, which made me jerk forward fast. I quickly grabbed my footing and narrowed my eyes at Catie. You could see the concentration on her face.

"This isn't going to help Nate. Getting yourself killed isn't going to solve anything. You are the only one that can actually help him." She said trying to keep her shield up. I clenched my teeth together in anger, even though I knew she was right. I sat there for a second before giving up.

I turned off the engine and took out of the ignition. I rubbed my hand over my face, not knowing what to do or where to go.

"I can't do this." I cried softly.

Sam immediately pulled me off my bike and took me in his arms. He rubbed circles on my back and let me cry into his chest. Everyone else went back inside to let us have a moment.

"Yes you can Bella. You can do this. I know you can." Sam whispered.

Sam carried me back into the house and set me beside him so I could lean on his shoulder. I felt so empty inside along with this heavy weight was on my shoulders.

"Bella." Catie began, but I cut her off.

"I know." I said softly and pushed myself off of Sam and the couch.

"Ready?" I asked her holding my hand out for her to take.

She nodded and grabbed mine.

"Wait!" Embry and Sam said.

Catie and I both looked at our imprints.

"You can't do this alone." Embry said frantically.

"Let us in." Sam pleaded, mostly towards me.

I looked at Catie and she looked at me. Nate was waiting for us. Each second that passed by he would be getting worse. He would be one second closer to death, and we weren't going to let that happen. I finally came to a decision. I mentally asked Catie if we could do what I was thinking and she nodded, smiling a little.

"Everyone hold hands." I stated, breaking my gaze from Catie.

Everyone seemed confused but did what I said. After everyone was together I looked at Catie.

"I'm going to need your help."

She nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

I looked at everyone and then nodded to Catie. We closed our eyes and teleported everyone back to Nate's place.

We teleported everyone into the living room since it was the biggest spot of the place. It was also the place where Nate was.

"Oh my god." I said gasping at his appearance. I quickly let go of Sam and Catie's hand and ran over to him. I brushed his hair out of his forehead and ran my fingers softly down his face.

"Nate." I whispered, breaking down slightly.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me. "B?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Am I dead? Did I make it to heaven?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

I chuckled slightly as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I thought you didn't believe in heaven." I smiled at him.

Nate moved his hand to wipe the tears off my face. He smiled a little at my comment, but then winced at his action. I panicked a little and helped him set his arm back down by his side.

"Same old Nate. Always trying to help the girl when you are the one needing the help." I said trying not to cry. I lightly played with his hair while he just stared at me.

"I missed you." He said softly.

I looked down and gave him a teary smile. "I missed you too."

We just stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. The whole in my heart was getting bigger and I felt as if a sob was coming on. I bit my lip hard not to let it out and he noticed.

"Hey. I will be ok. Just give me a few days to rest up and heal and I will be back to normal" he claimed trying to cheer me up.

I forced myself to nod; just trying to believe the lie we both knew wasn't going to happen.

"So this is what it takes for me to get to see you again?" he said jokingly.

I smiled at him and sat on the floor right next to the couch where his head laid.

"Hardy har-har. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. Why didn't you come to the party with Catie?" I asked remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Mmmhm." He groaned. I stiffened and watched his try and get better situated.

"I would have gone with Catie if I didn't propose to Elizabeth." He stated, just waiting for my reaction.

"You what?!" I shouted in excitement.

He laughed a little and then groaned in pain. I brushed his forehead with my hand, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

He smiled up at me. "Yea, I proposed. She is going to be my wife. My wife B! I can't wait. She's perfect." He said dreamily.

I smiled a teary eyed smile and nodded in agreement. "She is perfect. I can't believe she didn't call me!" I said pouting like a little kid.

This made him smile even more. "Well we decided to keep it a secret till we took a flight out to see you, which would have been in about a week. We wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh."

"Yea and we didn't tell Catie cause knowing her she would just blab it to you even if we told her not too."

I laughed at his comment because it was so true.

His face cringed up in pain.

"Hey." I said wiping his forehead. Sweat started to form and he groaned. I started to panic a little more.

"Bella." He cried in pain. This made me go into full overdrive of panic because he never calls me Bella unless it's overly serious.

"Ok, ok. Relax. Nate! Look at me." I commanded. He opened his eyes a little and met mine.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, now standing over him.

"My stomach." He said. I nodded and lightly pulled up his shirt.

I gasped at the sight. He was black and blue everywhere. I could see some of his rib bones sticking out in irregular ways.

"Nate." I said softly. He looked at me again and got what I was going to do.

"No. Bella, No!" he practically shouted.

"I have to Nate. This is…this is indescribable. I will get Catie to help ok? Please, you're in too much pain. I can do this. I have gotten a lot stronger. I'm different Nate. Please. Please let me do this." I begged to him as I watched him suffer so much pain.

He didn't say anything. He just looked me in the eyes. I could tell he wanted to cry from the pain.

"Fine. How about I get you some heavy duty aspirin and then we put you back together so it will hurt less." I bargained.

"You know aspirin wont help." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but maybe if you take twice the amount of the recommended dose, it will be harder for your body to burn it off."

"Ok." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok, I will be right back. Love you." I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled up at me.

"Do I even have to respond to that?" he asked teasingly. I knew how much he loved me. I mean I was always saying it to him but he never said it back. So one day I asked him. I remember we were enjoying the day together by walking around in the park. It was the most beautiful day, the sun was shining and it wasn't to hot or cold. It was just…perfect.

"_Hey Nate?" I asked while looking up from our entwined hands to his face. His hair was blowing softly in the wind. I could smell the fresh air from the breeze that was passing by. It was literally the thing we loved most._

"_Yea B?" he answered, looking at me with a smile. _

"_Why don't you ever say you love me back?" I asked him._

_His smile faded a little and his brows furrowed together. He guided me to a bench and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head down on his shoulder and looked up at him._

"_I don't need to say it. The way I feel about you, words can't describe. Its more than an 'I love you.' Or a 'thanks for being you' kind of thing. When I am to say those words, I want them to have so much impact. More than just a feeling of love. More like a feeling of worship. Or pride. I want it to have a feeling of everything. I want it to mean something. When I say those three little words, I want them to have such a big impact on you it would just blow you away. I would want you to think how we got to the overall 'I love you' thing. I would want you to think of right now for instance. I would want you to think of this memory, and of the future we have together." He brushed his hand over my cheek. "It doesn't mean I don't love you, because do; so much it hurts, so don't ever think that ok?" he said looking down at me with worry._

_I smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the cheek._

"_Love you." I said with a giggle. The rest of the day went by smooth and carefree. It was one of the best days of my life._

I laughed at the memory as I walked away and I could hear him chuckling, knowing I was thinking of that time.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone crowded in there.

"Whoa." I said, trying to maneuver into the cabinets.

I found the cabinet I was looking for and went looking for the aspirin.

"How is he?" Catie asked, sitting on Embry's lap.

"He…he's ok. I'm going to get him some aspirin and then I was thinking we could put him back together." I told her.

She nodded but spoke up. "But Bellsey, aspirin won't…."

"I know." I said sighing. "I was thinking of maybe doubling the recommended dose. That way his body wouldn't burn it off as quick. Especially since he isn't healing at all."

She gulped. "He isn't healing…at all?"

Fear etched my face. "No, his ribs…they should have healed a while ago, and they are pretty bad."

"Anything we can do to help Bells?" Jake cut in.

I looked up at him, almost forgetting they were here.

"No. not right now. We all do have to talk though. But I need to go give these to Nate." I said making my way back to the couch.

"Hey." I said announcing my presence to the beat up sleeping man.

Nate was one of the most handsomest guys I have ever met. Well except the guys in the pack but he pretty much fit in with them.

He was tan gorgeous. He had dark brown hair that was medium length and an up to date hair style. He had breathtaking blue eyes and a ripped body. He was one of the nicest and most caring person I would ever meet. He was pretty much my everything before the pack.

"Hey B."

"Here take these." I said crouching down to hand him 6 pills of aspirin and a bottle of water

He swallowed them all at once and handed me the water back.

"Thank you." He said softly.

I smiled at him. "You don't need to thank me." I stood up and began to walk away, when he caught my wrist.

"Bella." He said. I gulped and kneeled down beside him again.

"What is it handsome?" I asked using his nickname.

He smiled but then his face went serious again.

"If I…die..." he said bluntly. I shook my head and began to stand up, but he held onto my wrist and tugged me back down.

"Nate..."

"Please. Just listen." He pleaded. I nodded, breaking down at what I was going to hear. "If I do…die…then I want you to take care of this place ok? Don't just sell it to some stranger. And make sure Elizabeth moves on. I don't want her wasting her life away over a dead guy."

"Nate…" I said breaking down.

"No. You said you would listen, so listen." He said sternly. "Watch over Catie. I know she has got some new love, but if it doesn't end well and I'm not here to help pick the pieces back up…"

"That wont happen." I cut it. "He won't hurt her. I know it for a fact. They are soul mates." I said looking into his oceanic blue eyes.

He looked at me funny but nodded. "Please take care of everyone if I don't make it Bella…."

I nodded. "But most of all…" he continued. "Take care of yourself. I heard you have some guy too? He is one hell of a lucky man. Just be careful. Have some fun Bella. I know that we are different, but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun once in a while. You don't always have to play the mom role B." he said brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"I Love-…"

I put a finger to his lips. "Stop. I know I said I would listen but I'm not letting you say those three words. Do you remember what you said to me that day, cause I remember every single word. I'm not giving up on you Nate. I am going to fix you and you are going to see you fiancée walk down the aisle and become your wife. You're going to watch your children grow up and you're going to kick James's ass with me. So don't even think about giving up now."

He nodded while a tear rolled down his cheek. I quickly brushed it away.

"I'm scared B." he cried to me.

I bit my lip. "I am too. But I'm not letting you go without a fight Nate. You're not going to leave me. Or Elizabeth, or Catie. Got that?" I asked him with a little playful attitude. He laughed quietly. "Yea, I got it."

"Good, now get some rest. I will call Elizabeth after we fix you up a bit." I went to stand up again but he pulled me back down.

"Geez Nate." I said rolling my eyes playfully. He smiled but then went serious.

"Will you just stay till I pass out?" he asked half jokingly.

"You know I will." I said, getting comfy on the floor. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his face till I felt him relax under my touch. Once I knew he was asleep, I quietly got up and began making my way to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder one last time, letting a tear slip down my cheek, before turning back to face everyone.


	40. Helping Nate

Catie quickly rushed up to me. "How is he?"

I wiped the rear away and faced everyone. "Nate's ok for right now. I need to heal his ribs soon and then truthfully I don't know what to do after that."

I scanned the room again but didn't find Sam. "Where's Sam?" I asked everyone in the room.

The room suddenly felt tense, and I saw everyone get all fidgety.

"What?" I asked kind of nervous.

"He's out front Bells. He just needed to get some fresh air." Brady said. It was weird. Brady and Collin haven't really said much since I took them here. Actually, they all haven't. I swallowed and excused myself.

I quietly walked outside to the front.

The front was beautiful. It was actually my favorite part of all. It was the perfect place to watch the sun rise and set against the grassy hills. The porch was white long and wide. It had a white poled banister that wrapped all around it. It was kind of like one of those fairytale houses but not a big house. There was a hanging swing bench, just to the left of the porch, that was the perfect size to make the house complete.

I found Sam standing there on the porch just across from the bench, with his hands leaning on the white wooden railing. I bit my lip to stop my nerves from getting to me.

"Hey." I said announcing my presence from the front door.

He looked back a tiny bit and then turned back to the view.

"Hey." He said softly.

I took a breath and walked up to him. I put a hand on his arm and he looked down at it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just needed to come for some air. Just to think a little." He stated.

"Well…anything you wanted to share?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

He sighed and turned to me. "Who is Nate? I mean I know he is the guy laying there on the couch bruised and beat up, but what does he mean to you? What does he mean to both of you?" he asked. I could tell he was jealous and I felt an immense amount of guilt for not straightening that up sooner.

"He's….He's my friend." I started saying. I could tell Sam relaxed a bit, but I felt as if I needed to tell him everything.

"But he is also more than that. He was the guy I could go to when I had no one else around. He was my partner in crime, and the guy I could always rely on. He's been my everything for a while." I told him biting my lip.

I looked at Sam's hands to see his grip on the banister tighten. I went over and touched them and he quickly backed away.

"What do you mean?!" he said fighting his tears.

"No. Sam it's not like that. I mean, before I moved to Forks, before I even met you, we were each others friend. Each others siblings." I tired to tell him.

Sam just looked at me with teary eyes.

"Sam. He's like me!" I said exasperated.

He looked taken back. "We became close in school and then we both learned each others secret. It's just nice to know someone else is like you. That you're not alone in the world. And when the times got hard, we were there for each other."

He nodded. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart while he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I care for you Sam, just as much as I care for him, and just as much as I would care for any member of the pack." I said looking up to him. "So please don't be jealous or angry. And please don't think he is more important than you are, because that isn't true. He's my friend and the most brotherly person I have ever had in my life. But he's not you."

He looked down at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, lets get inside." He said and we made our way in the house and to the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bells, Sam." They all said nodding to us.

"So not to sound rude Bella. But can you tell us what's going on?" Paul asked.

I chuckled. "Yea, Paul. Sorry for being so cryptic. This is my friend Nate's house. Nate has been my friend since middle school. Nate is also like me. And Catie." I paused, letting them all take it in.

"Caitlyn?!" Everyone said shocked.

She ducked her head and blushed. "It's ok Catie. I think we have been hiding this secret too long." I encouraged her.

"So Catie, Nate and I met in middle school. We all became friends. I think it was about the summer of 7th grade year, after the track competition we told each other our secret."

Catie laughed. "Oh man, do you remember we were all mad at each other for like a whole week?

"Why?" Embry asked her.

"because we were all keeping the same secret from each other, but had no idea we were all the same." I finished, laughing along with Catie on how stupid that was.

"So what happened after?" Jake asked.

"Well we all showed off what we could do. We all figured out who was best in rank and what powers we had."

"So who was the strongest?" Collin asked.

"Nate. It went by age actually. It was Nate, Me, and then Catie."

"So do you all have different powers?" Quil asked.

"Well sort of. I mean I guess. Nate's have always developed faster than ours, but I have noticed that we have gotten some different ones."

I was going to continue, but I heard Nate groan.

"Catie, I think we need to go put him back together again." I said.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Put him back together again?" Seth asked.

"Yea, as in the whole Humpty dumpty rhyme. I mean it's kind of ironic. But it's like our own personal inside joke."

He nodded.

Catie and I stood up, ready to go and tend to Nate. I bit my lip and turned around to ask the guys for help.

"Hey guys, we have to heal Nate. And it's going to hurt. So I was thinking that maybe some of you could help me and Catie hold him down?"

"Yea, sure!" They guys said.

Catie and I went into the living room, followed by Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jake.

I kneeled down to Nate and moved his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Nate." I whispered.

His eyes fluttered open and he grimaced in pain.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hey." He said groaning.

"Catie and I are going to fix your ribs now ok?" I said rubbing his forehead again.

"Bells." He started to say, but then took in his surroundings.

"Who are you?" he nodded to the guys standing behind me. I looked back and smiled.

"These are my friends. This is Paul, Embry, Jake and Sam." I pointed to each one.

Nate coughed but nodded to them and gave them a small wave.

"Ah, so that the guy Catie hasn't shut up about." He said chuckling to himself. Pretty much everyone giggled along with him, including the rest of the pack who were in the kitchen, except for Catie and Embry who were blushing like crazy.

"There are more people in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the rest of the pack." I said.

"Pack?" he questioned.

"Ehh, long story. I will tell you another time." I said brushing it off.

"And then that is the guy you talked about when you wanted to go to Forks?" Nate asked, pointing to Jake.

I smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah, that's him."

Nate looked over to Jake and held out his hand. Jake took a step and met him half way shaking it.

"Nice to finally meet you man. I think I have heard everything about you." Nate said.

I rolled my eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and we all looked at him. I tried to hide a smile by biting my lip and ducking my head, but Nate saw me.

"What?" he asked, his eyes flickering between me and Sam.

"This is Sam." I said again.

"Yes." Nate said like I was stupid.

"My boyfriend." I stated.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Wow man, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't know. I mean, this girl over here lost communication with me after she left." He said pointing me, acting like he was annoyed. He shook Sam's hand and then smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "Whatever. Come on, lets get this over with." I said getting up.

He groaned and whined. "Do we have to do this B? I mean they will probably heal on their own. Just give them a few more days."

"They would have healed already." I pointed out. "Ok. Sam and Jake get his legs, while Paul and Embry get his arms. You need to try and keep him as still as possible." I commanded.

I went back over to Nate. "You need to try and not use your powers at any point. Got it?"

He nodded.

Catie and I leaned over his stomach while the guys gave us the cue to go ahead. I looked over at Catie, and nodded my head to start. We closed our eyes and began to focus. After a few seconds I could hear Nate whimpering and begging us to stop. I wanted to open my eyes, but I knew I would loose my concentration and he would have to suffer more. So I tried to block it out and finish. The ribs began to snap back in place and the bruises were healing. Catie had to stop but I kept going. I felt as if I needed to finish this.

But after about a minute or so, I started to feel light headed and dizzy.

I groaned and began to slouch a little.

"Bells?" Sam asked.

My breath started to get a little ragged and Nate's grunts of pains were getting louder.

Catie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Bella your nose." She said showing me the blood.

"Bella, you need to stop." Nate said panting through his teeth looking at me.

I shook my head. "It's ok. I'm ok, just a few more seconds." I said.

It only took that short amount of time for Nate's ribs to heal completely. I gave a small tired smile at my hard work, and then slipped into darkness. The last thing I felt was Sam's arms go around me to catch my fall.


	41. Waking Up

When I woke up, I wasn't in my usual surrounding. I knew that because I woke up to the smell of Nate. That intoxicating smell that I still love. I sat up and tried to remember what happened, and it all flooded back to me.

I looked around to find his room hadn't really changed from the last time I had seen it. The only exception was that there were some newer and updated pictures of everyone scattered around the walls and tables.

Nate's room was fairly big overall. He could fit a king size bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a closet. His walls were scattered with pictures from now and then.

His walls were painted a foggy grey and had furniture that was a smooth shiny black wood. He had a huge window you could see when you walked into the room. It was practically the attention grabber of the whole room.

I looked closer at all of the pictures he had put in here. There were some of when Nate, Catie and I were in middle school, and some just before I left. I noticed there were a lot more of Elizabeth in here too. I smiled at all of the photos he had kept in here.

He was kind of like a photo freak, but in a good way. He said he loved to take pictures because he loved to capture the memories and make sure they were remembered, even if it was the smallest things.

I decided to stay in bed for a few minutes, just letting myself gather my thoughts. But the more I thought about my thoughts, the more I wanted to tell the pack about everything. I have left them pretty much clueless for the long time, and they deserve an explanation, just like I gave the Cullens.

I removed the black cotton sheets off of my legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. I was just about to get up when I heard someone.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked me with a raised eyebrow. He was standing at the doorway to his room with his head popped in.

I looked up to him and smiled. I couldn't help my excitement so I quickly hopped off the bed and ran into his arms.

He caught me and we both laughed.

"You're ok." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm getting there." He said while rubbing my back. I released him a little and looked at him.

"What else is hurting?" I asked him concerned. He waved me off.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He teased. "Come on, lets get you back to bed." He said lightly guiding me into his room.

"Nateee." I whined.

"Beeeee." He whined back, matching my tone of voice.

I chuckled a little bit at him, but he just kept pushing me back towards the bed.

I rolled my eyes and gave up, sitting on the bed with my back against the headboard.

Nate moved the sheets and put them over my legs in a fatherly manner. His hand rested over my thigh and I felt the mood shift. It went from joking to serious in the matter of seconds. I noticed how he sat down on the bed next to me but wouldn't at me.

I put my hand over his and those baby blues looked up at me.

"I'm ok." I told him strongly.

He pushed back the tears and raised his hand that was resting on the bed onto my cheek. His thumb grazed my cheek bone and he lowered my head to his lips. I closed my eyes and just let my senses take over. I covered my other hand with his that lay on my cheek. The feeling of finally being with him, knowing that he was ok, was invigorating.

"Don't ever do that again." He said meeting my eyes after a while.

I broke away from his eyes. I was almost afraid to say what I needed to say.

"No." I whispered. I could feel him tense.

"What?' he said dumbfounded.

"I said no." I whispered a little louder.

"And why not?" he asked kind of harsh.

"Because you made it. You are ok, and I can't promise that I wouldn't take that chance again."

He looked down trying to process what I was saying.

"You know if anything was to happen to you yet again, I would be here in a heartbeat." I said looking at him.

He was about to argue with me, so I cut him off. "You know if it was me that was hurt, you would do the same thing I did, and I know you wouldn't hesitate to do it again if you had to." I stated. He looked at me and sighed.

"When did you get so smart? I thought I was supposed to be teaching you a lesson here?" he told me.

I laughed a little. "I grew up. I realized what I wanted from life and how important it was to get it."

This time I patted his leg. "So I don't need those life lessons anymore." I teased.

"Oh really? Cause if I seem to remember correctly, you have a boyfriend." He said in a smart tone of voice.

"Well if I remember correctly, you have a fiancée" I said in the same tone.

"Ugh, fine. Tie." He said. I snickered at his loss.

"So how'd you do it?" I asked Nate.

"Do what?" he asked back. I could tell he was completely clueless.

"Propose dumb ass." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, well there were roses and wine, and a date." He said.

"Way to be specific." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He smiled and nodded. "So how did you and Sam meet?"

"At Jakes house. After I went to go surprise Jake I was back home, we ended up talking for a while and then the rest of the guys came over and Sam just ended up being there." I tried to put nonchalantly

"And that's how you guys met?"

"Yup."

"So it has nothing to do with imprinting?" he asked

I was stunned. "How…what….?"

"They told me." He said smiling

"Just like that?" I asked, thinking there was a catch somewhere.

"Well Sam said that since I was pretty much like family, that I might as well know. I can't believe you have been hanging around with werewolves. Actually I can't believe there are werewolves in my house." He said.

I laughed. "Sam really did that?" I asked, smiling just thinking about him.

"Yea, he did." Nate smiled.

"Can we go downstairs now?" I asked him. I really wanted to say thank you to Sam. I can't believe he did that for me.

"Yea let's go." He said getting off the bed and held out his hand for me.

I gladly took it, and we walked down the stairs laughing and shoving each other.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Sam. I quickly ran and jumped into his arms.

He spun me around in circles as my legs were wrapped around his waist and held me tight around the thighs.

'Thank you." I said pulling back to look at him

I could feel him smiling. "You're welcome."

I quickly gave him a kiss and jumped down.

"So what do we do now Bella?" Brady asked.

I turned towards Brady who was sitting on the chair next to the couch. "Now I tell you everything. I want to fill you in on everything you have missed and everything I haven't told you yet."

"Really?" Leah asked.

I turned to her and smiled. "Yea, this is long over due." I said and then we all sat down in the living room waiting for me to fill them in.


	42. The Scar, wait,You Can Fly?

I took a deep breath in and then looked at everyone. Their eyes were all on me, and I got nervous so I looked at my hands.

"The night where Leah and Kim took me out." I started. "I got a vision. But it wasn't just a vision; it was like I was living it."

I carefully looked at Nate to see him looking at me with concerned eyes.

"It was weird. I mean, I swear I was there. I could feel his hand around my neck, and I was gasping for air. I felt how he threw me down on the floor and how it felt to be practically choked to death, but each time I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't get his hands away and I was too weak to get up." I rubbed my wrist.

"So when everyone wanted answers, I decided to go to the hospital. I thought that maybe it was something normal, something I was looking over. And then I met Dr. Cullen. We both admitted our differences, and when he extended his hand out to help me, I took it. He explained to me how his family of vampires is different from the rest, the old legend, and how he thinks I might be 'the one'." I said with air quotes.

"He thought that maybe I was the peacekeeper between both creatures."

"So how did you help him?" Paul asked confused.

"I told him about me." I answered. All of the sudden, there was a huge uproar. Everyone suddenly stood up and began yelling and pointing fingers at me.

"Sit down." I commanded.

The room went quite and they did what I said.

"Let the girl finish." Leah said.

"Geez." Kim added. I chuckled at her comment and gave them a nod of thanks.

"Yes, I told him about me, but in return he helped me." I said putting my arms up.

"I learned the surroundings of my visions were something of a war. I think James is going to be recruiting vampires to help him. And the vampires won't be on the Cullen diet. I also told him about my powers, and asked him if there was anything he could do to help me with my nose bleeds and migraines."

I looked down.

"Well what did he say?" Embry said.

"Well he was as shocked as I was. He said he would look into it." I said with some disappointment.

"But Edward figured out that the battle will take place in the meadow just up above the forest."

I could see some people nodding, while others stared off into space.

"Bella. Why do you keep rubbing your wrist?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" I asked taking my hand away.

I heard gasps and winced at my stupidity.

Nate swiftly took a firm hold of my wrist and brought it into his view.

"What the fuck?" he said with venom. I tried to pull my wrist away but he was too strong.

"How did you get that Bella?" Kim asked scared.

I bit my lip and looked at Sam. I could see he was hurt and scared. I couldn't face the amount of guilt I felt towards him, so I looked away.

"It was from one of my visions. I felt as if someone was carving something into my wrist, and by the looks of it, they did." I said rubbing my wrist after I got it out of Nate's death grip.

I traced my index finger over the letters. 'Soon' it spelled out. I swallowed hard.

"Does it hurt?" Collin asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean it burned one time, but it doesn't usually."

"So what's the next step?" Catie asked quietly.

"I fight." I said simply. Those words got everyone going again, and this time, I didn't have Leah or Kim on my side.

"What?" Everyone said. They all started to stand up again and point fingers at me.

"Shut up!!" I yelled getting up from my seat.

Everyone looked at me, shocked at how loud I yelled. "Sit down." I growled.

"Bella…" Sam began with a pleading voice.

"No." I cut him off. "This is my fight. It's about me. Not you. So butt out." I said rudely.

"I don't care if it's about you Bella. You are part of my life. You are part of all of our lives." Jake stated getting angry.

I sighed, putting my elbows on my knees and my hands in my head. I hated when they used the family card on me.

"I need to do this." I said determined.

"Then we will do it together. As a family." Nate said talking my hands in his.

I looked at our entwined hands and couldn't help but shed a tear. Nate was about to say something but then his cell phone ran. He sighed and moved a little to get it out of his back pocket.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey baby." A woman's voice said.

I tried to listen closer to the voice and found that it was Elizabeth.

"Hey Z." he said sweetly.

"Why didn't you show up a yesterday? I thought you said you were going to get some stuff done and then come back to my place later." I could tell she seemed disappointed.

For once I could tell he didn't know what to say. I know he didn't want to lie to her but he also knew he couldn't tell her.

_Tell her that I'm here and you just lost track of time with me._

He looked at me and nodded. He put his hand over the bottom of the phone and mouthed thank you.

I nodded to him.

"I'm sorry babe. Bella came for a surprise visit and I jut forgot about everything else. You know how that can be, especially with her."

"Hey!" I said kiddingly.

I could hear Elizabeth just laughing.

"Elizabeth! Come over. I want you to meet some people." I told her crawling over by Nate. I took the phone from his hands and laid my head down on his lap.

"Z! I cant believe its you! I miss you! Please come over. I wanna see you! And there are some of my friends here I want you to meet."

She laughed. "Oh Iz, I missed you too! I am getting my bag now, so I will see you soon."

"Ok, love you!" I told her.

"Love you too!" she chirped sweetly. "Oh and Iz?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"These boys…are they cute?"

I could almost feel her blush. I scanned everyone in the room and giggled.

"Yea, Z. They are smokin'!" I told her with attitude. I saw Nate roll his eyes.

"Give me that!" Nate said trying to take his phone back.

I rolled off of Nate and began to run away while he chased me around the house.

I screamed and giggled. And I head Elizabeth laughing at me.

"So that must mean one of them has to be your boyfriend. Oh! and do I get to meet that friend f yours…Jake?!" She asked excitedly.

I laughed at her. She knew me too well. I ran into the kitchen and found myself trapped. Nate had cornered me. I thought for a second and then smirked at him. I levitated myself up towards the ceiling of the kitchen and floated past him. I waved to him and landed back into the living room.

"Yea, well you will just have to wait and see. See you soon." I told her happily.

"Ok Iz. Eeep! I can't wait to see you." She said excitedly.

I laughed and then pouted when Nate took the phone from behind me and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Meany butt." I said and then stomped over to where Sam was sitting. I plopped down on his lap and he chuckled. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my shoulder. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

I heard Nate talking with Elizabeth. "Ok, see you soon. I love you Babe." He said and then he hung up.

When Nate came back into the living room he looked at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked astounded.

I looked up to him from Sam's shoulder. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You levitated, and it was amazing. It was like you could float."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "yeaa. That's kind of what Levitation is like."

I gave him the craziest look.

"Can you fly?" he asked suddenly.

"What? No!" I said quickly before anyone could hassle me about it.

"Have you even tried?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"No, but I think I would know if I could fly Nate. Geez." I said laying my head back down on Sam's shoulder.

"Mmhhmm."

He walked to the couch, but didn't break eye contact with me.

As we were waiting for Z to come I noticed that Nate wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Nate Stopp. I can't fly ok?" I told him sternly.

He put his hands behind his head and rolled his eyes.

We all sat there in silence just waiting for Elizabeth to arrive.


	43. Elizabeth

When the doorbell rang, I quickly jumped out of Sam's lap and ran to the door. I could see Nate doing the same thing to the couch and tried to beat me.

Of course, I won and opened the door to find a golden haired girl standing there smiling.

"Z!" I shouted and hugged her. We both giggled and shrieked at each other. We hugged each other tight while jumping in a circle.

I felt someone tug us apart and looked to find Nate separating us by our shoulders and pushing me back into the house, away from Elizabeth.

"Excuse me. I would like to see my girlfriend." He said pointedly, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled. "I think you mean fiancée"

He broke away from the kiss and glared at me. It only took a few seconds before he looked away from me and back to snogging Elizabeth's face off.

I sighed and crossed my arms. Nate was now whispering something lightly in her ear and she was giggling.

I started to tap my foot. This time Nate and Elizabeth both looked at me.

"Excuse me." I said with attitude towards Nate. "I would like to see my long lost friend. If you don't mind." I said and then took her hand and brushed past him.

I could see him leaning against the edge of the door rolling his eyes. I heard the door shut and pulled Elizabeth into the living room which was only a few feet away.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Elizabeth." I said stepping away and showing her off like I was the show and tell person from a game show.

There were a bunch of 'heys' and 'hi's passed around the room which she all responded to. When he eyes met Jakes she pointed to him and smiled.

"So you must be the infamous Jacob Black." She told him smiling.

I blushed and looked away. Jake just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I am. Sorry I don't know much about you. Bells doesn't really tell us much." He said getting up to shake her hand.

She waved off his comment. "It's no biggy. I understand."

I looked back up to see Sam, Jake, and pretty much the rest of the pack looking at me.

"What?" I asked as clueless as ever.

"Did you tell the whole world about Jake or something?" Paul asked snickering.

I rolled my eyes. "No, its just he was a big part of my life. Geez, lay off." I said plopping down on a seat. I saw Elizabeth sit on Nate's lap, with his chin on her shoulder. I smiled at the cute couple.

After a few moments of silence I looked over to Elizabeth and saw her scanning all of the guys. When she reached Sam she smiled even brighter.

"And you must be Iz's boyfriend." She said pointing to Sam.

Sam at her and nodded. "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Not as nice as it is to meet you." She said cryptically. Everyone raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know Sam was her boyfriend?" Brady asked.

"Oh, well isn't it obvious?" she said like everyone was supposed to know. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little. I looked over at Sam to see him staring at me with confusion. I smiled and looked away.

Everyone leaned in a little, finding interest in the subject.

"Ok, well as nice as this topic is…" I said trying as hard as I could to change the subject.

"Shh!" Everyone said to me.

"Guyysss." I whined.

"That's like Bella's dream guy." She said pointing towards Sam.

I covered my face with my hands and leaned back into the chair.

"Oh really?" Quil said enjoying my embarrassment.

"Yea! Hello? I mean the muscles and the short hair. Along with being tall and enormously handsome. That girl is a danger magnet and he defiantly can fight off the bad guys. Plus, I bet Sam is the romantic, sweet, nice guy. He doesn't get overly protective, but doesn't let anyone hurt her. Am I right?" she asked.

I peeked through the spaces of my fingers and saw everyone wide mouthed.

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought so." She said victorious

"And what about me?" Nate asked kissing her cheek from behind.

"Ehh, you will do." She said patting his cheek. Everyone laughed at this, including me.

So we ended up talking a while longer before. Nate and I got up and headed to the kitchen to order pizza. I was glad everyone liked Elizabeth. I could tell how much she liked them, so I was glad she approved of everyone.

Nate and I called the pizza guy and ordered our huge order of about 25 pizzas and 32 orders of breadsticks. I think the guy thought we were feeding a small country or something.

He said he would have them there as soon as possible which would probably be a few hours give or take. He nodded, understanding and then hung up.

Nate and I just used the time to ourselves by talking small talk.

"I feel like its old times." I said enjoying the sounds of laughter from the living room. He smiled and put leaned his hands on the edge of counter like me.

"I do too. I miss the old times a lot." He admitted.

I turned to him shocked he said that. "And what happened to the 'you can't look back on your past.' 'What's done is done.' 'If you could ever change the past, you wouldn't be here today.'" I said trying to imitate his voice.

He laughed out loud. "Yea, well easier said than done." He said simply.

I smiled, getting what he meant. - By me being here, it was a lot harder to not dwell on the past. It's about the only thing that really ties to who we are, and what we all wanted to do with our loves when we got older.

I bumped my hip with his and smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

He smiled that shiny white smile back at me, and bumped his hip back with mine.

We continued back and forth till we began playfully shoving each other till someone would fall to the ground.

We both ended up laughing hysterically. Unfortunately I had to bend down and put my hands on my sides since I was laughing so hard. And Nate used that chance to lightly push me to the ground.

I didn't stop laughing though and either did he. I was still cracking up, while lying on the floor.

After a few more seconds of insanity, my laughter calmed down, and so did his.

I took a few deep breaths before sticking my hand out to him to help me up.

He grabbed it and I smirked. Before he could even think of pulling away, I tugged him to the ground. He ended up practically on top of me, which caused us to laugh harder.

Suddenly there were shoes right near the top of my head. I looked up to see a backwards Sam looking at me funny.

"Hi." I said catching my breath.

"You two ok?" he asked nodding towards Nate who was still on top of me.

I looked over at Nate and he slid off of me, helping me up when I reached for his hand again.

I brushed myself off quickly and looked back at Sam. I blushed slightly as I saw everyone else, including Elizabeth were standing right there, next to and behind Sam.

"Yea, sorry." I mumbled, lowing my head.

I couldn't help but to look over at Nate and flash him a small smile.

"So what were you two doing?" Paul said with a hint of an innuendo.

I rolled my eyes at him. Then suddenly we both shouted out

"Nate started it!"

"Bella started it!"

We looked at each other and then playfully glared.

"It was him! It was him!" I said pointing at him.

"No! It was her! It was her!" he said pointing at me.

We bickered back and forth, shouting at who started it.

I think the whole pack was amused to how kid like and carefree I was being, but at this point I didn't care. Everything felt good. I felt….whole, for the first time in a long time.

Then, before Nate and I could start another battle, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I announced happily. I pushed my way through the guys, but then quickly turned around. I skipped over to Nate and put my hand in his right pocket.

"Hey!" he shouted jumping away from me.

I heard someone suck in a breath and someone growl, which I guessed was Sam.

I pulled out his wallet and smiled. "Thank you!" I said and turned around to answer the door.

Before I pushed past the pack again, I stopped to Sam. I put my hands on his shoulders, went on my tip toes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek; then I skipped past everyone and answered the door.

There were two pizza guys holding our pizzas and breadsticks. The one guy had really greasy blond hair and had pimples all over. He was holding all of the breadsticks in plastic grocery bags. The other guy, I couldn't exactly see since he was holding a bunch of pizza boxes in front of him.

"Dude, she is hot." He whispered to the pizza box guy.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

I quickly grabbed the pizza boxes from the guy and sat them on a stool near the door.

When I looked up back at the pizza boys face he looked like a goldfish. His mouth was wide open and he seemed frozen in place. Unlike the breadstick boy, this kid had black hair, but was still greasy and pimply.

"Umm….are you ok?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I-….Yea. Oh my god." He said. He then leaned over to the breadstick boy and whispered to him.

"She is fricken hot man!"

I felt kind of violated with these two pervy little boys so I quickly grabbed the breadsticks. The greasy blond haired boy put his hand over mine as I took the bags from him and rubbed it. I quickly pulled my hand away, feeling dirty.

"Problem here boys?" Sam asked from behind me. I quickly sighed in relief. I was never so glad in my life to have him behind me at the minute.

They both shook their head no, and the blond passed the breadsticks to me.

"Here you go." He said in a fake deep voice. I could tell he was trying to act all mature and sexy, which was making me want to go gag myself.

I stared at the bags for a second before seeing Sam take them out of his hands. I noticed the boy's face fall.

"$234.86" the black haired boy announced. I observed that he wasn't looking at me, rather the thick brown leather wallet I had in my hand.

I gulped just thinking I had to come close to touching the creepy boy's hand. But before I could even find the correct amount, Sam had his wallet out and pulled out the money.

"Here you go. Keep the change." He said and lightly shut the door, not waiting for their response.

I let out a breath and turned to him, hugging his torso.

"Thank you." I sighed, chills running down my spine.

"No problem baby." He said. "I am your dream guy you know." He said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Way to spoil the mood, Oh mighty one." I teased, walking away with half of the pizza boxes. I heard Sam laugh behind me, carrying the rest of the stuff. I walked backwards to talk to him.

"And just think. I was going to give you a kiss for saving the damsel in distress." I sighed and walked to the table. I put the pizza on the table and counted in my head.

_One. Two. Three._

I was hastily turned around and felt hands grip my lower back. I smiled, looking at Sam. He shoved the pizza and breadsticks onto the table and lowered his head down to my lips before I could say anything. He gave me a mind blowing kiss that I felt needed continuing. I cupped the back of his head and forced him closer to me. His lips were firm against mine as we poured all we had into a single kiss, leaving each other breathless when he pulled away.

I kept my hand behind his head and let my thumb brush through his short thick hair.

We smiled down at each other with love.

"Not to break up with soap opera kind of moment, but we are eating now." Nate said looking between us. Sam and I broke apart and sat down at the table. I looked over to Nate and saw him getting slapped on the back of his head by Elizabeth.

"Let the two have a moment. Geez." She said shaking her head, disapproving of his action.

"Sorry baby." He murmured and kissed her cheek. She turned towards him smiling and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then handed him the silverware and napkins and he groaned. A tried to hide my laugh but he heard me and glared. But me being me, I just gave him a smile, which Elizabeth approved of. He rolled his eyes again, and followed her, putting the forks and knives down after she put the placemat and plate down.

I snickered, and just couldn't take it. I had to take the opportunity to tease them.

"So mom, dad. What's for dinner?" I asked smiling.

"Huh?" They both said, stopping what they were doing to look at me.

"You guys act like you are already married." I said laughing at the two.

"Married?" I heard Caitlyn say, and then ran into the room.

"Umm yea?" I said questionably.

"When did this happen?" she shouted at no one in particular.

"Wait Bella. How did you find out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, well…" I started to say, coming up with a story in my head. "When I came here, Nate and I were just goofing off and catching up. And then he kinda slipped by saying he was engaged, and then when I heard that I immediately asked for details. He tried to hide it, but you know me. It went all down hill from there." I said trying to defend and give away Nate at the same time.

"Oh. I see." She said kind of disappointed.

"But hey. At least you kept it away from Caitlyn as long as you did." I said trying to make her happy again.

She smiled at the thought. "I think it's a record." I said teasingly.

I looked over at Caitlyn to see her rolling her eyes. "I'm not that bad." She said defending herself.

The three of us laughed at her. "Righhttt." We said as skeptical as we could sound.

"I'm not! Name like 5." She said putting up her hand. Embry came behind her and put his hands on her upper arms.

"April fools day." I said. She put a finger down, knowing what she did.

"Movie store with Nate." I said again. She sighed and put another finger down.

"That one day in social studies in 7th grade." Nate pointed out. Another finger went down.

"The surprise birthday party for Bella." Elizabeth said. The 2nds to last finger went down.

One more. Nate, Elizabeth and I all looked at each other. "Gossip." We said at the same time.

Caitlyn sighed and looked at her fingers. "poop." She said depressed.

"its ok, I guess it's a good thing. Nothing like the truth." I said perkey.

Nate and Elizabeth smiled at my enthusiasm. "True true." They agreed.

Everyone finished what they were doing and sat down.

"So not that I want to pry, but what did Catie do on those things you named?" Embry asked while eating his pizza.

The four of us, including Catie looked at each other. We snickered and grimaced a little at the same time.

"Well April fools," I started. "I wanted to trick Nate. So I put his alarm clock on full blast and messed up the time. Then I turned off the hot water. So when he was to discover the time and jump in the shower; he would turn on the water, and it would be freezing cold." I said proud of the fool.

"But when his alarm went off, and he went to jump in the shower, Catie quickly barged into the bathroom and told Nate while he was showering." I finished.

"Yea and I was butt naked. I was about to kill her, but then when she told me, I filled up a bucket of cold water and chased B around the house." Nate said.

"Did you throw it on her?" Paul asked.

"Yep. She was right where I planned. She ran into her room and went to go jump over her bed onto the other side to climb out the window, but I caught her in time and dumped the water on her and the bed." Nate said snickering.

I sulked in the memory. "Yeah, nothing like payback."


	44. Leaving the Past and Back to the Present

"What about the movies?" Quil asked, enjoying the story telling.

I looked over to Elizabeth and we smiled.

"Well, Elizabeth was going to take us to rent a movie." I started to say.

"And when we got there, these two rushed in, like there was a fire." Elizabeth said laughing at the memory.

"Anyways, so when we got to one of the movies I exclaimed how much I wanted to see it. So I brought it up to Elizabeth."

"I think she begged me for it like it was a puppy. I swear she was about to go on her hands and knees. She was making a huge scene."

"Hey! It was my favorite movie star." I tried to defend, but everyone rolled their eyes.

"So after Elizabeth threatened me that we wouldn't be getting a movie if I kept begging I let it go." I huffed.

"I didn't threaten! I just said it wasn't fair that since Catie was too young to see the movie we needed to pick one we all could watch that was appropriate." She said in motherly tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, well when Elizabeth and I went to go put it back, Catie was standing there with tears in her eyes." I said laughing already.

"I immediately bent down and asked her what was wrong. I thought she got hurt or someone said something." She said laughing along with me.

"And??" Paul asked excited.

"She ended up crying because she saw the movie at a sleepover" I said laughing harder.

"And didn't want to tell us because she didn't want to get in trouble." Elizabeth added.

We all chuckled a little.

"What about 7th grade?" I heard Jared ask.

"Oh gosh." Nate said putting his hands in his head.

Everyone looked at me. "Ok, so in 7th grade, Nate and I were at track. Well we came home pretty late, and Nate went to bed instead of finishing his homework." I said in a disappointed tone. He rolled his eyes at me and I smirked.

"Well when we got to school, he paid this smart kid to do his homework for him."

"I only had to do that cause you guys wouldn't do it for me." Nate cut in.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, and I wonder why." I said sarcastic.

"Anyways, so unfortunately Catie and I were there to witness his bad decision. Nate told us to keep the secret for the sake of his grade, and we did…well I did." I corrected.

"During the class Catie came running in and bursted out that she couldn't handle it. She announced to the whole class that I paid a kid off to do my homework for me." Nate said sadly.

"Ouch." Exclaimed Jake.

"Yea, no joke there man." Nate said still grimacing at the memory.

"So what was the punishment?" Quil wondered.

"Detention every day after school for a week and I had to stay at school and do and turn in my homework there for the next 3 weeks to learn my lesson." Nate said shaking his head.

I laughed. "I think he wouldn't talk to her for like a week."

"Yea, well at least I was better than Z." he pointed out. I nodded.

"You got me there." I said.

"Huh?" Brady said.

"Well you see, it was Bella's birthday. So Elizabeth decided to give her a surprise party. And well long story short, she told Bella after hard weeks of planning." Nate elaborated.

I saw Catie and Elizabeth grimacing at the memory.

"I think Z stayed mad at Catie for like what Nate? Two weeks?" I guessed.

"At least, But I think it was more. Cause remember we had the dance and Catie needed help and Z wasn't talking to her, and she was spazing." Nate pointed out.

"Oh yea." I said laughing at the thought.

"Well, at least now we know not to tell Catie a secret." Paul said jokingly. I heard Catie huff and cuddle into Embry.

I looked at everyone and saw Collin counting on his fingers.

"Collin what are you doing?" I asked him looking at him strangely.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just, you only went over four."

"Oh, well there is the given. Gossip."

He nodded, not really following along.

"Well Catie loves her gossip. She is like a gossip mill really."

"Hey!" she said offended.

"Sorry Catie." I said.

She gave me a look to make me connect my mind with her. "You know, at least I have kept at least one secret." She said.

"Yea, well if you didn't, I think Nate and I would both kill you." I said half teasing half not.

She nodded. "Yeah, but when is he going to tell her? I mean he's marrying her Bellsey. She is going to find out one day."

"Catie, it's not our problem or our right to say. When Nate is ready to tell her he will. I have faith in him. Just let him act out his humanity for as long as possible I know he enjoys it. Especially with Elizabeth."

"But Bellsey…" she started.

"Catie, you need to swear on our lives you will not tell Elizabeth. You will not tell anyone about our secret." I said dead serious.

She huffed. "ok." She told me mentally.

I nodded.

"I just don't get it." She said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell Embry?" I asked her.

She bit her lip. "Because I didn't want him to look at me differently. I didn't want him to think of me as some freak. I felt that I couldn't live without him, and if hiding the truth was what I had to do, then so be it." She said.

"Exactly." I said softly "We all have our own reasons, and I think something similar to that is his too."

"Oh."

I nodded to her.

"Thanks Bellsey."

"Anytime Babe. But look, I think I'm going to be taking these guys home soon."

"Did you want me to help you?" she asked.

"Ummm…yea. I guess." I said trying to form a plan in my head.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Ok, I got it. I'm going to get ready to leave the house, and you excuse yourself to the bathroom. Then teleport outside and wait for me by the tree. Got it?" I asked.

"Yep. See you soon!" she said and we broke the connection.

I tugged on Sam. "You ready to go soon?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled.

"Hey Nate. I think we are going to head out." I announced.

"Oh ok B." he said getting up and hugging me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Love you and stay safe ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and moved my face to his shoulder. I didn't want anyone to see the tears slip down my face. "Ok, I will. I love you too. Call me or something." I said and let him go.

He smiled at me. "I'm taking that as an open invite B." he said in a teasing voice yet I knew it was serious.

"Good, cause it was." I said right back.

Elizabeth came running up to me. "Ahh, you really have to leave? We just started to catch up." She said hugging me tight.

"Yea, I'm sorry Z." I said not letting her go.

"It's ok. Hey, stay in touch ok? I will need help planning my wedding and we need to finish talking about these boys."

I laughed. "Ok, I will. Don't worry."

I watched as everyone was saying their goodbyes. I felt a hole in my heart at the thought of leaving. I looked over to Catie and saw her hugging Embry. Then I looked back to Elizabeth and Nate.

Z was laughing at something Leah said, while Nate was giving a manly hug to Sam and told him to take care of me or else. I rolled my eyes at the comment, but felt warm and fuzzy at Sam's comment.

"I won't. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sam said.

About 2 minutes later, everyone was ready to go. Nate and Elizabeth walked us up to the front door. I gave them both one last hug before running out to meet the pack. I saw Sam slowing down to meet me. He turned back and held his arm out for me to cuddle into his side.

Tears started to slip down my cheeks and I hid my face into his chest. He kissed my head and I looked up to him.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called.

We all looked back to see Elizabeth shouting and running up to me.

I looked over to Sam and then Catie. I saw her quickly hide behind the tree, making sure she wasn't seen.

"Z?" I asked her, waiting for an explanation.

"Iz, I can't let you go. I mean, I just got to see you again. Can't you just stay a little longer, plus it's dark. I'm sure Nate can find you and your friends some space." She said pulling me towards the house.

"Z." I said sadly, keeping my feet in place.

"Iz." She cried pulling me harder.

I stumbled a little and put my hand over hers, which was on my arm.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted, finally getting her attention. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she was highly upset with the whole situation.

"I will be back. It's not going to be like last time ok? I will see you soon. You and Nate need to come to Forks. I mean you were going to anyways. Keep the tickets and use them. I want to see you, and I'm sure that Char-….My dad would like to meet you both."

She nodded without looking me straight in the eyes.

"Z." I whispered, starting to cry too.

"I promise you. I will be back soon. Just think." I said wiping my tears, and seeing her look up to me.

"You are getting married! That means we have to go dress shopping and plan everything. I mean, do you honestly think Nate will plan it?" I chuckled.

I could see her chuckling too.

"Don't worry. You are going to see a lot more of me. I'm going to make sure of it." I said determined

She quickly grabbed me into a hug..

"Promise?" she asked in a faint voice.

"Promise." I confirmed and hugged her back tight.

"Ok." She sighed and then let go of me.

"Z." Nate said softly. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly to cry into his chest.

I sighed and the tears that were coming down.

Nate nodded to me and rubbed Elizabeth's back.

"Come on sweetheart." He said guiding her back to the house.

I stood there with my hands in my pockets, watching them.

"Love you guys." I said

I saw Nate nod and the Elizabeth looked backed and gave me a teary eyes smiled.

I watched them till they were close to their house and then backed away.

When I turned around I saw Sam standing there, waiting patiently with his hands in his back pockets.

I smiled at him and leaned towards him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head.

We soon met up with the rest of the pack and the guys.

"Ready?" I said in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat and looked at everyone. I noticed that they all had gloom in their eye and shook their head ready to go. Nobody dared to look at the house.

We stood in a circle, hand in hand. I looked at Catie, who was looking at me. We both nodded and then teleported back home.


	45. Making Memories

When we got back to Fork, we all let go of each other. I noticed Catie was hugging Embry goodbye and it made my heart wrench, just thinking about Nate and Elizabeth.

I was the last one to say goodbye to Catie.

I gave her a hug and looked at her.

"Be safe ok?" I said letting her go.

She nodded to me and hugged me again. "Love you Bellsey."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tighter. "Love you to Catie."

We let go of each other and she teleported away.

I looked over at the pack to see them all with cheerless expressions.

We all sat around the living room, quite as can be.

I was cuddled up close to Sam, feeling his heart beat against my ear, and his thumb run over my hand.

The silence was deafening, along with the mood. I remember what Nate always used to tell me. Be strong and others will follow.

So that's what I was going to do.

"I remember one time, Catie, Nate and I were all practicing on the track. And we were jumping hurdles." I laughed a little. "We were trying to out run and jump each other. So Nate told me that my shoe was untied right before I was about to jump a hurdle, and I fell. He just laughed and kept running. So I pulled myself up and ran after him. Well when Nate looked back to me he went kind of sideways and crashed into Catie." I laughed harder.

They all laughed a little, but the silence grew. I looked down, feeling disappointed that it didn't work.

"I remember this one time," Embry started.

I smiled up at him, showing a thank you.

"When I went to Arizona with my parents, and we were walking down the streets, and I swear I saw Bella." He said like it was so real.

"So I yelled for her but she didn't turn around. My mom and dad tried stopping me from making a scene, but I swear it was you." He told me.

"So I ran all the way up to the girl and turned her around to find it wasn't you. It wasn't you at all."

He blushed. "I think I got creepy stares for the rest of the day."

We all laughed.

"I remember one time when we played football." Jake smiled.

I looked up at him and laughed.

"It was pouring rain, but we played anyways." He said.

"Blacks vs. Swans!" I shouted and everyone laughed.

"Yea well we creamed you." Quil said playfully.

I looked at him. "Pshh, yea right. We kicked your asses." I told him and high fived Embry.

Jared, Kim, Sam, Paul, Collin and Brady looked at us funny.

"You see, since the adults didn't play, we all divided up ourselves into teams."

"Jake and I were captains of our teams" I announced.

"Quil and Seth were on my team." Jake announced.

"And Leah and Embry were on mine."

"Anyways, it was raining so hard and it was so muddy. When I went to go pass the ball I ended up slipping and falling backwards." Jake said. We all laughed.

"This ended up having me ram into Bella, who slid into Quil, who slid into Embry who crashed into Seth."

"Leah was the only one standing." I said proudly. We high fived and smiled at the memory.

"So Bella pointed to something and told me to look. Of course, I was gullible and looked. She ended up grabbing the ball out of my hands and threw it to Leah. Since we were all tangled up in each other, none of us could get up and she scored the goal." Jake grumbled.

"And then your dad found us and told us to stand in the driveway to let the rain wash all of the mud off of us because he didn't have enough clean clothes." I laughed.

"So we all just busted out dancing in the driveway." Seth said laughing. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

"Anyways, when we were finally clean he let us in the house and dry off." I smiled.

"And the winning team got hot chocolate." Embry said licking his lips.

I laughed harder. "Oh yea, that was yummy." I said patting my tummy. Everyone laughed at my expression.

"Good Times." Leah said softly after everyone became quite again.

The silence just wouldn't stop creeping above us. It was like it needed to suffocate us. So I made sure that didn't happen. I talked about more stupid and adventurous things we did as kids which kept the silence far away.

After sharing a few more stories all decided we needed sleep.

Sam stayed with me while everyone else went home.

We cuddled in bed, and I think it was one of the best sleeps in a while.

When day time hit again, Kim, Leah, Emily and I decided to hit the beach.

We had to fill in Emily about everything but she didn't seem to mind. I could tell she was a little disappointed she missed story telling last night, but I re assured her that their would be lots more to come, and Paul would gladly fill her in.

While the girls laid in the sun trying to get a tan (like they needed one. Ha! They were already perfectly tan) I laid there and drew.

I drew Nate and Katie. I drew the ring on Elizabeth's finger, which I happened to notice when she came over, and I made sure to write her name in pretty letters beside that gorgeous hand of hers.

I drew the scene of when Nate was hugging Elizabeth, and the look of love between them.

Drawing them always made my heart soar. Everything about them I loved. They were some of the nicest people I have ever known, and one of the most perfect couples. I still couldn't believe they were going to get married.

It actually made me laugh a little.

When I was younger I remember Nate always saying he wanted to be a terminal bachelor and stay a 'ladies man' as he called it.

So much for that one.

"Hey girls!" the guys called.

I looked up from the sketch pad and saw the rest of the pack coming towards us.

"Hey." I said smiling towards Sam.

Of course they made a grand entrance. They were in triangular formation with Sam in the front. It must have gone by rank, because Jake was beside him and Collin and Brady were in the back. Every one of them had their shirts off and a towel on their shoulder.

"Show offs." I mumbled, knowing everyone would hear me. They all chuckled at my comment and I went back to finishing up my drawings.

Sam came over and slid up close to me.

"Hi." I said looking over my shoulder.

He was laying on his side, very close by me.

"Hey." He said and then leaned in for a kiss.

It ended up being a little more than a kiss. I dropped my pencil and rolled over on my back. One of Sam's hands wrapped around my waist, bringing it closer to him as the other propped himself up to stay that small tiny inch apart.

I could tell he was teasing me. His tongue would skim across my lip and squeeze my hip as I groaned a little. I could feel the edge of my sketchbook against my head as I arched up to Sam.

In the next moment, I felt Sam's hand leave my waist and go above my head. I wondered what he was doing, but didn't stop kissing him.

I felt the presence of my sketchbook leave me, and I quickly looked up to see Jake.

"Payback is a bitch." Sam smirked.

I looked at him shocked and wiggled my way out to get the book back from Jake.

Everyone quickly huddled in a circle with my sketchbook.

"You know you guys can just ask for the book. You don't have to play evil little games." I said looking up at Sam who wrapped his arms around my waist.

He looked down at me smirking and quickly kissed my lips.

"What fun would that be?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and waited for everyone to be done with the book.

After they were all done looking at it, and I got it back, I went over to my spot and plopped it down on the sand.

"Come on Bells" Embry yelled to me from the water.

I smiled and nodded. I quickly discarded my cover up and ran over to them.

Everyone stopped as I got there.

"What?" I asked self conscious.

Leah whistled. "Damn girl, where did you get that body?"

I blushed.

"Can I get one of those?" she asked again.

I could feel my blush get darker and looked down. I ran my eyes over my dark green bikini top and down to my stomach. I wasn't that shaped. So what, I had like a 5 pack. Sue me!

My swimsuit was a bikini that was dark green. It wasn't anything fancy. The bottoms were the same color; it just had ties at the waist.

After it felt like forever, everyone took their eyes off of me and went back to swimming or splashing people.

I looked over to Sam to see his eyes dark with lust. I gulped.

Before he could come over and do anything, I got hit with cold water from behind.

My backside was completely went. I stiffened as the wind blew by slightly and turned to see who splashed me.

I saw Paul and Collin laughing hysterically a little ways behind me.

I narrowed my eyes at them and conjured up the water. I made a huge tunnel of water above them, almost like a faucet and dropped it above them, right over their heads.

They squealed like little girls and I stood there smiling.

"Pay backs a bitch." I said using Sam's line.

Everyone laughed at them and I swam over to Leah, Kim and Emily who were just treading water and talking.

Emily sighed suddenly.

"Summers practically over." She wailed.

Kim whimpered. "I know. Ugh. It's not fair."

I didn't really mind actually, I mean I would miss the free time with the guys, but its not like its that big of a deal.

I looked over at Leah. She quickly took her eyes off of me, and I noticed how pale she looked all the sudden.

Emily and Kim whined some more and she tried acting tough by rolling her eyes at me.

I knew something was up, but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, I just listened to Emily, Kim and Leah talk.

It was bothering me at Leah's reaction. Then I remembered their intervention with me.

College. What was I going to do?

Forks had a nice college, it's just, everything they had was nothing I wanted to become. They didn't have anything I would be happy majoring in.

Of course, I didn't tell Sam this.

I only looked on the computer once, and I didn't dare try again.

I felt my stomach drop. I see why they don't want summer to be over- I don't think I want it to end now either.

Hands wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back into someone's warm hard chest.

I looked up to see Sam.

"Hey." He said happily.

"hey." I said with a slight edge.

"You ok?"

I nodded. I took a breath and brushed off the thoughts of the future for another time.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked a little more perky.

He looked at me funny, but dropped the subject.

"We were thinking of heading back to my house and cooking something for dinner."

I patted his hands. "Alrighty. Let's go!"

I raced him back, swimming as fast as I could. I could hear him whine as I pushed little waves towards him. (Hey, no one said I couldn't use my skills!)

I laughed and he suddenly disappeared.

"Sam?!" I called a little worried.

Hands squeezed my legs and I gasped. Sam popped up right in front of me smiling.

I shoved him a little, a hand placed over my heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry babe." He apologized sweetly and kissed me.

When we let go of each other, I rolled my eyes. "Race you back to shore!" I yelled getting my head start.

"No cheating this time!" he yelled to me, swimming to catch up.

I ended up winning by like a second. He claims he won, but I think otherwise.

We grabbed our towels and things, and walked back to his house to start the food.


	46. A Talk with Chad

Everyone was already inside by the time Sam and I walked in his house.

I gave him a quick kiss as I stood on the first step of the stairs and told him I was going to his room to change out of my bathing suit.

He nodded and told me to help myself to his clothes.

When I got to his room, I slowly opened the door.

The dark green blinds were covering the window, which made the room dark, so I turned on the small lamp he had on his dresser.

His room was cozy. The walls were painted a nice chocolaty smooth brown with nice dark wooded furniture to match.

A nightstand was next to his bed, with a picture of the pack and Sam and I. I smiled and picked up the picture frame. It was outside. We were all standing together at the Bon fire.

I put the picture back in its place.

I went back over to the long wooden dresser and began looking at his shirts and pants.

I decided on a dark blue cotton shirt with some of his checkered boxers. After I changed, I looked in the mirror, which was attached to the dresser, and brushed my fingers through my hair.

It was practically dry, so I didn't even bother doing anything with it.

I took my bathing suit and shut off the light, shutting the door behind me.

Before going to help Emily, I threw my bathing suit in his laundry room to dry.

"Hey. What can I help with?" I asked.

"Well we got the main course, but could you do the dessert?" she asked as Kim was cutting the vegetables.

"Sure!" I said.

Since I thought everyone would be hungry, I decided on making a cake.

Sam's kitchen was huge. It was probably one of my favorite parts of his house.

I mixed the batter, poured it into the pan and I stuck it in the oven to bake. While I waited I rolled out the fondant and made the frosting.

After the cake sat out for a little, I decided to make a cake that had swirls all over it. I guess it kind of reminded me of summer…or the end of it.

I covered it with white whipped vanilla frosting and then stuck on the swirls.

It didn't look bad, but it wasn't a masterpiece.

Dinner was ready and I was done. _Perfect timing._

We all ate, laughing and telling jokes. When we were done it was dessert time.

"So Em, what's on the menu for dessert?" Paul asked rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know. Ask Bella. She made something." Emily said cleaning up.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"We are having cake. If that's ok with you? It's a double layered vanilla cake with lightly whipped white vanilla frosting." I said.

"Sounds good." Collin and Brady said.

I smiled and got up to get it.

When I set it down in the middle of the table, everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Wow." Emily said, while everyone stared at the cake.

She put the knife down and stared at it, just like the others.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked weirded out.

"This is really good Bella." Kim said.

"Thanks." I blushed a little.

"This is fantastic. How did you do this?" Leah asked taking her eyes off the cake and to me.

"I don't know. Sam had some fondant in the pantry and some other stuff." I shrugged.

"Wow." Jared said.

"So are you going to eat it, or just stare at it all night?" I asked waiting to cut it.

That snapped everyone out of their daze and began shouting their orders.

I heard a bunch of "mmhhmm's" and "yumm's" from everyone.

"Bella, you should go into the cake making business." Jared suggested.

My heart sped up a little, and I caught Sam looking at me funny. I looked away from him and back at Jared.

"Thanks Jared." I murmured.

_Thinking about the future. What was I going to do? When was I going to do everything?_

_The words 'mommy' popped back up in my head, thinking about all that. I thought about how Sam wanted kids soon, and to get married, and wants me to go to college. Then I thought about James. He made me shiver. Literally._

There were Goosebumps going up and down my arms just thinking about him.

"Aren't you going to have some Bella?" Seth asked.

"Nah, its ok. I'm pretty full still from dinner." I answered, snapping out of my thoughts.

He nodded and grabbed himself another piece. I found that the cake was practically gone.

I needed to go home soon, so I announced my presence about to leave.

"So I have to go home to Charlie, but I will see you guys later?" I asked, making my way to the door.

"Sure Bells. See you tomorrow, great job on the cake!" Everyone said.

I smiled as I saw Sam coming to walk me to the door. "Did you want a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I am just gunna run or stretch out my powers." I said kissing him goodbye.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow. I won't see you tonight. I have patrols." He said gloomily.

I nodded and kissed him again.

"Ok, I will see you then. I will give your clothes back tomorrow." I told him while walking out the door.

"Don't. They look good on you." He smiled from the doorway.

I smiled back and blushed. I could hear him chuckle and I rolled my eyes. I waved to him one last time before running down his driveway and to the woods.

I swung from branch to branch, and levitated myself to higher ones. When I got home, I walked through the front door to find Charlie in his favorite chair with the game on and a beer in his hands.

"Hey dad, im home." I announced.

"Alright Bells. How was the beach?" he asked.

"It was good. We went to Sam's after and just ate and chilled."

"Sounds good Bells." He said and then went back to watching the game.

I cleaned up a little and then told him I was going to bed. He grunted and I climbed up the stairs to head to my bed.

I plopped down at my mattress, enjoying the cold sheets hit my body. I closed my eyes and try to fall asleep, but I couldn't shake the thoughts of today.

I sighed and went over to my laptop. I turned it on, and decided to look up some colleges.

There were so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to teach, yet I wanted to bake.

I thought about majoring in teaching, and then doing some baking classes on the side, but that would be a lot of school and a lot of money.

Don't get me wrong, I don't really care about the money. I know I am well off. I have been saving since I was little, but not picking a school in Forks or La Push…or even close by for that matter; and doing double the amount of work/ schooling for two different careers, I don't know if the guys would approve of that.

I sighed. The scholarship in Montana would have been amazing. I would have had free time, and the classes on cooking would have been offered close by there too.

Maybe I should do it? I thought.

No, I can't. I'm Sam's imprint. Do you know how bad that would hurt him? How much it would hurt the pack? I countered.

But I do have powers. I could always take day classes, just like school, and teleport home. I mean I would have the extra class since the scholarship, and if I was to rent an apartment, it's not like anyone would know if im there a lot or not….

I really thought of that option. It was a great option and it seemed to work out, kind of.

So I called Chad.

_**Ring Ring.**_

"Hello?" he answered groggy.

"Oh Hey Chad." I said wincing. I forgot it was really late.

"Bella?" he asked more awake.

"Yea."

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Oh Yea, everything is great. Its just that summer was ending, and this whole college thing, well…"

"You were still wondering if I kept you scholarship." He finished for me.

"yea." I said laughing a little.

"Oh Bella, I thought I knew you couldn't let it go." He said.

"Yes, I did keep it. I actually wrote them a letter saying you were in a predicament to go because you got a better offer, and they wrote back saying they would put it an apartment for free. Or well I should say money for an apartment. You have a budget, but you could always pitch in your own money, and they said you could pick where ever you wanted it to be."

I gasped. "It seems they really want you." He concluded.

"What did you reply?"

"I said that I would talk to you and you would decide by the last week of summer."

"And they said that was fine, and they would hope to have you."

I smiled. "Wow. This is amazing. Thank you." I told him.

"You're very welcome. I knew you couldn't just toss it aside."

I let out a breath. I was happy. I wanted this, but the thought of Sam and the pack pulled me back into reality and made guilt wash over me.

"Did you want me to write back?" he asked me, cutting me out of my thought process.

"No, thank you. I think I will. But thank you for all you have done." I said grateful.

"You are very welcome Bella. I will have Sarah send the paperwork and stuff in the mail to you. I believe she has your information, am I correct?

"Yes, she does." I said, not really paying attention to him anymore. My thoughts kept wandering to the pack.

"Well I hope to see you again soon." He said. This caught my attention.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to lead him on, but I was grateful for what he did.

"Yea, that would be nice. I'm glad I have such a nice _**friend**_ like you." I said, stressing the word friend.

"Oh yes." He said sighing.

"Alight, well I will let you get back to sleep, sorry to wake you. Have a good night." I said.

"It's no problem. Good night Bella." He said and then I hung up.

I was too happy, excited, and worried to go to sleep now. I looked up some nice apartments that weren't too expensive and I looked at cooking classes.

Everything was in price range, and a good enough distance. It was practically perfect. Now all I had to do was approve it with Sam and the Pack. I needed to make sure I didn't hurt them too much, but I knew I needed to do this.

I turned off the computer and set it back on my desk.

_This was not going to be easy…_ I thought

I pulled off my covers on my bed and tucked myself in, shutting off my light as I snuggled into bed, letting myself pass out in exhaustion.


	47. Explaining My Life Long Plan

A few days after the chat with Chad, it was like karma was being a bitch to me.

I didn't get to see Sam for a few days, along with the rest of the pack. Sam had to catch up on paperwork at the station, and then had to go with the Pack.

So when he did sneak up to see me, it was pretty late/early and I was sleeping.

I did get to talk over the phone with him the day after the talk with Chad, but I needed to talk face to face so it didn't really count.

The pack was busy running patrols because they have been slacking, and getting ready for school.

This year was going to be different. Emily, Kim, Leah, Paul, and Jared were all going to college. Or at least the girls were going to go for sure.

Jared and Paul were still having problems with deciding to go or not.

They thought that they could always wait, because unlike humans, they don't age as fast and could go later in life.

But then they wanted to go because it was just the right time for the experience and the girls were already going too.

Jake, Embry, and Quil were getting ready for their senior year. And I mean, I guess it wasn't that big of a deal, getting ready for senior year, but Jake was trying to fix up the Rabbit, Quil was spending time with his imprint Claire and Embry was spending time talking on the phone with Catie.

Collin and Brady were busy getting ready for their freshman year, freaking out about being the little wolf in the big forest, or so they say, so it was just hectic.

I knew I needed to see them all, to break it face to face; but I didn't know if I wanted to break it to Sam separately.

I sighed. This was hard.

I decided to play it out this way.

Charlie already knew about what I was going to do, and he stood by me. (Well I kind of bent the truth by saying it was right outside of Washington, so I could just drive down and visit, but I guess it wasn't a huge lie, right?)

So I was going to call everyone here tonight. Charlie called and said he was working late, and I needed to pack if I was going to go because there were only a few more days of summer, and I already practically sent a letter saying I was accepting the scholarship, I just needed to tie some loose ends up.

Sam called, and I told him I was going to have everyone over here for dinner. I told him to be here a little earlier than dinner time so he could be here before the others, and I could explain everything to him. Luckily, he told me he would be there.

_One down and the rest to go. _I thought painfully.

I called everyone else and told them to be here around dinnertime; saying that I wanted to just get together before the summer ended.

It was a relief to know that everyone was coming. When it was around the time I told Sam to come, I began to pace.

What was I going to say?

_Hey Sam, look, im going to go away for college and I just wanted to tell you. And I know we are imprints but I promise to teleport home everyday. It will just be like a regular day._

No.

_Sam, im going to college in a different state. Its actually the scholarship I applied for._

Nope.

_Sam, im going to college. Away. But isn't this what you wanted?_

Defiantly not.

I looked over at the clock and found he was already 15 minutes late. I paced the kitchen floor, and then heard my cell phone ring.

Crap where is it?

I ran into the living room. I could hear it was close...but where?

Suddenly I remember it was upstairs in my room. I teleported quickly to my room and found it buzzing on my desk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bells." Sam said relieved.

"Where are you Sam? I thought you said you would be here like a half hour ago." I said looking at my clock.

"Yea, I know. But they guys needed my help at the station. I'm going to be leaving soon. I should be there in like 20."

I sighed. That's when the Pack was supposed to be there.

"Oh. Ok." I said sadly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

I bit my lip.

"No." I squeaked.

_Damn it._ I thought.

"Look, I will just see you when you get here. I got to go. Love you." I said quickly, and then hung up, not waiting for a response.

I threw myself on the bed and felt like crying.

I was about to burst. I know how they were going to react, and I just needed to get it over with.

Well, I guess fate has it out for me. I thought.

I looked back to my clock and found that everyone should be here soon.

I quickly went down the stairs and made sure everything was cooking.

The homemade pizzas were just about ready, along with the fruit and vegetable salads. I set out the buns and fresh lemonade, putting everything on the counter.

I let out a deep breath and the door suddenly swung open.

"Yo Bells." Paul said.

"Hey Bella." Seth and Embry said.

"Hey." Jake said coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." I replied to all of them, and giving Jake a hug.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"yea." I said burying my head in his shoulder.

"You love me right? No matter what?" I asked. I know I knew the answer, but I just needed the reinsurance

"Of course I do. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, yea. I just wanted to make sure." I said smiling.

I knew he could see the scared little girl behind that strong person act that was seen in my eyes, so I patted his shoulder and quickly passed by him to say hi to everyone else.

"Hey Le-le." I said.

"Hey bells, smells good!"

I laughed. She may be a girl, but you could defiantly see the wolf in her.

"Bella, this looks amazing!" Emily said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Em." I said melting into her hug.

Jared and Kim came in next, then Quil, Collin, and Brady.

I laughed as Jared and Quil were standing by the food.

"Guys! Cut it out." I laughed, shoving them away from hovering over the food.

"Hey Sam!" Leah announced.

I tensed a little, and Jake must have noticed because when he touched my shoulder I jumped a little.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

I looked over to Sam to see him looking at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face, which made me nervous.

He walked over to me and hugged me. I felt him give me a peck on the cheek, but I didn't really pay attention. All I was thinking was how much I needed this moment. I made sure to respect this moment. His body heat, the way he hugs me, his lips to my cheek. Everything I had, everything I ever wanted was right here, and I was about to mess it up.

I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and whispered in my ear. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Just give me a minute."

I breathed in his woodsy smell, and listened to his heart.

Man I can't believe im going to do this.

I backed away from Sam's embraced and smiled. "Dinner time." I said innocently.

Everyone rushed towards the food, and I quickly stepped out of the way.

I heard Sam and Jake chuckle.

Everyone grabbed a plate and sat down. I looked at the food. There was some left, but the way the butterflies were flapping in my stomach made me think twice.

"Bells, aren't you hungry?" Jake asked concerned. I stood there in the middle of the kitchen lost. _Yes. No. Maybe?_

I looked from the food to Jake.

"I…umm…no." I said ducking my head and fiddling with my hands.

"What's up Bells?" Embry asked swallowing his food.

I sighed. Everyone's eyes were on me, and the pressure was on.

"I'm going to college." I said bluntly. I didn't really know how else to break it.

"That's great Bells!" Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Jake say.

"Hooray!" Brady and Collin shouted

"Congrats." Kim and Emily announced.

"Ahh! Bells, we all can be roomies!" Leah squealed really girly. Everyone stopped and laughed at her. I looked over at Sam to see him smiling.

I let out a forced chuckle and winced to myself. Seeing Sam smile made my heart want to break. God, I was a terrible person and girlfriend.

"Actually, I-….we cant." I said, not looking at anyone. Silence suddenly filled the room.

My shoes started to become the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm accepting the scholarship back in Montana." I mumbled. Wincing at the expressions I imagined on their face.

The silence was deafening, and I felt my heart crush into pieces.

"Montana?" someone asked.

I looked up at them confused. I saw hurt and confusion all over their face.

It suddenly occurred to me. I never told them the name of where I was.

_Shit._

"Yea, its where I was when I left. And that's where the place is of the scholarship. Chad said that they were hoping I would join them. They are even-…"

"Chad?" I heard Sam growl.

I looked over at him.

His eyes were full of sad, heartbreaking pain.

"Yea. I contacted him the night I left your house." I mumbled as quietly as possible.

I heard Sam growl again, and saw Jake put his hand on his chest.

"Sam." He said in a deep voice.

"Just hear me out…" I pleaded.

"Why should we?" Leah asked in a cold hard tone.

The way she said it, it made me shiver. It made me want to crawl away and huddle up into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

I looked at everyone to see them all gloomy and depressed.

"Its not like I will never see you! They are giving me an apartment to myself. They are even paying for it! And I…."

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked suddenly.

I looked over at him and his eyes connected with me. They were hard and cold.

I nodded, walking out to the living room.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam growled, overly close to me.

I had to look up to him to meet him eye to eye.

"Are we that bad of a family? Am I that bad of a boyfriend that you need to get away? I thought…"

I cut him off. "You guys are the greatest family I have ever had. You all have been the best thing I will ever have. And you have been the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever imagine. I can't even believe you chose me to imprint on." I admitted.

"but I cant pick a future like this Sam. Forks, La Push and Washington college don't have any of the fields I'm considering. You have no idea how hard it is to admit this to you guys. But I figured it out Sam…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he cut me off again.

I threw my hands up exasperated. "I tried! I wanted you to come over earlier today! I wanted to see you face to face days ago after I made the decision, but you were busy with the pack and patrols. By the time I did see you, I wasn't even conscious and I didn't feel like ruining the moments I knew I had to remember because of this!" I yelled my voice thick with tears.

"I didn't want to say anything over the phone. I thought you and the rest of the pack deserved a lot more than that." I said calming myself down.

I looked at him, and found him standing there just frozen.

"Why Bella? Why do you have to leave?" he cried looking up at me.

"Sam." I said walking over to him. I hugged myself to him and felt his arms wrap around me.

"I don't want to. But you were the one who always wanted me to have more. To go to college and have a good future, something that we will have together. You wanted me to be happy remember?" I asked him.

"of course." He said looking down at me.

"And that's what I'm doing. I'm going to be at school for teaching and baking. It's what I want to do. Its what I need to do. I need to prove to myself I don't always have to pick one thing over the other. I found my loophole and I want to take it."

I looked at him and saw he was still trying to understand. So I admitted something I felt uncomfortable with. I bit my lip and laid my ear over his heart.

"One day, I want to be the proof to our kids that they can achieve anything they put their mind too, even when people think you cant; or when they think it will hurt the ones they love. I want to show our kids how we survived it all and never had any regrets."

"Bella?" he asked with his voice cracking a little.

I couldn't even imagine the pain he was going through. My heart felt heavy and broken already.

I closed my eyes and mayed my forehead under his chin.

"Bella?" he asked again. "look at me."

I let out a breath and slowly looked up to him.

"Kids?" he asked smiling. He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed a little.

"yea, well I thought…" I began to feel my cheeks get warm and knew I was blushing.

"ok." He murmered in my ear while swinging me around.

"Ok?" I squeeled.

"yea." He said setting me back on the ground. He lowered his head and I quickly captured his lips into a sweet passionate kiss.

When we broke, he moved a strand of hair out of my eyes and looked at me.

"So how is this all going to work out? If I know my girlfriend, she has some kind of plan or worked it out somehow, right?"

I smiled up at him. "Very good Mr. Uley. I believe you are learning." I stretched my neck up and went on my tippy toes to give him a small kiss on the lips.

I heard a cough and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed Sam's hand and walked to the kitchen. I saw Jake leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen waiting for us.

He gave me this look; it was a mix of disappointment and hurt- a feeling that made my chest ache.

"How could you Bella?" he asked as I dragged Sam into the kitchen.

Sam must have felt my pain because he growled and snipped at Jacob. "That's enough Jake."

"Why Sam? She may be able to trick you with some baby saying, but its different for us!" he yelled.

I flinched away from Jake's tone of voice and backed away.

"Bella…"

"How…"

"Why…"

Everyone started to say.

"Oh Heavens!" I said frustrated.

"Could you all just stop being so disappointed in me and let me talk?"

Everyone shut up, but I could tell they didn't like my choice of what I was going.

"The college I applied to really wants me. Chad told me that he said I was in a predicament right now so I would have to think about it."

I felt Sam's hand tightened against mine when I mentioned Chad. I squeezed back and flashed him a quick smile.

"So they said that they would throw in an apartment for free, as long as it was in a reasonable price range." I took in a breath and saw everyone's face a little less angry.

"So I thought about this. I wanted to go into cooking, but I also wanted to go into teaching. So I was thinking if I took the scholarship I could do my schooling for free and some cooking classes on the side."

Everyone was still kind of pissed, especially Leah. I knew she was really hurt.

"If I was to have a free apartment that means no one would know when I was leaving or entering, especially when I would be teleporting everyday."

I saw everyone's head snapping up to me. "What?" they all said.

"I could take all my classes during the day, back to back, and then come home around the same time Collin and Brady come home. It's kind of like I'm going to school, just not by here."

"So you're going to teleport back here everyday after classes? What about homework?" Leah asked skeptical

"Well we don't have classes on weekends, and if I start around 6am for my first class and continue from there, I can get out by 1pm. Then if I had lots of homework, I could do it and be home by the time Collin and Brady get home." I repeated.

"Wow." Quil said.

I nodded and looked at everyone. "I told you. It's not like I'm leaving. I mean I am, but it won't be any different."

I looked at Leah and saw her about to say something but I cut her off.

"And don't even think about saying, 'well we wont see you during the day', because everyone either has school or work, so none of us would be seeing each other during the day anyways."

I said directing it to Leah.

She sighed and nodded. "Plus, there is such a thing called a phone. Most people in our generation know how to use it." I said pointing out the obvious.

"I just….I hate the fact that you wont be close by." She admitted.

"I am here. A phone call or thought away." I said.

"Thought?" Seth asked.

"Yea, well I was thinking. And I actually think that I can connect my mind with all of yours; Kind of like you can when your wolves." I told all of them.

"So we have to phase to connect with you?" Brady clarified.

"Yeaaa, I think so." I said guessing.

"How do you know this Bells?" Jake asked

"Actually I don't, I'm just guessing. If I can connect my mind with yours when you're human, even if it's for a little while, then I think I can have a stronger connection when everyone is in wolf form."

"Why would that matter?" Collin asked.

"Because I don't have to put so much energy into connecting my mind with each and every one of you. When you guys phase, you automatically have a connection, no energy needed. So if I was to keep the connection open, I think you guys would be able to communicate with me, just as long as I can connect minds with one of you." I tried explaining while working out the kinks.

"Hmmm….." Jared sounded out loud.

"It's like being a bridge" I stated.

Everyone started nodding, processing the information.

"Can we try it out?" Quil asked everyone.

I shrugged my shoulders looking at Sam.

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Why not?" he asked nonchalantly, making sure I was ok with this at the same time.

"Leah, Paul, Jared and Quil- Go phase." Sam commanded.

They all nodded and walked out the door.

"So how is this going to work?" Collin asked.

"Well if what Bella thinks is correct, then once they phase she should be able to hear them." Sam explained. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I leaned into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

Brady looked out the window and nodded. "Ok, they phased."

I nodded and Sam gave me a quick squeeze and kiss on my head again.

I closed my eyes, concentration on hearing Leah's voice.

"Hello?" Jared kept asking

"Heeelllooo?" Paul asked

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't working?" Leah complained

"Bella? Where are youu??" Quil said curious.

"Hey guys. Well Leah, your feelings must be off cause I did it! I can hear all of you." I said happily.

"Sweet!" Quil shouted

"Awesome." Jared concluded

"Neat-o!" Paul said.

"Oops, sorry Bells. Great Job though!" Leah said blushing.

"It's fine…."

"Bella?" Sam said.

I could hear him loud and clear, I knew how close he was standing by me, I just tried to make sure I could focus on a connection with the pack's mind.

"Bella, if you can hear me, open you eyes." Sam commanded me gently.

"Your eyes are closed?" Jared asked me.

"Wait. You can hear that?" I asked the wolves.

"Yea. Wait, it's through you." Quil said.

"So let me get this straight. You can hear us and we can hear you, including other people who are talking to you face to face?" Leah asked me.

"Yea, I guess so." I said shocked.

"Wow," was Paul had to say.

"I don't think she can hear me." Sam said to someone.

I furrowed my eyebrows and focused on my lips.

"Sam?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Bella? Are you still connected with them?" he asked me.

"Guys?" I asked the pack.

"Yup. We are still here!" they all shouted.

"Yea, I got them." I told Sam out loud.

I could feel Sam's smile as I answered him.

"Open your eyes Bella." Sam commanded me again.

I slowly focused on opening my eyes while keeping the connection with the pack.

My eyes started to flutter open and I looked up to find Sam eye to eye with me, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Are you still connected with the pack?" he asked me.

"yes." They said groaning a little from repeatedly answering that question.

"yea." I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

We both smiled widely and he swooped me up into a big hug.

When he set me down he gave me a quick kiss.

"You can tell them to phase back and come inside now." Sam told me.

I was about to tell them when they all cut me off.

"Don't worry Bells, we got it. See you in a sec." Jared told me.

Within two seconds Leah, Paul, Quil, and Jared were coming back in though the front door.

"That was sweet!" Quil announced.

"Not only could we hear Bella, but we could hear Sam too!" Paul whooped in happiness.

Sam gave me a look of shock and disbelief.

I nodded, telling him it was true.

"Amazing." Sam breathed and pulled me into a quick intense kiss.


	48. Playing with My Powers

I had about 2 days left before I was leaving, well I guess you wouldn't really call it leaving, but it felt like it.

Everyone had a glimmer of sadness in their eyes, and I knew it was me that caused it.

I spent the rest my days with the pack, doing things with them constantly. Whether it was the movies or the beach, we were all together.

I tried to get Sam to go to work, along with everyone else who needed to prepare for school, but they all said it was no big deal or they didn't mind.

Sam took off the whole two weeks. The first week before I had to leave, which was now, and the week after I got settled in, to make sure that we had everything situated.

I told Sam that what he was doing was ridiculous, but he wasn't listening whatsoever. He claimed that he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible, which he kept true to his word.

Ever since the night I had made my decision, I woke up to Sam in my bed and fell asleep with him in it too. It was like we were joined at the hip.

"Sam." I tried shaking him to wake up.

He turned on his side and groaned.

"Sam. I'm going to go out for a while ok?" I whispered. I prayed that he was still semi sleeping and wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying, but of course I was wrong.

"What? Huh? Oh I will go with you. Did u call the pack?" he was getting up from the bed disheveled.

"Where are my pants?" he was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. I smiled, laughing to myself lightly at his ways of trying to wake up.

"Sam." I pulled his arm to have him sit back down to the bed.

"You stay here. No I didn't call the pack. I'm just going to go out for a run."

"But…" he began to protest. I quickly put a finger to his lips.

"I know you want to spend as much time with me as possible, and I know the pack does too, but you guys are wearing yourselves thin. Between patrols and hanging out with me, you ALL need the sleep." I emphasized.

"I'm just going for a run. Maybe through the forest? I will be careful don't worry. And I will have my cell." I said going through the drills of safety.

"Bells, I am awake Babe. I can go with you. You can go human and I will go wolf. It will be like patrols, but with you there and that way…."

"You could make sure I'm safe?" I guessed.

He looked at me and gave me a small sheepish smile.

I shook my head smiling. He was not going to get off the hook that easily. I could see how tired he was, Hell I could practically feel it from being his imprint.

"Nice try Papa wolf, but no." I said shoving him back into bed.

"Bella." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him to lie down.

"I will be fine. I won't be gone long. I promise. When I come back, we can all do something ok?"

He huffed in surrender. I smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips.

He was shocked at first, but quickly grabbed my waist and dragged me on top of him.

My knees were at his waist straddling him while our chests were pressed close to each other.

His lips parted with mine and our tongues fought for dominance. I felt his hands roam all over my body, going up and down my bare sides.

I groaned, feeling his warm hands on my skin.

I felt his hands cup my ass to bring me up closer to him. I smiled in our kisses and grinded my core with his length.

He groaned and moved his hands back up to my waist and squeezed it.

"I need to go." I said after regaining some of my thoughts.

"No." he grunted and flipped me over.

His lips traveled down to my neck and began to suck on my sweet spots.

I gasped and arched my back. _God, his lips are amazing._

"Sam" I moaned.

He softly bit at my skin right by my collar bone and shoulder meet and I arched into him further.

He continued his torturous ways.

"Sam" I moaned, begging him to quit teasing me.

We both knew what we wanted, but didn't quite give it to each other yet.

I needed some relief. He was driving me mad with those lips of his.

I bucked my hips up to his, grinding our pelvises together.

He was so hard. The lust I had for him was unbearable. I continued to move my hips into his; enjoying the gasps and growls he was giving as I didn't quit my actions.

He finally gave one more growl before putting a hand on my hip to stop me. He looked up at me and I saw lust. Pure lust. His eyes were darkened pools of need for me.

"Baby, you're going to fuckin kill me if you keep doing that." He hissed with pleasure.

I flashed him a smile and raised my head up to kiss him.

He gladly accepted it and went back to kissing every part of me.

I only had a sports bra and dance pants, which didn't stop Sam much.

He went to the edge of everything. Meaning he went as far as he could to kissing everything without taking off my clothes.

"Sam." I moaned arching my back as he swiped out his tongue to lip the valley of my breasts in-between the sports bra.

I cupped the back of his head and moaned.

_What was he doing to me? _

I knew how wet I was for him and I knew he could smell it.

He planted soft kisses on my stomach, taking his time as I withered in pleasure.

"Sam, I need to go." I said trying to find some self control.

"You sure about that?' he asked seductively.

I blinked a few times, trying to find coherent words.

I saw him smile, and he continued to please me with his mouth.

He planted wet, rough kisses all over and around my belly button. When I whined his name again he roughly brought my hips up to his chest and licked his way down to the waistband of my pants.

"Sam, I need to go. We need to stop." I said panting.

He looked at me, and I made sure to put some determination on my face. He crawled up back towards my face and I had my eyes glued to his lips.

They were all red and plump from kissing me.

_God, how much I wanted those lips to be on mine, to be on my body- pretty much on every place possibly imaginable._

I watched his mouth from into a goofy yet cocky smile and my eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Tell me again and I will stop."

_What? Tell you what?_ I thought to myself confused.

I thought for a second before remembering I needed him to stop.

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek and he nuzzled into it. I smiled at him, enjoying his presence.

"I need to go and YOU need to sleep." I commanded, pushing his body off of mine so I cold get up.

He groaned into the fluffy white pillow.

I configure out if he was groaning because I evilly grinded my hips with him one last time, or because I was saying no to sex.

I leaned down to him, placing my lips close to his ear. I noticed how tense he became as I got closer.

I smiled knowing that I had that effect on him.

"I will be back soon." I whispered seductively and nipped at his ear.

Before he could do anything, I stood up and backed out of his reach.

Who knows what would've happened if he would have caught me by the waist again.

I laughed to myself as I walked down the stairs. I probably wouldn't have had any more self control and have him fuck my brains out right there.

I quickly put on my running shoes and grabbed my iPod and cell phone off the kitchen counter.

I picked a song to get me pumped, and hooked the iPod to my arm band.

I walked outside and began to stretch, after a few minutes, I started on my path.

The sun was shining, and it felt warm against my skin.

I took a few breaths, letting my head clear of all my busy thoughts.

I ended up running up to the meadow. At first, I was afraid.

My heart was thrashing against my chest, feeling like it was about to split open from my chest. I walked into the middle of the open area and took a good look at the atmosphere.

This is where the fight is, and where it's going to end.

Fear and anger surged though my body.

I suddenly felt so stupid for going to college. Here I was running away from here while everyone was to stay and pick up the slack for me and fight?

I shook my head. No, I couldn't back out of this. I'm going to college because I need to have a good education. I need to set a good example for the pack, Sam, my future kids…and myself.

I inhaled a deep breath. I was not backing out of college. I said to myself determined.

I took another look around the meadow. It was beautiful.

Wild flowers were everywhere and the grass was the most perfect green I had even seen.

The sparkle of the sun projected through the misty clouds and gave it a sense of warm peaceful feeling.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears and slipped off the arm band and dropped it to the meadow floor.

I unclipped my cell phone from my waist and set it beside the music player.

I walked around the place, sporadically touching the flowers that were tall or unusually pretty.

I made sure to remember what the place looked like, and I took in every detail.

After a while I decided to practice my powers here.

I sat with my legs crossed in the middle of the field and began to meditate.

I loved how you could hear everything. The wind blowing through the trees, and hitting the flowers, it was amazing

I ended up practicing my levitation; periodically running up a tree trunk and doing a back flip off of it.

Other times I would just levitate myself while I meditated.

I made sure I could still conjure up the four elements and remember all the moves I learned while in Montana.

I ended up feeling quite relaxed and happy. Maybe it was because of this place…or because I was happy, and everything is working out.

I sighed in content and went back to sitting cross legged. I closed my eyes and levitated myself, along with any other items in the meadow.

I was pretty high up in the air when I heard bushes and twigs moving in the forest, I quickly looked around and found the pack all staring at me from the edge of the meadow.

I yelped in surprise and ended up falling on my butt. The once levitating boulders and branches now dropped with a loud bang.

"Oww." I whined, rubbing my butt.

I noticed them retreating back into the forest which I guessed was to phase back.

I scowled and got up. I rubbed off the dirt and grass that stuck to my butt when I fell.

"You ok?" Embry asked coming out first.

"yea." I said frustrated.

Sam came up and gave me a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even get here?' I asked them all while Sam hugged me.

"Bells, you have been gone for almost 4 hours!" Sam squealed.

"What?" I asked stunned.

I quickly ran to my phone and checked the time.

He was right. It was almost noon.

"Oh my gosh Sam. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was here so long." I said remorsefully.

He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I melted into it. I loved the feel of his warm bare skin against me.

"It's ok. I just thought something happened to you. Didn't you hear your phone ring?" he asked me.

"Huh? I didn't get any…" I quickly went through my phone and saw I had 22 missed called. Most of them had been from Sam, but some of them from Jake, Leah, Seth and Embry.

"Oops." I said blushing furiously.

I heard everyone laughing at my embarrassment.

"Wait. How did you find me?" I asked confused.

"Sammy boy lead the way. He sniffed out your scent." Paul said grinning like a fool.

I looked at him for a second and turned back towards Sam.

"You followed my scent?" I raised my eyebrow at him and I saw a faint pink blush creep upon his cheeks.

"Yea, we also got a showing of your morning activities." Paul interrupted while waggling his eyebrows at me.

I looked at him confused but then remembered what we were doing.

I was mortified. I buried my head into Sam's chest, not looking at them. I knew the blush on my cheeks was so red, I probably could have exploded.

Sam growled at them and told them to shut it.

I looked at him and silently told him thank you. He nodded and hugged me to him tighter.

After the blush on my cheeks started to go down, I looked at the pack. They were all smiling.

"So Bells…have a good morning?" Leah asked while the guys snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually yes, it's been very….eventful." I said trying to find the right words.

"I'll bet." Brady snickered to Collin.

"Pervs." I mumbled. Sam's laugher rumbled through his chest and shook me with happiness. Everyone laughed except Collin and Brady, which just made it all the more funny.

After a while we all sat down, just relaxing and talking in a big circle. I kind of felt like I was in kindergarten again when we would have story time or something.

"So what have you been doin' here Bells?" Jake asked

"Oh, just practicing my powers and stuff." I said nonchalantly.

"Ooo, can we see?" Quil asked giddy like a child.

I laughed. "Ummm…sure. What do you want to see?"

"What were you doing before we interrupted?" Jared asked.

"Just some levitation stuff."

"Sweet! Can we see?" Seth asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

I pulled myself up from Sam's embrace and sat cross legged.

I closed my eyes and felt myself leave the ground. I heard gasps and felt the amazement radiate off of them. I focused on my surroundings and felt everything become light weight.

"Woahhhh." Brady said shocked.

I took in a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't too far off the ground, but to the point of where I wouldn't be able to stand with my feet on the floor.

"Wanna try something out with me?" I asked everyone.

They were all looking up to me, shocked I was talking and floating at the same time.

"Sure." They all said.

"Ok, then sit like me, and then stay perfectly still ok?" I told them all.

They nodded and did what I told them. When I felt like I was focused enough I began to levitate them all into the air.

"Woahh!" Paul and Quil shouted.

"Sweet!" Leah exclaimed

"Ahh!" Collin and Brady screamed.

"Don't flail!" I yelled.

They looked at me, and I told them to calm down.

"You are fine. I wont let you guys fall, promise."

I took in some breaths and began to feel calm about the control I had over the levitation. "You guys can move you know." I told them. They all looked as stiff as statues.

"So what if I wanted to jump like this?!" Paul yelled testing me.

I made sure that I stayed in control. He was amazed by the light weight feeling.

"Whoa, this is awesome." He said after a while.

I laughed. "Yea, you kind of feel like an astronaut in space."

"Look guys, I'm swimming in air!" Embry exclaimed.

We all laughed as he pretended to swim around us.

"Ouch." Embry exclaimed as he hit his head on a rock.

The pack and I laughed even harder.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. That really hurt though." He said while rubbing his head.

Everyone started to wander and get up to explore this new freedom. Sam came over and snuggled close to me.

"Hey guys, just don't go too far ok? The wider the area, the more I have to focus if you get what I mean." I said cautiously.

Everyone nodded. "Ok Bella, we won't!"

Jake and Leah ended up cuddling not to far away, while Collin and Brady were goofing off.

Seth, Jared, Embry and Quil we all messing around, throwing whatever was levitating by them at each other.

Paul was lying on his back, doing the backstroke. I laughed at how at peace he looked.

Sam saw my smile and laughed and kissed me.

_Gosh how much I love him._

"Hey guys, you ready to go? I'm getting hungry." I rubbed my tummy.

At first, I could tell they didn't want to leave, but then when I mentioned food, they were all for it.

"Ok, just stay still." I said. I closed my eyes and slowly took them down back to the ground.

When our feet landed back on the earth Seth, Embry, Paul and Quil ran and crushed me into a big hug.

"Bella that was awesome." Seth exclaimed

"Oh my gosh Bells, we have to do that again." Paul said

"I liked the ending. That was so cool!" Quil shouted

"Bella! We can do it tomorrow right?!" Embry asked excitedly.

"Boys. Boys!" Sam yelled.

"Let the girl breathe." He said.

I smiled, thanking him.

I grabbed my stuff, and we all walked back to the house, laughing along the way.

Sam and I decided to order some Chinese take out.

I gave him the number from the fridge and he quickly put in our order. We all chilled in the kitchen, laughing and telling jokes while the guys grabbed the rest of the gang. (Kim and Emily)

When the food got here and everyone returned we all immediately opened the cartons of food and dug in.


	49. Goodbyes

1 day. That's all the time I had left to spend with my family. I felt my heart drop as I thought this would be my last day with them. Tomorrow I would be leaving early, which meant I probably wouldn't be hanging with them at all before I left. So it was my final day to spend with them. I laughed at how perfect last night was.

After we all ate last night, we made popcorn and snuggled up on the couch and floor to watch a movie.

"_Embry." I whined as he squished the rest of us who were sitting on the couch._

"_Skootch over Paul." Embry whined._

"_I can't! Quil and his big butt won't move!" Paul yelled._

"_I don't have a bug butt! Leah is in my way!" Quil argued._

"_Well excuse me for getting here first! And I can't move because of Sam and Bella!" She told them._

"_Hey! Lay off! Sam and I are sitting together." I said grunting as I got squished more. Even though I was on Sam's lap, everyone was moving their bodies closer and closer._

"_Dude! We are not all going to fit!" Collin yelled._

"_Couch!" Embry, Paul, and Jake said diving for any open spot._

_We all yelled, feeling the heavy weight collapse on us._

_I laughed and yelled 'ouch' as someone's elbow dug into my ribs._

"_Everybody off!" Sam roared._

_Everyone froze and then suddenly got off._

_I was lying across Sam breathing heavily. Unfortunately, I was on the bottom of the doggy pile._

"_You ok?" Sam said looking at me concerned._

"_Yup" I told him catching my breath._

_I sat up and started to push myself off the couch, but felt a pair of arms wrap around me and push me back down._

_I heard Sam grunt as I tried to get up. "Didn't you just tell us to get up?" I said looking behind my shoulder._

_I smiled and giggled as he harassed my shoulder with butterfly kisses._

"_Yea, but not you." He murmured._

"_Hello?" Paul whined. I laughed as Sam growled._

"_How is this going to work?" I asked Sam._

"_Hmmm…How bout you and I switch off by picking people to sit on the couch."_

_I laughed at his method. I feel like I am in middle school again, being the team captain in a sport._

"_Ok, hmm….Leah and Kim." I announced._

"_Hey you can't have two!" Paul yelled._

"_That's cheating!" Embry cried._

"_Oh hush." I said rolling my eyes._

_Sam laughed at me, and picked._

"_Jake and Seth"_

"_Hmm…." I said looking at the line of people. We had Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, and Embry left but only enough spots for about two more people._

"_Jared."_

"_Yes! Thank you Bells!" he said happily and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled to him as he ran over to sit by Kim._

_I noticed Sam looking at all the guys. _

"_Who do you think I should pick Bells?" Sam asked, whispering into my ear._

_I felt a shiver run down my spine, which I know he felt because he gripped my hips._

"_I don't know. It's all your pick babe." I murmured to him._

"_Hey Jake, you feelin' squished there?" Sam said looking behind everyone on the couch to Jake, who was at the opposite end._

_Jake looked at Sam confused, but then got what he was saying._

"_Oh yea man, well you know. We might want to keep this extra room for...ya know, breathing." Jake played along._

_Sam nodded. "Yea, I think my girlfriend picked enough people to be on the couch." Sam teasingly thought._

_I laughed as the rest of the guys who stood there whined._

_Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady turned to me with sad pleading eyes._

"_Nuh uh!" I said getting up off Sam. "I'm getting food. Be back." I said to Sam and giving him a kiss._

_Leah and Kim did the same with their imprint and walked to get food in the kitchen with me while the guys argued it out._

_We popped popcorn and got a bunch of other snacks and returned to the couch. I noticed the scowl on the guys faces as they lay on the floor. But then I noticed someone missing._

_I scanned the room and found Embry lying back in Charlie's chair, smiling like he won the lottery._

_I laughed at him and plopped back on the couch with the food in my lap._

_Everyone quickly dug in as we began to play a movie._

I sighed and rolled over to Sam.

He had his arms snuggled around my waist the whole night.

I took in his handsome face. I was going to miss waking up to him.

I slowly and carefully ran the tips of my fingers over his face. From his forehead, to his cheeks, down his nose, to his lips.

I felt guilt and emptiness creep up on me as I thought about being without the guys.

I quickly pushed the dark thoughts away and buried my head into Sam's chest.

As I enjoyed the warmth his body gave off, I inhaled his woodsy smell. It was like a air freshener, but so much more real. It was like the smell of the fresh pine trees with the wet damp smell of the wood along with the smell of fresh air. His scent was so intoxicating; it just felt safe to me.

I smiled and slowly looked up to him as I felt his arms wrap around my upper body and hug it to him tighter.

I noticed he was still partially asleep.

I chucked to myself and closed my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep.

When I woke up the second time, I felt someone playing with my hair.

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched my neck out to find Sam playing with my hair, pushing some strands behind my ear.

I noticed how I didn't move an inch from when I last woke up and smiled.

"Hey." He said in a gruff voice.

I moaned and buried my head in his chest. I really didn't feel like getting up today. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and snuggle with Sam.

His hands rubbed up and down my back and he kissed my head.

"What are we doing today?" Sam asked his voice still gruff with sleep.

"Staying here." I said hugging him tighter.

I felt his laughter rumble in his chest as he brought me closer to him.

I was just getting comfy when my stomach growled.

"Come on, let's get some food." Sam said trying to get up.

I quickly hugged him closer to me, and refused to get up.

"Nooo. I'm comfy. I don't want to get up." I whined.

He chucked at my morning attitude and pecked a kiss to my lips.

"Alright. Well how about I make you some breakfast in bed. Sound good?" he offered.

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

He gave me one last long kiss before pulling away and going downstairs.

I sighed, snuggling up to my pillow. Not having Sam in my bed felt to lonely and cold. I knew it wouldn't take him too long to grab something because we practically ate everything in the house from last night, and we haven't gone to the store in a while.

Minutes passed and he still didn't return to my room. I wonder what was taking him so long. Was something wrong?

Before I could get up or do anything, Sam came barreling in with a box of cereal, milk, bowls, and spoons in hand.

"Hey." He smiled with a toothy grin.

I smiled back and sat up. "Hey."

He carefully moved everything so he could sit across from me and we could still make our breakfast.

"Sorry it took so long. Emily called me and asked if we would go to a bon fire tonight in order to celebrate your last and final night with us."

I noticed how his eyes became sad and lost as he told me why she called.

I quickly moved and put a hand on his cheek.

"Hey. Its going o be ok. We are going to get through this." I said while searching his eyes for confirmation.

He nodded, not quite looking at me.

I moved his head so he was looking directly at me and made sure I made my voice hard and determined. "Sam. Believe in me."

His eyes searched mine, and I ran my fingers though his short choppy hair, making him relax a little.

He quickly moved and pulled me into a hard passionate kiss.

There was something different about it. It was a hard, lustful one, but it showed need and felt almost desperate.

When we pulled away, we were both panting for air. He put his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes.

"Always." Sam whispered, looking at me.

It took me a second to comprehend that he was answering my statement.

We finally pulled away after a while and ate our breakfast. A thought suddenly crossed my head.

"A bon fire again? You guys seriously haven't learned your lesson?"

Sam chuckled at my statement. "Well, unless I don't know something else about you, we both have no more secrets or anything to get in our way, so it should go smoothly."

I thought about it for a second, before coming to terms with it. "Ok, but if something bad does happen, they are seriously cursed and we are not having one ever again."

He laughed at me again and nodded. "Whatever you say Babe."

Sam finally ended up pulling me out of bed and making me take a shower.

"Come on. I told Emily we would go early and help her set up." Sam yelled to me from my room.

I was in the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel, and rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I said huffing.

I threw my towel in the corner and walked into my bedroom waiting to walk down with Sam.

He was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Ready?"

He looked over to me and quickly rolled off my bed.

"Yup. Let's go."

We took my truck and briefly stopped at his house so he could change. It literally took him only about 5 minutes tops before we were back in the car, driving to Emily's house.

We walked into the backyard where we found Paul setting up the tables.

We all said hi and Sam helped Paul. I went into the house to see if Emily needed help, but she brushed me off saying something about me being the guest of honor and I shouldn't be helping.

Of course I insisted, but she scoffed at me and laughed as she told me that's why she had Sam and Paul here.

I nodded and made my way back outside.

I tried to see of Sam and/or Paul needed any help but they were off goofing around and setting up some things.

I sighed and looked around.

I noticed how the sun was slowly starting to fall.

My thoughts crossed to going over and walking around the beach since people didn't need me, but I thought I should tell someone.

I walked back into the house and told Emily where I would be.

Naturally she told me to be safe and make sure I had my cell on me, which I did, and I told her not to worry.

I walked from her backyard to the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing down and making suds against the sand.

The sweet slow breeze made me want to just close my eyes and vanish, but I didn't.

I sat down, not too far away from the water and took in the feeling of the sun against my skin.

The sun was still no comparison for Sam, but it was close enough for now.

For some odd reason, words popped into my head, and I started to sing.

It kind of just came to me I guess. Thinking about Sam made me really think. The way I felt about him, I couldn't seem to express, but I just let the words take over.

I felt as something was missing, so I decided to bring a guitar over.

I thought about the guitar I wanted to play, along with a pic and there it appeared in my hands.

I smiled as I thought how lucky I was to have that power. It was newly developed and one of my favorite.

I began to play some chords, just thinking of random melodies and strings, before actually coming up with something good.

_**(This is a song by Miranda Cosgrove called Kissing U, but let's just say for the sake of the story, it's sung by Bella)**_

Sparks fly it's like electricity  
I might die, when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And that the night is the thieves  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Past loves they never got really far  
Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me  
But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I loose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love, love

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.

I sigh and look back at the ocean. Part of me didn't want to leave. It didn't matter how many times Sam, or the pack or my dad or even Billy said they were proud of me, I still knew they were hurting that I was leaving.

I got up, brushed myself off and was about to turn around when there everyone stood staring at me wide eyed.

I jumped back shocked. I didn't hear them at all.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said taking a deep breath.

"We heard something, it was beautiful and it was you." Leah said still stunned.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Well, as much as I love having you guys stare at me like goldfish; can we go back to the Bon fire thing?"

I was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Right. Yea, let's go." Sam said clearing his throat.

When we got back to the backyard, I set my guitar down, leaning it against a tree and went to talk with the guys.

Since most of the pack was already here, we all started helping ourselves to the food. Everyone was still looking at me with amazement, but I tried to brush it off. I think Paul was acting the most normal towards me.

He was still teasing me and making lame jokes as always.

When it was the actual time for the bon fire, we all gathered in our usual formation and spots.

Paul had us laughing for a while, but it soon became silent. I stared at the flames of the fire, watching them dance as the wind blew past us. The way they swayed and flickered back and forth, it was mesmerizing.

"Bella? Can you sing us a song?" Jake asked, his voice shaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh, well umm…what do I sing?" I blushed.

"I don't know. Anything." He said.

I looked at everyone and noticed how they all wanted me to also.

"Alright." I said huffing and getting up to get my guitar.

As I picked it up, I thought of what I could sing.

Maybe I don't have to pick one I know. Maybe I just need to sing from my heart.

I went and sat back on Sam's lap.

(Another song we are pretending she made up. Its actually called When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus) (----hate her, but I have to admit, I love the songs. Sorry Miley fans!)

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yea Yea Oh Oh Oh

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

"Wow." They all whispered as I finished.

"Who's that by?" Leah asked.

"Oh, actually I just made it up just now." I mumbled.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Well I didn't know a god song to sing and…" I was blushing like crazy.

"No Bella, we mean Wow. How did you think of that so fast? It all flowed beautifully." Emily complimented.

"Oh, well I just thought about you guys. Everything about that song was about each and every one of you."

"So I'm guessing the song at the beach was about Sam's lips?" Paul laughing wagging his eyebrows.

I blushed again and snuggled into Sam's chest. "Something like that."

After the awkwardness finally died down we began to roast marshmallows and eat s'mores.

Everything was running smoothly until time passed us by too quickly and it was getting late.

We eventually stood up to say our goodbyes and head home. My heart was aching at the thought of leaving.

Paul was the first one to hug me. He grabbed me and swung me around. "Miss you Bells. Stay safe and see you soon."

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

When we let go he ruffled my hair and walked over to everyone else.

Quil was next. I could see how sad he was and it was breaking my heart.

Before he could say anything I wrapped him up into a tight hug. He hugged me back with full force and buried his head in my hair.

After a few moments, we finally took a few deep breaths and pulled away to look at each other.

"We suck at goodbyes." Quil stated sadly.

I laughed a little and wiped my tears. "Yea, I know. But it's not really a goodbye, so I guess we don't have to say it."

He nodded. "I will hold you to that."

We hugged one last time before he walked away.

Embry was up next and he quickly swept me off my feet into a hug. "Geez Bells, what are you doing to us?"

My heart plummeted to the ground as I thought about the pain they were going though.

"We are all becoming mopey little boys." Embry said smiling at me.

I laughed a little, letting out a deep breath. "Yea, well I'm just reaching into your inner girl."

Everyone chuckled at the statement, knowing what Embry was saying was right.

Next up was Collin and Brady.

They both hugged me tight. "We're gunna miss you Bells. You've been the closest thing to a mother to us." Brady said looking down at his shoes.

I smiled at him. "Well I'm glad I could help, and I'm not going too far, so I will see you guys after your first day of school." I smiled.

They both smiled brightly too. Just as they were walking away, Collin came over and hugged me again.

"Thank you Bells." He murmured.

I snuggled into the hug, savoring the moment. "Any time Collin…anytime."

We finally let go and I saw Collin and Brady shoving each other, calling one other suck ups.

"Bella." Emily wailed grabbing me into a hug.

"Em." I gasped, as her grip around my neck became tighter.

She cried in my arms and I held her.

"Em, it's going to be ok. It's not like your never going to see me again. I'm coming home like everyday remember?" I rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Yea, but who am I going to cook with? And we need more girls with all these boys. And you won't be going to college with us, and I don't know if I can do this." Emily wept.

"Emily. It's ok. You can do this. I know you can. College will be fine. You will have Kim and Leah and Paul and Jared." I whispered.

"Don't worry about cooking. We will show these boys something." I laughed.

I felt her giggle against me and saw her tears dying down.

"It will get easier." I sighed, hoping to believe it myself.

Emily was going to start crying in my chest again, but I saw Paul coming towards us. He smiled at me and quickly pulled Emily towards him.

I wiped my own tears and waited for the next person to come up.

Jared and Kim both came up, sad as ever.

"Bella." Kim wailed like Emily.

I laughed a little at how emotional they both were. I rubbed Kim's back, whispering to her, saying everything would be ok.

"I remember the day you came up to us." Jared said. "I was shocked that you would. I was a new wolf that wasn't in complete control. I saw Sam tense as ever and knew he didn't want me anywhere near you. But you came anyways. And you talked to us like we were already part of the family."

I smiled at that day; I did remember that Sam was really tense.

"And when Kim excused herself to the bathroom, I was about ready to burst with my nerves going crazy. But you talked to me like it was no big deal. It was really calming actually." Jared thought.

"And ever since then, I have felt like you were the one that has kept everything together, and I just wanted to say thanks and yea…" he said blushing.

I laughed at his last few words. I knew it was hard for him admitting things because he was such a guy, but I was happy that I made him feel at home.

"Anytime you two." I smiled to them. I gave them one last hug before Jared pried Kim out of my arms and into his.

Seth came up and hugged me. Well more like grabbed me and swung me around.

"Bella Bella. What else can I say but I love you."

I laughed.

"And yes, I know Sam is about ready to beat me to a pulp, but I had to say it before you left."

I laughed even harder, and saw everyone smiling.

"You have been a great friend and such a great sister towards me." He told me, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Well, I am glad I can be of service."

He smiled towards me and hugged me tight.

Next was Leah. "Oh Bella." She sighed in my arms.

"I can't believe this. I mean, you and I have become so close, and I didn't even think I would like anyone this much." Leah told me.

"As much as I hoped you would go to college around here, I am glad you picked to take your scholarship."

I was shocked. None of them ever told me that.

"I'm proud of you Bells. Everything you've worked for, and strived for is all paying off. Of course, you took the long and hard way, but still. I'm glad." She smiled.

I laughed at her and her little spiel.

"Thanks for being here Bells. And yes, I know you aren't leaving for good, so don't expect me to be saying goodbye."

I hugged her and smiled "Of course not."

We smiled at each other, and I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Thank you."

She let me go and nodded, giving Jake a kiss as he walked towards me.

"Bells." He whispered hugging me to him tightly.

"God Loca, I'm going to miss you."

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, I'm going to see you pretty much everyday. You don't need to say something sweet or say a goodbye, because I'm still going to be here."

He sighed. "I know, it's just going to be different. I don't know if I'm ready for a change."

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "I know. I don't know if I'm ready either."

I ran my fingers across his jaw line and sighed into his chest.

"I love you Jake. Thank you for always being here, and saving me from myself."

He smiled and hugged me even closer. "Bells, you never needed saving…well maybe from falling, or tripping, or both." Jake smiled. Everyone laughed, including me.

"But you never needed saving from yourself. You always knew who you were and what you wanted and never let anyone stop you. Just remember that I will always be here for you, any day or night." He quickly kissed my forehead and went back to Leah.

I looked at everyone one more time, memorizing ever little detail.

They way Leah and Jake held hands, to the way Collin and Brady were shoving each other; I knew I would always remember this.

Sam came up behind me, kissing my head. "Ready to go."

I nodded.

He took my hand in his and pulled me to the car.

I unfortunately dragged myself along, but occasionally looked back, waiting to wake up from a bad dream.

Sam opened my car door for me and then ran to the other side to drive me home.

I sighed. This was harder than I thought, and they were making it harder than it had to be.

Yes, I wasn't going to see them my first day, but that was only because it was moving day and I needed to get all settled in.

As Sam was driving, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him, but found him focused on the road. I sighed and looked at our hands.

My thoughts flashed went to saying goodbye to Sam.

Tears formed in my eyes and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I can't do this.

I started to sob and Sam quickly looked over to me.

"Bella?" Sam panicked.

"I can't do this Sam. I c-cant…." I tried breathing.

"Bella!" Sam yelled.

I was hyperventilating. I couldn't stop thinking about saying goodbye to him. My heart was breaking and my stomach was about to leap out of my throat.

The car swerved to the side of the road and I heard slam his car door shut.

Within a matter of seconds, he was opening up my side of the door and dragging me out of the car.

I lent on the side of the car and closed my eyes, trying to breathe.

"Bella, its ok. Bella! Look at me!" Sam shouted.

My eyes looked at him and I saw how calm they were.

"Breathe." He kept telling me.

After a few minutes I had my breathing under control and I quickly ran into his arms.

"It's ok Bella. It's all going to be ok." He rubbed up and down my arms.

He let go of me a little. "Are you ok now?"

I bit my lip nodding.

He helped me back into the car, giving me a small kiss and then went back on his side to drive me home.

Before the car even came to a full stop in the driveway, I got out.

I needed to call Leah. I needed her to tell me I was doing the right thing.

"Bella!" Sam ran to catch up with me.

"Sam, go comfort your pack." I said not looking at him. Instead, I looked at the key in the door.

"Bella, I want to be with you." He whispered, playing with my hair.

I sighed, feeling tears come to my eyes. I closed my eyes, and then turned to him.

"I know, but the pack needs you right now. They need their alpha. I will be here when you get back." I raked my hands through his hair and tried to put on a smile.

He understood but I could tell he didn't want to go.

Before I knew it, he had his lips on mine, and was pulling my body closer to his.

I wrapped my arms around him and molded my body closer savoring the kiss.

Eventually we broke apart, both gasping for air. I looked up to him and kissed him one more time on the lips. When I broke it, he just stared at me with lustful eyes.

He kissed my cheeks, forehead, nose, and then made his way down my neck.

I closed my eyes, just letting him touch me. The way he kissed me was so much more than love and need. It was…something more.

I moaned as his tongue darted out on my neck, sweeping over my sensitive spot.

"Sam. We need to stop." I panted, hoping he would have more self control or else we would be going up to my bedroom.

He sighed, but luckily stopped.

"I know. I should get going." He told me while keeping his head in the crook of my neck.

I caressed the muscles in his shoulders as he gave me small little kisses on my neck before pulling away to look at me.

"I will try not to be long." He gave me one last kiss on my lips before heading to the woods.

I sighed and turned back to the door, opening it with my key.

There was one last thing I needed to do before leaving and calling Leah. Draw.

I ran up the stairs and quickly pulled out my sketchpad.

I started drawing memories from today.

Some while making s'mores, to some while I was singing.

I drew the view of the beach and the sun setting, and everyone saying goodbye to me.

I sighed, finally finishing. Overall I think I drew about 15 pictures from today.

I looked at the clock to see Sam had been gone for over an hour.

I closed my sketchbook and sat there thinking.

Hopefully, Sam wasn't paying any attention to Leah, because I really needed to call her.

I changed out of my clothes and put on my pjs. Then, I grabbed my phone and plopped on my bed.

I hit speed dial #4 and let it ring.

Within 3 rings, Leah's voice ran through my head.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" he panicked.

"Yea. I'm sorry to be calling you." I croaked out.

"Oh Bella, its ok. What's wrong?"

"Just tell me I'm doing the right thing." I pleaded. "I just need to hear it. I need someone to tell me all of this is worth it."

"Bella, of course what you are doing is right. You are following your dream. You should be proud. Jake was right sweetie. You never let anyone stop you. And you shouldn't let us break that. What you're doing…it will be worth it. I promise." She told me sweetly.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime Bella. Did Sam get home ok?" Leah asked.

"What? Sam isn't…" I turned, hearing a creak from the floor. I looked up to find Sam standing in the doorway.

"Yea, he's here. Thanks."

"No problem. See you soon." She cooed.

We hung up and Sam came over to hug me.

"You ok?" he asked kissing my shoulder.

I gave him a look and he chuckled. "Stupid question. Right. Well come on, lets get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

I moved off the bed and helped Sam pull the covers back.

We laid in bed together just thinking.

"I don't want tomorrow to come." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know baby. Me either."

It was around midnight we ended up falling asleep each knowing how hard it was going to be tomorrow.


	50. The End

"Bella." Sam whispered to me.

"Come on, its time to get up." He tried shaking me

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Sam who was face level with me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I croaked out.

"Oh Bella." He said and had me scootch over.

I cuddled up next to him and let him hold me tight.

"I can't say goodbye to you Sam." I whispered, drawing circles on his shirt covered chest.

"Bella. We aren't saying goodbye. We can do this, I know we can." He encouraged.

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my sobs while he stroked my hair.

"Bella, you almost ready?!" Charlie called from downstairs.

I wiped my tears and sat up.

"Yea, I will be right down!" I yelled back and pushed myself off the bed.

I grabbed my clothes I set out the night before and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Before I knew it we were downstairs and heading into the car.

This is where it ends. This is where we say out goodbyes.

"Love you dad. See you soon." I said hugging him tight.

"Oh Bella, come and visit ok? Don't forget about your old man here while you're up there having fun."

I gave him a teary chuckle.

"Of course I will come visit. You will probably see me so much more you will get sick of me." I joked.

He smiled and stepped away.

Sam quickly approached me and I gave him a smile.

He swept me up into a hug and I melted into his arms.

"I love you. So much." I said hugging him. I buried my head into his chest one more time, inhaling his scent.

"I love you too. Be safe, and I will call you tomorrow ok? Just to make sure you are settled in?" he murmured, hugging me tight.

I nodded and slowly pulled away.

My heart was aching to be in his embrace again.

I looked at the two men one last time before getting into my car and driving off.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I left Forks. It was different this time. Everything was different.

I wasn't running away, but embracing a new destiny.

ARRIVING AT COLLEGE

It was a lot different than I was used to.

I drove by the campus and found it to be beautiful. The brick was a perfect brown and red, that seemed to be perfectly clean cut.

I drove all the way to my apartment and smiled.

It was everything I imagined.

I took out my keys and stuck them in the lock.

This was it. My new home.

I turned the key and opened the door.

The apartment was wide and spaceful.

It was a flat, but was all hardwood.

There were white beamed poles placed along random spots, but made it look beautiful.

The kitchen was over to my left. It had a stainless steel fridge and was huge. I knew the pack would have to come here and check it out.

The counters were dark green granite that looked smooth and glossy.

The windows were huge. I felt like I was in New York.

They were covered with a long thin white curtain.

The sun was shining though, which made everything look so beautiful.

I walked into the space where the living room would be and I knew I was going to need some huge ass furniture.

I created a mental picture in my head. I was going to need a long couch and a big TV.

I walked past the family room and saw 3 doorways.

I knew two of them were bedrooms and the other one a bathroom.

I turned on the light into the bathroom and found it to be pretty spacious.

The walls were white and it had a huge glass shower to the left.

On the far back wall was a white porcelain sink and towel rack.

Over towards the right back corner was a huge bathtub which I knew I was going to love.

I walked out and into one of the bedrooms.

It was beautiful.

Of course, the walls were white too, but it had a nice beach like feeling.

At the right of the wall there was a white thin net like canopy that draped over the bed.

The bed was huge. A king size I was guessing.

The room was long instead of wide, and hand huge tall windows that covered the left side of the wall.

It was amazing. The way the bed was set up, I would be able to see the sun rise and set from my bed. I knew this was going to be my room.

There was a small doorway, which was on the left wall by the light switch.

I smiled; it was a walk in closet!

It was huge and spacious. I got excited knowing how organized and beautiful this place was going to look.

Over by the end of the room was the bathroom, which I knew was probably just as beautiful as the one in the other room.

The guest bedroom was just as beautiful as mine except the windows were at the end of the room.

It also had a doorway close by the entrance of the room that lead to their own beautiful bathroom.

It had a huge bed on the left side of the wall and a nice smooth nightstand.

The clear glass windows had a one of a kind sight.

The walk in closet was also at the end of the room but was even bigger than mine.

I sighed and plopped on the bed, I actually really loved this place a lot more than I thought.

I heard my cell phone ringing in the kitchen.

I quickly got up and ran to get my purse.

I took out my phone and found it was Sam calling.

"Hey baby." He cooed.

"Hey." I said smiling into the phone.

As he was talking I couldn't help but think…_Maybe my destiny wasn't so bad after all._

_**A/N: So that's the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it. You never know…maybe a sequel will happen? *wink wink***_

_**Hopefully I can get that started soon.**_

_**But while you wait….check out my other stories and review?**_

_**Thanks Everyone!!!**_


	51. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**A/N: Hey guys after much debating, I've read over my writing and decided to take down these two stories ('Powers of Destiny' and 'Powers of Love').  
**_

_**I think it would best since I've had so much writer's block with finishing the whole story idea and I know it's probably been hard to keep up with. **_

_**When I do end up rewriting the story by making a completely new one, probably with a different name too, I'll take down these stories (but it probably won't be a while- so you still have time). **_

_**I'm thinking of keeping the same concept- Bella having powers, but meeting the Pack and things like that will change. (Still a Sam and Bella paring? What do you guys all think?)  
**_

_**Keep a look out on my page for the new story; again, it probably won't be up too soon though. If anyone wants to actually adopt this story particular story (and/or the other one) let me know. **_

_**Along with that, anyone that wants to help me with the new one by shooting me ideas or a chapter they have written (to co-write), please hit me up! Much help would be appreciated and thanked.  
**_

_**Thank you all again! And I hope you understand.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**-the author =)**_


End file.
